Never Say Never
by slashdlite
Summary: Jeff was kept hidden from the world for his own protection since birth. Matt was in the States when their Dad was murdered. He returned to take over the reins of the multi-million company their Dad built up, but their lives are in danger! SLASH Jeff/Cena
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

**NEVER SAY NEVER**

Jeff Hardy/John Cena pairing

Nothing here is to be construed to be true. Customs, religions, practices and beliefs … they are all made up, birthed from figments of my imagination.

-ooo-

Chapter 1

The movie playing went unseen. The man's eyes were fixated on the television screen, but nothing registered in his mind. On auto pilot, his hand raised the bottle of beer to his lips and he realized that it was empty. Sighing, he got up to go to the kitchen to fetch another bottle when the phone rang. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Who would be calling him at this time of night? He was on leave for an indefinite period of time and the department knew better than to call him. He reached the phone in a few big strides. "Yeah," he spoke in a disgruntled tone.

"John! I'm glad I caught you! Look, can I come over? I'm on my way over to your place right now. Something just came up and … I'll give you the details when I get there!" the voice at the other end piped up excitedly.

"What if I say no?" John said wearily. "Have you forgotten I'm on leave?"

"I know that, but this is important! Please John, I won't take up too much of your time. Just give me fifteen minutes!" the man pleaded.

There was some hesitation and John finally relented. "Bring me a large chicken supreme pizza and some beer on your way here," and he hanged up without waiting for his reply. Deciding to grab a quick shower before his guest turned up, John turned off the television set before heading to the bathroom. He was out in ten and decided to restore some order to his otherwise cluttered apartment. There were discarded half-empty food boxes and beer bottles littering the place and for the first time, John noticed a distinct unpleasant odor in his apartment. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he went to the kitchen to grab a trash bag and started picking up the trash. He was clearing the night table when his eyes fell on the picture standing in a frame. His eyes dimmed as he reached for it. Sitting on the bed, he gazed forlornly at the picture. It had been two weeks since his partner died in a shoot out during a drug bust. Dave was more than just a partner, he was his mentor and friend since he was transferred to the precinct a year and a half ago. They had grown close, so much so that John, who grew up in an orphanage, was accepted into Dave's family with open arms. He was invited to anniversaries, birthdays, thanksgivings, Christmases and New Year's parties. They made him feel belonged. All that remained now were just memories because Dave's family hated him with a vengeance. He couldn't blame them because he was responsible for Dave's death.

The door bell chimed and he replaced the picture frame on the night table before getting up to answer the door. Chris Jericho grinned as he thrust the pizza box at him, "Thanks for agreeing to see me," and he made his way past him, carrying the dozen beer bottles into the kitchen. He stacked the bottles into the fridge before making his way back into the sitting area with two chilled bottles in hand.

"So, what have you been doing for these past two weeks?" Chris asked as he sat down and joined John who was already half-way through a wedge of pizza.

"Nothing much," John replied around a mouthful of pizza.

Chris took a swig of beer and sat back, making himself comfortable. He studied John intently and his normal cheerful demeanor changed abruptly to somewhat serious. "Stop blaming yourself already," he spoke quietly. John continued eating, feigning indifference. "Once the grieving stops, they will come to their senses and stop blaming you. Matilda and the kids will understand that it was no way your fault."

Once again, John remained unresponsive. Chris realized that John couldn't forgive himself even if Dave's family were to forgive him. He understood what John was going through. He had lost a partner himself three years ago. Mike Mizanin was not only his partner, but was also his soul mate. His death left a void in his life which had yet to be filled. Chris hadn't found, or, was unwilling to look for someone to replace him in his heart.

Chris reached for a pizza and started to eat. In between bites, he kept John updated on what was happening at the Los Angeles Police Department. John ate silently, seemingly listening to him. He polished off three slices before deciding he had enough. Sitting back in a relaxed manner, he took a swig from his bottle before getting into the conversation. "So, what was it you wanted to see me about?" He checked his watch and grinned, "I believe your fifteen minutes starts now."

"I have a job for you," Chris got to the point. He cut off John's protests with a raised hand. "Hear me out first. I know it's not easy to overcome what you're going through and that was why I wanted you to take all the time you need before you're ready to come back to the force. But, from the looks of things, I can see it's not doing you much good. I don't want you sitting and moping around with too much free time on your hands. I know you far too well, John, so I have a little task for you to keep you occupied. It's nothing that you can't handle. In fact, it'll be a walk in the park for a guy like you."

"You just can't leave things alone, can you?" John said in a disgruntled tone before taking another swig of his beer.

"Well… you're right about that. I don't want you to sit here alone in your apartment and replay the events in your head and start blaming yourself all over again for what happened to Dave. You'll only feel more depressed. We all know what our job entails and we live with the fact that when we step out the door each morning, it may very well be our last. I want you to be kept busy, so there is this little job that just came to my attention and I think its right up your alley," Chris remarked with a smirk.

"Can I say no?" John sent him a pleading look. He didn't feel up to doing anything at that point in time.

Chris changed tactics, determined to get him to agree to take on the job. "Help me out here, will you? It's a favor to me. A close buddy of mine needs help. It has got nothing to do with the department. I swear it's nothing too difficult. Hear me out before you turn me down. I promise you won't regret this."

John let out a sigh of resignation. Chris was not only his boss, but a friend who was deeply concerned about him. He didn't want to appear ungracious and decided to listen to what he had to say. "Okay, let's hear what you've got."

Twelve hours later, he was on a plane heading towards Morocco. He felt more relaxed than ever and realized that Chris was right. He needed to get out for a while, leave the country to get his head and thoughts straighten up. The offer that was dangled in front of him was too attractive to turn down. How else can a guy go on an all expenses paid trip to an exotic destination to do a simple job? His accommodation, food and travel would be provided for and he would be getting a handsome payout on top of that. He counted himself fortunate. He hadn't been to Morocco and was excited about his first trip there. He did some reading on the mystery land with its rich indigenous culture and customs, well known for its dark veiled beauties that were skilled in pleasuring men. Well, it wasn't something he paid particular interest to, since he preferred men.

When he got off the plane hours later, he was hit by a blast of scorching heat. Unaccustomed to the heat, he loosened his tie and quickly removed his jacket before getting off. He started perspiring under the humid and hot climate. Stepping into the cool environment of the building with a sigh of relief, he looked around. Chris told him that he would be picked up at the airport. His eyes fell on a tall Arabic man, dressed in traditional Arabic robes and wearing a headdress. He was holding up a board, with his name, 'John Cena' written on it. He stepped towards him and before he could introduce himself, the man spoke first. "Mister Cena?" he spoke politely, taking his hand in a warm handshake.

"That's me," John smiled at him.

"I'm Ashad, Mister Hardy's assistant. Please, let me take your bag."

John willing relinquished his hand carrier and followed him outside … to a waiting limousine. He let out a low whistle of admiration before climbing in. Ashad followed behind and sat opposite him. As the car started forward, John made conversation, "I didn't expect to ride in style. Where exactly are we headed to?"

"Casablanca. Mister Hardy has a house there. It will take us about half an hour to get there. Do you want some refreshments? I know the weather here gets to most people, it's extremely hot during the summer." Ashad opened a mini fridge and John helped himself to a bottle of mineral water.

"How long have you been working for Mister Hardy?" John asked casually as he drank from the bottle, politely waving away the glass Ashad offered him.

Ashad broke into a grin, "I've been his assistant for almost three years. He's a very good man, very kind to all of us. He treats his workers like his own family."

John nodded and smiled. Chris briefed him on some facts about Matt Hardy. They met at the University in Florida and formed an immediate friendship. Matt was a born entrepreneur. He majored in business management and was an outstanding student. He had a brilliant mind for business and his professors knew he would make a name for himself some day. Matt's dad was an American but his mom was of Spanish descent. Matt took over the reins of Meccazine Oil United when his dad passed away about three years ago. He had done an excellent job of managing the business, reaping in huge profits in three consecutive years. It was an admirable feat since he was then only twenty three years of age, with no experience to speak off and yet carried the company well on his own. John did some checking and found out that the now twenty-five year old had assets worth well above half a billion dollars. Matt Hardy was an extremely wealthy man. But, wealth had its price, and that was where he, John Cena, came into the picture.

Ashad gave him a brief rundown of the history of Morocco while they continued their journey and soon, they reached the house. It was surrounded by high walls and they passed through tight security. The limo climbed up the beautiful driveway before finally stopping in front of the mansion. John got out, staring in awe at everything around him.

"This way please," Ashad led the way forward. They were met by two young men at the entrance. "These boys will show you to your room. You may want to rest for a while and then familiarize yourself with the grounds. They will take you on a tour at your leisure. I'll inform Mister Hardy of your arrival," and politely excused himself.

John was shown to his room which was located on the third floor. He thanked them and as soon as the door closed, let out a whoop of excitement. His eyes took in the magnificent furnishings and the king-size bed, it was luxury personified! He quickly moved to the glass doors opening out into the balcony. He stepped out and gasped at the beautiful view that lay before him. Acres and acres of wide open spaces with well tended green and fountains lay before him. He could see the vibrant colors of flowers lining on both sides of the house leading to an adjoining building. He leaned out of the balcony and right below him was the largest pool he had ever seen. The only thing that marred the whole beauty of the place was the unbearable scorching heat. His shirt clung to him uncomfortably with sweat and he quickly moved back into the cool quarters of his air-conditioned room, shutting the windows behind him. He decided to grab a quick shower before meeting the man he was going to work for the next two months.

As soon as John got out of the shower, he put a call quickly to Chris. "Hey, I'm here," he said, making himself comfortable on the bed. His eyes picked up the platter of fruits and a tall glass of iced lemonade sitting on a table near the windows. He gathered it was delivered when he was in the shower.

"How did the meeting go with Matt?" Chris asked.

John got up to drink thirstily before replying, "I just got here, haven't got to meet him yet. Man, this place reeks of money! A guy can get used to this."

He heard Chris chuckle at the other end. "I told you that you won't regret this. Matt is very generous in his negotiations. He will tell you about it in detail when he sees you. Let me know how things go and don't forget to keep in touch. You know, I wish I could have gone with you but I can't just drop everything and leave. Just say hi to Matt for me. I got to go, duty calls. I'll talk to you some other time," and he hung up.

John helped himself to the platter of fruits. Having had his fill, he decided to check out the place. He opened the door, intending to look for his guides and was surprised to see one of them standing in wait near the staircase.

"Mister Cena, would you like me to show you around?" the man offered with a polite smile.

"Call me John and you are?"

"I'm Hashim," he inclined his head in a bow.

"This place is huge! I might lose my way, so I would appreciate a tour," John grinned at him.

"It'll be my pleasure," Hashim grinned back, immediately liking the visitor.

As they made their way through the house, Hashim showed him the extensive library, the fully-equipped workout room, the games room where there were a dozen pinball machines, three billiard tables, six bowling lanes with a long bar situated at one corner and a juke box which sat at the other end of the huge room with a large sitting area.

"This room is soundproofed so that the noise won't disturb the others in the house," Hashim explained. "There are fifteen guest rooms and Mister Hardy occupies the uppermost fifth floor. Master Jeffrey is on the fourth floor."

"And who is Master Jeffrey?" John asked inquisitively. Chris didn't mention that Matt was married or have a kid.

"He is Mister Hardy's younger brother," Hashim informed him with a wide grin.

John was taken aback. Chris never mentioned that Matt has a younger brother and he didn't come across any records that indicated there was another Hardy in the family. It was news to him.

"Let me show you the grounds," Hashim led the way out. Once they were outside, John found himself drenched in perspiration again. "It's really hot," he grimaced at the unforgiving heat.

"Yes, it is. We wear light cotton around here, it's much cooler than what you're wearing right now," Hashim couldn't help letting out a chuckle. John was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with camel thread pants.

"I'll just change into t-shirt and shorts after my meeting with Mister Hardy," John quipped as he rolled up his sleeves. He was uncomfortably sticky with sweat and he could really use another cold drink.

They made their way down the winding steps with Hashim pointing out the pool to him. "Its Olympic size," he offered the information with a proud grin. The luscious trees around it provided the necessary shade with the large umbrellas at poolside to assist. There was a large barbeque pit nearby, as well as a sauna room. John chuckled and said, "The heat is enough to make me sweat, I don't need to use the sauna."

Hashim grinned as he explained, "The temperature drops sharply here at night. It can get quite chilly at night.

They cut through the garden and John realized a lot of care must be taken to keep the flowers in pristine condition under the heat. They followed the passage way and came to a three-storey building.

"Master Jeffrey loves to paint and has a gallery and drawing room on the second floor. There is also a study room where he takes his private lessons. Mister Hardy's antique collections are also housed here on the third floor. The first floor has an indoor tennis, squash and basketball court. There's another building behind this one, it's the servant quarters. That smaller building over there is the garage and behind it, a shooting range. The golf course is located on the other side of the house. Mister Hardy loves to play golf," he beamed.

His walkie-talkie suddenly crackled alive. "Excuse me," Hashim said, removing the communicator from deep within his robes and spoke into it. There was a rapid exchange of words in Arabic and Hashim finally turned off the walkie-talkie and said, "Mister Hardy can see you now. I'm to take you to him. Please follow me back to the house."

John sighed with relief as the cool air hit him as soon as he stepped back into the house. He was led through the house and up the stairs to the fifth floor. They passed through the long corridor before stopping in front of a room. Hashim knocked softly before opening the door and gestured for John to enter. John saw a tall, dark-haired handsome man, clad in a suit stepping out from behind his desk to meet him.

"Mister Cena, I'm Matt Hardy. Glad you got here safely. I hope you have enjoyed the tour around the house." Matt grasped his hand in a warm handshake.

"You have a beautiful home, Mister Hardy, and please call me John," John said smilingly.

"Thank you. It's my little private haven. And, do call me Matt. Let's take a seat and we shall talk," Matt led the way to the sitting area. Hashim returned with a jug of iced tea and some sliced lemons and after pouring for them, closed the door quietly behind him.

"I gather Chris told you about me?" Matt began.

John gulped down half a glass of iced tea before answering, "Yes, he did. He has nothing but good things to say about you," John grinned at him.

Matt laughed and said, "We have been keeping in touch since graduation. He's the head of the Los Angeles Police Department, not too shabby I must say."

"That may be so, but you're a multi-millionaire and owner of a huge oil company. I would say you fare so much better than him."

The two men laughed at the exchange. Matt decided to get down to business. "I believe Chris told you that I only need your services for two months?"

"Yes. It works fine by me. I'm on indefinite leave at the moment for personal reasons," John said in an awkward tone.

Matt gave him an understanding smile, "Chris told me what happened and I'm sorry that you lost your partner. It's never easy to come to terms when you lost someone close and dear to you. I hope your pain will ease with time."

"Thank you," John gave him a grateful smile.

"There are a few things that I would like to bring to your attention. I never told Chris what I'm about to tell you now. It's kind of complicated but I need you to understand what I want from you. You have to keep everything that is said here confidential. This is very important," Matt emphasized his words.

John leaned forward, all ears and said, "Go ahead, I'm listening. What is said here will not leave the room."

Matt took in a deep breath and began. "I have a younger brother, his name is Jeffrey and he's eighteen. Except for the people working here, no one knows he exists, and I must add, that it's intentional. When Jeff was born, my dad decided to keep his birth a secret. We have always made our home here on foreign land because dad held major business interests here. But, honestly, it's never a safe place for people like us. Some of these Arabian businessmen are powerful Sheikhs and they do not take kindly to foreign competition. They view us with distrust, seeing us as thieves, who come to their land to rob them. Of course, there are some who view us in a favorable light. They see us as healthy competition. We provide ample employment opportunities to their people and offer competitive wages and benefits, and their economy benefit from our presence. Dad had good reasons for hiding Jeff from the world. I was seven years old when Jeff was born. Dad didn't want me to study in the schools here. He engaged private tutors back home and flew them here to educate me. But, all that changed when I turned eight. He sent me back to America under escort to boarding schools. Mom passed away when I was nine and I never got to see Jeff until I was fifteen when I was allowed back here to visit." He paused to think, a contemplative look on his face. "When I was in America, dad made sure that besides an education, I also learned how to defend myself. I can fence, shoot with firearms and bows, and well-versed in martial arts. I didn't fully comprehend Dad's actions until I came back to visit and he told me he sent me away for my own protection. He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask, but I assumed a wealthy man like him was bound to invite animosity from his Arab peers. I was here only for two weeks and I bonded with Jeff. He puts a smile on my face every time!" Matt broke into a soft smile as he mentioned his brother. "Dad was busy with work and Jeff didn't have anyone but his private tutors and the employees on the grounds to keep him company. We were glad for each other's company and I wanted to stay on permanently, but our Dad said no. He told me he wanted me to go back to the States to further my education. I thought he would want Jeff to go with me but he said he would prefer to keep Jeff here with him, for both our safety. His words puzzled me but I didn't push him for an explanation. I just assumed that he didn't want to be alone and wanted Jeff to stay with him. It's not like I can take Jeff with me when I went back to campus. I thought nothing of it and returned to the States, according to his wish."

Matt stopped, eyes staring into space and his tone changed subtly as he continued in a quiet tone, "I didn't come back because Dad insisted that I stay put in the States. He said it wasn't safe for me and Jeff to be seen together. I asked him if he was having any trouble and he just said it was nothing he couldn't handle. He told me not to ask too many questions and to stay away until he sent word. I live my life in the States, while Dad and Jeff live theirs in Morocco. Then, one day, I received a phone call. I was celebrating my twenty-third birthday with my friends in the dormitory. The authorities here told me that my dad was found dead. He was shot between the eyes and another bullet was put into his heart." Matt brought his gaze to look unflinchingly at John. "Those bastards murdered my Dad!" he spat out with vehemence.

John remained silent, allowing Matt time to regain his composure and continue, which he did after several minutes of silence.

"I flew back here immediately but I didn't come alone. I got the US embassy officials to come with me with an armed escort. I've made friends whose families come from high places and they got me all the necessary help. When I got here, I couldn't find Jeff anywhere. I thought they had killed him as well. And then, Khalif, Hashim's dad, came to me quietly on that night after everyone had left. He told me Jeff was safe and took me to an underground cellar hidden underneath the house. Dad had it secretly built. Khalif told me that my dad had asked him to take Jeff to the cellar and stay there with him until he came to get them out. Dad told him he was expecting some trouble. Khalif didn't know who he was referring to. He followed my Dad's instructions and kept my brother with him in the cellar the whole night. He only found out my dad was killed only when he came back up the next morning to check. The guards at the gate were all killed. Whoever did this murdered every single eyewitness to cover their tracks after they murdered my Dad," he said bitterly.

"I'm really sorry, Matt," John didn't know what else to say. He felt so sorry for him and Jeff, to lose their dad like that and not knowing who committed the heinous deed.

Matt sighed and nodded, "It's hard to accept something like that. Jeff and I have no one but each other. I can't tell you how glad I am to have him by my side. He's my only relation. The officials advised me to pack up and leave but I refused. Dad put his whole life into the company and I refused to let it go just like that. Two days after my dad died, some businessmen came to me, offering to buy over the company. They offered me fucking peanuts!" Matt spat out angrily. "They thought they could take advantage of me but I proved them wrong! I went to my Dad's office and went through every single book! I poured through all the business transactions, accounts, and looked through all the records. It wasn't easy but I was determined to know everything there is to know to carry on my Dad's hard work and no one was going to rob Jeff and me, and my Dad!"

"Did they find out who did it?" John asked.

Matt shook his head, "No, not yet, but I won't let it rest. I will find the culprits eventually!"

He got back to the topic at hand, "The reason why Jeff escaped death was because they didn't know about him. I understood then why Dad kept him hidden from the outside world and why he sent me away. He had enemies who wanted him out and they wouldn't hesitate to use us to coerce him to do their wishes. I was in the States, safe from harm and I'm sure Dad had someone watching over me all that time. He kept Jeff invisible to keep him safe and I intend to do the same until the murderers are caught! It hasn't been easy for me. I have competitors who are lying in wait, waiting for me to make a wrong move and force me out of business. I have to keep my mind sharp and focused and I can't take Jeff with me wherever I go. I can't have both of us shot dead and those hyenas would then plunder our company. And, that is where you come in. What exactly did Chris tell you what I need?"

"Chris said that you needed someone you can fully trust to act as bodyguard. He suggested me to you and you agreed to meet me," John said.

"That is correct. I need a bodyguard but it's not for me, it's for Jeff. Let me explain. Jeff presently has a personal bodyguard. His name is Paul Wight, but he's leaving to get married and he'll be away for two months. I have to travel a lot and I don't want to leave Jeff here without any protection and I can't take him with me. Jeff receives his education within these premises. Our Dad personally chose his tutors and I've carried on the practice. He has never been seen outside the house, or allowed outside it. I wanted to continue to keep his identity a secret as long as I can, but there has been a leak. About a week ago, I received a letter in the mail. I want you to take a look at it and it will explain everything." Matt withdrew a folded letter from his shirt pocket and handed it to John.

Glancing quickly through the contents, John finally looked up and said, "This person threatens to kidnap your brother and hold him for ransom. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Matt barked out a short laugh, "John, things don't work like that around here. In case, you haven't noticed, I'm not of Arab descent. I'm a foreigner who happens to make his fortune on Arab land. They don't give a damn about us!" he said bitterly. Shaking his head, he continued, "Someone outside now knows about Jeff. I can only come to one conclusion; someone working here is leaking out information and may be involved in the plot to kidnap my brother. I need to find out who is the perpetrator!" he spoke in a dangerously quiet tone. "It's most unfortunate that Paul has to leave at this inopportune time where he is most needed, but it's not his fault. He told me months in advance about his marriage plans and I granted him leave. I never expected this to happen. I've been trying to get someone I can trust to take over as Jeff's bodyguard but I just can't trust anyone from around here. I finally approached Chris and he recommended you. He spoke highly of you and told me he would stake his life on you."

John flushed at the compliment and yet, felt that he had failed Dave. He pushed that thought away and brought his focus back to the current situation. "Can you clear a few things up for me?" John asked.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything," Matt invited him to speak.

"I assume you have your own personal bodyguards," and he was surprised when Matt shook his head.

"No, I only have my assistant, Ashad. Like I said, I'm well versed in martial arts and firearms and I can fully protect myself. Ashad serves as my back up. Don't underestimate him, he has killer instincts and I trust him with my life. He comes from a warrior sect, trained to hunt, kill and protect. It's a long story how I got to know him but we will leave that for another day. I assume you were going to ask me, why I didn't just allocate one of my bodyguards to Jeff," Matt grinned at him.

John gave him a sheepish grin, "It did cross my mind. Is your brother …" but he didn't get to finish as screams rang out from downstairs.

"Jeff!" Matt was up like a shot and out the door in a flash. He drew out a pistol from inside his leg trousers, running down the stairs quickly. John followed closely behind him, his pistol on hand already.

They reached downstairs and Matt let out a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by a frown at the scene before him. His brother was clinging to a very large man and screaming hysterically, "NOOO…. I don't want you to leave! You can't leave, you just can't! I won't let you!" He then buried his face against the man's chest and heaved with hard sobs. His arms and legs were wrapped tightly around the man and he wasn't about to let go.

"Please Jeffrey, don't make this harder than it is," the large man pleaded, looking flustered but trying to calm the boy down. The servants, who had rushed in to investigate, cooed softly, lending their aid and trying to pacify the distraught boy. "Listen, it's only for two months. I promise I will come back, but I really have to leave. I'm getting married, Jeffrey. Aren't you happy for me?"

"You just told him that you're leaving?" Matt stepped up, after tucking his gun away. Assured that there was no danger, John put his gun away as well.

Paul turned with Jeff still clinging to him, to face Matt. "I thought it was best to prepare him a couple of days earlier before I leave. I didn't expect him to take it so hard," Paul rubbed the boy's back in a comforting gesture.

Matt nodded, "You did the right thing." He stepped up and stroked his brother's hair, speaking gently, "Paul is going away to get married. He has found someone to love and who loves him back. We want him to be happy, don't we?"

Jeff hiccupped through his tears, but he nodded, his face still buried in Paul's chest. Matt smiled, relieved that at least, his brother was receptive to what he was saying.

"I'm glad you understand. Paul will be away only for two months. In the meantime, you won't be alone. I found you another bodyguard. His name is John and he's with me right now. He's going to be your companion until Paul gets back. I'm sure you want to acquaint yourself with him since you're both going to spend a lot of time together. Why don't we take this in the privacy of my study?" and Matt led the way back upstairs.

Paul gave John a smile and nod of acknowledgement before following with Jeff in his arms. The boy had yet to uncover his face and just clung to him like a baby koala bear, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. John brought up the rear, waiting to catch a glimpse of his face. He could only see a blonde head. The boy had long hair which was braided in a tail and tied with a bright green chiffon ribbon. He was clad in a light white robe with baggy green Arabian pants and sequined moccasins.

They reached Matt's study and Paul sat with Jeff still clinging to him. Matt couldn't help chuckling, "Looks like we may have to peel him off you, Paul," he said in a teasing tone, trying to put his brother at ease. "Come on, buddy, meet your new bodyguard, John. He's a detective from the Los Angeles Police Department. I'm sure he has some interesting stories to tell, that is, if you ask him nicely."

Matt fed him enough information to pique his curiosity and get him interested to lift his head to look at John. And true enough, Jeff was intrigued by any newcomers. It wasn't as if he got to see fresh faces every day. He turned his head slightly to one side, more out of curiosity than anything else, stealing a peek at Paul's replacement.

John caught a glimpse of dark green eyes before the face turned fully towards him, bashful but filled with curiosity. His breath caught as he stared at the gorgeous face before him.

"John, I would like you to meet Jeffrey, my precocious baby brother."

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all who read, reviewed, favorite and alerted! Thanks for the positive feedback, I'll try not to disappoint.

-ooo-

Chapter 2

Blushing under the attention of those blue eyes, Jeff dropped his eyes bashfully, feeling suddenly very awkward. He heard Paul chuckling softly and realized his friend was laughing at him. Flushing with embarrassment, he buried his face against his chest, turning his head just slightly to peek at John.

John snapped out of his gawking when he heard Matt call his name several times. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, clearing his throat uncomfortably as Matt watched him intently.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, fixing him with a steady gaze. He had made it a point to find out everything there was to know about John and learned from Chris that he swung the other way. It did cause him some apprehension at first, but after considering all the plus points that were stacked in John's favor, he decided that it wasn't too much of an issue. But, gauging from John's reaction towards Jeff, he was starting to worry.

Paul grinned and said, "There's nothing wrong with him. He's just besotted with Jeffrey" and guffawed as his young friend thumped his chest with a whine of protest and completely hid his face from sight. Matt threw Paul a questioning look but he just grinned with amusement. Matt decided they would talk in private later. He glanced at Jeff, his face softening as he watched him stealing covert looks at John again. His heart pinched that Jeff had never lived a normal life. He wanted desperately to put everything behind him so that Jeff would be able to come out from seclusion. Three years had passed and he had yet to determine who murdered their father. He was frustrated and the thought of Jeff continuing to live the way he did made him feel like he had failed his father and brother.

Matt turned his attention back to John. It was obvious that John was attracted to his brother. His eyes kept wandering to Jeff and he was trying to look inconspicuous about it. Matt sighed inwardly, what should he do? His brother had been isolated from the real world and was not prepared in any way to deal with relationships. He didn't want him to end up getting emotionally involved and probably get his feelings hurt. He caught Jeff smiling at John and his mouth curved into a smile. But, who was he to play God? He should just let fate take its course.

Meanwhile, Jeff was trying to make up his mind about John. He was pleased with the attention John was paying him, but he wasn't sure how to react to it. He had adopted a cautious approach to all strangers, John was no different. He knew better than to take anyone at face value. When he was old enough, his father explained to him that his wholesome looks would invite problems. He had drummed into his head never to leave the premises, telling him that they lived in a foreign land where young nubile boys were much desired by Sheikhs who used them for sexual gratification and were often given away as sex slaves to their counterparts. Jeff was warned never to step out of the grounds or be seen by anyone outside the house.

Dreading the consequences of being caught and sold, Jeff dutifully obeyed his father's wish and stayed within the confines of the grounds. However, as he grew older, he couldn't help wondering how people lived outside the walls. He asked the servants but they told him that life was hard. They repeated what his father said, saying it was not safe for him to venture outside the grounds. Mister Hardy Senior had foreseen what was coming and instructed them beforehand. When Matt came to visit, Jeff was ecstatic. He knew he had an older brother because his father showed him pictures of him, but he couldn't remember anything about him because he was only one when Matt left for the States. His brother told him stories of the places he had been and what his life was like, and Jeff was completely enthralled by them. Matt knew he wasn't supposed to share the stories of his life with Jeff, but he couldn't bring himself to deprive his brother of such simple pleasures. Just to see his brother's face lit up as he listened enraptured to his stories assuaged his guilt just a little. He was living a full life while Jeff was imprisoned in his own home.

As Jeff listened to Matt's stories, he yearned to have the life Matt was living and hoped that he would take him along with him when he went back to the States. But, all his hopes were dashed when their father insisted that he stayed put in Morocco. He was only eight anhe kept his disappointment to himself. He prayed that Matt would come back again and take him to the States with him the next time. The years passed and he didn't get to see Matt again till he was sixteen. He still remembered that eventful day. The night before, he was taken to a hidden room underneath the house by his father. He was excited about the secret room and didn't object to being confined to it, as ordered by his father. It was an adventure to him. He had Khalif for company and they watched television and played board games until he fell asleep. The room was simply furnished with two single beds, a bathroom, television and fridge. He was woken up by Khalif in the morning, who told him that something bad had happened. Khalif didn't tell him that his dad had been shot dead. He stressed that he must remain in the hidden room until his brother came for him. Jeff remembered being terrified and kept asking for his father but Khalif hushed him up, saying they must keep quiet as bad people were looking for him and might hear them talking. Scared out of his wits, he cowered in his bed, praying for Matt to come and get him. His brother did come for him later that night and he had broken down in his arms, crying and rambling that people were after him. Matt didn't tell him what happened to their father then. He took him to his room and held him the whole night as he slept unfit fully. Matt only broke the tragic news to him the following morning and they had cried in each other's arms, grieving for their father.

A deep sense of fear had been ingrained into the boy since the murder. He isolated himself from everyone, sticking closely to Matt. Matt realized that he needed someone to watch his brother and be a trusted companion to him. He had to keep his full focus on the company and didn't have time to attend to Jeff's needs. With the aid of his friends whose families had wide contacts, he found Paul. Paul was a tactical warfare engineer with US Intelligence before he took up Matt's offer to become Jeff's full-time companion and bodyguard. Matt had taken an immediate liking to him at their first meeting. Trusting his instincts, he confided in Paul and told him about the murder of their father and how his brother came about living in seclusion since birth. He explained what the job entailed, making it clear that there would be no going back for family gatherings and vacation time had to be put permanently on the shelf until the murderer or murderers were caught and dealt with. Paul agreed to the conditions and accepted the job. The attractive remuneration package Matt offered him surpassed his expectations and he was anxious to leave behind a stressful job which he no longer cared for. When Jeff first met Paul, he was completely in awe of him. But Paul was an easy going guy who put him at ease and made him laugh and Jeff had taken to him easily. Normally, it would take Jeff sometime to warm up to anyone, but looking at his and John's reactions, Matt guessed it would be sooner than later.

Paul spoke up, feigning a wounded look, "I guess someone has forgotten old Paul already." He had noticed Jeff stealing sidelong glances at John, who was sending out interested vibes to him. But, alas, his little friend was clueless. Paul was pleased. John seemed like a pleasant guy and it was probably time his little friend got a little bit more from life.

Jeff looked up at him and shook his head fervently, "I would never forget you, Pauly bear," and nuzzled affectionately against him. Paul chuckled and patted his head.

"Paul, I want you to brief John later about the schedule, but you're excused for now. I know you have a thousand and one things to do and this would probably be a good time for John and Jeff to get acquainted with each other," Matt gave Paul a knowing smile.

"Thanks Matt, as soon as I peel Jeffrey off me, I'll haul my giant ass out of here," Paul grinned down at his little friend.

"But I want Pauly to stay!" Jeff wasn't sure how he felt being left alone with John.

"Paul has to pack among other things. Give the guy a break, will you?" Matt tweaked his brother's nose playfully. He could sense his brother's nervousness but he wanted him to get accustomed to John as quickly as possible. Jeff reluctantly climbed off Paul's lap and huddled against his brother's side, eyes going to John again. John gave him a friendly smile, hoping to put him at ease. The smile turned into a grin when Jeff's lips curved into a shy smile in response.

Paul heaved his huge frame up and ambled towards the door. Just as he was about to step out, he turned around and said in a teasing tone, "Hey John, make sure you keep your eyes peeled on our charge," and left chuckling.

John grinned sheepishly, taking his tease in stride. Matt wrapped his arm around his brother and explained, "The reason I sent Paul away is because I don't want him to hear about the surprise party we're going to throw for him tonight."

Jeff squealed, bouncing in his seat. He just loved parties! Matt made it a point to throw parties in the house to give his brother something to look forward to. They celebrated the birthdays of every employee who stayed on the grounds at the beginning of each month.

"Dah is taking charge of the food but I need you two to supervise putting up the decorations and setting up the tables and … you know what to do. Paul will be going to town in a while. Once he leaves the house, round up some workers to put up the decorations at poolside. We're going to have a barbeque cum pool party!" Matt announced with a big grin.

"Why didn't you tell me in advance, I don't have a farewell gift for Pauly as yet," Jeff pouted.

"I'm giving him a check as a gift from both of us. It's more practical as he has a lot of stuff to bring back and I don't want to add to his baggage. And the reason why I didn't tell you earlier is because you just can't keep secrets! You'll go blabbing to your tutors and the servants and Paul would hear all about it!" Matt laughed as Jeff stuck his tongue out at him. "I have a conference call in fifteen minutes, so I'll leave you two to get on it. Do me a favor and run down to the kitchen and check how the food is coming along and if Dah needs anything else. You may want to show John your rooms, get him familiar with where and what." Matt got up, but Jeff clung to him, still nervous about being left alone with John.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, John is here to protect you. Treat him the way you treat Paul. I'll join you after the conference call okay?" Matt patted his hand reassuringly. Jeff nodded and after giving John a quick glance, moved to the door. John followed him, a smile creasing his face. He guessed the boy was still nervous around him. Once out the door, Jeff took off, racing down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. John dogged him closely.

"Dah! Dah!" Jeff yelled, pushing the swinging door open and skidded to a stop behind a rotund woman who was stirring a huge pot at the stove. There were several other pots cooking over it. The intermingled food smells wafted pleasantly through the kitchen. She turned around to beam broadly at him.

"What got you so excited, Master Jeffrey?"

"Matty wants to know how the food for the party is coming along. Do you need anything else?"

"Everything's almost ready. I was just about to send Rohit out to the storeroom to get more flour. We're going to need more prata (fragrant bread) to go with the curry."

Jeff, however, was hardly listening to her. His attention was diverted to the trays of cookies and tarts cooling down on the island. He skipped gleefully towards it.

"Be careful, they just came out from the oven," Dah warned, before turning her attention to John. "Hello, you must be the new bodyguard," she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm John Cena," John introduced himself, taking her hand in a handshake.

"My name is Faridah but you can call me Dah for short." They heard the clatter of plates and watched as Jeff piled one plate full of the freshly baked cookies and loaded two tarts on the other. He turned and saw them watching him with amused looks. "You want some?" he offered shyly, thrusting the plate of cookies towards John.

"Don't mind if I do, thanks," John accepted a cookie, grinning broadly at him. Jeff blushed … _'He has cute dimples!'_

"Just help yourself to anything you want in here. Please excuse me," Dah smiled before moving to the door and started yelling in Arabic. A man came running and she barked out some instructions and he took off quickly. She turned to see Jeff pulling out a couple bottles of soda from the fridge. She tsked at him, "You eat so much but still so skinny. Where does all the food go?"

Jeff giggled and with his hands full, made for the door. "Here, let me help you," John took the bottles from him. Jeff smiled his thanks and led the way out, munching on a cookie while balancing the plates on one hand. He headed upstairs to the fourth floor, taking John to his recreation room. The room was painted in purple and white. There was a chess board lying on a table between two armchairs, some more board games on a shelf, two computers, a high tech sound system, with rows and rows of CDs on racks, a guitar, piles of papers on a work table and a huge couch with a coffee table.

John took in the tent pitched up in a corner of the room and chuckled, "What's with the tent?"

"It's nothing, just a tent," Jeff mumbled evasively, setting the plates on the coffee table and huddled on one corner of the couch. "Have a seat. Let's finish these cookies first!" As he ate, he tried not to appear too conscious of John sitting close to him.

John finished his tart and soda before saying, "Maybe you can start by briefing me your schedule for today."

Jeff grinned as he said, "I have two whole days off from school because Pauly is leaving and you just got here … two whole days to do as I please!" he bounced in his seat happily.

John laughed, "So, what do we do now before we get started on the preparations for the party?"

It was at the tip of Jeff's tongue to ask if he could him stories of his work but John added, "You know what, you could show me around. I need to familiarize myself with your hangouts. Hashim said you occupy the entire fourth floor."

'_I guess I can ask him later.' _

"Sure," Jeff jumped up and they left the room. "There are four rooms on this floor; my bedroom, a guest room which Pauly is staying in right now, and another recreation room besides the one we've just been." He thrust open the door to the last room at the end of the corridor and stepped in. "This is my bedroom," and waited for John to enter. It was done in soft greens and blues, with a king-size bed. Stuffed toy animals of all sizes occupied the room. "I like toys," Jeff mumbled, looking embarrassed. He wanted a dog for a pet but then, the workers were Arab Muslims and dogs were taboo to them, so he had to settle for toys instead. John gave him a reassuring smile and Jeff was relieved he wasn't going to laugh or tease him.

"Where does this lead to?" John asked, gesturing to a door. Jeff opened it to show him and John's jaw fell open at the sight. It was a wardrobe but it was almost as big as the bedroom.

"I like clothes too," Jeff gave him a sheepish look.

"I bet you do," John couldn't help chuckling as he looked around. "You can open a shop with what you have," he added, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at the amount of clothes and shoes the boy has.

Jeff giggled, "That's what Matty says too. He complains but he forgets he's the one who buys my clothes for me." He pointed to the other door on the other side of the bedroom, "That's the bathroom, nothing but the usual in there. Let me show you my other recreation room!" he said eagerly and led the way out. They came to another room and Jeff opened it, waiting for John to enter. John frowned, noticing immediately the room was pitch black. He gave Jeff a questioning look. "Go in and you will see why," Jeff grinned at him. John decided to humor him and stepped in and he gasped the moment Jeff shut the door behind them. Luminous stars shone above in the dark and the cosmos were depicted beautifully on the ceiling in glorious colors with luminous paint. "This is breathtaking," John said in awe.

"I did the entire art and paint job myself," Jeff informed him in a shy tone but one full of pride.

"It's magnificent! You're an amazing artist!"

Jeff flushed with pleasure. "Thank you." He flipped on the light switch and John noticed a widescreen monster television mounted on the wall, with a huge circular bed sitting in the middle of the room with mounds of cushions and toys.

"I like to lie on the bed in the dark and look up at the ceiling, makes me feel like I'm in outer space," Jeff explained. "The feeling is so surreal. You want to try the experience?" When John nodded, he flipped off the lights.

"Jeff, I can't see my way to the bed," John's voice came in the dark. He heard Jeff giggle and then felt his hand taking his. He glowed at his touch, the boy had soft skin.

"Just follow me." He was guided to the bed and feeling his way, John lay down. It was just like Jeff had said; they were lost among the stars in the cosmos. The bed started revolving slowly and the television screen came alive. Music played softly from hidden speakers as an astronaut walked on the moon on the screen.

"Cool, isn't it?" Jeff whispered in the dark.

"Yes, it is," John agreed. He could faintly see him in the dark, lying quite close to him. The boy was hugging a stuffed toy.

"What it's like, being a detective?" Jeff asked suddenly.

There was a moment's silence and then, "It's exciting, but dangerous and frustrating as hell most times, but I love doing what I'm doing," John said in a sincere tone. He felt Jeff shift closer to him.

"Will you tell me some of your case stories, or you're not allowed to?" he could hear the excitement in Jeff's voice. Before he could reply, the door opened and the silhouette of the big man standing there revealed his identity.

"I knew you would bring him here," Paul's amused voice rang out. "I'm going into town for a while to pick up some things, so I'll see you guys later." He paused and they heard the teasing tone in his voice, "I hope you're just talking in the dark and nothing else," and rumbled with laughter, closing the door behind him.

There was silence and then Jeff quickly got up and said awkwardly, "I think we better get started on the decorations." He was grateful for the darkness, at least John won't notice his flushed face.

"Give me a few minutes to change, I don't feel comfortable with what I'm wearing," John stopped Jeff on the third floor on their way down. "Come with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he added when Jeff didn't move to follow.

As he changed quickly in the room, Jeff tried to avoid looking at him.

"I'm done," John barked out amusingly. As much as Jeff tried, he couldn't stop admiring the well-toned body of his new bodyguard and it didn't escape John's attention. Deliberately flexing his muscles underneath the tight muscle shirt, he resisted smirking when he heard Jeff's sharp intake of breath.

"Do... do you work out at the gym often?" Jeff's voice came out as a squeak.

"An hour and a half every day. We can train together if you like," John offered as he moved to stand close before him. His nearness seemed to unnerve Jeff as he watched him gulp nervously, his eyes falling to the floor. Jeff was avoiding looking at him.

"Look at me, Jeff." He waited and Jeff finally lifted his eyes to meet his awkwardly. "I maybe your bodyguard but I would like to be your friend as well. You don't have to be nervous around me. Just be yourself, okay?"

There was a tentative knock on the door, saving Jeff a response. John went to answer it. It was none other than Hashim and the other boy who brought him up to his room earlier.

"Is Master Jeffrey here with you?" Hashim asked, grinning broadly at him.

"I'm here, Hashim," Jeff came to the door, thankful for the timely interruption. He would need to sort out his feelings later when he was alone.

"Paul just left! We can start preparing for the party!" Hashim said excitedly. "Dah asked me to see you. The others are waiting at the pool for your instructions."

With a squeal of glee, Jeff ran past him. Hashim and his friend took off after him, jabbering excitedly in their foreign tongue. John was stunned temporarily before he took off after them, his gun tucked behind in his waist band under his shirt. Apparently, the workers knew what to do without being told. Jeff just sat at poolside, dangling his legs in the pool. He couldn't care less that his leg trousers were wet. He was humming cheerfully under his breath as he watched them put up the streamers and balloons and lay out the tables and chairs. Flowers adorned the table tops and the food warmers, hot pots and trays of food were brought out. It was half past four, still early but they decided to start the barbeque pit. The music system was set up and by six o'clock, everything was ready. Now, all they had to do was to wait for Paul to get back and the party could get underway.

John sat down beside Jeff, done with helping. "Looks like it's going to be a great party! There's plenty of food …. Mmm… it smells really good!"

Jeff grinned, nodding happily, "Pauly loves to eat and Dah has prepared all his favorite food! He'll be surprised alright, he has no clue there's going to be a party in his honor!"

At that moment, Matt walked out, dressed in beach shorts and a tank top. He joined them, dropping down beside his brother. "Sorry, I couldn't join you earlier. The call took longer than expected." He studied the settings approvingly before saying, "Once Paul gets back, the party can get underway. You may want to go and get changed. We can take a dip while waiting," and Matt discarded his top before lowering himself into the pool and started swimming along the length of the pool.

Jeff got to his feet, preparing to go up and changed. As he moved off with John beside him, the camera snapped silently from behind a window. Shots after shots of the young boy were caught on film. The man finally moved away from the window, satisfied that he had enough evidence to prove the boy's existence.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 3

"SUR…PRISEEE...!"

Paul jumped. He had just opened the door to step outside when grinning faces greeted him in a chorus, startling him.

Jeff went up to him, looping his arm through his. "It's a surprise party for you, Pauly!" he informed him gleefully.

"So, all of you were hiding out here! I was wondering why no one was in the house. You got me worried there for a while," Paul chuckled. "You guys shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for me, I'm really touched," he looked pleased.

Matt moved up and clapped him on his shoulder, " I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for both Jeff and me. We're going to miss you, Paul."

"Thanks guys," Paul hugged Jeff with one arm as he pumped Matt's hand in a hearty handshake. Three years in Morocco had given him a new leash of life. Matt and Jeff were his family on foreign land. They never treated him like a mere employee. Paul wished they could come to his wedding, but he knew it was not possible for Jeff to leave.

"Pauly? I'm really going to miss you," Jeff's voice quavered as he hugged his big friend tightly, his head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, little buddy," Paul engulfed him in a bear hug, his eyes dimming with sadness.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Jeff looked pleadingly at him. Paul said he would return but he feared otherwise. How could he leave his newly married wife behind?

"I promise. With Matt's permission, I would like to bring along Martha to meet you all," Paul reassured him.

"Your wife is welcome to come and stay here as long as she wants," Matt said with a warm smile. If Paul's wife swore to a code of silence regarding Jeff, he didn't see why the newlyweds couldn't stay under his roof. He didn't expect Paul to maintain a long distance relationship with his spouse and was waiting for him to make a decision; to return to the States permanently or come back after his marriage and honeymoon. Paul promised he would give him ample notice if he chose to go, so that he could find a replacement.

"Thanks Matt," Paul said gratefully. He had already discussed the issue with his fiancé and she was hesitant to move to Morocco. He couldn't blame her. Living in a strange land would require some careful consideration. They had decided to postpone the decision until after their honeymoon.

"Our guest of honor has arrived, let the party begin!" Matt yelled. Roars of approval greeted his announcement and music boomed from the speakers.

Jeff yelped when Paul smacked him on his bottom and said, "Come on squirt, lead the way to the food table. I can smell the kebabs cooking." He pushed Jeff ahead of him, eager to start the evening right by stuffing himself. A group of boys called out to Jeff to join them in the pool for a game of ball.

Jeff looked towards Paul for permission. Paul grinned and nodded, "You go on ahead and have fun, I can find the food myself. Now, scoot!" Jeff took off, jumping into the pool with a yell.

"John, would you care to join me? I would like to talk to you." Paul grinned. John seemed reluctant to see Jeff go.

"Sure," John muttered half-heartedly, he actually wanted to join Jeff in the pool. They made their way to the food tables and as they filled their plates Paul commented, "I can't help noticing the way you have been watching Jeffrey. You like him, don't you, and I'm not talking as a charge."

"I have been that obvious huh," John scratched the back of his head, giving a sheepish grin.

Paul chuckled, "You can't get more obvious by gawking at him with goo-goo eyes." He tugged a piece of barbequed meat off the kebab stick into his mouth and chewed with gusto. "Matt knows you're interested in his brother," he said in between bites.

At John's startled look, he added, "But you have nothing to worry about. He won't beat you off with a stick, unless you're just toying with his brother." He swallowed his food, fixed John with a steady gaze and said in a warning tone, "For your sake, I hope you're not because I would have to break you in halves if that's the case, even though I like you." He resumed eating, studying John's expression carefully.

"I'm not that kind of guy," John assured him. His eyes went back to watching Jeff. Matt had joined him and they were splashing and shouting, trying to get the ball to gain points for their side. John turned his attention back to Paul. "I could never hurt him," he met Paul's eyes squarely.

Paul slapped him on the shoulder so hard that he couldn't help wincing with pain. "I'm glad to hear you say that, John. Take good care of Jeff while I'm gone. He's naïve for his age due to living in captivity but he's a good kid. However, he can get pretty temperamental at times. You can't really blame him though," Paul said musingly. He added after a moment's hesitation, "You saw that tent in his room?"

"Yes, I asked him about it but he evaded answering me. Is there something I should know?" John asked curiously.

At that moment, Jeff's screams rang out and they turned to see him fighting over the ball with another boy. Both had their hands on it and refused to let the other have it. Matt intervened, trying to coax his brother to let go but he fiercely screamed his protests. Hashim barked out sharply to the other boy but he adamantly refused to give in, keeping a tight grip on the ball. Jeff let go of the ball suddenly and shoved hard at him, fury showing on his face. He swam to the side, climbed out and ran indoors.

"Come with me," Paul said to John as he gestured to a dismayed Matt that he would take care of it. Both men went indoors with Paul leading the way to Jeff's recreation room. Paul knocked before entering, but Jeff was nowhere in sight. "He's in the tent," Paul whispered to John. It was then they heard sniffling coming from within.

"Jeffrey, may I come in?" Paul kneeled at the opening and waited for permission to enter.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" came his teary response.

"You can't mean that. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, boo. It's my farewell party and I don't want to see my favorite person hiding in there all alone and upset."

The sniffling suddenly turned into sobs. "I don't want you to go Pauly … I don't have anyone to talk to …" Loud sobs assailed their ears. Paul pulled aside the flaps and crawled in without further hesitation. John decided to wait outside. He heard Paul pacifying the boy.

"Don't cry, boo. It's just a game. You're getting yourself all upset over a silly ball!"

"It's the same every time! I play with them but they gang up on me because they could! They know I don't have anyone else to play with and Matty always takes their side! I don't have any friends Pauly. Matty is always working and doesn't have time for me and now, you're leaving. I have no one, Pauly …" He sobbed harder, screaming out his anguish, "I hate staying here! I hate everyone living here! I hate my life!"

John became aware of another presence in the room. He turned and saw Matt standing at the door, listening in on the conversation. He gestured to John to remain quiet by putting his finger to his lips and stepped towards the tent quietly. Crouching down beside him, he continued to listen.

"Hush now, boo. I know you're upset but I need you to listen carefully." Jeff's sobs finally quieted down and Paul continued. "I don't want to talk about the ball. I want to talk about what you just said about your brother. Are you angry with him for the life you've been living?"

John looked at Matt, wondering if he shouldn't be listening in. There was a long silence and finally, they heard Jeff sniffed and mumbled, "Sometimes …"

Matt schooled his expression, showing no emotion on his face. Paul spoke.

"It's not his fault. After your father's death, he has to shoulder full responsibilities of the company. He has no one to help or guide him. He's doing the best he can and I should say, doing a darn good job! Matt loves you and he's doing everything possible to keep you safe. You mustn't forget that you are alive today because your father's murderers didn't know of your existence, and he intends to keep it that way. Now, care to explain why you are mad at him?" There was a hint of reproach in his tone.

"I know you're right. He's busy with the company and his hands are tied, but I'm tired of being cooped up! I just wish …" but he stopped, not finishing his sentence. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have said all those things … I'm a selfish brat," he choked out, feeling ashamed of himself.

Matt decided to make his presence known. "No, Jeff, you're anything but selfish." He pushed the flaps aside and crawled in. John was unsure if he should follow. The decision was made for him. "John, please join us, but it's a tight squeeze."

John popped his head into the tent. Jeff was settled in Paul's arms, looking like a wounded puppy with teary eyes. He felt truly sorry for the boy. "Go ahead, Matt." There just wasn't enough space for him to fit in entirely, so he made do with just his head inside the tent.

Matt turned his full attention to his brother. "I'm really sorry that you have to live this way all these years. If anyone is selfish, it's me. I should have just sold the company and take you back to the States with me and leave all the bad memories behind, but I didn't. I couldn't, and I want you to understand my reasons. Dad built this company. He dedicated his whole life to it and turned it into a multi-million enterprise. I have no proof but I suspect he lost his life because of it too," he said bitterly. "I've always wondered why Dad didn't just sell after making millions. We could have afforded to live a life of luxury back in the States even then. You would have your freedom and Dad would still be alive, but he chose not to sell and I don't understand why till this day." He took in a deep breath and continued, "I didn't sell away our rights because I don't want to let dad down and mock his memory by taking the easy way out. I have a duty to find out who murdered him, even if it takes me a lifetime. I have to keep you hidden, Jeff, until those men have been found out and put behind bars. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

Jeff's eyes brimmed over with tears. He moved out of Paul's arms to go to Matt who enveloped him in a tight embrace. He buried his face against his shoulder, crying silently. No one spoke. After a while, Matt said quietly, "There's something you should know … your cover has been blown." Jeff sat up with a gasp, panic on his face. "I won't let anything happen to you!" Matt reiterated, reassuring him. "I received an anonymous letter a week ago threatening to kidnap and hold you for ransom. Paul and John already know about it. In spite of the threat and the potential danger, I can't do this to you anymore Jeff. Hiding you because I'm afraid for you … what was I thinking? There is a possibility that we may never find dad's murderers and I can't keep you in confinement for the rest of your life." He took in a deep breath before saying, "I've come to a decision … you are coming out of seclusion."

Jeff looked stunned, not sure if he heard right. Paul and John smiled and nodded their approval.

"Before you appear outside these grounds, I need to strengthen and tighten security around here." He sent John an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry to spring this on you, John. You are going to need backup but I don't trust anyone from around here. I'll ask Chris to suggest a few more candidates and we will try to get more people up here as quickly as possible. I'll be attending a meeting in Egypt a week from now, so I hope to get everything settled before then. I'll call Chris after the party."

He realized that Jeff hadn't spoken a word. The boy had a dazed look on his face. Smiling, he hugged and reassured him again, "Everything is going to be alright."

"It's about time, Matt. I'm really glad you're letting Jeff come out of seclusion, but do you have to pick a time when I'm leaving?" Paul couldn't help wishing the timing was better. He wished he could stay and help.

"I know the timing is off, Paul, but I don't want Jeff to suffer anymore. Eighteen years is a long time for anyone to suffer loneliness. I should have done this a long time ago," Matt said with deep remorse.

"Matty, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Jeff asked in a squeak. He willed it to be true but he was afraid that he was just dreaming.

"It's not a dream, Jeffrey," Matt assured him with a smile. "You are coming out of hiding but not tonight. It's Paul's farewell party and I want us to spend it with him. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we're going to take a drive. I'll bring you to the office and introduce you to everyone. We shall tour a few sites and much later, I'll take you out to lunch. How's that for a start?"

Jeff hugged his brother fiercely, "I love you, Matty!" Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Jeffrey," Matt responded, wishing he had done this a long time ago. He knew he was making the right decision. After overhearing what Jeff said, he decided it was time he took control of the situation instead of allowing fear to dictate his brother's life. Come what may, they would face it headlong. Nothing was more important than his brother's freedom.

"I'll let Ashad know of this recent development, but not a word to anyone else for the time being. We'll discuss this in detail after I speak to Chris. In the meantime, we should join the party. Dah will be upset if Paul didn't finish her food. She cooked his favorite dishes and it would be a shame to see it all go to waste," Matt said with a grin.

"No way will that happen! Food won't go to waste as long as I'm around!" Paul declared and scrambled towards the opening. They made their way downstairs to join the others. To everyone's relief, Jeff seemed to have left his woes behind and threw himself into the party games enthusiastically. He laughed and played with the others, seeming to enjoy himself. John kept a watchful eye on him and the surrounding people. If Matt was right and there's a snitch among them, Jeff wasn't even safe in the house. He wasn't going to let him out of his sight.

In the meantime, Matt and Paul were sharing a quiet conversation. "I like him and I can tell Jeff likes him too, but Jeff is not ready for any relationship as yet." Matt was studying John, whose eyes were trained on Jeff.

"Lighten up Matt, you worry too much," Paul said with a grin. "If they are meant to be, they will end up together no matter what. As for being not ready for a relationship, our little boy has to start somewhere. I have warned John that I would break him if he toys with Jeffrey's feelings. He gave me his word that won't happen and I believe him. Just let fate take its course."

Matt nodded. "You're right. I have to start letting Jeff make his own decisions. He has grown dependant on us all these years, through no fault of his. It's time to wean him." He paused, a mixture of emotions playing on his face, and finally added quietly, "Paul? I know I'm doing the right thing but I can't help feeling afraid … for Jeff."

"I have my apprehensions as well," Paul admitted. "We have to lay down some guidelines for Jeff to follow. You have to involve him in future discussions concerning his safety. He needs to know what to expect and learn to take the necessary precautions so he won't walk into any traps. You have to teach him how to protect himself and look out for any danger signs. The more he knows, he will learn to avert danger and half the battle is won."

"Thanks Paul, I don't know what I'll do without you," Matt said gratefully. He made independent decisions on company matters but relied heavily on Paul's advice when it came to Jeff's safety.

"There's no need to thank me. If you need to talk or get a second opinion, you can always call me. John is a sharp one, nothing escapes him. I know he'll be a tremendous help to you and Jeff."

Matt nodded. "He's one of the best detectives in the force. Chris spoke very highly of him. I have to speak to Chris later on, see if he can recommend more people. How many do you think I should recruit?"

"I suggest two more. By the way, where's Ashad? I haven't seen him since he left early this afternoon."

"He's checking on a lead for me. I need to talk to him as soon as he gets back." The note of urgency in his tone did not escape Paul.

"What lead? Is there something you're not telling me?" Paul frowned.

Matt hesitated before saying, "You're leaving, that's why I didn't bring it to your attention. You have more than enough on your plate with your wedding plans. I don't understand how you can plan a wedding when you are thousands of miles away."

Paul sat back with a sigh, "Martha takes care of everything. She just keeps me informed. Even though I'm leaving, I would like to be kept informed. This is serious Matt. Don't make the same mistake twice. You should keep whoever is protecting Jeff updated, no matter how insignificant you think the information is. We will be the judge of that."

"I'm sorry, Paul, it won't happen again," Matt apologized. He proceeded to let Paul know what was going on. "Ashad believes the snitch is living among us. He's checking with his social network of spies if anyone working here has been seen liaising with strangers over the past few weeks. I don't like this at all. Whoever is giving out information about Jeff knows everything there is to know about his schedules and routines. Even our security is being compromised. I'm really worried."

"May I make a suggestion?" Paul said after some careful deliberation.

"I would be grateful for your advice."

"Bring Jeff and come back to the States with me," Paul stated. "You need time to get more bodyguards in place and until then, it is not safe for either of you to stay here. You are welcome to stay at my house for the time being. We both know that if Ashad is right and there is really a snitch in the house, Jeff is much safer anywhere but here."

Matt pondered over his suggestion. He never thought of it since it never dawned on him to let Jeff leave the grounds, until a few hours ago. The whole scenario had changed with his recent decision. Paul's suggestion appealed greatly to him.

"You are right! Jeff will definitely be safer in the States than staying here!" Matt got up, excited at the prospect of returning to the States. It had been three years since he last stepped back on American soil. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. Thanks Paul, you're a life saver!" he hugged the big man and left hastily, a big smile on his face.

He returned three hours later. The party had already wound down. Jeff had dozed off on a deckchair, wrapped warmly in a blanket. The night air had distinctly turned chilly. Paul and John sat nearby, chatting quietly. Matt informed as he joined them, "Everything is set. We are leaving for the States the day after tomorrow."

"Paul updated me on what's going on. Moving back to the States for the time being is a great idea!" John conceded to the plan.

"I'll call Martha and let her know you and Jeff are coming over. I insist that you stay with us," Paul extended his invitation.

"Thanks Paul, but we couldn't impose on you. You're getting married and will be away on your honeymoon. I have found alternative accommodation with Chris' help. And he's also helping me to recruit more people as backup. He will set up a meeting for me to see them when we get there. I need to take care of some pressing company issues tomorrow, so I won't return till much later in the evening." He turned to John, "John, I need you to help Jeff pack and be ready to leave early the morning after. Our flight is at seven. Let's turn in early. I have to get an early head start tomorrow."

He got up to go over to Jeff and shook him gently, "Jeff, wake up! I've some important news to tell you!"

Jeff stirred, slowly coming awake. "Matty?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, shivering as the chill hit him.

"Let's get you inside. We can talk indoors." Matt helped him up and everyone headed to his office. Very quickly, Matt informed his brother of the change in plans. When Jeff heard that they were going to the States, he squealed with delight.

"Sshhh… no one must know about this, so keep it down!" Matt warned but he couldn't keep from smiling. He shared his brother's excitement.

"We're going to fly to the States?" Jeff asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. He wanted to be on a plane as long as he could remember.

"Yes, we're going to fly, but remember, not a word to anyone. I don't want anyone to find out we're leaving until we're ten thousand feet above the ground. We mustn't compromise your safety," Matt reiterated, making sure his brother understood the importance of keeping quiet.

"I promise not to say anything, Matty," Jeff said in a gleeful whisper, beaming at him.

"I'll be busy at the office tomorrow to tie up some loose ends, so I won't be back till around evening. I want you to pack enough for a week. John will help you, okay?"

Jeff nodded fervently as he gushed, "I'm so excited! I don't know if I can sleep tonight."

Matt ruffled his hair affectionately, "You are not the only one. I'm just as excited, but I want you to try and get some sleep." He kissed him fondly on his forehead before turning to John, "I want you to sleep in Jeff's room tonight. I don't want anything happening right now just before we leave."

"No problem, Matt," John conceded eagerly. _'Oh Lord! Thank you for bestowing your favors on me!' _

Matt turned to Paul who was trying not to let his amusement show. "Since John is staying with Jeff tonight, you can sleep easy tonight. Thanks Paul, for all your help!" he gave him a warm hug.

"You're most welcome," Paul returned the hug. "I must thank you boys for making me a part of your family. The party was wonderful! I'm glad I can get a good night's sleep tonight," he grinned. He slept next door to Jeff because the boy insisted on it. Jeff became paranoid when night time came, fearful of any slight sound he heard in the dark. He felt safer when Paul was close at hand. There were times when he had nightmares and he would steal into Paul's room and cuddle beside him. He called Paul his 'monster teddy bear' and that was how Paul was christened 'Pauly Bear'. Paul chuckled to himself, wondering how John was going to keep his hormones in check, sharing the same bed with Jeff. As for Jeff, he thought it was probably a good thing. Jeff's sexual inclinations only came to light recently when he stumbled upon the boy surfing the gay website. The boy needed a man to keep him preoccupied and John seemed to be just that man. They would have ample opportunities to find out if they were suitable for each other and he hoped things would work out for them.

"It's time to turn in," Matt got up. It had been a long day. The rest followed, bidding him good night before heading to their rooms. "Have fun!" Paul chuckled before closing his door.

John cleared his throat, grinning weakly at Jeff who looked puzzled at Paul's words. "Let's get you to bed," John said quickly, urging him along.

Jeff headed towards the bathroom immediately. John heard the shower turned on and he sat on the bed with a sigh. "You can do this!" he talked to himself. "You're just sharing the bed and it's a big bed, so there's plenty of room and no body contact. Just keep your hands to yourself," he reminded himself. He suddenly remembered he needed to go back to his room to get a change of clothing. He usually slept naked but he sure as hell couldn't sleep naked on that night now, could he? He doubted he could keep himself in control if he did.

When Jeff stepped out in his baby blue silk pajamas, John explained that he needed to go back to his room to get a change of clothing. "I'll come with you," Jeff offered, unwilling to be left alone on his own even for a few minutes.

They went to John's room to get what he wanted and returned quickly. While John was in the shower, Jeff went to his closet to fetch a huge basket. He transferred the toys from the bed into it, making space for John to sleep. Leaving the basket one side, he climbed into bed, hugging a toy for comfort. His mind processed the turn of events and elation built within him. He was finally leaving! Excitement bubbled within. One more day, and he was going to fly to the States! Sleep was the furthest thing on his mind. He was waiting on John, hoping he was not too tired to chat. John finally came out of the shower in a t-shirt and boxers. Any awkwardness was instantly dissolved when Jeff eagerly urged him to climb into his bed.

"I'm too excited to sleep. Can you talk to me until I'm tired?"

John couldn't deny the boy, who was wide-eyed with excitement. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself," Jeff said, edging closer towards him, eager to hear about his life. John looked down at him, his eyes drawn to his mouth. He wanted to taste him.

"John?"

Startled from his reverie, John raised his eyes to meet the boy's emerald ones. "I'm sorry, uh … you were saying?"

"I want to know about you." Jeff felt at ease with him after spending the entire afternoon with him.

John told him about growing up in an orphanage in Boston. "I was found in an alley, a newborn wrapped in a towel and left in a carton box. I guess I must be an unwanted pregnancy," he said, smiling mildly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Jeff felt bad about raking up his sad past.

"It's okay, I don't mind really," John assured him. "The people in the orphanage raised me. I got three meals a day, a roof over my head, clothes on my back and an education. What more can one asks for? Once I was old enough, I worked odd jobs to save enough money to put myself through college and after I graduated, I signed up for the police force. I've never looked back since."

"Do you like your work?"

"Very much so," John smiled.

"Would you go back if Matt offers you a permanent position here?" Jeff asked in a somewhat awkward and bashful tone. He couldn't explain it but he was drawn towards John. He knew John was just filling in for Paul for two months but now that Matt was recruiting more people, he wanted John to stay permanently.

The question caught John by surprise. Would he go back? If the boy wasn't in the equation, he would not hesitate to say yes. A short silence followed before John asked tentatively, "Do you want me to stay?"

He watched as the boy dropped his eyes, a faint blush spreading across his face. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he saw him nod and said, "I would very much like you to stay."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter. I'm sorry that I couldn't update over the past two weeks. I was busy preparing for the Chinese Lunar New Year. I'm back now.

-ooo-

Chapter 4

He could see Jeff faintly in the dark. He was facing him, sound asleep. John still couldn't get over his elation. The boy wanted him to stay, which meant he really liked him. Smiling in the dark, he reached out to brush the hair that had fallen across the boy's face. Jeff stirred but did not wake. Though overwhelmed with excitement at the thought of finally leaving his prison home, sleep ultimately claimed him.

Many thoughts raced through John's mind as he gazed softly upon the boy. First and foremost, would he consider leaving the force and stay on if he was offered a permanent position? His heart screamed yes but his head told him to consider carefully.

'_You don't want to rush into anything. Give both yourself time to find out exactly what it is you feel for each other.' _

At the moment, the boy was eager to leave the roost and had thoughts of little else. John told himself not to act too hastily. Time would tell him what he should do. Shifting onto his back, he prepared to get some shut-eye. His gun was concealed under his pillow, well within reach. Sleep slowly came and he finally drifted off. He woke up suddenly a few hours later, feeling a weight on him. Jeff had thrown one arm around him and his head was now cushioned against his shoulder. Easing his arm up, John wrapped it around him before going back to sleep. An hour later, he woke up with a boner. Eyes still shut, he prayed under his breath, willing it to go down. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jeff watching him.

"You're uh … up early," he greeted him awkwardly, hoping Jeff wouldn't notice his morning wood.

"You woke me up, you kept moaning in your sleep," Jeff whispered. "Were you having a nightmare?" he asked innocently.

'_It was more like a wet dream!' _

"I'm sorry," John apologized, feeling somewhat alarmed that he had disturbed Jeff by moaning out loud.

"It's okay, nightmares are always scary," Jeff assured him with a smile, his pearly whites gleaming in the dark. Much to John's dismay, he shifted out of his grasp and padded softly to the bathroom barefooted.

"Bad boy!" John lifted the covers and scolded little Johnny for misbehaving. It seemed to challenge him, rearing up in defiance. Groaning out loud, John said pleadingly, "Please don't do this to me …" It twitched in response, taunting him. "I really need to get me some," he lamented. Thinking nasty thoughts, he tried to get his wanker to go down. When the bathroom door opened, he quickly yanked the covers over himself.

Jeff climbed back into bed and turned towards him. "May I cuddle with you?" Old habits were hard to break. He was used to cuddling with his toys when he slept but he had never felt more comfortable than when John was holding him.

John's face lit up at the request. "Sure," he said brightly.

Shifting into position, Jeff laid his arm over his chest and rested his head on his shoulder. He squirmed to get himself into a more comfortable position before finally settling down, sighing contentedly.

John, on the other hand, was far from calm. His heart thudded wildly as he tensed with control. He was feeling horny and Jeff's nearness made it even harder for him to keep his urges under check.

Jeff gave him a quizzical look, "Are you alright?" he asked, wondering why John felt so tense.

"I.. I.. I have to use the bathroom!" John jumped out of the bed and made a dash for it.

Jeff watched him go, a befuddled look on his face. 'He's a little strange," he muttered before settling down again. Hugging a toy companionably, he thought of all the things he wanted to do. He wanted to go to a rock concert and scream his lungs out, he wanted to run along the beach, feel the sand under his bare feet as waves lapped at them, he wanted to ride on a motorcycle and feel the wind beat against his face. There were so many things he wanted to do and he swore he would do them all. Just one more day and he would embark on a new life, one of freedom. His mind buzzed with excitement at all the places he could visit.

The bathroom door finally opened and John came out. He had taken care of his little problem. "Too excited to go back to sleep?" he asked as he settled on the bed and faced the obviously excited boy.

Jeff nodded, chirping excitedly, "I can leave this place in another twenty-four hours! I can't wait!"

"So, what is the first thing you would do when you're in the States?"

"I want to visit Disneyland! I've read so much about it and I want to go on all the rides!" Jeff gushed excitedly.

"I've never been there either," John admitted.

"Then you, Matty and I, we can all go together!" Jeff squeezed his arm in his exhilaration. Their eyes locked and Jeff felt his senses tingle. The way John was looking at him sent hot flushes through him.

John found himself reaching for the boy. He ran his fingers down his cheek in a soft caress. Jeff's breath hitched at his touch but he didn't move away. Sensing his receptiveness, John edged closer until their faces were mere inches away.

"May I kiss you?" he asked in a mere whisper. In response, Jeff closed his eyes and leaned in. He was excited at these new feelings that assailed him. He had never been kissed before and he was eager to find out what it felt like.

John closed the remaining distance and claimed his mouth in a soft kiss. He kissed him slowly, at a languid pace, knowing it was the boy's first time and had no intention to rush it. Jeff responded tentatively, his lips moving under his and finally parted his lips when John's tongue probed for entry. He was lost in a sea of senses as the slick muscle explored the warmth cavity of his mouth eagerly, sending waves of delicious sensations sweeping through him. His tongue came out to play with John's and they started kissing each other fervently. As John continued to ravish his mouth, his heart thudded wildly as wondrous sensations continue to build slowly within him. Jeff found himself yearning for more. He arched his body involuntarily towards John. Unthinkably, John slipped his hands underneath the boy's silk top and brushed his fingers lightly over his nipples, slowly teasing them. Jeff moaned against his mouth at his touch. Pleased at his reaction, John kissed down his chin, leaving a trail of hot searing kisses along his neck as his fingers busied themselves releasing the buttons on the boy's top. He lavished each part of the exposed skin with kisses as he popped each button open and finally when they were all undone, he took a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily. Jeff gasped, arching up sharply as John tugged at the sensitive nub between his teeth. Taking his time, John pleasured the boy slowly, taking satisfaction in the soft moans escaping him. When he heard him panting softly, he took it up a notch. He slid his hand behind into his pajamas bottom, squeezing and kneading a rounded cheek as he continued to suck on his nipple. Jeff whimpered, latching his arms around him. He pulled him down closer and arched upwards against him. Emboldened by his response, John slipped in his other hand. Cupping both nether cheeks, he pulled Jeff against him and let him feel his hardening need. He groaned out loud when Jeff whimpered frantically and parted his legs, grinding his lower body against his shamelessly. Their bodies rubbed urgently against each other, igniting their senses. John pulled back suddenly and gasped, "We have to stop. I can't hold back if we continue."

Jeff gave him a confused look. "But … don't you want me?"

John groaned, "I do want you Jeff, but … are you sure? I … I don't think you are ready." At the look of hurt on his face, he said quickly, "I don't want you to have any regrets …"

"There's no need to explain." Jeff quickly did up his buttons before rushing to the bathroom.

"Damn it!" John thumped the bed furiously with his fist when the door closed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he reprimanded himself. Considering his options, he decided he should try and set things straight with Jeff. He didn't want him to think he didn't want him, which was far from the truth. Going to the door, he knocked and called out, "Jeff, please open the door and allow me to explain myself. I need to talk to you. Please?" He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened.

"You don't need to explain, I understand," Jeff said quietly with his head bowed. John tilted his chin up and realized he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry." He pulled him forward and enveloped him in his arms. "I don't mean to hurt you. I know this is all new to you and I don't want you to give yourself to me and regret it later. There's more to a relationship than physical needs. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Jeff nodded, feeling a tad better. The feeling of rejection was slowly dissipating. It pleased him immensely that John cared for him, putting his interest before his own. His selfless action spoke highly of his integrity and he was charmed by it.

"I'm glad you understand. So, we're good?" John asked.

"We're good," Jeff replied, giving him a small smile.

"I'm relieved. Come on, let's get back to bed, it's still early." Once they were settled in bed, John pulled him close. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

Half an hour later, Matt made his way down from his room. It wasn't yet six but he intended to have an early start and head for the office. Yawning, he told himself he just needed to get through the day quickly and promised himself an early night later that evening. He didn't go to bed till about two in the morning, having waited up for Ashad to report his findings. Ashad informed him that his spies had neither seen nor heard anything unusual so far but he assured Matt that it was a matter of time before the culprit was apprehended. His informants were instructed to notify him immediately once they found out anything.

Matt gulped down a cup of coffee before making his way out to his car. For the first time in three years, there was a bounce in his steps. He was ecstatic they would be leaving the following day. His brother would finally get his first taste of freedom and no words could describe the elation he felt. He swore that Jeff would get to do whatever he wanted while in the States. He wasn't going to deny him anything if they were within his power to give. As for himself, he was looking forward to seeing some of his old friends again. After his father's death, he had buried himself in his work, hardly having time to keep in touch with them. Chris had taken the initiative to call him several times over the past years and even extended several invitations for him to visit, but he had never been able to accept. Now that he had the opportunity, he wanted to meet up with him and several old classmates. It dawned on him that he had totally forgotten what it was like to just sit down and have a few drinks with friends and talk about anything but work. He promised himself that he and Jeff were going to have a blast while in the States. That thought gave him a boost of energy and he was more determined than ever to clear everything out of his way and head back home by six that evening.

-ooo—

After a late breakfast together, Jeff insisted they go back upstairs to pack. Paul decided to keep them company as he had already finished packing. He wanted to make the most of the day by spending as much time with Jeff. It would be another two months before they saw each other again.

He and John stood by and watched in amusement as Jeff lugged out a brand new suitcase from his wardrobe and informed them with a beam on his face, "I'm finally getting to use this after waiting so many years!" He set the suitcase on top his bed and opened it before running back to his wardrobe. It took longer than usual for him to pack because he couldn't decide on what to bring. After rifling through his clothes, he ended up piling his suitcase with more clothes than necessary. John removed half of them and explained, "It's only for a week, you don't need to bring that many."

Jeff heeded his advice but then began stuffing toys into his suitcase instead.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Paul chuckled as Jeff tried to squeeze in one more into the already full suitcase while John stood by and watched helplessly.

"I want to bring my favorite fluffies with me," he grunted, struggling to close the suitcase but without much success.

Paul moved up to assist him, "Here, just take this one," he removed all, leaving behind only a fluffy toy puppy and shut the suitcase easily.

"Just one?" Jeff muttered his disappointment, eyeing those that were left behind.

"More reason for you to go shopping," Paul gave him a wink. Jeff's face lit up at his words, he could finally go to the mall and pick out his own toys!

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Ashad. "I see you're all packed and ready to leave!" He grinned as he joined them.

"We can leave anytime!" Jeff whooped, bouncing with joy.

"Sshh… not so loud," Ashad cautioned. "No one must know you're leaving."

"Sorry," Jeff whispered looking shamefaced. "I plain forgot."

"I can understand your excitement," Ashad beamed at him. "Your brother just called. He asked me to inform your tutors to take two weeks off after you leave. He doesn't want them asking questions till then. So, don't say anything to them if you see them. The less people know you're leaving, the safer it'll be for you."

"Have you found out anything yet?" Paul addressed him.

Ashad shook his head. "Nothing so far, but I will get to the bottom of it! Whoever is working with these people to threaten the Hardy family will pay dearly for the betrayal!" his eyes flashed with vehemence.

"How can you be certain that it's someone working here?" John asked.

"Master Jeffrey never left the grounds. I'm certain no one outside spotted him. It has to be someone working here who gave out the information!" Ashad said grimly.

"There are thirty staff and three tutors staying here. It's not that big a number but who among them gave out information about Jeff?" Paul tapped his chin thoughtfully. He kept running every individual in his mind and couldn't figure out who would turn coat. They had been loyal workers.

"I don't understand why this is happening! Mister Hardy treated everyone here like family. I still can't believe we have a snake among us!" Ashad spat out angrily.

"It's best to check everyone's background again. You may want to start by listing those who joined the household recently. However, there's a possibility that it could be someone who has been working here for many years and decided to turn traitor," John offered his opinion. "You may want to question each and every one of them and study their reaction. Who knows, some of them may have their suspicions and could point you to the traitor."

"I'm doing just that at the moment. They are not happy that I question their loyalty but what am I supposed to do? Someone did betray us! As of now, everyone working here are suspects, even those who have been working here since Master Jeffrey's birth. I don't understand how this could happen. Everyone was screened thoroughly before they were hired and sworn to an oath of secrecy. They are well rewarded for their co-operation, but obviously, someone saw reason to break the code of silence. I'm sure money is involved here. I have my people watching and listening on the outside. I'm sure it's a matter of time before the traitor gives himself away. Once Master Jeffrey leaves, his absence will trigger an alarm among the staff and I'm certain the traitor will try to relay the information to the outside party concerned. And when he makes his move, my people will be waiting!"

"Does that mean you're not coming with us?" Jeff looked disappointed.

"I want to very much but this is top priority. I have to stay and keep an eye on things. It will be the best opportunity for us to catch the traitor," Ashad explained.

"I'm going to miss you," Jeff moved to hug him, which was returned warmly.

"I will miss you too, Master Jeffrey, but no pulling a sad face. You're finally leaving the coop, as they say, and I am very happy for you." He looked at John over Jeff's head and said, "Please keep him safe."

"I will," John acknowledged him with a smile.

Ashad extended his hand to Paul next, "Congratulations big guy, I'm happy for you! Don't forget to send us your wedding pictures."

Paul shook his hand heartily, "Thanks! I won't forget, but I just wish all of you can come to my wedding though," he said in a wistful tone. They were his second family and he really wanted them to share the most joyous occasion of his life.

"I'm sorry, my friend, I wish I could," Ashad said regretfully.

"Matty and I will come to your wedding!" Jeff piped out, a determined look on his face. Now that he was able to leave, he didn't see any reason for them not to attend. Paul had been his best friend, guardian and protector. He was getting married and there was no way he wanted to miss his wedding. Jeff decided to talk to his brother at the earliest opportunity.

Paul recognized that look, knowing that things could go awry if Jeff didn't have his way. He didn't want to put Matt in a predicament and chose his words carefully. "You are my favorite person and I know you want to come but the top priority is to get your bodyguards in place first. Nothing can be more important than your safety. We all agree on that."

"But, you said so yourself, I'm much safer in the States than staying here. Besides, no one is going to know that we'll be at your wedding. I'll be safe," Jeff insisted.

"He's right, you know," John spoke up. "I don't see why they can't attend if we take precautions. We may probably get the extra men in before then. When's your wedding?"

"Three days from now," Paul said. "And talking about precautions, come sit here beside me, boo," he sat down at the foot of the bed and patted the space beside him. Once Jeff was seated, he began. "Matt and I were talking yesterday and we both agree that there will be a set of guidelines for you to follow. This is very important and I need you to listen very carefully. You must know what is expected from you so that your bodyguards can keep you safe. Now that you're coming out of seclusion, your identity will be revealed. You will appear in public more often than not which means you'll be exposed to greater danger. These guidelines, which we will go into depth with you shortly, basically prepare you on the precautions you need to take and what to do if you're confronted with danger. You will have John and a couple more men to protect you around the clock but that doesn't mean you adopt a complacent attitude and leave the responsibility wholly to them. You have to take responsibility for your own safety. You must learn to take certain precautions so you won't walk into any traps. Always stay alert to what's going on around you, don't go anywhere by yourself without at least, a bodyguard with you, and even if you need privacy, be sure to let your bodyguards know where you're at and who you're with, so they can get to you quickly if you're in danger. You understand me so far?"

Jeff nodded, "I understand."

"Good boy!" Paul ruffled his hair affectionately. "We will go through the guidelines carefully with you now, so feel free to clarify if you're in doubt." Together with Ashad and John, Paul went through everything with Jeff, making sure he fully understood the implications if he failed to abide by them. At the end of the half hour session, he wrapped it up by saying, "The bodyguards will do their utmost to protect you, even risking their lives to keep you safe but you have to do your part and co-operate fully with them. By compromising with these guidelines, you put yourself and them at risk. I need you to understand that it's vital that you follow the rules at all times."

"I promise I will," Jeff said earnestly. The rules were strict but he could live by them. Anything was an improvement to his present lifestyle.

Having got the important task out of the way, Paul decided that they should go to the kitchen and have themselves a little celebratory snack. He was sure Dah had made something special just for him. Ashad laughingly excused himself and took himself off. John shook his head and pointed out, "We just had breakfast less than two hours ago."

"It has been that long? Gosh, no wonder I'm getting hunger pangs!" Paul grinned, leading the way down to the kitchen.

Jeff giggled as he skipped behind him, following him down the stairs. "Pauly has a huge appetite. I think he was a grizzly in his previous life."

Paul turned suddenly and growled, clawing the air, "I'm hungry! Feed me or I'll eat you!" He chased Jeff who squealed as he fled down the stairs.

John followed them down, stopping to pull out his phone when it rang. He grinned when he saw who was calling. "Yo!" he answered cheerfully.

"Well, someone seems happy. Only twenty four hours and you sound chirpy. You must be having a good time," Chris laughed at the other end.

"I can't complain. It has been … interesting so far." Paul and Jeff had disappeared into the kitchen. John pushed it slightly ajar to check and saw that both were settling down to eat a slice of pie placed before them. He let the door swing close and turned back to the conversation. "Matt spoke to you last night. I guess he must have told you about his brother, Jeff."

"Yes, he did and I was truly shocked! But, I can understand why he kept his brother hidden. Now, tell me, what's the boy like?"

"Jeff's a really nice kid. So, who are the men you're putting up for the job?" John changed the subject.

"They are not from the force, in fact, Matt know them personally. We were tight during our Varsity days," Chris informed him.

"What do they do exactly?" John knew that Chris won't just recommend anyone to Matt. Watching over someone may sound like an easy job but it wasn't. One has to stay on the alert at all times and he wondered what line of work these guys were in. He was surprised when Chris chose not to reveal it to him then. "You will find out soon enough when you meet them," Chris said.

He was about to ask why the secrecy when Jeff came out of the kitchen and tugged at his arm. "Hurry up, John! I've saved a piece of apple pie for you. Come eat it before Pauly changes his mind and finishes it as well."

Chris heard him. "Is that Jeff? He seems to be taking good care of you. I thought it was supposed to be the other way round," he chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm lovable," John quipped. "I got to go. I'll talk to you when I see you." He ended the call and allowed himself to be pulled along. He sat down next to Jeff who set the pie in front of him and said, "It's really good, try it."

Paul grinned as he patted his full stomach, "You're lucky that Jeff saved a piece for you. It's the best apple pie I've eaten! Thank you, darling." Dah beamed at him.

Just then, the door leading to the outside opened and Hashim walked in. His face lit up when he saw Jeff. Jeff grinned at him before resuming eating. Dah barked sharply at Hashim and his face fell. He nodded forlornly before turning to go back outside. Just before disappearing out the door, he threw a longing look at Jeff which did not escape John's attention.

"Let's take a walk in the garden once we're finished here," Paul suggested, giving John a look. He wanted to talk outside. Ten minutes later, they were outdoors. Hashim was watering the green with a hose until he saw them. He dropped the hose and ran towards them. "Good morning!" he greeted them cheerfully before switching to Arabic and said something to Jeff which made him blush.

"Can I go and pick some flowers?" Jeff asked.

Paul nodded, "Just don't let lover boy here touch you anywhere inappropriate," and he shot Hashim a warning look. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll tell Mister Hardy."

"I will behave," Hashim said solemnly but his eyes told a different story.

"Wait!" John wanted to voice his protest but Jeff had taken off with Hashim at his heels, giggling as they ran towards the flower bed.

"Is something going on between them?" Paul detected the note of jealousy in his voice. John's eyes narrowed with annoyance when he saw Hashim standing way much too close to Jeff who was pointing at the flowers he wanted.

"Well … I caught Hashim trying to steal a kiss from Jeffrey once and then, last week, he had his hands on his butt and I warned him that if he tries it again, I will tell Matt and he will have to leave."

"You didn't tell Matt that someone is trying to get into his brother's pants?" John spluttered with indignation. Paul chortled with laughter at John's expression. "Come on Paul, this is serious!"

"Okay, calm down, I have things under control," Paul assured him.

"That's what you think! Did you see the way he keeps looking at Jeff? He's practically raping him with his eyes! And what did he say to Jeff just now?"

"You don't want to know," Paul said, shaking his head, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

"No, I DO want to know," John spoke firmly.

"You're sure?" Paul asked, prolonging the teasing. He was enjoying himself.

"Damn it! Yes! I'm sure! Now, tell me what he said to Jeff!"

Paul scratched the bridge of his nose, dragging on the suspense. He finally said, "He told Jeff that he was looking very pretty and that he couldn't stop thinking about him. He said he was falling for him and asked if Jeff would reciprocate his feelings. Dah actually found out about it and scolded him earlier on, reminding him of his place and told him to get to his chores. Wait … where are you going?"

John was marching purposefully towards the duo. No one was going to steal his Hardy boy! Hashim was speaking to Jeff in a caressing tone when John and Paul came up from behind them.

"Excuse me," John tapped him on his shoulder. When Hashim turned to face him, John gave him a wide smile and said, "You like me, don't you?" There was a confused look on Hashim's face but he nodded. "Good, because I like you too and I hope we can be friends, but if you don't stop moving in on Jeff here, we won't be friends anymore! Moreover, you will find yourself with a fat lip and some loose teeth!" John raised his fist at him in a threatening motion.

Hashim moved back a couple of steps, stunned speechless while Paul snorted with laughter at the back. Jeff was too shocked to move.

"Come on, Jeff. Why don't you show me your gallery?" John guided him away from Hashim. He turned his head to mouth silently to him, 'He's mine!'

Hashim looked on with dismay as the three moved away. He heard sniggers and realized his friends were laughing at him. "Shut up!" he barked at them in his foreign tongue, embarrassed that they had witnessed his humiliation.

One of his friends went up to him and spoke in Arabic, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I told you the new bodyguard is just smoking hot and that Master Jeffrey would take to him. Seriously, I wouldn't mind letting him bang me. He has a great body! Come on, forget this nonsense. We are houseboys here and we know our place. Master Jeffrey is untouchable to us." He turned and shooed the rest to go back to their chores while Hashim stood there, bristling with anger.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 5

John was blown away by Jeff's paintings. It was obvious the boy had artistic talents and he told him so. Blushing at the compliment, Jeff revealed that he would like to open an art gallery one day. Motivated by John's praise, he decided to finish up a painting that was half completed. While he busied himself with his paints in front of the half-finished canvas, Paul and John made themselves comfortable on a nearby couch to wait for him.

"Maybe you can enlighten me on a few things." John decided he might as well get some information from Paul.

"Sure, ask away," Paul grinned.

"You have been here for the past three years, you know everyone here. Do you have any suspects in mind?"

"I hit a blind wall with that. I've been running everyone through my mind last night and I can't see anyone being disloyal. They have been treated well here and rewarded handsomely. I just can't figure out who would betray them."

"Greed can change the most decent of men. But then again, there is a possibility that Ashad could be wrong. He has a good plan going though. Jeff's absence will trigger an alarm and whoever is involved will try to relay the information to the party concerned. I hope his men catch the traitor when he tries to make contact."

"The Sect won't fail him. They are well-trained and have a good network. I'm sure they will catch the snitch," Paul spoke convincingly.

"Matt mentioned that Ashad came from a warrior sect. Are they one and the same?" When Paul confirmed it, John asked, "Do you know how Matt and Ashad got to know each other?"

"Matt told me when he first signed me on. Ashad was raised by the Sect. They took him in after his parents were killed in a strife that broke out when he was five years old. The Sect gets their primary income by offering protection services. However," he lowered his voice, "I hear they kill too, if the fee is right."

"You mean to say they are hired killers as well?" John was shocked by what he had just heard.

"Yes, you can put it that way. Don't be surprised by the way things work around here. They are not what they appear to be. It's not safe to go out unarmed and if you are new here, best not to go anywhere alone. You will get mugged in broad daylight. Don't expect any help from anyone, they will just walk away and pretend not to see what's happening before them," Paul warned him.

John was taken aback. Every society has their share of crimes but there must be some semblance of law and order in place. "What about the police? Shouldn't they be patrolling the streets and keeping the citizens safe?"

Paul leaned forward. He doesn't want Jeff to hear what he had to say. "The police are in the pockets of the Sheikhs. You can say they have a hand in everything, they own the goddamn place! No one dares to challenge their authority. The people may not like the hold they have over them but they keep mum and accept the way things are. It's not healthy for them to speak or act otherwise. There are repercussions for doing so."

"What are you saying, Paul? Are you telling me that someone can just shoot someone in broad daylight and get away with it if the Sheikhs willed it?" John shot him an incredulous look.

John had his answer when Paul nodded grimly. "This can't be right," John shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you think Matt can't get any leads as to who murdered his father all these years? Everything was hushed up. When I came here, not a single person talked about it, inside and outside these walls. They were afraid to speak about it and they still do till this day. All I can say is that their father crossed the path of some powerful people. Matt did not get any assist from the police since the murder. There was no investigation and the case was left cold on the shelf."

"Is that why he carries out his own investigations?" John looked worriedly over at Jeff. Based on what Paul told him, he wondered if Matt fully understood the implications of what he was doing, he was playing with dynamite! John was beginning to question the wisdom of both brothers staying on in Casablanca.

"Yes. It's a no-win situation but he refuses to give up. Now, coming back to how he and Ashad met. Matt saved him when he was driving back home from the office late one night. Ashad was waylaid by a group of ruffians on his way back to the Sect. They wanted him to hand over the protection money he had collected but he refused. He was trying to fend them off when Matt drove past. Matt fired a warning shot into the air and they fled, but they took the money with them. Ashad knew he was done for. He wasn't supposed to go out alone to collect payment and he had to make good the money that was stolen. He wanted to end his life there and then because he had disgraced the Sect. Who would trust them with any job when they couldn't even protect their business interest? Matt didn't know how deep his involvement with the Sect was at that time. He saw a man in desperate need of help and he offered his assist. He wrote Ashad a check and told him not to worry about paying him back and dropped him somewhere along the way, as requested. He thought that was the last he would see of him but Ashad found out where he lived and waited for him outside his home the following day. When he finally got hold of Matt, he told him that he wanted to make good the loan he had given him. However, he did not have the means to pay him back, so he offered to work for him until he had repaid the entire sum. Matt didn't accept his offer immediately, he was cautious about admitting anyone into the house. However, he has taken a liking to Ashad for his sense of decency and decided to learn more about him. They chatted and that was when he found out Ashad's history with the Sect. He realized that it was the opportunity he was looking for. If anyone can find out anything about what happened to his father, it would be the Sect. He has heard about them; they have a good network of spies and they have the means to find out what he needs to know without being obvious. Matt decided to take a chance. He told Ashad about his father's murder and asked him for his help. He wanted him to persuade the Sect to do some investigating work for him. The Sect viewed all foreigners with distrust and steered clear from them. Matt promised Ashad that he would wipe the slate clean and pay a handsome fee for any information that would lead to the arrest of his father's murderers. Ashad agreed to help. He sympathized with Matt's situation and said he would try to convince his people to make an exception in his case. He left and came back two days later with good news. The Sect was astounded by Matt's generosity. He had given Ashad twenty thousand American dollars to cover their losses and was willing to pay them an additional fee on top of that. It was too good a deal to turn down. They agreed to take on the job, with the condition that Ashad would be the go-between because it is just too risky for them to meet Matt face-to-face. It was a good cover because if anyone asks, they would say that Ashad has to work for Matt to repay the loan. No one would question the move as it is the honorable thing to do when one does not have the means to repay a loan. Matt only told Ashad about Jeff after the Sect agreed to help. As far as I know, Ashad did not share the information with them back then. But, I guess that must have changed since we now have a leak. Ashad must have told them by now."

"But, they haven't found out anything these past three years?" John wore a dubious look. He had his reservations about the arrangement Matt made with the Sect but he would keep his comments to himself till he talked to Matt in private.

"They did have a couple of leads but the sources disappeared into thin air before the Sect could probe further. Needless to say, they were silenced permanently. They were found out and eradicated. It has been a frustrating cycle for Matt to start on first base again, but after the disappearing acts, people clam up. No amount of money can convince them to talk because they and their families would pay with their lives if the other side gets wind of it."

"So, Matt is fighting a losing battle here," John said thoughtfully.

Paul sighed, "That's a definite yes. I've talked to him about letting it go and packing up and leave, but he's stubborn. He won't give it up, says he will get to the bottom of it somehow and find out who murdered their father and bring them to trial. But, he's really torn up. A part of him told him to sell, take Jeff and return to the States. It ate into him to see Jeff locked up in his own home. But, he feels he's letting his father down by selling out. He wants justice to be done. He wants to bring his father's murderers to trial. After battling with his conscience, he opted to stay but he felt like a louse for sacrificing Jeff's freedom and happiness. Now that he has decided for Jeff to come out of seclusion, his conscience may be eased somewhat, but I fear danger looms for both of them."

Paul took a deep breath and continued, "I'm going to come out and say it. I no longer think it's safe for them to stay on, even with beefed up security and extra men. I spent most part of last night thinking and I'm going to try and convince Matt to return to the States permanently. But, if he persists and so decides to stay here, I will discourage him from bringing Jeff back here. I think Jeff is much safer in the States, but he will still need round-the-clock protection."

John was thinking over everything Paul had said. After three years and every lead blanked out, Matt should seriously forget about the whole thing and get out. He agreed with Paul that Jeff should remain in the States while Matt sort things out here. If the Sheikhs were behind the murder, it wasn't safe for the brothers to remain. One question kept plaguing his mind, _'What the hell are they after?' _He had been asking himself that since he learnt about the murder from Matt. They murdered Senior Hardy for a reason. Assuming the Sheikhs were after the company, they would have gotten rid of Matt as well but they left him alone all these years. What were they waiting for? He couldn't figure it out. But, one thing he was certain, Matt should give his own safety more consideration, even more so once Jeff was revealed to the world.

There was a knock on the door and a tall bald man walked in. He gave them a smile of acknowledgment and John was taken aback by his massive size and formidable look.

"I see you're making good use of your time." The man stood behind Jeff to study his painting with a critical eye.

"I want to finish it. It's almost done," Jeff turned to grin up at him.

"Well, you're in a good mood," the man smiled appreciatively at the splashes of exuberant colors overlaying the gloom that was exhibited previously. It was at the tip of Jeff's tongue to blurt out that he was in a jolly mood because he was finally leaving when Paul and John quickly stepped up to join them.

Paul cut in, "Glenn, meet John Cena. He will be watching Jeff while I'm away. John, this is Glenn Jacobs, one of the tutors engaged for Jeff. He teaches English and the Literary Arts." They shook hands and John winced at the strength in his grip.

"I know. I'm not your usual fare of what most English teachers would look like," Glenn grinned at him.

"You can say that again!" John gave him a sheepish look, warming up to him.

"Family genes, my dad and granddad are both seven feet tall," Glenn explained.

"Don't be fooled by his mean looks, Glenn is a real softie," Jeff teased him.

"Hey! Don't give away my secret, I have a reputation to uphold," Glenn frowned disapprovingly at him.

"What reputation? You're a teacher! You're not Mike Tyson!" Jeff giggled.

"I refer to my reputation as a strict disciplinarian. I can't have you and the others thinking you can get away scot free without doing the homework and projects I've assigned you," Glenn said wryly.

"I always hand in my work promptly," Jeff said in a respectful tone.

Glenn smiled, "I know, you're an exemplary student. I can't say the same for the others."

"Others?" Wasn't Jeff the only student here? At John's questioning look, Paul explained. "Matt arranged for the staff to take English lessons from Glenn as well. Everyone working here must be able to speak English."

"I see," John nodded his understanding.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you, Paul," Glenn pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it over. "We went out gift hunting yesterday. We told Matt that we won't make it to your party. I hope you like what I got for you."

Paul opened the envelope. His face broke into a grin. "Martha is going to flip when she sees this! Thank you, my friend," he gave Glenn a hug.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, bouncing excitedly on his feet. He was already out of his seat, eager to check out the gift Glenn got for Paul.

"A cruise for two to the Bahamas," Paul informed him, waving the envelope gleefully.

Jeff gasped, "I want to come too!" The words left his mouth before he realized what he had said. To everyone's relief, Glenn was oblivious to the true meaning of his words.

"Sorry, little man, I wasn't thinking," he offered Jeff a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, I understand," Jeff gave him a weak grin. He almost gave himself away, he should be more careful.

"I'm going into town. You want me to get you anything?" Glenn asked. He made it a point to check with Jeff and get him what he wanted since he couldn't go out and get it himself.

"I'm good. Thank you for asking," Jeff smiled gratefully at him.

"Well, enjoy the day while it lasts. Here, have a chocolate bar." He produced a snickers bar and handed it to Jeff before taking his leave.

"He has an intimidating presence but he's a nice guy," John commented after Glenn left.

"Glenn's cool, but my Math's teacher is a gruesome witch!" Jeff screwed up his face in distaste.

"Don't let Miss McCool hear you say that," Paul chuckled, "or she will throw tons of homework at you!"

"I hate Math!" Jeff declared with a petulant pout.

John laughed, "Me too. Can never figure out why their answers never matched mine."

Jeff burst into helpless giggles, tickled by what John said.

"So, you like Glenn but not Miss McCool. What about your Science teacher?" John thought he might as well get to know the teaching staff.

"Who wants to know about me?" A bespectacled stout man with dreadlocks appeared at the door, wearing an amused look.

"Scotty!" Jeff ran forward to meet him. He pulled him forward and made the introductions. "This is Scotty, my Science teacher. John Cena, my bodyguard."

"Please to meet you," Scott took John's hand in a firm handshake, his eyes studying him intently.

"Likewise," John couldn't help feeling that he was being studied under a microscope.

"Scotty, are you ready to leave?" A tall and slim leggy blonde stepped through the door. "Hello, you must be the replacement." She smiled sweetly at John, moving up to join them. "I'm Michelle McCool," she proffered her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you," John shook hands with her politely.

"Well, it's nice to see someone who actually looks like a bodyguard for a change," she said in a snide tone, casting a flippant look at Paul.

"Hmm, talking about looks, someone should get a boob job and maybe, she will look more female than male," Paul eyed her flat chest meaningfully.

Jeff lost it, spluttering helplessly. Scott shook his head warningly at him but it was too late. Fury darkened Michelle's face and she snapped at Jeff, "Do fifty questions on Trigonometry and I want it on my desk by tomorrow evening! Come on, Scotty, let's not waste any more time here!" she whipped around and went out the door. Jeff slumped over in dejection.

Scott sighed and apologized for her behavior, "I'm sorry, she's … not in a good mood." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Paul, "I don't know what to get you, so I hope you like this. Congratulations again and have a wonderful honeymoon!" He shook Paul's hand warmly, nodded to John and left quickly. The last thing he needed was McCool ranting at him all the way to town for making her wait.

"Why so glum?" Paul nudged the dejected boy.

"You heard her. I have to do fifty questions!" Jeff said miserably.

Paul leaned down to speak softly, "You won't be around to hear her bitch, so why bother to do them?"

Jeff's face lit up instantly. Paul was right! He would be gone in the morning! Miss McCool can stick her homework up her skinny ass! "What did Scotty get you?" His enthusiasm returned with a bounce.

"You want me to open it now and find out?" Paul waved the envelope playfully in front of him.

"Could you … please …?" Jeff implored him and watched eagerly as Paul slid two tickets out. They were for a skiing vacation to the Alps in Switzerland. "This is great! Martha and I have never been to Switzerland! Switzerland, here we come!" he whooped gleefully, doing a nifty footwork dance.

"I want to come too!" Jeff piped excitedly. Skiing was on his 'to do' list, or learning how to ski to be exact. "I want to talk to Matty and see if we can arrange to go there together with you!"

"Now, that's a great idea, that is, if Matt can get away. We will talk to him when he gets back later this evening." It just dawned on Paul that it would be wonderful if the brothers could join him and his soon-to-be-spouse on their vacation. The brothers needed to get away. Matt never got to take a holiday since he took over the company and Jeff was just raring to go anywhere and everywhere! He was bursting with excitement to explore the world!

"Do you think we could drive to the office to see Matt now?" Jeff ventured to ask, trying his luck. He was eager to step out and he thought he could surprise Matt by visiting him at the office.

"No!" Paul and John spoke at the same time. Jeff's face fell.

"We don't want to risk any trouble before you leave. I don't think Matt will approve. Let's stick to the plan and stay on the grounds," Paul spoke first.

"I agree, we stay in today," John concurred.

"But, I'm bored!" Jeff whined. "There's nothing to do here!" He didn't feel like painting anymore. Paul knew he was being difficult because they didn't allow him out.

"Want to go bowling?" John suggested. Jeff shook his head. "What about a swim?" Again, Jeff shook his head.

Paul said, "What about learning to shoot? I know you're afraid of guns but try to overcome your fear." He and Matt had been trying to coax Jeff to learn to shoot but he had adamantly refused.

Jeff paled instantly and took a few steps back. "No!" he shook his head, a look of fear on his face.

"What about you just hold a gun and we teach you how to aim?" Paul tried again. If the sound of a gun going off terrified him, he thought he should just try to get Jeff to hold a gun and get the feel of it.

"No! Don't make me, please?" His fear was genuine and John looked to Paul. Why was Jeff so terrified of guns?

"Is there a reason why you're afraid of them?" John asked gently, hoping Jeff could enlighten him. Paul opened his mouth to tell him but changed his mind, deciding to let Jeff tell John himself.

Jeff looked down, not speaking. There was a long silence and finally, they heard him say in a tremulous voice, "Da..daddy was shot … with a gun."

John wanted to kick himself, he should have known!

"I know, boo and that's why I want you to learn to shoot in spite of your fear. Sometimes, you need to confront your fears so that you can move on," Paul spoke kindly.

Jeff shook his head fervently, "I don't want anything to do with guns!" and he fled from the room.

"Jeff!" Both men took off after him. John, being the quicker, took the lead. "Jeff!" John caught him by his arm and pulled him to a stop. Seeing the tears in his eyes, he hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry for your pain, but it will go away in time."

"It doesn't go away, it will never go away! Daddy is still in pain," Jeff choked out, his words muffled against John's chest. He didn't see the look of alarm on John and Paul's faces. "I hear Daddy in the house sometimes. He's trapped in here, as I am. His soul cannot rest and he doesn't want to go to the other side. I … I just wish there's a way to release him from his pain."

"You actually hear him?" Paul asked, not exactly sure what to make of it. It was the first time he heard Jeff mentioned it.

Jeff nodded, "Yes, and always at night. I can feel his presence, I can hear his footsteps."

"You didn't talk to him … did you?" Paul asked tentatively.

"Cut that out, Paul!" John hissed at him. He was not a religious person but he believed in spirits and the afterlife and what he had just heard gave him goose bumps! And, Paul was not helping! Great! Now, he would have problems going to sleep but instead, be listening for spirits walking around in the house. Just great!

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Did you tell Matt about this?" Paul gave him a worried look.

"You and everyone here wouldn't believe me even if I'm to tell you. You would think I'm losing my mind being cooped up for eighteen years. I didn't tell Matty because I don't want him to worry. He has so much on his plate already."

"You have a point there. For a moment there, I thought you have gone bonkers," Paul admitted to that thought. He was still skeptical about spirits and whatnots.

"I'm not crazy, Pauly! You believe me, don't you John?" Jeff looked to him for assurance. He didn't want to be confined to the loony house!

"Strange as it may sound, I believe you," John gave him a reassuring smile. "Here, let's sit and talk, I have something to share with you."

They sat down on the stairs. Jeff sat beside John while Paul sat two steps above them.

John gathered his thoughts and began, "My partner, Dave, died in a shoot-out during a drug bust. We were very close. He treated me like family and so did his wife and kids. He was the brother I never had." He swallowed the lump rising in his throat, bolstering courage to continue. Jeff took his hand in his to give him strength. Taking a deep breath, John continued. "We received a tip about a drug deal that was going down in a deserted warehouse from one of our informants. We headed there to check it out and saw the look-out. While I was calling for backup, several men walked out of the warehouse. We were too late, the deal had gone down and they were leaving. Dave made the call to intercept them without waiting for backup. I went along with his decision, against my better judgment," he said quietly. "It was a costly mistake. Dave died when we exchanged fire."

"I'm so sorry, John," Jeff whispered, squeezing his hand to comfort him. Paul laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

John smiled feebly and continued, "I feel his presence, in the precinct and in my home. I feel him strongly when I'm alone. I get the feeling that he's trying to get me to snap out of it. It's hard to deal with his death. He was the only family I had and I'm responsible for his death. I should have stopped him from intercepting. He would have been alive now if I did. His wife and kids … they now hate me. I don't blame them really, I failed Dave and I failed them," he said in a wretched tone.

Paul spoke. "It's hard to deal with the loss of a loved one, especially under the circumstances. But, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It won't bring him back and it won't do you or anyone any good. Grieve and then move on. It's what he wants you to do." Giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he added, "Don't be so harsh on yourself. His family might be upset with you now but give them time to heal. They will come around in due time."

Resting his head on John's chest to give as well as to take comfort, Jeff whispered, "Both of us lost someone very dear to us. I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm glad you told us." He looked up at John, "For the past three years, I've been wondering if I was going nuts. I'm glad to know I'm not. You can sense them too!"

John kissed the top of his head and said, "Thanks for listening. I haven't been able to talk about this with anyone. But, the talk about spirits really spooks me! I don't mind Dave's spirit hanging around me but please tell your dad not to drop by for a visit at night. I don't think I would appreciate his presence," John let out a shudder and rubbed at his arms that had broken out in goose bumps.

Jeff squealed as Paul guffawed loudly. John broke into a smile. Talking about Dave lifted a weight off his shoulders. It was the first step to healing. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly, feeling the tightening around his shoulders and his heart easing.

'_I'm going to be okay, Dave.' _

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 6

"Matty, you're home!" Jeff rushed up to meet his brother who was getting out of his car, briefcase in hand.

"What's up?" Matt turned to him with a grin. "What's with the warm reception?"

John stood a few paces away looking amused. He knew that Jeff was trying to get his brother agreeable to his upcoming suggestions.

"Nothing," Jeff replied sweetly. "I'm just glad you're home early. You work much too hard! Here, let me take that for you." He grabbed the briefcase from him and linked his arm through his.

Matt grinned. "I know you want something from me." Jeff opened his mouth to speak but Matt stopped him off with a raised hand, "Hold that thought till I've washed and changed. I had a long day and I'm in need of a shower." He loosened his tie and moved his head around to ease the creaks in his neck. He had cleared most of his work out of the way and got his secretary to reschedule his appointments for the next two weeks. Although the original plan was to go away for a week, he had decided to extend it to two. He intended to take Jeff on a tour.

Jeff was eager to please. "Why don't you have a good soak in the tub? I'll run one for you." Before Matt could say anything, he dashed ahead and bounded into the house to do just that.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Matt asked John who chuckled and said, "I'm not going to say anything. You just have to wait for him to tell you."

"I guess as much that you won't give him away. Paul's the same," Matt grumbled good-naturedly as he headed indoors with John at his side.

"Can we talk after dinner? It's about the deal you struck with the Sect." He wanted to get an update on the status of the deal and clear up a few things that bothered him.

"I see you have been talking to Paul, or was it Ashad you spoke to?" Matt turned to him.

"I spoke to Paul," John informed him.

Matt nodded, "I'm glad, saves me some time. Sure, we can talk after dinner."

Matt found his brother busy in his bathroom. The room was steamy as he had already filled the tub. Frothy bubbles floated on the surface. The lit aromatic candles lent a nice, relaxing ambience. Matt smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, this is very nice. I guess I can go along with whatever you want, if you're not asking for the moon."

"You mean it?" Jeff scrambled to his feet, a huge grin on his face. "So, we can go to Paul's wedding and then follow him to the Bahamas and Switzerland on his honeymoon?"

"What?" Matt was caught by surprise.

"I want to go to Pauly's wedding! Glenn and Scotty gave him holiday trips and I want to visit the Bahamas and Switzerland! Please?" Jeff gave him an imploring look.

"Well, I have good news for you. I've decided to prolong our vacation and will be taking you on a tour to some interesting places. I don't see why we can't include them in our itinerary as well," Matt grinned at him. He made a promise to himself to do whatever Jeff pleased.

Jeff squealed and threw himself at him, "I love you, Matty!" He peppered his face with adoring kisses.

"I love you too!" Matt laughed. "Now, run downstairs and tell Dah to have dinner ready in an hour."

Jeff was out the door in a flash, eager to tell Paul that they were attending his wedding and joining him on his honeymoon trip. Matt stripped and sank blissfully into the hot tub, his mind running over the things he needed to do before he hit the sack; have that talk with John, leave instructions with Ashad, call Chris, pack his luggage and he was all set to leave.

Matt and Jeff were too excited to eat much at dinner. Jeff was exploding with excitement, but he was mindful with his words even though Matt, Paul and John were the only ones at the table with him. The tutors sometimes joined them for meals, but they usually ate with their fellow colleagues in their quarters which came with an adjoining kitchen for their convenience. Ashad preferred to eat with the servants as he liked to interact with them. Since they were under his charge, he liked to be kept informed of what was going on with them. He took his responsibilities seriously.

Dinner was a quick affair and John adjourned with Matt to his study while Paul watched over Jeff. Paul told Matt he wanted to see him after John was done. As soon as they were settled comfortably in their chairs, Matt asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I heard from Paul how you and Ashad met and the arrangement you made with the Sect." He didn't believe in beating around the bush, so he just said what was on his mind. "What I'm going to say may shed a bad light on Ashad and his Sect, but it's not my intention to malign them. I just want to get all the facts straighten out."

"Go ahead, I'm here to clear up your doubts," Matt gestured for him to continue.

"When Ashad told you he was with the Sect, did you verify his claim? For all we know, he could be lying. I believe you gave him twenty thousand dollars after his money was stolen. Most people would not think twice to take advantage of your kindness and generosity and try to get more from you by cooking up a story. But, if indeed Ashad is really part of the Sect like he claims to be, how do you know that they're not in cahoots together to cheat you of your money? You're a millionaire many times over and you're well known in these parts. You have to admit that it's a high possibility. Next, those leads they had petered out to nothing. They could just be planted to throw you off the track, to keep you thinking that they're on the case. My question is this; just how much do you trust Asad and can you really trust the Sect?"

There was respect and admiration on Matt's face as he spoke, "Chris is right about you, nothing much escapes you. What you've pointed out is possible, but Ashad does belong to the Sect, or Adl as it is better known. It means divine justice. They could play me for a fool and that, I am not!" he spoke firmly. "I appreciate your concern but let me assure you that I have verified their claims. I have a small circle of American friends here and they have been most helpful to me. They knew my father back then. They have their sources of information and have given me their assist to verify what I needed to know. Ashad supposedly has to work for me till the loan was repaid and I only need to pay Adl when they provide me with information that would lead to the capture of my father's murderers. Adl has never asked for any payment as their leads zeroed out. As for the twenty thousand, it was repaid a long time ago. They have not taken advantage of me thus far. I've engaged Ashad as my personal assistant since then. He's in charge of the staff here except for the tutors, Paul and yourself whom I take personal charge." Matt paused, choosing his words carefully. "I have no reason not to trust Ashad because he has never given me any cause to doubt him. He takes care of my home, runs errands for me, watches and discipline the staff and feedback to me on what's going on. If he wanted to betray me, he has plenty of opportunities to do so all these years. I can vouch for his loyalty and as for Adl, he vouches for them. These people are bound by a strong code of honor. I take his word that they won't betray me."

John nodded. So long as Matt was satisfied with their credibility, it was not his place to tell him otherwise. "Just one more thing, does Adl know about Jeff?"

"We kept it from them until the leak a week ago. Ashad had my approval to tell them. They needed to know what was going on to do their job."

"I know that you've decided to take Jeff away from here until we have more people in place, but Paul and I believe he would be much safer staying put in the States with round-the-clock protection. That's the reason Paul wanted to talk to you, he wants to convince you to let Jeff remain in the States," John informed him.

Matt had foreseen multiple problems following his decision to allow Jeff to leave the roost. "Can you go and get Paul, Ashad and Jeff to join us? I want to hear what everyone has to say." He sat deep in thought as John went to get the others.

Minutes later, Jeff bounded to his side, clutching a large teddy bear. He was excited about being involved in the discussion. Paul raised his concern about the brothers staying on in Casablanca. He told Matt to seriously consider moving back permanently to the States with Jeff. "You have ground advantage in the States but here, the law turns a blind eye to your needs. I know you heard it from me before, Matt, but it has been three years. What makes you think that anything is going to change by staying? You're putting yourself and Jeffrey at risk by remaining here, more so now that Jeff will be revealed. Do you recall what you told me back then? You said that you wished your dad had sold the company and moved back to the States with your brother, then, he would have been still alive today. You should take your own advice."

"I would like to point out that you're much too lax with your own safety. Ashad doesn't follow you everywhere and he's not going with you to the States. Have you considered if they decided to kidnap you instead? You're an open target, Matt," John brought it to his attention.

Matt mulled quietly over what was said. It all boiled down to his priorities; to stay and seek justice for his father, or get out for their own safety. Selling the company did cross his mind many times. He was convinced he would get a good offer for it if he decided to sell. After continuously putting the company in the black for three years without assist, his counterparts and competitors knew not to belittle or misjudge him, though young he might be. Matt knew that he and Jeff were financially secured for life, but ….

"Matty?" Jeff tugged at his arm to get his attention. "Are you afraid of letting daddy down? You don't want to give up the company that he had built, is that it?"

Matt decided to be honest. "It's not about that. I don't think daddy would mind me selling if I want to return to the States. I just can't live with the fact that his murderers got away scot-free."

Jeff pursed his lips, deciding whether to tell him about their father's nocturnal visits. He came to a decision. "I think you should know … he can't rest in peace."

Matt gave him a confused look, "Who can't rest in peace?"

"Daddy. He roams the house at night," Jeff informed him nervously.

Matt took in a sharp intake of breath at his reply. Worry etched his face and he reached out to touch Jeff's forehead, "Are you sick?"

"He's not sick," John assured him and quickly told him about Jeff's surreal encounters.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Jeff?" Matt had mixed feelings about what he just heard.

"I didn't want you to worry. You would probably think I was going nuts." Jeff looked at him anxiously, "You believe me, don't you? I swear I'm not making this up!"

"I believe you," Matt assured him. Jeff just made his mind up for him. He knew he couldn't leave without first bringing the murderers to justice.

"Mister Hardy?" Ashad spoke up. "I agree with Paul and John, you should consider moving back to the States with Master Jeffrey, or at least, allow him to stay there under full protection. It's not safe here. You're Americans and we all know how they treat foreigners here. You won't be able to get back-up from them when the need arises. And, you do need bodyguards of your own. We don't know what these people have planned. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Matt was reluctant to part with Jeff, but he decided that if it came to that to keep him safe, he would do so within a heartbeat. But, who could Jeff stay with? He didn't want his brother to stay by himself with just the bodyguards. Paul? He did offer to take them in but Matt felt it was too much an imposition on the newlyweds and decided against it. He decided to work out the details first before he came to a decision.

"Thank you for all your input. I'll take everyone's advice into consideration. I'll make my decision about letting Jeff remain in the States in two week's time. In the meantime, per your advice, I will engage bodyguards for myself as well." He agreed with them, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Are you all packed?" he asked his brother, who nodded his head fervently, "All packed and ready to leave!"

"Good! We will leave the house at five. The flight is at seven, so turn in early tonight. Are you excited?" Matt beamed at him.

"Yes! Can we go to bed now? I want tomorrow to come quickly!" Jeff squeezed his teddy bear gleefully, bouncing in his seat.

Matt laughed. "That's a good idea. I intend to do that myself. Now, go get yourself ready for bed," he kissed him fondly on the forehead. "John, I want you to stay with Jeff tonight. Paul, Ashad, please remain, I have things to discuss with you." He needed to sort out his household matters with Ashad for the next two weeks and get Paul's opinion on what to do with the tutors. He had been thinking throughout the day whether he should retain their services. Personally, he preferred that Jeff attend a private school back home. He wanted him to mingle and make friends with people his age. It was time for Jeff to expand his horizon.

John took Jeff with him after they bade everyone good night. They went to his room first to collect his bag so they could leave promptly the following morning. Half an hour later, they were settled comfortably in bed. Jeff's eyes started to droop, tired out from all the excitement.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm…?" he mumbled, fighting to stay awake. John wanted to ask if he liked Hashim more than him but Jeff couldn't keep his eyes open.

"It's nothing, just go to sleep. Good night." He placed a kiss on the boy's head. Jeff nuzzled closer against him and was fast asleep within seconds.

-ooo-

Jeff had his face pressed up against the windscreen. He peered outside into the dark, eyes glowing with excitement. Although there was no activity as yet since it was still early, just looking out sent a thrill through him, he had finally left the grounds!

Matt pulled him back gently into his seat, "There's nothing to see out there at this time. We'll be at the airport in twenty minutes and we can browse around after we check in our luggage, okay?"

Jeff nodded eagerly. He was dressed casually in tight black jeans with a long-sleeved button up green shirt, his feet encased in ankle high black boots. His hair was tied into a pony tail and he wore a cap. Ashad drove as Matt wanted as few people to know about them leaving. He kept his regular chauffeur at bay and asked Ashad to drive them to the airport instead. Paul was seated in the front passenger seat next to Ashad, wearing a perpetual grin on his face. He was finally going home after three long years away! John was seated next to Matt, keeping his eyes peeled for any tailing or approaching vehicles. So far, so good, no one was following them.

"Do we have a house in the States, Matty?" They were Americans but he didn't recall their father saying they owned any house or property in the US.

"No, I believe Daddy sold it when he moved the family to Morocco."

"So, where will we stay? Do we have relatives? Maybe we can stay with them." Their father never once mentioned home to him in his conversations with him but he knew they were Americans.

"We don't have any relatives. We will take up temporary residence for the time being." He didn't want to tell Jeff that he intended to buy a house in Los Angeles. He wanted to surprise him. If he decided to let Jeff stay on, he wanted him to stay close to his good friend. He had called Chris last night and confided in him. Chris promised that in that event, he would be more than pleased to watch his brother. He would arrange for him to meet a house agent the day after his arrival. Matt also requested for more candidates, explaining that he needed to hire bodyguards for himself as well. Chris said he would get to it and promised to pick them up at the airport.

….

Jeff was awe struck, gazing at everything in wonder. The airport was huge and he never saw so many people in one place. Matt held him firmly by the arm all the time. They checked in quickly and as promised, he let Jeff browse through the stores. He soaked in everything eagerly, taking in the sights and sounds, relishing the new experience. Matt bought him a pair of shades and a plush toy puppy which he insisted on having. It yipped when he pressed on its belly. Soon, they heard the announcement for passengers flying to Los Angeles to head to the departure gate. Ashad and Paul bade them farewell. Paul was taking a separate flight to Florida. Jeff clung to Paul tightly, plush toy in one hand. "I'm going to miss you! When can we see you, Pauly?"

"Matt has to see to your bodyguards first. I'll see you in Florida in two days at my wedding. Have a safe trip and don't forget to follow the rules!" he reminded him.

"I will, I promise. I'll see you soon, Pauly," he hugged his giant friend.

Paul gave him an enormous bear hug. "Thank you for the wonderful gift. Matt gave it to me last night."

Jeff hesitated before whispering, "What is it?"

Paul chuckled, "A check that blew my mind!"

The call to report to the departure gate came over the intercom again. Matt gave Paul a hug and shook hands with Ashad before urging Jeff along. They headed towards the gate with John bringing up the rear. Matt wanted them on the plane and airborne as soon as possible. He couldn't relax until the plane was off the ground. Jeff was given the window seat. Once the plane was in the air, he couldn't keep still. He kept shifting in his seat, checking what's in front and at the back and exclaimed at the sight outside the window. He was full of questions and Matt obliged him patiently. He finally settled down, his attention riveted to the movie showing but he dozed off half-way, much to Matt and John's amusement.

"I see you're getting on famously with my brother," Matt spoke casually as he flipped through a magazine.

"Jeff's easy to get along." John got the feeling that Matt wasn't making idle conversation.

"Yes, he's sweet natured and easygoing. Some people may take advantage of him," Matt said thoughtfully.

"I would never take advantage of him!" John said quickly.

Matt turned to him with an amused look. "I wasn't referring to you. I'm just making a statement."

Not only was Matt an astute businessman, it seemed nothing escaped his attention. John decided to come clean with him. "Look Matt, I know I just met Jeff but I really like him."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, I have a major attraction for your brother," John corrected himself sheepishly.

Matt's eyes twinkled. "I know. You have been obvious about it; when you were first introduced to him and when you threatened Hashim," he chuckled.

Paul must have told him about what happened yesterday!

"I knew about Hashim's interest towards my brother. Ashad keeps me informed on what's going on in my house."

"Since you know that he's trying to get into Jeff's pants, why didn't you do something about it?" John gave him a harried look.

"I know you want to get into my brother's pants, should I do something about it?" Matt shot back with an amused grin.

John flushed.

"I know my brother likes you, or, attracted to you is the better word. I won't interfere unless I think you're just toying with him, which I don't. As for Hashim, I'm indebted to his father for keeping my brother safe on the night my father was murdered. Khalif is Hashim's father. He continued to keep my brother hidden after our father was murdered. I am forever indebted to him and his family," Matt explained. "Hashim has been Jeff's playmate since young. He's two years older than Jeff. He's cheeky and bold but he won't force himself on Jeff, if that's what you're worried about," Matt reassured him.

"I admit I may have just got carried away, just a little," John grinned sheepishly.

Matt laughed. "If you see him again, try to make it up to him. You embarrassed him in front of Jeff and his friends."

Jeff suddenly smacked his lips in his sleep. They turned to watch him. A smile bloomed on his face and he said something unintelligible and then giggled.

"I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him," Matt said quietly as he watched him sleep.

"Nothing will happen to him," John assured him. "He's a lot safer in the States than anywhere else."

"I know," Matt admitted. "He's my only kin and I don't want to live apart from him. It's going to be hard for both of us if that happens. I'm worried about him staying on his own."

"He's welcome to stay with me," John offered.

Matt gave him an appreciative grin, "I know the offer is genuine, thank you. I'll think about it. Chris has offered to let Jeff stay with him as well."

"He has been alone since his partner died about three years ago. Jeff would be good company for him."

"Three years … that's a long time. Is he seeing anyone now?"

John shook his head, "No, I guess no one has caught his eye yet."

"I remember the first time he mentioned Mike. It was a few months after I left for Morocco upon learning my father's death. Chris just joined the LA police force not long and he told me they met on the force. I never met or spoke to Mike before but Chris told me so much about him that I feel like I know him. I know he meant the world to him, I'm sorry I never got to meet him." Chris talked constantly to him about Mike whenever they were on the phone. Matt was truly happy for him that he had found someone. He didn't know that Mike passed away until Chris called him two months after his demise. His first words were, "Michael is dead." Matt remembered hearing the pain in those words. He tried to find out what happened but Chris didn't fill him in. It was a month later that Chris finally got himself together to tell Matt how Mike died. They received a call, informing them of a drug deal going down on 42nd street. When they reached the scene, the dealers split at the sight of them on foot. Mike got out of the car to give chase but Chris went in hot pursuit in his vehicle. Mike chased a dealer to the top of a building. By the time Chris returned to the scene, Mike laid on the pavement, dead, with two gunshot wounds at his back.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do," John looked pleased. Chris buried himself with work to escape his pain. He hoped that Matt would be able to get Chris out and socializing again. From what he had heard so far from either side, those two shared a close bond.

"It has been more than three years since I've seen any of my friends. I can't wait to catch up with all of them!" Matt said enthusiastically. It was going to be a long flight and he settled back to catch some shut-eye. In another fifteen hours, they would land on American soil. He couldn't wait to be back in the USA!

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your support! The story unfolds. Circumstances leading to the murder of Matt and Jeff's father and the people involved, are revealed in this chapter.

-ooo-

Chapter 7

"What do you mean they're gone? How can they be gone?" Bob looked furiously at his informant, Scott.

"I honestly don't know. All Ashad said was that Matt has given us two weeks' off. I asked why and he said the brothers have gone away, but he didn't say where."

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Calm down, Bobby, why are you worried? It's not as if they aren't coming back," Scott tried to placate him.

"Calm down? Do you know that if I don't come up with the money, they will take everything I have?" Bob Orton got up from behind his desk and started pacing furiously, a cigar in his hand. "Three years! Three goddamn years and I still don't know where he had hidden that title deed! If I have it, I can try to reclaim what is rightfully mine! The Sheikhs want their money back and I don't have that kind of money on hand. Even if I sell everything I own, it still won't cover it!" He froze in his track and turned to Scott with a grim look on his face, "I don't have a choice now. I need the boy to negotiate with Matt and I need to know where he is!"

Scott gave him an incredulous look of disbelief, "You're talking kidnapping? But, this is not part of the plan!"

"I know but I didn't expect this to happen!" Orton retorted. Scott shook his head, what had he gotten himself into? But, he recognized that Orton was in a really bad situation.

"I don't know how else I can help you. I just want this over with and then, I can leave this mud hole!"

After working in the Hardy's residence for two years, Scott had decided to call it quits. Matt was a generous employer and Orton already gave him a million dollars for his trouble, but he felt uneasy about the current situation. What was Orton thinking involving the Sheikhs in his plan and now, he had plans to actually kidnap the boy! He didn't like it one bit and he was anxious to get out. His job was done, getting the pictures out to him. Orton promised to pay him his final dues once Jeff was in his hands. Kidnapping was not in the original plan and he wanted no part in it, but he wanted to collect his dues.

"Two weeks … I don't have any more time to waste!" Orton said in a harried tone. "If I don't get that money, I'm doomed!" he started to pace again.

"Why didn't you tell them about Jeff back then? Why wait till now? You could have saved yourself a lot of money," Scott pointed out.

"If I told them about him a few years back, they would have gone on a killing spree and claim everything for themselves! After living here for almost two years, you should know how these bastards play, they have no conscience! I didn't want to risk saying anything to them, but I didn't have a choice. I've been paying off the loan but I can't keep up. They have been taking 70% of my cut! At this rate, I'll never get the loan cleared. I need to take drastic measures!" he said grimly.

Scott looked uneasy. What Orton said only justified the need to leave as soon as possible. "What if Matt refused to give in to your demands? What will you do then?" he asked.

"He will give me what I want because he loves his brother! You told me that yourself!" Orton glared at him. "Or, were you bluffing?"

"I'm not lying, Matt loves his brother dearly. I'm just saying you should have a contingency plan if things don't work out as planned. In any case, what are you going to do once you get your hands on that land? You'll be a wanted man because Matt will charge you for kidnapping and extortion. I don't see how this is going to help you at all."

"I will deal with it when I get to that stage!" Orton spoke brusquely. "Now, go and make yourself useful! The brothers are gone, you can search their rooms thoroughly and try and find that deed, then, I won't even need to touch the boy. I'll make sure you're rewarded handsomely if you do find it."

"It's not that simple," Scott explained. "I can't get into Matt's rooms. Ashad locks the doors in his absence, and if I get caught poking around in Jeff's rooms, it's going to rouse suspicion. You understand that we have been given two weeks off and we are expected to leave for home. What will it look like if I'm still hanging around? Ashad is uncanny. He pops up when he's least expected. He makes me uneasy."

"I'm not paying you to make excuses! Find a way to search their rooms before you leave!" Orton snapped, losing his patience.

After Scott left, he sat mulling over recent events. He was surprised that the boy had left the coop. He was gone for now, but like Scott said, he would be back. Orton regretted telling the Sheikhs about the boy and his plan. He dreaded what they would do to get their hands on the land. He was fortunate to learn about Jeff when he overheard Matt talking on the phone at a club one night. He had kept that information to himself all these years, stricken with guilt by what happened to Gil. He could imagine how the brothers must have felt losing their father under such circumstances. Orton decided to break his silence about Jeff because he was his only means to settle his debt. The Sheikhs gave him an ultimatum, pay up in two months or he would suffer the consequences. He had no choice but to reveal his plan to use the pictures of the boy to force Matt's hand. The Sheikhs didn't buy his story that Matt had a brother and demanded proof. Orton had been trying to get pictures of Jeff for the last couple of years but stringent checks prevented Scott from smuggling a camera in. The Sheikhs found them a miniature camera which Scott managed to sneak in. Orton finally had the pictures and the Sheikhs were convinced. They ordered him to get his plan underway immediately but he was confronted by yet another setback; the brothers were no longer in Morocco. Those pictures were completely useless to him now. It wasn't what he wanted but he had no choice but to resort to kidnapping now. Orton knew he was trapped whichever way he turned. But, he feared the Sheikhs more than he feared the consequences of being charged by Matt Hardy. He sighed. Just how did he allow himself to wind up in such a sorry state?

Bob Orton was a major property developer. He had been eyeing a piece of land for consortium development in Morocco for a while and finally made a staggering bid for it, against the advice of his financial advisors. Upon acquiring the land, he approached his fellow developers to go into joint venture with him to build a hotel but they turned him down, citing its location in the desert as unfavorable among other reasons. They knew how difficult it was to work with the Arabs who were not known to be friendly towards foreigners. Getting around their laws was a major obstacle and they didn't want to have anything to do with them. Orton had depleted his cash reserves and ran short of funds to proceed with the development on his own. Left with no other option, he approached several banks for a loan but his application was turned down. The project was deemed too large for one man to handle and he was considered a high risk.

At his wit's end, he turned to his friend, Gil, for help. He asked for a staggering loan of almost close to $200 million from him. Gil laughed when he heard the sum. He told him that no individual in their right frame of mind would loan him that money. Orton had one last resort. Against his better judgment, he turned to the powerful Sheikhs for financial aid. Excited at the prospects of getting their claws into a potential goldmine, they were agreeable but quoted an exorbitant rate of interest. Bob had two options, to take it and try to make the best out of it or drown instantly. Even if he was to try and sell off the property, he realized no one would pay him the price that he had fork out. He decided to take a risk and agreed to the Sheikhs' terms and signed the papers for the loan.

While they were carrying out piling on the property, his workers found oil in the ground. Exhilarated by the discovery, Orton shushed everyone, promising them a handsome reward if they kept silent about their find. He knew if the Sheikhs found out, they would bleed him dry. He stopped work and sealed off the site. After pondering for several days, he came to a decision. He went back to Gil and told him about the oil discovery and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, a 50-50 partnership if Gil paid up the loan the Sheikhs had given him and come up with the money first to start drilling. He would pay him back when they got the oil station up and running. It was a mind blowing sum amounting to almost $300 million. Gil decided to check out his claim before he made his decision and found it to be true. Upon further investigations, he discovered the oil well to be of a magnitude that could pull in at least a quarter billion dollars a year. It was a lucrative deal and he agreed to Orton's terms readily, but he had a condition of his own. He wanted Orton to hand over the land title to him as collateral since he was coming out with the funds and basically, taking all the risks. Orton reluctantly agreed but he understood that Gil was only protecting his interests. Gil had his lawyers draw up the necessary papers and both men signed on the dotted line in front of them. They were now co-partners.

Both men, however, underestimated the Sheikhs. When the loan was returned to them in record time, they grew suspicious. They did some investigations of their own and found out about the oil on the property. Determined to get a cut, they confronted Orton and used scare tactics on him, demanding he made them equal partners. Frightened, Bob told them that he had to discuss it with Gil, who was now his legal partner. Gil was infuriated when he heard their demands and refused to be intimidated. He said no. The Sheikhs decided to pay him a personal visit to convince him to change his mind. Orton warned Gil about their intentions and told him to take precautions, but Gil was found murdered the following morning. Things had gone awry and Orton knew they would be coming for him next. He had a decision to make, so he made them a deal. If they let him off, he would give them Gil's share. He warned that if anything happened to him, the American authorities would be called in because he had left instructions for information of Gil's murder and their involvement to be relayed to them. The Sheikhs knew he could be bluffing but there was a possibility that he wasn't. They decided to accept his offer after careful deliberation, realizing they had more to gain since Orton was on their turf.

However, their hopes of getting their hands on the black gold were dashed when Matt took over the reins. He put a stop order on all works pending investigation into his father's murder. Although boring had commenced under Orton's authorization as he was then the legal owner of the property, Matt learnt from his father's lawyers that Gil had full legitimate rights to the property until all sums owed to him by Orton were paid up. Orton failed to inform the Sheikhs about the legal document he had signed and when they found out, they went ballistic. They wanted him to get the title deed from Matt, thinking as young as he was, he could be manipulated and dealt with easily. Orton went to see Matt without delay. He urged him to proceed with boring as he was co-owner of said property and asked for the title deed to the land to be returned to him. Matt sensed something amiss but he said he would look into it. He had a long discussion with his father's lawyers who went over with him the documents and the terms stipulating the loan repayment and property rights. Matt studied them carefully and found the title deed missing. His lawyers told him that Gil never surrendered the document to them for safe-keeping. They believed he must have kept it at home. Matt searched everywhere but couldn't locate it. After discussing with his lawyers, he told Orton that from the legal stand point, the legal document drawn up and signed by both parties gave his father majority rights, unless Orton paid up the loan in full. Even then, Matt, who was now Gil's sole beneficiary, would retain co-ownership of the property and 50% of all proceeds that came out of it. Orton had minimal rights until the loan was paid. There was nothing Orton could do, he had signed with that full knowledge but he was hoping that Matt wasn't sharp enough to pick it up. He went back to the Sheikhs with the bad news. They had to repay the loan and all subsidiary costs and even then, they only had fifty percent share and control. The Sheikhs deliberated and decided that if they could get a copy of records from the Land Office to prove original ownership of the land, there was a chance that they could fight for full control once they paid up the full sum. However, they never expected the astute businessman in Gil to have the records updated, transferring ownership to him as stated in the legal document signed by Orton and himself, until complete repayment of the loan. The Sheikhs considered their options. Killing Matt was not an option since he had brought in the American authorities to assist in his father's murder investigation. They decided it was too risky to kill him. Two Americans who were related and found murdered within a short period of time would call for a major investigation. They may be calling the shots on their homeland but with outside interference from the American authorities, they risked being caught and trialed. It was a risk they didn't want to take. After discussing among themselves, the Sheikhs decided that it was still lucrative to own fifty percent of the company. They made an agreement with Orton. They would get a seventy percent cut of his share if they loaned him the money to pay Matt and he had to make good the loan in three years with interests. Afraid what a 'no' would cause him, he reluctantly agreed to their terms.

Orton met up with Matt occasionally from time to time at a club where foreigners hung out to hold luncheon business talks. It was on one of these occasions that he overheard him talking in the john, "Of course I love you, you're my brother. I promise to have dinner with you tonight."

It threw him into a loop! Since when did Matt Hardy have a brother? He tried to recall but he couldn't remember Gil talking about a second son. Now, why was that? Orton came to a conclusion; Gil must have received threats from his jealous rivals! Foreign businessmen like them were not welcomed and were viewed with distrust and resentment. To the Arabs, they were thieves who plundered their land to fill their own pockets. He believed it must be the reason why Gil kept his younger son hidden. And then, it just hit him out of the blue! Matt had continued to keep his brother's existence a secret after his father's death. He saw a possibility of using that information to get his property back. He kept watch over the house, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy but the tall walls surrounding the house prevented him from doing so. He persisted and it finally paid out. He saw a couple of Americans venturing out one day. He figured they must be tutors since the boy must be receiving some sort of education inside. He watched them closely and it took him a week to come up with a plan. If he could scare the tutors to leave, he could implant his own people to obtain proof of the boy's existence. He decided that extorting Matt without any evidence wouldn't get him anywhere. One evening when the tutors came out on a shopping spree, they were attacked. One of them was slashed on the arm and he required eighteen stitches. Needless to say, both men, shaken by the incident, resigned and returned home.

Orton knew Scott through Michelle. She was Randy's former college teacher. He called her, told her of a great opportunity to work overseas with a highly paid job with good benefits. He was sure Matt paid the tutors well to keep them quiet about his brother. Michelle was immediately interested and Orton told her that if she knew anyone else who would be interested, to let him know. She told him about Scotty, whom she was having a relationship. Orton hoped that, at least one of them would be offered a position. He poured through the American papers daily, looking for the ad for tutors he was sure Matt would place and was duly rewarded. He tipped Michelle off and together with Scott, they responded to it. Both were interviewed by phone and satisfied with their credentials, Matt flew them in to meet them personally for a second interview. Both had impressive credentials, having taught in several colleges and had good references. Matt explained to them the job scope, the benefits and placed great emphasis on the 'secrecy' clause he had added in their contract pertaining to his brother. The reason he gave was, being an oil magnate, he wanted to keep his brother 'invisible' to keep him safe from threats. Scott and Michelle accepted his explanation and satisfied with his terms, they signed on as tutors.

It was only after Scott and Michelle got the job that Orton met up with Scott. He struck a deal with him, deciding to leave Michelle out of his scheme. He told Scott he would pay good money and all he needed to do was to provide him with information of the boy and take some pictures of him. Scott was wary of his motive. He knew there was more to it and his first thought was Orton had intention to kidnap the boy. He wanted no part in his scheme and turned down his offer. Orton offered him $100,000 upfront if he agreed to become his informant. That sum of money was appealing, but it went against his principles to be involved in a scam that might hurt someone. Sensing his hesitation, Orton quickly assured him that no one would get hurt, that he just wanted information. After going through all that trouble, he needed Scott to come through for him, or all would have been for naught. He could seek Michelle's help but he was afraid she might crumble under pressure. Scott turned him down again. Orton decided to come clean and told him about the circumstances leading to his action. Scott was sympathetic after listening to his tale, but he told Orton he shouldn't have agreed to the Sheikh's terms in the first place and that led to his downfall. He told him he didn't want to be implicated when it involved the Sheikhs, whom he had heard so much about. No one wanted to mess around with them. He declined to partake in his scheme. Out of desperation, Orton made him a final offer. He told Scott he would pay him $2 million, $1 million now and another million after the job was done. That sum boggled Scott's mind and there was no question of not accepting the offer. He agreed to help.

The task sounded simple enough but security was so tight that they couldn't even get a camera in. Orton was frustrated but he could only bide his time and wait for an opportunity. The months flew by quickly. Finally, the day of reckoning came; the Sheikhs demanded full payment in two months' time. They warned him that if he didn't pay up, he would have to transfer over his shares to them. Driven to desperation, Orton told them about Jeff and his plan and the Sheikhs were quick to endorse their approval. They were the ones who came up with the idea of hiding a miniature camera wrapped in foil inside a tub of frozen ice-cream which Scott brought in.

Now that he had the pictures, the boy had come out of seclusion and flown the coop. He needed the boy to negotiate with Matt. Orton got up, fuming and frustrated. Time was running out. He couldn't sit and wait and just do nothing. If the brothers left the country, they had to leave by air. He decided to check with the airlines and see where they were headed to. Maybe, he could follow their trail and try to get his hands on the boy on home ground and negotiate with Matt from there, without the Sheikhs' interference. He didn't trust them not to foil his plan. They killed senselessly and although he needed the money badly, he didn't want the brothers to be harmed. Gil's murder ate into his conscience and he didn't want his sons' deaths on his conscience as well.

-ooo—

Jeff rubbed his eyes, yawning as he pulled his trolley bag down the ramp. He had been napping on and off on the plane and he didn't understand why he was still tired. They had touched down in LA a few minutes ago. It was after eleven at night.

John leaned towards him, "You're alright?"

"I'm tired." Jeff blinked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You have never flown before and it could be jet lag. You'll be fine after you get some sleep," John reassured him.

Matt spoke, "Let's find Chris and then, we can all go to bed. It will be a full day for us when we get up." He scanned the crowd as they approached the arrival hall, looking for his friend. He heard his name called and saw Chris waving at him. "There he is!" he urged his brother along, taking him by the arm to guide him forward.

"It has been a long time, my friend! Good to see you again!" Chris greeted Matt with a warm hug. He punched John friendly on the arm in greeting before turning his attention to the petite blonde beside him. "Hello, you must be Jeff. I'm Chris Jericho," he introduced himself, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Hi," Jeff gave him a bashful smile as he shook his hand.

Chris studied him before turning to Matt, "There's no resemblance between you two. You could have me fooled."

"I know, Jeff looks like dad whereas I look like mom," Matt grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need sleep! Never been on a long flight for a while," he stifled back a yawn.

"You guys will be staying at my place tonight. The house I rented for you will only be ready tomorrow. It was kind of last minute and they have to get it cleaned up before you can move in," Chris said as he took Jeff's bag from him. "Let me take that, you look like you're about to fall over. Come on, follow me."

Once in the car, Jeff settled himself in the back against John to snooze. His head was pillowed against his shoulder and John had his arm wrapped around him. Chris glanced at them via the rearview mirror and grinned. _'So, that's what's been going on!' _John caught his look in the mirror and grinned sheepishly.

Matt spoke, "What's the arrangement in the morning? Do we have time to sleep in till nine?"

Chris chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I've scheduled your appointment to see the candidates at eleven, so you have plenty of time. Your meeting with the housing agent is at three in the afternoon. He has set up three viewings for you and once you're done, we can meet up with the others for dinner and drinks. How does it sound?"

Matt nodded his approval. "Sounds good, I'm excited to see everyone!" He turned his head to look at his sleeping brother. "Jeff would be bouncing all over the place with excitement if he wasn't overcome by jet lag. He's exhausted by the long flight."

"What a friend you are! You never once said you have a brother!" Chris shot him an accusing glare before turning his attention back to the road.

"Sorry, it's a secret. I couldn't tell anyone, I promised Dad," Matt sent him an apologetic look.

"Eighteen years," Chris shook his head in disbelief. "You have a lot of making up to do to him. He's like a babe in the woods, taking his first baby steps in the outside world. How is he coping so far?"

"He's thrilled, needless to say. He's sleeping now but comes morning, he'll be all hyper and raring to go!" Matt chuckled. "I may have to put a leash on him," he quipped.

"There's no need for that with John around to watch him." Chris' eyes danced mischievously. "I must say you look like you're enjoying yourself, John," to which he responded, "Very much, thank you!" and grinned broadly.

"I'm glad Jeff connected to him quickly," Matt smiled his approval. Chris threw him a glance and then looked at John via the mirror, "You lucky bastard! You won his approval so quickly! And here I was, thinking maybe I could date his brother out!"

"Hey! Look elsewhere! He's off limits to everyone!" John warned him at the back, holding Jeff possessively against him.

"Selfish bastard! Don't forget who got you the job in the first place!" Chris grumbled.

John frowned, Chris was right. "I'm willing to share anything but him," he said in a compromising tone.

"Just let me have a couple of dates with him. I promise to be a gentleman," Chris said hopefully.

"No!" John spoke firmly.

Matt laughed. "Cut it out, you guys, I don't know what Jeff would say if he heard you two."

"He'll probably agree to go out with me," Chris said cockily. "I'm not called the sexy beast for nothing, you know. I bet if I turn on the charm, he'll say yes. Care to lay a wager on it?" he challenged John.

"No!" came his response.

"I bet you fifty bucks he'll say yes."

"I said no!"

"A hundred?"

"NO!"

Chris' mouth twitched with amusement. "What if I just ask him? I don't need your approval."

John glared at him. "I'll give you a good ass kicking if you go behind my back!"

"Is that a threat?" Chris grinned deviously at him.

"Where are we?"

They had wakened Jeff up. He removed himself from John's arms, looking disoriented.

"We're heading to my place to crash," Chris reminded him. A devilish gleam came to his eyes and he spoke casually, "Say Jeff, there are many interesting places to visit here in LA. I can show you around if you like. Care to go out with me?"

To John's chagrin, Jeff nodded fervently. "I'll be glad to go out with you!" He was surprised when Chris and Matt roared with laughter.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all, for the reviews! The story is slowly picking up.

-ooo-

Chapter 8

"I'm sure you can afford a bigger place," Matt remarked as he studied the modest but well-kept apartment. He remembered Chris was a neatness freak and judging from the looks of it, he hadn't changed one bit.

Chris shrugged, "I'm just one person, so this works just fine for me. I have only one guestroom, so you have to share it with Jeff. John, I hope you don't mind taking the couch," he said apologetically.

"That's fine," John reassured him.

…..

Jeff lay quietly thinking, hugging the toy Matt bought for him. His thoughts were on John and he wondered whether he was already asleep. Matt came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed next to him. "You should be asleep by now, kiddo," he ruffled his hair fondly.

Jeff snuggled against him. "Matty, why did you and Chris laugh at me just now? Did I say something stupid?" What puzzled him most was John looking none too happy.

Matt chuckled. "Chris was just teasing John. He wanted to get a rise out of him by asking you out and we were tickled when you said yes."

Jeff cocked his head in puzzlement. But, why would John be upset? Chris only wanted to take him out to show him the sights. Realizing that his brother didn't understand the underlying meaning of Chris' words, Matt explained. "Usually, when someone asks you out, he's actually asking you out on a date. In other words, he's interested in you."

Jeff was stunned. "Are you saying Chris is interested in me?"

"I honestly don't know," Matt laughed. "He's always doing things to keep people second guessing. I really can't tell if he's serious or not."

Jeff digested the information for several seconds before proclaiming in a serious manner, "I like John lots! It's not how I feel towards Pauly. Pauly is like my best friend, but John is … he's …" he couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings for John.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Matt tweaked his nose playfully. "I've talked to John and I believe he feels the same way about you."

Jeff broke into a grin. "He does?" and when Matt nodded, he kissed him fondly on the cheek. "I'm glad!"

"I love you, Jeff and I want you to be happy, but I don't want you jumping into a relationship. Get to know each other better before you make up your mind," Matt advised.

"I will Matty, I promise," Jeff assured him.

"Okay, bedtime. We have a long day ahead of us. Good night." Matt kissed the top of his head and settled down to sleep.

"Night, Matty," Jeff whispered.

Matt was about to fall asleep when he felt Jeff getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" he came awake instantly.

"I just need to tell John something, I'll be right back." He opened the door and quickly disappeared into the hallway. Matt hesitated, wondering if he should follow but finally decided Jeff would be alright. Chris' home was fully secured and in any case, he didn't want to intrude into their privacy. He sat up and rested against the bed frame, preparing to wait for Jeff.

...

John heard him before he saw him coming. He sat up, grinning like a Cheshire cat, extremely pleased to see him. "Why are you still up?"

He was surprised when Jeff leaned down and pecked him at the corner of his mouth. "I just want to say good night properly," he replied in a bashful tone.

He squeaked when John pulled him down deftly onto his lap, "In that case, let me show you how it's done," and John covered his mouth hungrily. Jeff leaned against him, weak and breathless when he released him. "My sweet little nectar," John whispered endearingly as he buried his face into his hair, breathing in deeply his sweet scent.

"I like you lots, John," Jeff's words were muffled against his chest.

"Excuse me?" John tilted his chin up so he could look at him, "What did you just say?"

"I like you," Jeff blushed under his intent gaze.

Warmth filled his senses at his words. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say those words. I was afraid that you like Hashim more than me, and I'm hoping there's nothing between you and Chris," he gave him an apprehensive look.

Jeff giggled. "I'm flattered by all the attention, but Hashim is just a friend. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier on. I thought Chris just wanted to show me around and I didn't think he meant it any other way until Matty explained it to me."

"You don't have to apologize. I think Chris was just trying to get a reaction out of me." John still wasn't sure about Chris' intent. Chris had an annoying habit of doing and saying things that kept one guessing. Most of the time, his friends didn't know if he was just joshing or serious.

The clock chimed three times, reminding them of the lateness of the hour. "I wish you can stay here with me but it won't be comfortable for you. You better head on back and get some sleep, don't want you walking around like a Zombie tomorrow." He kissed him softly on the lips before letting him go.

"Night, John."

John watched him head back to his room. Once he was out of sight, he lay back on the couch with a sigh of content. He could sleep better now, knowing that Jeff had feelings for him.

Matt's eyes flew open when Jeff crawled in beside him. "So, how did everything go?" he was curious what they had talked about.

Jeff grinned, "It went well." He let out a yawn suddenly. "Good night, Matty" and burying himself under the covers, fell asleep quickly. Matt followed soon after.

-ooo—

Randy Orton, a stockbroker in one of the biggest US trading firms, made his way down to the breakfast room, brows furrowed in a frown. He just received a call from his mother to inform him that his father was on his way back to the States. She asked if he was able to join them for dinner the following night. He wanted to tell her no, but she would feel that he was deliberately avoiding his father and she would get upset. Instead, he told her he would try but decide to call her tomorrow and cry it off with an excuse.

"So he decides to come home now!" he muttered to himself in a disparaging tone. His father had been away for years and they hardly saw or heard from him. He couldn't even remember the last time they spoke. Their relationship was distant, to say the least, and if not for his mother, he wouldn't be bothered with him. God knows he loved his mother and he would do just about anything to make her happy. She had been living at home without her husband and he wondered why she took his bullshit and kept silent about his long absences. She should have divorced him years ago and found herself a better man, he thought grimly to himself. He wondered just for how long his father would stay this time before he did his disappearing act again. Regardless of how he felt about his father, he had to consider his mother's feelings and try to be civil to the man.

"Hey Randy, over here!"

He looked for the voice and saw Adam gesturing to him from a table. It was past eight in the morning and the room was buzzing with breakfasters. Jay had his chin propped up on a hand, still half asleep.

"Hey guys," Randy greeted them as he pulled out a chair. He noticed that only Adam was eating, Jay only had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. "Aren't you eating, Jay?" he asked as he gestured to the waitress to fill his cup.

Jay waited for the waitress to move away before answering. "I'm not hungry. I could have grabbed another hour or two of sleep if someone didn't force me out of bed just because he wanted to," he looked accusingly at Adam.

Adam returned a look of annoyance, "We haven't seen Matt in like, three or four years and all you care about is sleep! Aren't you excited?"

Jay sighed, "Okay, okay, you're right! I'm awake now, happy?"

Randy chuckled. His two friends were always squabbling but they were best friends. Both grew up in the same town and were childhood friends. They lived near each other, attended the same schools and even held the same jobs. They never go anywhere without the other and were practically joined at the hips. Randy got up to get his breakfast and as they ate, they made idle conversation.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to crash your reunion party?" Randy asked.

"You're not crashing anything, and it's not a party," Adam assured him. "It's only a gathering and there are only a handful of us. I already told Chris I'm bringing you along and he said no problem. We will introduce you to the others, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Randy attended the same school as them until his family moved away. They lost track of each other for several years until they stumbled upon each other at a club where Randy was entertaining clients. That was about two years ago, they had been keeping in touch since then.

"Thanks for having me," Randy smiled his gratitude. Adam and Jay had been watching over him since they were young. Even now after renewing their acquaintance, they had taken it upon themselves to include him in their social activities. They had been trying to get him to go on a vacation with them for a while but he was always too busy to join them. He called them two days ago, telling them he was taking a couple of weeks off and asked if they had any plans. Adam told him about meeting some varsity friends and mentioned about an interview which might lead to a career change for them. He suggested Randy come with them and they would decide on their agenda after the meeting. After some consideration, Randy decided he had nothing to do anyways and agreed.

Adam hesitated before deciding to let Randy in on his secret. "We have quit the air force. It was fun while it lasted." The news took Randy by surprise.

Jay pouted, "I'm going to miss flying."

Adam gave him an apologetic look. "You know it's not too late for you to change your mind. You can go back if you want to. I understand."

Jay shook his head. "I won't go back on my word. Wherever you go, I go. That's the way it always has been. We stick together, always!" Adam gave him an appreciative smile.

"Hold on guys, are you serious?" Randy asked and when both men nodded, he said, "I don't get it. As long as I can remember, you two wanted to be fighter pilots. Why did you quit your jobs? I thought you were just joking when you mentioned a career change. Am I missing something here?"

Jay snickered as Adam suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "You want to tell him, or you want me to do the honors?" Jay smirked at him.

Adam sighed, deciding to do it himself. He gestured for Randy to move closer as he didn't want anyone else to hear what he had to say. "Make no mistake about it, Jay and I love being fighter pilots, but the thing is … I lose control."

Jay snickered at his remark. Adam threw him a glare which silenced him.

"What do you mean lose control?" Randy raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Adam fidgeted awkwardly in his seat and finally just blurted out the truth. "I lose control of my bladder when I dive or do crazy spins." To his annoyance and embarrassment, Jay and Randy burst into laughter. "This is not funny! I expect better from my friends!" he folded his arms and huffed.

"I'm sorry …" Randy gasped with laughter, "but, this is unheard of!" It took him a moment to compose himself before he asked, "But, you've been flying for almost three years, why wait till now to quit?"

"It wasn't that bad initially, just dribbles but it got worse. The craft reeks after each exercise and word got out. They call me 'Pee Pee Adam', I just couldn't live it down," Adam said miserably.

He looked so crestfallen that Randy felt sorry for him. Patting him on the back, he consoled him, "Look at the bright side, at least you get to live your dreams for a while. Who knows, this career change might bring you to greater heights." Adam winced at his choice of words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make a joke at your expense," Randy apologized.

"I know. Until I find a solution to my problem, I have to stay grounded," Adam said with a sigh of resignation.

"So, what job are you guys going in for?"

Jay opened his mouth to tell him but Adam clapped a hand over it and smirked. "It's a surprise. You will find out when we meet up with the others." He changed the subject. "So, what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"What else is there but work," Randy replied nonchalantly as he sipped on his coffee. Adam exchanged knowing looks with Jay. That was all Randy ever did, work. He was a workaholic and he didn't have a social circle of friends, they were all clients.

"You know what you need, a distraction. Someone to take your mind from work, someone to remind you that there's more to life than work! There's someone out there for you, you just have to go looking," Adam stated all knowing.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't need anyone, it only means more aggravation. Besides, I don't have time for relationships. There's no place for it in my busy schedule. I want to make as much money as I can while I'm still young and retire in my mid thirties."

"You're a very ambitious young man, but don't you feel lonesome at all? Why would you want to make all that money and don't have anyone to share it with?" Adam asked.

"I share it with Terror," Randy grinned.

Adam and Jay roared with laughter. "That little mutt of yours?" Jay choked out.

Randy glared at him, "He's not a mutt! He's my best friend! He greets me when I come home, wakes me when my alarm goes off and even walks me to the door when I leave for work. He pays attention when I'm talking and the best part is, he always agrees with me," he folded his arms and sat back, a smug look on his face.

"You're strange, Randy," Adam shook his head. "Need I point out that a guy has needs and I'm sure Terror can't help you in that department. You need someone to cuddle up with and keep your bed warm on cold nights."

Jay snickered, "Like you said, he's strange. Who knows if he and Terror have been going at it, doggy style!" and he quickly jumped out of the way when Randy made a grab for him.

"You sick freak!" Randy glared at him. "I don't do animals!"

"Owwooo..." Jay howled as Adam doubled over with laughter.

"Will you keep it down? People are staring at us!" Randy hissed, feeling uncomfortable at the several pairs of eyes looking their way.

"I just don't get you, Randy. You're good looking, owns a nice pad, a convertible and have a very fat bank account. You can have your pick of partners but you prefer to be alone. I don't understand you at all." Adam wondered if Randy ever went out on a date. He never hear him mention anyone special, it was always about work.

Randy shrugged carelessly. "Frankly, I work so hard that by the end of the day, I'm just too tired to do anything but sleep. Besides, Terror is always there to keep me company. I don't feel lonesome at all."

His two friends gave him skeptical looks, wondering if he was hiding something from them.

Randy changed the subject, "Can we stop discussing my unattached status? Let's talk about something else."

Jay leaned forward suddenly and kissed him on the cheek. "Jesus Jay, what was that for?" Randy scrubbed furiously at his cheek with a napkin.

"Woof! Woof!" Jay held his hands in front of him and panted like a dog, hanging his tongue out. "Love me, Master and no one else!" he whined like a dog, pawing the air, imitating Terror. Adam pealed with laughter. Randy's mouth twitched but it got the better of him and he burst into laughter.

"You need to relax, man, you're so serious all the time," Jay grinned. "You know what your problem is? You don't know how to have fun at all."

"I do know how to have fun!" Randy retorted.

"Yeah? Then, tell me this, when was the last time you had yourself some fun?" he nudged and winked at him.

"That's none of your business!" Randy turned beet red with embarrassment.

An idea struck Adam. "While we're on the subject of fun, why don't we play a game? At any given time, Jay and I will dare you to do something and if you meet our challenge, you will prove you're not a douche bag. So, are you up to it?"

"I don't have any motivation to do so," Randy smirked.

Jay slapped Adam on his back, making him wince. "Are we going to let him off just like that?" Adam gestured for him to be patient.

"You want motivation? Okay, we'll throw in some cash to make things interesting. Each of us will come out two hundred dollars. If you do the challenge, you'll get to keep the money, but if you refuse, we will pocket the money. So, you're in or not?"

Randy thought over it for a minute. Adam and Jay were well-known pranksters. He knew he was treading into dangerous territory, but what the heck! It was just a game and there was money to be made. "I'm in!"

Adam and Jay whooped with joy and high fived each other. Randy Orton had no idea what he had let himself into!

-ooo-

It was a quarter to eleven when the door bell rang. Pounding followed and the all familiar voice of Jay rang out, "Yo, chumstains! Open up!"

"Brace yourself!" Chris warned as he got up to get the door with Matt right behind him.

"Matt Hardy! You're very much alive!" Adam cried out as he hoisted him up and squeezed him in a bear hug.

"Hi, Adam, I'm glad to see you too. Can you put me down?" Matt gasped out. But, as soon as he was lowered, Jay slapped him so hard on the back in greeting that it actually stung, before pulling him into a hug. "We miss you!" He pulled back and studied him critically from head to toe, "You look rich!" he grinned. Matt laughed.

"What about me, you assclowns? Am I invisible or what?" Chris feigned annoyance that he wasn't acknowledged.

Adam tsked at him, "Still the same old grouchy self … and rude, but we love you just the same!" Leaning forward, he puckered up his lips. "Kissy, kissy for our Chrissy poo."

Chris shoved his face away, "Save it for your boyfriend." He turned his attention to Randy, who was waiting politely to be introduced. "Hi, I'm Chris Jericho," he proffered his hand which Randy took in a firm handshake, "Randy Orton."

"Orton." Matt turned to him curiously. "I have a partner by the name of Bob Orton in one of my subsidiary companies. Are you related to him perchance?"

The smile left Randy's face. It didn't go unnoticed. There was a moment of silence and Randy finally admitted reluctantly, "He's my father."

Matt smiled and shook hands with him, "Glad to meet you, Randy. Your father and I spoke occasionally but I don't think I've heard him talk about his family."

"It figures," Randy's eyes flashed with annoyance. It was pretty obvious to them that he didn't get along with his father.

Chris cleared his throat. "Shall we adjourn to the living room and wait for the others? They should be here anytime soon."

"There are more people coming for the interview?" Adam was surprised. "Anyone we know?"

"The original plan was to get two bodyguards for my brother. I've decided to recruit two more to watch my back," Matt explained.

"You don't know them," Chris added for their benefit.

Surprise was putting it mildly, Randy was completely thrown back that his friends were applying to be bodyguards. He studied Matt curiously. The name 'Hardy' struck a chord somewhere at the back of his mind but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Who are the other candidates?" Jay asked just as the door bell rang.

"You'll meet them now," Chris went to get the door.

"Hey man, it's good to see you again!" The two new arrivals shook hands warmly with Chris while the others looked on. They couldn't help staring. One of them had very pale skin which contrasted sharply to his carrot colored hair.

Chris ushered them in and made the introductions. "Guys, meet Stephen Farrelly and Drew McIntyre. This is Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso and Randy Orton." They all shook hands.

"You're really … white," Jay pointed out and Stephen looked amused.

"I'm aware of it," he said, "I've been this way since I was born," his Irish accent came out thick and heavy.

Adam hissed at Jay not to be rude.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Jay apologized, realizing he might have offended him.

Stephen nodded, "No harm done. I understand your fascination."

"Okay, everyone, grab a seat and we can get this underway. Matt?" Chris invited him to address the floor.

"Thank you all for coming. All of you come highly recommended by Chris. However, none of you have any experience in providing personal protection services. Therefore, I need to talk to each of you and discuss if you really want to do this."

When he went through their briefs, he was initially worried and raised his reservations with Chris. But Chris told him that all the men had something in common, they were all combat-trained. Adam and Jay served in the air force whilst Stephen and Drew served in the army. They were trained to protect the country, which, in his books, stood them in good stead for the job. Matt couldn't disagree.

Chris offered Matt the use of his study to carry out the interviews. Stephen was called in first. Things went smoothly and the contracts were signed. Both sides were satisfied with what the other had to offer. The four men were now officially bodyguards to the Hardys.

"I'll get Jeff and John and introduce them to you." Matt had asked John to stay with Jeff in the bedroom until he came to get them.

All eyes fell on Jeff when he entered the room. His corn yellow long hair flow loose over his shoulder and he was wearing a simple white tunic with trimmings, over white baggy pants and sequined moccasins on his feet.

"I would like everyone to meet my brother. This is Jeffrey, and John Cena, his bodyguard."

The men smiled warmly and nodded a greeting, aware that the boy was bashful and wary of them. Matt already told them about his brother's background and asked them to give him time to warm up to them.

John moved up to shake hands with everyone, getting their names at the same time. When he came to Randy, he realized his eyes were trained on Jeff. Matt was introducing his brother to each man and his eyes were following Jeff all the time.

"Hey," John called softly to get his attention. When Randy's eyes turned to him, he said quietly but firmly, "He's with me."

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

-ooo-

Chapter 9

"Excuse me?" Randy gave him an incredulous look.

"I said quit staring, he's with me!" John stated firmly.

"Who do you think …" Randy stopped in mid-sentence, hearing snickers and realized that everyone was watching them, except for one. He clamped up, not wanting to make a scene.

Jeff was totally oblivious that he was the subject of dispute. His attention was fully focused on Stephen. Was it natural to be that pale, he wondered, staring at the Irish man? Though shy, he needed to satisfy his curiosity.

"Is everyone just as pale as you where you come from?" he asked Stephen.

"I believe not, I don't know anyone who looks this pale in Dublin, Ireland," Stephen replied good-naturedly.

Jeff giggled. "You remind me of Casper."

"Jeff!" Matt sent him a reproachful look.

Jeff looked down remorsefully, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright, no harm done," Stephen assured him and then asked hesitatingly, "Who or what is Casper?"

"He's a cartoon character, a friendly ghost," Jay jumped in to enlighten him, giving Jeff a cheeky grin. Jeff grinned back.

"So, I remind you of a ghost," Stephen said dryly. "That's a first, but I've been called worse."

The others laughed. By now, Randy was the last person yet to be introduced to Jeff. Matt led him forward and John reluctantly stepped aside.

"Jeff, this is Randy Orton, he's a friend of Adam and Jay," Matt introduced them.

Randy took Jeff's hand in both his and John's eyes immediately narrowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jeff" and he gave Jeff his most charming smile while he studied him appreciatively.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Randy." Jeff waited and when Randy made no move to release his hand, he gently pulled away from his grasp, blushing at his intense gaze.

"Randy is not part of the team that I've just recruited," Matt added, keeping a stoic front.

John broke into a grin. He was relieved to hear that. He wanted Randy as far away from Jeff as possible. He smirked when Randy shot him an irritated look.

"Well, Matt, you have your men. You should rest easy now. What say all of us have lunch together so that everyone can get to know each other?" Chris proposed. All of them were agreeable and to John's dismay, Matt invited Randy to join them as well.

As they were deciding where to go, Jeff tugged at Matt's sleeves to get his attention. "Matty, can we go to McDonalds? I want those free toys that come with the value meals. Please?" he implored his brother.

Matt laughed. "Paul told you about them, didn't he?"

Jeff beamed as he nodded. "He said the burger and fries are delicious. If he says they're good, they must be good. I want to try them."

"Sure, let's have lunch at McDonalds then," Matt gave in.

Eventually, each man ordered a set meal and their charge ended up with nine free toys altogether. Jeff was elated! He played with his Snoopy collections, each dog wearing a costume typical of a country it represents, while chomping happily on his burger and fries. Occasionally, he would look around to study the people at the other tables, grinning as other kids squealed at their free toys.

"Matty, can I have an ice-cream with those colorful sprinkles on top?" He saw the children at the next table licking their cones with the colorful toppings and he wanted one as well.

"Sure. Why don't you get it yourself? John will go with you," Matt pulled out his wallet and handed him the money.

As the two went to get the ice-cream, Adam commented, "Your brother is cute as a button and I think our friend here is already smitten with him. Isn't that right, Randy?" he nudged him playfully. Randy grinned sheepishly.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one," Chris folded his arms and sat back with a smug. Adam, Jay and Randy gave him incredulous looks while Matt looked on amused.

"You too?" Adam wasn't sure if Chris was just pulling one over them.

"Why not? He's cute, who wouldn't want to be with him?"

Matt shook his head and laughed. "Poor Jeff, he hasn't a clue that he's getting so much attention." He thought Chris might just be stringing them along for the fun of it, but Randy was definitely interested in his brother. His eyes kept following Jeff.

"So, are they like, officially together? John came down pretty hard on Randy just now. Did he serve you a warning as well, Chrissy?" Jay's eyes danced mischievously.

"It doesn't matter if he did. I don't listen too well." Chris left it at that and changed the subject. "Matt, have you decided who's watching Jeff yet?"

Matt thought for a moment before addressing the others, "I will leave it to you guys to decide among yourselves."

After conferring with his partner, Stephen said, "Since the little mite has given me a nickname already, Drew and I will watch him. And rest assured that we won't vie for his attention because we're both straight," he quipped.

"What?" Jay looked dismayed. He really liked Drew and he was hoping to get to know him at a more personal level. Adam caught on, realizing that his buddy had a thing for the handsome Scottish man. What fun he was going to have with them, he thought gleefully!

"That leaves Adam and Jay to watch your back," Chris grinned. "How do you feel about that, Matt?"

"Should I be afraid?" Matt laughed.

"Hey!" Adam punched him on the arm. "Don't you trust us? Jay and I won't let anything happen to you, or your brother."

"I'm just teasing. I know you have our backs," Matt clapped him on the back.

Jeff and John came back to the table. "Isn't it pretty?" Jeff admired the colorful chocolate sprinkles on top his dessert like a work of art.

"Yes, it's pretty but you should eat it quick, it's melting," Matt pointed out. As Jeff licked delicately at his dessert, Matt briefed the men. "I've asked Chris to arrange for your gun permits and he'll issue you your weapons tomorrow. Get some practice at a firing range if you're rusty. We'll be doing a lot of travelling in the next two weeks, so I need everyone prepared. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Matt's eyes fell on Randy and his mouth twitched with amusement; he wasn't paying him any attention. His eyes were fixated on Jeff and John was looking really annoyed. Randy, however, was totally ignoring him.

"What do you do for a living, Randy?" Matt called for his attention, deciding to learn more about him.

"I've been working for Salomon as a stockbroker for five years. I'm stationed in New York at the moment but I'll probably be posted to Europe next fall. I live in an apartment with my dog and am pretty much a loner."

"You have a dog? What kind? What's its name?" Jeff's interest was piqued.

"It's a bull terrier and I call him 'Terror'." Randy grinned. "Don't be fooled by the name, Terror's a pussy cat! One time I took him out for a walk and we came across a cat, it just wagged its tail while the cat hissed and screeched at it."

"That's so cute!" Jeff giggled.

"Yes, he's my faithful companion. Do you have a dog back home?"

"No, but I would love to have one!" Jeff looked hopefully at Matt.

"We can't take a dog with us on holiday, Jeffrey," Matt laughed.

"After we come back then?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Matt turned back to Randy. "How long have you known Adam and Jay?"

"Since we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood. My family used to live in Florida but we moved to Missouri when I was twelve. I lost touch with Adam and Jay but we got reacquainted at a club two years ago. I've been hanging out with them since. I'm on a vacation break right now and we actually planned to go somewhere together, but I guess we have to scratch our plans now," he sighed.

"We're really sorry about that, buddy," Adam apologized.

"It's not your fault, I should have checked with you guys first before taking leave. I'll probably cancel my break and go back to work."

Matt studied him thoughtfully for a moment and came to a decision. "We'll be going to Florida for a wedding, and then some skiing in the Alps, followed by a cruise to the Bahamas the next couple of weeks. You're welcome to join us if you like."

Randy struck him as a sincere, upright guy. In any case, a friend of Adam and Jay couldn't go wrong in his books. John's face fell and Chris stifled back his laughter at the look on his face.

"Thank you, I accept." It was Randy's turn to smirk at John who was looking none too pleased.

"I have one request though," Matt said. "Please don't tell anyone where you're going and who you're with. Jeff and I want to keep a low profile."

"I understand. I won't say anything to anyone," Randy promised.

"Who's getting married in Florida?" Jay enquired.

"We're attending Paul's wedding. He's Jeff's former bodyguard and best friend. We'll be joining the newlyweds when they go to Switzerland and the Bahamas for their honeymoon. I also intend to squeeze in Disneyland into our itinerary, so we're working on a tight schedule."

Jeff squealed when he heard Matt mention Disneyland. He launched himself at him. "Thank you for remembering!" Jeff hugged him.

"You deserve to have what your heart desires," Matt hugged him back.

"This is going to be the best two weeks ever! I'm so thrilled!" Jeff's face glowed with excitement.

Matt had already made up his mind to leave his brother behind when he returned to Morocco at the end of two weeks, but he wasn't going to tell him until then. He intended to give him the best time of his life before they parted ways. Except for Randy, the others had been told about the circumstances surrounding Jeff's life. They knew it was his first time stepping into the real world and they shared his excitement. But, truth to be told, the boy had already endeared himself to them with his child-like manner and innocence.

Matt checked his watch. "I'm running on a tight schedule today. Randy, Stephen, Drew, please join us for dinner tonight. Adam will provide you with the details. I'll see you all later."

The afternoon passed quickly and Matt finally settled on a mansion in Bel-Air. It had eight rooms with modern furnishings and came with a pool, a beautiful landscaped garden with a pond, with high walls surrounding the property, ensuring privacy. It was ready for occupancy but Matt wanted some redecoration done. Handing over his name card, he asked the agent to recommend some interior designers and arranged for them to meet him tomorrow at 1pm.

"So, what's your decision? Are you going to stay on?" Chris asked as they went to the courtyard to look for Jeff and John who had left the house to explore the grounds.

"I have to go back to Morocco," Matt said quietly. "I won't be able to find closure until I find out who murdered our father. His soul can't rest in peace" and he told him what Jeff related to him of their father's night visits.

"Are you joking? His ghost came back?" Chris said uneasily.

"Jeff wouldn't joke about something like that, I believe him. He stayed with Dad since birth so they were close. Believe it or not, ghosts do exist." But the supernatural did not bother him that much. "Seriously, I thought I would feel more at ease once we leave Morocco, but I still feel uneasy."

"You have five good men. Adhere to safety procedures and you have nothing to worry about," Chris assured him.

"I guess you're right. Too many years of watching over my shoulder has made me jittery." Looking around, he frowned, "Where have they disappeared to?"

As if Jeff heard him, he came running out of the trees, John right behind him. "Matty! Look what I found!" He uncovered his hand to reveal a nestling.

"Where did you find it?" Matt asked, studying the delicate baby bird.

"In a tree, John and I heard them and we climbed up and found a nest. There are four of them. Can I keep this one?"

"They're best left alone, Jeff. This baby bird's mama would be upset if she came back and found it missing. Besides, we don't know how to care for it and it could die. You should return it to its nest and let its mama take care of it."

Jeff nodded reluctantly, knowing that his brother was right. They went back the way they came from, with Matt and Chris following them. John climbed up and reached down, "Here, hand me the little one." Jeff surrendered it to him unwillingly.

"They're a family again. We don't want to break them up, do we?" Matt wished he didn't have to leave his brother behind, but it was for the best. Jeff's safety was his top priority.

Jeff nodded his agreement. "Family should stick together."

"I have some good news, we now own this property," Matt informed him with a grin.

"So, this is going to be our home?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"That's right, this will be our home." Matt decided that the less said, the better for the time being. He didn't want to upset his brother by telling him he would be staying on alone.

John jumped down from the tree to join them. "It's back with its family."

Jeff told him the news. "Matty just bought the house! We can come and feed the birds every day and watch them grow! This is great! When are we moving in, Matty?"

"Not so fast," Matt laughed. "The house and the grounds need some work. I'll meet up with the interior designers tomorrow and then, we'll get an estimate when we can move in."

After conferring, they decided to go back to Chris' house and pick up their gear. They would move to the rented house after dinner. An hour and a half later, they were at the club where Chris had booked a VIP room. Jeff's eyes widened with excitement at the pulsating lights, the loud music and the people gyrating on the dance floor. The others had arrived before them.

Randy grinned at the sight of Jeff and accosted him. "Jeff, come sit here with me," he took him by the arm to lead him away but John held Jeff back. "Excuse me, but he's sitting with me!" and he led a bewildered Jeff to the other side of the table.

Randy moved to protest but Adam pulled him back to his seat. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at him.

"I just want to talk to him! What's wrong with that?" Randy growled under his breath.

Adam and Jay exchanged worried glances. The last thing they needed was Randy making a scene. Matt was looking directly at him with a questioning look.

"Come on, let's talk outside." They excused themselves and stepped out of the room. Adam led them out the back way where it was quieter so they could talk.

"Randy, Jeff is with John," Adam reminded him.

"I don't see a ring on his finger, do you?" Randy retorted.

Adam gave him an exasperated look, "Listen, Matt invited you. You're his guest. You shouldn't start trouble and make a scene."

"I did not start anything! John is the one who's making a scene! He won't let me talk to Jeff! What is the man's problem?"

Adam stared at him and finally said, "You really like Jeff, don't you?"

Randy did not respond immediately. He lit a cigarette and after several puffs to calm his nerves, said quietly, "Yes, I do and I don't want to give up without trying. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. They were definitely in a predicament. He and Jay thought Randy was just having a passing fancy for Jeff, but they were wrong.

"Look Randy, I can understand how you feel but the fact is, Jeff's taken. He's with John, period. Don't go there, Jeff can't be with you."

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" Randy fumed. He thought Adam would at least understand and try to help him out.

"This is not about taking sides, it's about the reality of the situation," Adam said in exasperation. "No matter how much you like someone, you don't move into someone else's turf and try to take away what's his. Jeff's not available, face the fact and look somewhere else." By looking at the stubborn expression on Randy's face, he knew he wasn't getting through to him.

Just then, Randy's mobile rang. He took it out and realized it was his mother calling. "Shit, what am I suppose to tell her?" She must be calling about dinner tomorrow night with his father.

"Hi Mom," he listened to her speak. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it tomorrow night. I'll be going out of town for two weeks or so." "No, I'm not trying to avoid anyone. I'm really busy, Mom." "Please don't say that, I do love you!" "That's not necessary, I doubt I have time to speak to him." "I wouldn't care less! He doesn't even know we exist, so why bother!" "I don't know, I'll let you know once I get back, okay?" "Mom?" She had hung up abruptly. "She's mad at me," Randy said with a sigh.

Adam gave him a sympathetic look. "Why is she mad at you?"

"Stupid fucker decides to come home and she wants me home for dinner tomorrow and I don't want to be there."

"Are you referring to your father?"

"Who else is there?" Randy said grimly.

"How long was he away?" Adam asked.

"Too long, I don't remember," Randy finished his cigarette and put it out. "I don't know why he bothers to come back now, we don't need him!"

"Maybe you don't, but your mom does," Adam said gently.

"He hurts her by staying away for years! Never even bothers to call home! She's better off without him!" Randy snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why is he back?"

"How the hell should I know? He comes and goes as he likes!" Randy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's not talk about him. This conversation is making me irritable."

It suddenly dawned on Adam that Randy never once spoke about his father. He remembered seeing his father several times in the past when they lived in Florida and that was about it.

"There you are! What's going on?" Jay gave Randy a worried look. He was wondering what was taking them so long and came out to investigate. Randy's grim look wasn't a good sign.

"It's nothing. Let's get back to the others." Randy made his way back.

Jay looked questionably at Adam, "What's eating him?"

"Long story. Tell you about it later," Adam said as he moved to catch up with Randy.

Dinner was a pleasant affair surprisingly. Randy found himself relaxing. Matt spoke to him and during their conversation he realized the 'Hardy' that he was trying to recall was associated with Meccazine Oil United. He remembered the case that was widely publicized a few years ago where the founder of said company was murdered. He asked Matt if the murderers had been caught yet.

"Not yet, but I won't let the matter rest. I'll get to the bottom of it, one way or another."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard on the both of you to lose your father under such circumstances," Randy said sympathetically.

"Yes, it has been three years and we're all trying to move on." Matt looked over at Jeff and smiled. Jeff was enjoying himself. Drew was showing him a magic trick but it was so terrible that he was tickled by it. The others were booing Drew however for the bad trick.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Matt brought his attention back to Randy. "Let's hear it first."

"I'm just wondering what's with all the bodyguards? I know they are part and parcel for the rich and famous but I sense an underlying urgency. Are you expecting trouble?"

Matt smiled at him. "You're observant." He thought carefully and decided there was no harm in telling him. "Yes, I'm expecting trouble and that's why I hired bodyguards for myself and my brother. I received a threat to kidnap and hold my brother for ransom more than a week ago. I prefer to play it safe and take preventive measures. Jeff's my only kin left in this world. I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to him. Ironically, it's the same fear that compelled me to keep him hidden from the rest of the world even after our father's death."

Slowly, the whole story poured out. He told Randy about his father sending him away to keep him safe while keeping Jeff hidden in Morocco, the circumstances of their father's murder leading to his return to take over the reins of the company, the threat that led him to believe they had a traitor among their midst and finally, his decision to take Jeff out of seclusion after eighteen long years.

Randy had listened patiently without interrupting. When Matt finished his tale, he remained silent. He couldn't even comprehend the logic of keeping Jeff under wraps in the first place. What had compelled the Senior Hardy to resort to keeping his two sons apart, keeping one hidden from the public eye since birth and sending the other away and forbidding him to return until he gave the green light? The story was so bizarre that he wouldn't have believed it if it was told to him by someone else. And the worst part was, the story had not ended. The Hardys were being threatened and it was not safe for them to remain in Morocco.

"This is crazy," Randy finally spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you going to do? Your company holdings are all in Morocco. You can't run your business from here."

"I have to go back, but Jeff will remain here in the States under round the clock protection."

"That's not a good idea. How can you bear to live apart from your only remaining blood and kin? Jeff has gone through so much, cut off from the world since birth and now that he's finally out, you're going to keep him away from you? History is repeating itself; you're doing exactly what your father did to you. I know it's not my place to say this, but it's not right."

"I don't have a choice. As much as I want Jeff to stay with me, it's not safe for him to go back to Morocco." Matt sounded frustrated.

"And what makes you think it's safe for you to go back? They could target you instead. Where would that leave Jeff? Your brother is young and he knows nothing about the real world. How do you expect him to cope by leaving him here? Sure, he will have his friends and bodyguards but they're not his family. He needs you, his brother, by his side. As I see it, you have an important decision to make; sell your company and move back here with Jeff, or, continue to live apart from your brother till God knows when. Is that what you want? Jeff might feel that you're abandoning him."

"That's the furthest thing on my mind!" Matt protested.

"You may think so, but Jeff will see it differently," Randy warned.

"And he's right about that." Both men didn't realize that Adam and Jay had been listening in on their conversation for the last couple of minutes.

"He's right, Matt," Adam reiterated. "Jeff won't see things from your perspective. In two weeks when you leave, you're leaving him in a place where everything is alien to him. Sure, he will go to school just like any average person, but don't forget that it's a totally new experience for him. Everything is going to feel strange to him and he's going to feel lost. John and the others will be there for him but they're not you. He's going to need his brother to ease him into living in a new world. He's going to need you to be his pillar of strength."

"I never saw it quite like that," Matt admitted reluctantly.

"You're worldly and independent, you can take care of yourself, but Jeff only knows the world he lives in behind closed walls. He has been living in obscurity for eighteen years. You can't throw him into a new world and expect him to adapt on his own without help. He needs you there beside him," Adam pointed out.

"What's wrong, Matty?" Jeff came up to his brother and sat on his lap. He studied his face carefully. "What's troubling you?"

"It's nothing, just company business," Matt lied with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jeff nodded but laid his head on his shoulder, "I'm tired," he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's call it a night and get you to bed." Matt didn't realize that it was past midnight. He suggested that everyone stayed at the house since there were enough rooms to accommodate them. Chris already told him it had eight bedrooms. All were agreeable as it would save them time driving back the following morning.

As they made their way, Matt pondered over what Randy and Adam had said. He knew they were right. Jeff won't be able to cope on his own. He leaned back with a sigh. What was he doing to do?

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 10

"What?" Matt mumbled drowsily. He was woken by his mobile ringing. His watch showed it was half past five in the morning. Who could be calling him so early in the morning? The caller id revealed it was Ashad. "Yes?" Matt answered.

"Mister Hardy, we have a crisis here!" Ashad's voice was filled with anxiety.

Matt sat up, fully awake. "What's wrong, Ashad?"

"Glenn, Scott and Michelle have been kidnapped and Mohammad was shot! They were leaving for the airport this morning but were intercepted on their way there. Mohammad's in the hospital right now in critical condition. I rushed down as soon as I received the call from the authorities. They said they need to speak to you but I told them you're out of town. They want me to get in touch with you immediately! What do you want me to do?"

"How is Mohammad doing?" Matt was concerned about his chauffeur.

"He took a bullet in the shoulder and another in the stomach. The doctor said there's internal bleeding, his chances are not good," Ashad said grimly.

"Get him all the medical attention he needs! I'll take the first available flight out!" Matt was already out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

"Mister Hardy, this could be a trap to draw you back! Don't act hastily. I suggest you speak to the authorities first before you make a decision," Ashad cautioned him.

Matt hesitated. What was the motive for kidnapping the tutors? Whatever it was, the kidnappers would want something in exchange for them. He had to be there when they made their demands. The tutors were his responsibility and he couldn't endanger their lives by staying away. He needed to head back immediately and deal with the situation.

"I have to be there no matter what and until I get back, I want you to get Adl to send their men to watch the house and keep everyone in!"

"I will do as you say. I suggest you alert the American authorities and get them to come with you. You need an armed escort. I'm worried about you and Master Jeffrey."

"I'm not bringing Jeff back with me," Matt said, thinking furiously. The situation wasn't safe at all and he didn't want to take any chances. John and the others could stay and watch Jeff while Adam and Jay would leave with him for Morocco. "I'll call you once I get there!" and he hung up. He shoved his clothes into his carrier and rushed out, heading to Chris' room first. Chris pulled out a gun on him when he flung open the door unannounced.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" Matt held up his hands, dropping his carrier.

"Damn it, Matt, don't you know how to knock?" Chris lowered his gun. "I could be screwing someone's brains out for all you know and you could get your head blown off by barging in like that!"

"They kidnapped the three tutors and shot my chauffeur!" Matt informed him in a terse tone.

"What?" Chris was stunned.

Quickly, Matt related what Ashad had told him. "I have to go back but I need you to do me a few favors. Call the American Embassy and tell them what happened. Have them contact their counterparts in Morocco. I'm going to need their help. I also need you to try and locate the next of kin of these people." He scribbled down the names of the tutors and where they were from and handed the piece of paper to Chris, "They should be notified. I'm bringing Adam and Jay with me but they're going to need weapons."

"The guns and permits are at my place. We can pick them up on the way to the airport. I'll drive."

The next few minutes were completely helter-skelter. While Chris got dressed, Matt went to rouse the others. He explained the situation to them and left instructions for them.

"But, I want to come with you, Matty!" Jeff protested.

"Jeff, listen to me very carefully. Three people have been kidnapped and Mohammad has been shot. I can't take you with me, it's not safe!"

"Then, you shouldn't go back either!" He clung to his brother. "Please don't go, Matty, I don't want to lose you too!" his voice quavered with fear.

"Jeff, I have to go back. The kidnappers will call and make their demands and I have to be there when they do. Glenn and the others are depending on me to get them out safely!"

Jeff swallowed his fear. He understood the urgency for Matt to go back; three lives were at stake. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Matt kissed him affectionately on top of his head and hugged him tightly. "Be good. Stay close to the bodyguards and make sure you adhere to safety protocol." He handed him over to John, "Keep him safe. I will keep you guys posted on the situation. You have my number, call if there's anything important."

After they left, John tried to coax Jeff to go back to sleep but he wanted to stay up. None of them could sleep anyway after receiving the latest piece of news. Stephen went to put on a pot of coffee while John wrapped Jeff in a blanket and coaxed him to rest on the couch instead.

Drew went to the windows. He spoke as he surveyed the darkness with an experienced eye, "We need to familiarize ourselves with the grounds once daylight breaks and check if we need to further secure the place." Satisfied there was nothing out there, he went to join the others as Stephen filled the cups with piping hot coffee.

"You want some coffee too?" he asked Jeff who shook his head. He was trying to be strong but he was fearful for his brother and everyone else.

"Will they be alright?" he asked, trembling slightly.

"They know what they're doing, they'll be alright," John put his arm around him to offer him some comfort.

"Why do they have to shoot Mohammad? He's fifty-three years old and not a threat to anyone." His fear was rising and he tried to suppress it but it was overpowering him. Those men had guns and they shot a defenseless, harmless old man. What if … and the thought of losing his brother sent him panicking. "I'm scared," he whimpered. "I can't lose Matty. I want to stay with him," his eyes filled with tears quickly.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to your brother, okay?" Randy squatted down in front of him and taking his hand in his, gave it a reassuring squeeze. John wanted to say something but decided against it. They were all trying to offer Jeff some measure of comfort in his time of need. "Adam and Jay will keep your brother safe. They won't let anything happen to him."

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, Jeff nodded. He wanted desperately to believe that.

"Why don't you lie down and get some shut-eye?" John coaxed Jeff to lie down while Randy went to the windows to join Drew. Stephen was checking out the house.

"What are we supposed to look out for?" Randy asked quietly, staring into the dark. He couldn't see anything at all.

Drew took his gaze away to look at him. "See if anyone is lurking around." He turned his attention to the darkness. "Always asks yourself this, if you're out there, where would you hide? And there's a high probability they're hiding there."

"What are they trying to achieve by taking the others?" Stephen joined them after making sure the house was secured.

Drew glanced quickly at Jeff's direction. John was seated on the floor beside the couch, talking softly to him. He lowered his voice, just in case. "I hate to say this but it's a lure to draw the brothers back to Morocco."

"Then, they are walking into a trap! We should warn them!" Randy was frantic with worry for their safety.

"They know what they're walking into. They just didn't want to say anything in front of the little mite," Drew enlightened him. "In spite of the danger, Matt knows he has to go back. The chances of the hostages staying alive are 50-50 if he goes back, but zero if he doesn't show up."

"Just what the hell do they want?" It finally dawned on Randy they were dealing with dangerous and unscrupulous people.

Stephen shrugged, "Money, I guess. It's always about money and Matt has plenty of it. We heard that your father is a partner in one of the companies. Maybe you can ask him if he knows what's going on up there."

"He's not in Morocco. He was on his way back to the States the last I heard. In any case, we don't talk to each other," Randy said tersely. Drew and Stephen exchanged glances. Randy stared into the darkness. There was a long lapse of silence before he spoke again. "We haven't heard from him for the past five years," he said quietly. "He's never home and never bothers to call back. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!" and having said that, he turned and walked away.

"The man's hurting bad," Stephen said quietly. Randy sat down and leaned back with his eyes closed. John watched him indecisively for a while, but eventually left him alone.

"His old man deserves a good ass-kicking!" Drew shook his head, feeling sorry for him. "Go talk to him, Stevie, he's upset."

"Aye, he's upset but I don't know what to say to him. I'm not good with words," Stephen shrugged helplessly.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Come on." They moved to sit near Randy. "Hey," Drew tapped him on his knee to get his attention.

Randy opened half-lidded eyes. "What?"

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

Randy sat up. "I grew up in a farm, so I can handle a shotgun." He was wondering where the conversation was leading to.

"You'll be travelling with us from now on, so it's best you know how to use a handgun. You own one?" Drew asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think of bringing it along."

"I'll be right back!" Drew dashed up the stairs and was back in a flash, holding a box. "I always carry a spare, never know when you might need it," he grinned as he opened it and lifted out a Beretta 85FS Cheetah. "Here, get used to it and I expect it back in mint condition," he handed it over to him.

Jeff had finally dozed off. John moved to join them. "You know how to use that?" he asked Randy, who was examining the gun with interest.

"I can shoot," Randy said brusquely.

"We'll see about that," John smirked.

-ooo-

"I won't be staying for long, maybe just for a couple of days," Bob Orton said as he unbuttoned his coat.

"But, you just got home!" Elaine Orton protested as she helped him to remove his coat.

"I have business to take care of," Orton said and made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

Elaine followed him. "Bobby, what's going on? We haven't heard from you for ages! Randy is upset."

Wiping his hands on a towel, Bob looked at her, "Why is he upset? He can always call me if he wants to talk to me. That's what a phone is for."

Elaine gave him an exasperated look. "Then, why didn't you call? It has been five years since we last heard from you!"

Orton looked startled. Had it been that long? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He looked confused.

"Bobby, I don't know what has happened to you, but this has to stop!" Elaine gave him a grim look.

"What have I done now?" Orton threw up his hands in exasperation. He didn't need more drama. He already had plenty on his mind.

"You left us, your family, for five years! Not a single phone call, not a letter and when I try to reach you, I always get your voice mail and you never return any of my messages! What's going on? Do you have another family out there?" she looked accusingly at him.

"You're being ridiculous, woman!" Orton barked out a short laugh, "I'm not a frivolous man!" Shaking his head in disbelief, he moved to leave but she barred his way.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself! Five years, Bobby! Look at me! Don't you dare turn away from me! I only know that you're still alive because of the money you've been forwarding. Randy is now twenty-four years old, you left us when he was nineteen! What has happened to you, Bobby?" her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Bob pulled her in to hold her. "I didn't mean to stay away for so long but one thing led to another and I was so caught up with everything, I didn't realize I was away that long," he looked remorseful.

"How can you forget us, we're your family!" she sobbed.

"I'm truly sorry. I tried to give you and Randy a better life, but I haven't been a good husband and father by staying away. Please forgive me?" he rubbed her back to console her but she just cried harder.

"Please don't cry, I swear I will make it up to you and Randy somehow. Where is he? Is he home?"

She shook her head forlornly, composing herself. "He moved out years ago. He lives in New York, works for Salomon Brothers as a stockbroker. He has done well for himself."

Bobby beamed with pride; his son was working for the renowned and prestigious investment bank on Wall Street! He was so proud of him.

"Is he coming home to see me?" he asked excitedly.

Elaine dropped her eyes, "No," she said, not looking into his eyes. "He has gone out of town and won't be back till two weeks later." She decided he should know the truth, he would find out soon enough anyways. Looking him in the eye, she said, "I don't think Randy wants to see or speak to you at all."

Orton's face fell. "So, he's still mad at me for not coming home, for not calling?"

Elaine nodded, tears falling silently. He hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll make things right somehow. Do you have his number? I will call him right away."

"I don't know if it will work, Bobby, he's very stubborn." But, on his insistence, she finally gave him the number and he took himself to the bedroom. He was forewarned about the reception he might receive but he was sure Randy would hear him out, he was still his father. Orton dialed his number and it was picked up at the third ring. "Randy?"

"Who is this?" Randy frowned. He had erased his father's number a long time ago and he didn't recognize his voice.

"It's me, your dad. I just got home. I'm with your mother right now. How have you been? I … I miss you, son."

Randy stared at his phone in a daze, he didn't respond.

"Is everything alright?" Stephen asked, wondering why Randy wasn't talking to the caller. He could clearly hear someone on the other line calling his name. "Randy?" he shook him gently, snapping him out of his reverie. Randy's face suddenly darkened into a scowl.

"Are you alright?" Stephen gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine," he said brusquely as he terminated the call. "I'll be in my room if you need me" and he went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Stephen asked, watching him go.

It was past ten and they were waiting for Chris to return with the weapons. He had called an hour ago to say he was at the police department. He was running a search for the next-of-kin of the hostages and would try to reach them.

Jeff got to his feet. "I'll check if he's alright."

"I'll come with you," John offered quickly.

Drew clapped a hand on his shoulder to stay him, "That's not a good idea. You two don't get along at all. Let Jeff speak to him alone."

"I won't be long, John," Jeff reassured him and bounded away before he could protest.

"Jeff shouldn't be left on his own!" John tried to justify himself going after him.

"Theoretically, he's not alone. He's with Randy," Drew said with a grin. Stephen chuckled.

John glared at them, "That's not funny! Are you two on his side?" he looked at them suspiciously.

"We're not taking sides. Randy's upset and your presence won't help because you two rub each other the wrong way," Stephen smirked.

"Jeff's just checking that he's alright," Drew assured him. "Come on, sit down and wait, he'll be back soon."

John reluctantly sat back down, but his eyes kept drifting upwards. He told himself to give Jeff ten minutes and settled down to wait.

…

Randy heard the soft rapping at the door. He hurriedly wiped away his tears just as the door opened and Jeff entered somewhat cautiously.

"Are you alright, Randy?" he asked as he shut the door quietly and approached him tentatively.

Randy kept his eyes down and mumbled, "I'm okay, I just want to be left alone."

His nose was red from crying and Jeff realized he was really upset. He moved to sit next to him on the bed and hesitating at first, finally took his hand in his. "What's wrong, Randy? Is there any way I can help?"

Randy lost control of his emotions. All those years of feeling abandoned, feeling unloved and then to hear his father said he missed him, it was so much baloney! Those feelings of hurt and pain that he had buried deep within, transferred into fury. They surfaced with a rush and he lost it. Hot tears of anger and hurt fell and he tried furiously to hold them back but they refused to heed him. Angry at himself for being weak, he started punishing himself, thumping at his chest furiously with his fists as wretched sobs escaped him uncontrollably.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Alarmed, Jeff tried to hold onto his arms, trying to stop him from hurting himself. Randy suddenly turned on him, a strange look on his face. Before he knew what happened, Randy grabbed him and crushed his lips against his. Jeff squeaked in fright, trying to fend him off but Randy overpowered him easily and he found himself on his back, his hands pinned to his side.

He couldn't ignore the hunger, the more he tasted him, the more he wanted him. His ears buzzed, the blood roared in his head as passion flared within him. He felt the pliable body beneath him. He moved against him, feeling his need grow, he wanted him. Amidst the roaring in his head, he heard Jeff's pleas … "Please … stop… please..."

Dazed and confused, he lifted his head. His eyes glazed over with lust as he fixed his eyes on the flushed face, the kiss swollen mouth, that sweet delectable mouth. He wanted that mouth on him, but he wanted to take care of the boy's needs first. His fingers moved on their own accord, quickly unbuttoning the boy's shirt and he lavished each part of the exposed flesh with nibbles and kisses.

"Randy …" Jeff gasped even as pleasurable sensations assailed him. He fought to resist him but his body rebelled and yearned to be indulged. Randy ignored his weak pleas and finally got his shirt off. He started to unzip his pants. "Please …" Jeff protested weakly and then moaned when he fondled him boldly, the other hand pulling down his pants, exposing him to his eyes.

Randy's eyes travelled hungrily all over his body, feasting on the delightful slim built of the boy before him. Wordlessly, he folded Jeff's legs, exposing his tiny love hole. "Let me pleasure you," he whispered huskily and engulfed his pucker with his mouth. Jeff groaned out loud, arching upwards towards him, enjoying the sensations assailing him. Randy ate him; licking, probing, teasing, and drew gasps after gasps of pleasure from the boy. "So sweet … you're so wet and ready …" he growled lowly, raising his head, his mouth glistening with saliva. He quickly unzipped and pulled down his pants, revealing his throbbing manhood.

Jeff trembled with anticipation, his eyes locked on the meaty package between Randy's legs. His senses had taken over control. He needed this … his body hungered for a man. He wanted to be fucked, he wanted it so bad! Randy hoisted his legs onto his shoulders and poised over him, pressing his cockhead against his moist hole, ready to impale him.

"Jeff?" John opened the door and froze at the sight. He roared and flew at Randy with rage.

"What's going on?" Downstairs, Drew and Stephen heard John's bellow of rage and the sound of broken glass sent them racing up the stairs.

John continued to rain blows on Randy who was trying to fend him off as best as he could. Jeff had scrambled to a corner of the room. He hugged himself on the floor, crying and shaking like a leaf.

"John!" Stephen grabbed him around the waist from behind, hauling him off Randy. "Stop it, John!" Oomph … The air went out of him and he doubled over in pain. John just drove a fist to his midriff.

"John!" Drew barked sharply, putting himself between Randy and him. "Stop this right now! You're scaring the little mite!"

That got his attention. He looked over at Jeff and immediately went to him. "Did he hurt you?" he checked him anxiously with his eyes.

"It's… it's not his fault," Jeff sobbed, burying his face in his arms in shame.

With a grim look, John grabbed the covers off the bed and wrapped it around him before lifting him into his arms. He left without a word, taking Jeff to his room.

Drew went to check on Randy. He was bleeding from a cut on his mouth and the area beneath his left eye had started to swell. There were other bruises dotting his face, John had a heyday with it.

Stephen confronted Randy with clenched fists. "Did you force yourself on the boy?" He was going to bash him if he did.

Drew held him back. "Jeff said it wasn't his fault. Let's not jump to conclusions until we get all the facts."

Stephen decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being. Both men started to leave but Drew turned back at the door, "Clean up and then, come down. We have to talk about what just happened," and he shut the door behind him.

Randy held his head between his hands. He couldn't believe what he did. How could he mess up so badly?

….

Jeff sat sniffling on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. John had been trying to get him to tell him what happened but each time he asked, Jeff would just cry. He decided to try one more time. "Please, just tell me this; did he force himself on you?"

Someone knocked and Drew stepped in. "This is probably not a good time, but I think you should know, Randy's leaving."

Jeff moved. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He was out, fully dressed in a minute and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" John stopped him. "If he wants to leave, let him leave!"

"It wasn't entirely his fault," Jeff's voice quavered. "He was really upset; he was crying and hitting himself, so I grabbed him. The next thing I know, he was kissing me and … and … and I think I kissed back, and … one thing led to another and …" He started to cry. "I'm sorry, John, I don't know what happened … I'm so sorry …"

Drew closed the door quietly, deciding to leave John to deal with Jeff. He stood in deep thought for several moments before making his way down. Stephen stood at the main door, hands on his hips, acting as a barricade and barring Randy from leaving.

"Why are you doing this? I've caused enough trouble, so just step aside and let me leave," Randy gave him an exasperated look.

"Not happening," Drew said as he came up behind him. Randy turned towards him. "Jeff just told us what happened. You don't have to go," Drew informed him.

"No, I've made up my mind, I'm leaving!" Randy turned back to Stephen, "Step aside!" he ordered.

Stephen smirked, "Make me."

"Damn it! Why are you making things difficult?" Randy ranted.

"Why are you running away?" Drew asked, moving to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Randy muttered, evading his eyes.

"I think you do, but you just don't want to face up to it. In any case, you can't leave, we won't let you."

"You can't hold me here, I don't work for Matt. I can leave anytime I want! Now, get out of my way!" Randy demanded.

"You are not allowed to leave. We have to hold you until we speak to Matt about what happened. Besides, you know too much, we can't let you go until Matt says so."

Drew knew he was pushing it but he didn't want Randy to leave. He was relieved to hear Jeff's confession because he seriously doubted that Randy was a bad guy. That call for Randy was the trigger, he was sure of it. He knew he just met the guy and he didn't know him, but he actually liked him. Besides, what Jeff said only made him wonder why Randy went berserk all of a sudden. He wanted to help him. Curse him for his nosiness!

Randy looked incredulously at him. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! You're holding me here against my wish! That's tantamount to kidnapping!"

Stephen gave him an intimidating look. "We're hired by Matt and if we think we have grounds to hold you here, then, we will! You can co-operate with us, or, we can do it the hard way." He removed the cuffs from his back pocket and tugged at them deliberately. "So, what will it be?"

Randy's jaws dropped at the sight of the cuffs. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious! If you refuse to co-operate, I will cuff you! Now, haul your ass back to the couch and sit down! We're going to have ourselves a nice little chat!" he barked as he stepped forward, forcing Randy to step back.

Randy hesitated momentarily before moving reluctantly to the couch. Drew's mouth twitched. His buddy enjoyed intimidating people. It was his strong suit and it was working well on Randy apparently.

"What happened up there with Jeff just now, and silence won't get you off the hook!" Stephen shared Drew's opinion of Randy. They wanted him to clear the air for them. If it was attempted rape, they would not hesitate to hurt him.

"Leave the subject alone, guys." They all turned as John came down alone. He moved to stand before Randy with mixed emotions. What Jeff told him did upset him but he finally realized what happened. He would do something about it, make sure it won't happen again, but first, he needed to set something straight with Randy. "I'm willing to let what happened pass just this once, but if you ever try to put your hands on him again, you'll be sorry!"

Randy remained silent as John went back upstairs.

"Well… that was a surprising turn," Stephen said. "You're lucky to get off with just a warning. He packs a mean punch!" he rubbed his midriff gingerly. "But, I guess you learn it first hand," he smirked, studying the bruises on his face.

Drew asked, "Who called you and got you upset?" He had a hunch but he wanted Randy to confirm it.

"What's with all these questions? I thought I'm free to go," Randy evaded answering his question. After what just went down, he decided to leave. He doubted he could face anyone after what happened. What would Adam and Jay say? They'd probably bash him.

"Who says you're free to go? We haven't talked to Matt yet. He's the only one who decides if you can leave," Drew said firmly.

"Look, I can't stay, not after what happened. I'm sure you understand, it will be awkward," Randy tried to appeal to them.

"Sorry Randy, like I said, if Matt says you can go, we won't stop you, but you have to wait till we get a chance to talk to him. Now, just play along and answer my question, who called you earlier?" Drew persisted in his questioning.

"It was a wrong number," Randy lied.

Drew sighed and stretched out his hand, "Hand over your phone."

Randy gave him a look of aghast. "No!" he drew back.

At a nod from Drew, Stephen frisked him, amidst his protests. "Stop that! You have no right to do that!" But, it was a losing battle as Stephen took his mobile away from him forcefully and handed it over to Drew.

"I hate you!" Randy hissed, but they ignored him. Drew retrieved the last call received and called out.

"Don't!" Alarmed, Randy tried to snatch his phone back but Stephen pushed him back to his seat. "Be quiet!" he ordered.

"Hello? I'm sorry, but may I know who this is? My friend received a call just now from this number and he got sick suddenly and had to rush to the bathroom. I just wanted to find out if it was anything urgent," Drew lied smoothly. He listened and nodded. "He's resting right now but I'll let him know you called. Thank you" and he ended the call.

Randy snatched his phone back and stormed back upstairs, luggage in hand. As soon as he disappeared upstairs, Stephen said, "Let me guess, that was his old man, wasn't it?"

Drew nodded thoughtfully. "What say we go and check on him?" he got to his feet.

Stephen grinned. "You're afraid he'll try something on you like he did with Jeff?"

Drew laughed. "Let him come at me, I can handle him. Besides, we're supposed to be straight, remember?"

Stephen's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I help you out with that one to throw Jay off. You owe me one."

Both men laughed as they made their way upstairs.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Fanfiction website was giving problems again, couldn't post the chapter till now. To those who read and reviewed, thank you for your support!

-ooo-

Chapter 11

"Now, what else did I forget?" Matt sighed as he put his phone away.

The housing agent just sent him a message to confirm the meeting with the interior decorators at one that day. Matt messaged him back, explaining he was called away suddenly on urgent business and asked to postpone it indefinitely.

Adam and Jay looked at him pointedly from either side of him.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that for?" Matt asked with a frown.

"You are walking into a trap! And I can't believe we're letting you do this!" Adam tugged at his hair in frustration.

"Come on, Matt, talk to us. What's going on in your head?" Jay said.

"What would you have me do then? Those three people work for me and they're being held hostage by the same people who murdered my father! I would gladly trade myself for their release and face those murderers! It's time I settle the score with them!" Matt said grimly.

"We can't be sure they are one and the same. Even if they are, you can't walk into the situation without a plan," Adam pointed out.

"Then, we come up with a plan, but I'm going in and don't try to stop me!" There was grit determination on his face.

His friends made exasperated noises with Adam saying, "Let's not be rash and discuss this rationally. Don't forget your life is at stake here."

"What about Glenn, Scott and Michelle? They're in jeopardy and I have to do something! I've been thinking since I heard about the kidnapping. Glenn and the others never encountered any problems until now and just after Jeff and I left the country. This could only mean one thing; they're using them to get us back on their turf. I know it's a trap but this may be the opportunity for me to find out what is going on."

"It's dangerous to let yourself be taken," Jay disagreed strongly. "Once you know who they are, they will not let you walk out alive. We have to come up with another plan. There's no way we're going to let you walk into their hands. Right, Adam?"

"You're damn right! You are not going to trade yourself in and not another word of it!" Adam echoed his sentiments.

"Seriously guys, I don't see any other way around it. I'll trade myself if I have to," Matt said stubbornly.

"I know you want to get to the bottom of this, but this is not the way to do it, Matt. You have to rethink this crazy idea of yours. If anything happens to you, what's going to happen to Jeff? Have you thought about that? And don't forget your promise to him, or, are you going back on your word now?" Adam asked sternly.

Regardless of Matt's reasons, Adam didn't think he should be so foolhardy as to hand himself over without considering the full implications of his actions; who was going to take over the company and look after Jeff if something were to happen to him?

Matt stayed silent. He was playing with half a deck and he knew it. The chances of him walking out alive were slim, but he didn't know what else to do. All he could think about was to get the others out and bring his father's murderers to justice.

"Don't even think about using yourself," Jay advised. "Let's just wait and see what they want in return for the hostages and we'll work our way through it. And if you're thinking of compromising your own safety, just think about Jeff." He gave him a reproachful look.

Adam patted Matt on his knee to reassure him. "I know you're worried about them. We will figure out a way to get everyone out, but no heroics, okay?"

Matt nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now try to relax and get some sleep. It'll be another eight hours before we reach our destination," Adam said.

"Wonder what the rest are doing right now?" Jay leaned back with a sigh, his mind on a particular Scottish man.

"Come off it! You're missing him already?" Adam grinned at him knowingly.

"You heard what Stephen said, they are both straight," Matt reminded them with a smile.

"Do you think he's lying?" Jay asked abruptly.

"Why should he lie about something like that?" Adam remarked in a wry tone.

Jay shrugged. "I don't know but my instincts tell me they're not exactly straight like they claimed to be."

Matt gave him an incredulous look. "You can tell?"

"Jay has this built-in radar and he can tell you if a guy is gay and get it right 99% of the time," Adam boasted and addressed Jay next. "But, seriously Jay, can you be less obvious? You keep eyeing Drew like he's the next course. I think you might have scared him off, but if you really want to get it on with him, I don't mind trading places with him, so you two can work closely together."

"Oh shut up, you dork! We're best friends and I wouldn't trade you for anyone!" Jay grinned sheepishly.

Matt laughed. "You two have been friends for ages. How come you're not together? You behave like an old married couple."

"That's not how it works, Matthew ol' boy," Jay informed him with a grin. "There must be chemistry for a relationship to work. Adam is like my brother, my best friend. It's the same with you and Chris. Both of you get along well but there's no magic in the relationship." He nudged him. "So, is there anyone special waiting for you back there, that you are not telling us?"

"I'm bogged down with too much work to have time to date. There's no one," Matt reiterated.

Jay tsked at him. "That won't do. All work and no play make Matt Hardy a very rich but boring guy. We have to do something about that once this is over."

Adam clapped his hand over Matt's shoulders. "Just leave everything to us. We promise to fix you up with someone in no time!" he promised him gleefully as he reached over to high-five Jay.

Matt smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself. Dating was the furthest thing on his mind. He only had two things on his mind; to get the hostages out and bring the murderers cum kidnappers to justice. But they needed a foolproof plan to get everyone out safely. He sighed. It was going to be a long ass day.

-ooo-

Drew and Stephen managed to call a truce with Randy when they went up to see him. Drew apologized for making that call to his father.

"I'm sorry but I was just trying to help. Something Jeff said got me worried and I wanted to understand the cause of your erratic behavior. That call explained it and we know you're not dangerous. I hope you understand that we're just doing our job."

"I will let it rest if you allow me to leave," Randy tried to bargain with him.

"I have already explained why we can't let you leave. Once we get in touch with Matt and he says you can go, you're free to leave. Just bear with us for the time being. We will call him tomorrow. He has a crisis on his hands at the moment and I don't want to disturb him unnecessarily. I hope you understand. No hard feelings?" Drew proffered his hand for a handshake of goodwill.

Randy was placated somewhat and accepted it. Stephen reached out to shake his hand next. "I'm glad I don't have to use the cuffs," he said jokingly. Randy smiled in spite himself.

"Just one more thing, we don't want any further altercation between you and John, so keep your distance from Jeff for the rest of the day," Drew advised.

"And why should I do that? I don't have a problem with Jeff!" Randy scowled furiously.

He wanted to see Jeff and find out how he was doing, given that he last saw him crying. He knew there would be a confrontation with John if he went anywhere near Jeff, but he didn't care. It wasn't John that worried him as much as Matt's reaction when he found out what happened. He didn't want Matt to think he was taking advantage of his brother and would explain himself to him once he had a chance. Although he might be leaving, he wished to see Jeff again and in order to do so he had to stay in Matt's good graces. He was willing to co-operate, but his pride forbade him to let anyone think that he was intimidated by John.

"You can choose not to heed my advice, but I can't guarantee that we can stop John from pulverizing you the next time."

They could see he was besotted with Jeff and Drew doubted he would leave Jeff alone in spite of his warning. He just wanted him to keep his distance for that day and let things cool down but apparently, Randy was too stubborn to listen to anyone but himself.

"I'm not afraid of him and I can take care of myself!" Randy said forcefully.

Stephen spoke up. "We didn't say you are and you probably can handle yourself against John. But, just do us this favor and don't go near Jeff for the rest of the day. I don't want to get in between you and John again. He's still pissed as a hornet." Randy just grunted in response.

"Let's get some ice on those bruises." Drew changed the subject and coaxed him to follow them down to the kitchen. He tended to him while making conversation. When asked, he told Randy why he left the army.

"It was great but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I signed up when I was twenty and I learned a lot in four years, but everything gets tiring after a while. It was time to move on. This job is ideal because I can put my training to good use and I get to do what I like best; travel. Matt says we'll be doing a lot of travelling from time to time and that suits me just fine."

Randy turned to Stephen curiously. "You're Irish. How did you end up in our army?"

Stephen gave a short laugh. "It's a long story. My family came over because my father decided Ireland was not a good place to raise children. I came from a family of six brothers and sisters. My father became the sole provider when my mother was killed. She was on her way home from work in Belfast when the bus she was on exploded." Randy gave him a sympathetic look. "Those were bad times. Someone would be killed every other day. There was so much dissension but it was our home. But, after my mother's death, my father decided to move out. I was five when we came to the States. My father worked two jobs to put us through school and after I graduated, he said to join the army and learn to fight and defend your home and country. I took his advice. I served five years in the army but it was time to move to greener pastures."

"I hear you're a stock broker. You must be doing well for yourself." Drew drew Randy into the conversation.

"I can't complain," Randy acknowledged with a grin. "I want to make as much money as I can and retire in my thirties. I'm happy with how things are working out for me." There was pride in his voice at his accomplishments.

"Your family must be proud of you," and almost instantly, Drew wanted to take that back when the smile disappeared from Randy's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up …"

Randy stopped him in mid sentence. "It's alright," he waved his apology aside and asked the question that had been on his mind. "Did Jeff say anything to you … about me?"

Just where did he stand with Jeff after the incident? Did he regret it?

"We need to talk about that. I'm very candid so don't take offense to what I have to say. From what I've heard and this is my opinion alone, I think you might have taken advantage of the little mite." Drew was outspoken.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Randy stood up, riled. "I did not take advantage of him!"

"Please calm down and let me explain." Drew placed his hand on his shoulder to placate him and Randy sat down reluctantly. Drew continued. "You have to understand that Jeff was living behind closed walls for eighteen years. He was never with anyone and things spun out of control when you touched base. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

At Randy's confused look, Stephen explained, "You went into unchartered territory and both of you lost it. Jeff didn't know better," he added pointedly.

Randy flushed, finally getting what they were saying. "I never thought of it quite that way, but I swear it was never my intention to seduce him! You have to believe me!" he said in his defense.

"We do. You won't be sitting here in one piece otherwise. Fortunately, John went up to check when he did. If you had actually done the deed, then, the situation would have been a lot worse," Drew said as Stephen grinned.

"Jesus! How am I going to explain myself to Matt and my friends?" Randy got up from his seat, all flustered.

"Just tell it the way it is. I think they will understand," Drew assured him.

John made his presence known by clearing his throat. He had caught the last bit of conversation.

"Hey John," Drew turned to greet him.

Stephen leaned back against the counter and grinned, certain he would see some dramatics of some sort between the two men. He observed that Randy was actually squirming under John's cold look. _'So, he's feeling somewhat guilty now!'_

"Hey," John acknowledged Drew. "We need to get some chow. Coffee is not going to tide us over for the rest of the day. Should we order in or should we go out and eat?"

"I think it'll do everyone good if we get out for a while. We have three guns with us, it should be enough. How is Jeff doing by the way?" Drew asked. He hadn't seen Jeff down yet and he knew Randy was anxious to know how he was doing.

"He's okay, given the circumstances." John shot Randy a dark sidelong glance. "I'll call Chris and see if he can join us for lunch. We can collect our weapons from him then."

"Good idea," Drew agreed.

As John tried to reach Chris on his phone, Randy asked Drew, "Can I go upstairs and talk to Jeff for a few minutes?"

"No!" John heard him and turned his attention to him. "You're not going anywhere near him!"

"I just want to check …"

"I said no!" John walked to stand in front of him. Both men glared at each other. "You have done enough!" John hissed.

Randy rose to his full height, challenging him, but Drew held him back and put himself between them. "Guys, this bickering has to stop!"

"Keep him away from Jeff!" and John left the room.

"I want to punch his lights out!" Randy hissed vehemently.

"You can't really blame the guy, walking in on that. Let things simmer down for a while. I'll try to talk him around, just not today, okay?" Drew said. Randy mumbled incoherently under his breath and turned to go.

Back upstairs, John made that call to Chris in his room. Unknown to the others, things weren't great between him and Jeff. He was upset with Jeff. Their rooms were connected by an adjoining door and he had been staying in his room since the incident. He kept the adjoining door open so he could keep an eye on Jeff.

Jeff was left by himself and he was feeling hurt and miserable. John was blatantly giving him the cold shoulder and he was afraid to go talk to him. He wished there was someone he could turn to for advice, but Matt was busy dealing with a crisis and he didn't want to bother him. He decided on Paul, hoping he was not too busy to talk to him, but first, he had to find a way to reach him.

-ooo—

Bob Orton was restless. He had been waiting for Randy to call. It had been almost two hours since he last spoke to the man who called him on Randy's phone, but his son had not yet called back. Was Randy so sick that he couldn't call back? He took out his phone, contemplating to call him again.

"He'll call when he's ready, Bobby," his wife advised him as she sat down next to him.

"I just want to know if he's alright," he said anxiously.

Elaine frowned. Randy was fine when they spoke yesterday. He always had a strong constitution and hardly ever got stick. But, what if he was really sick this time?

"Let me call him then." She used the house phone, knowing Randy would take the call, knowing it was from her. He picked up almost immediately. "Randy? Are you sick? What's wrong?"

On the other side of the line, Randy thought furiously but decided his mother could see through his lie. He went with the truth. "I'm not sick, mom. A friend got hold of my phone and made that call just for fun. I have nothing to do with it. Sorry if I had you worried."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she said, "I'm glad you're not sick. Your father was worried about you. He wants to speak to you, Randy."

He could hear the silent plea in her voice, but he wasn't prepared to talk to him yet. "Mom, I don't want to speak to him!"

Bob Orton snatched the phone from his wife just as Stephen knocked and opened Randy's door. "Drew's waiting downstairs. I'm going to get Jeff and John. See you down in five" and he left.

"I have to go, Mom. I'll call you when I can. Bye!" Randy hung up.

Bob stared at the phone, speechless. He could hardly believe his luck! Could it be really them? He knew that John was the name of Jeff's new bodyguard. If it was really them, what was Randy doing with them? How did he know them? His mind spun like a whirlwind at all the unanswered questions.

"Call Randy back now!" he urged his wife, pressing the phone back into her hand.

"What?" She gave him a perturbed look.

"Call him and ask where he is?"

"Bobby, maybe we should wait …" but he cut her off. "Please Elaine, just call him for me."

"But, Bobby, he doesn't want to …" she started to say.

"Just do this for me, it's important!" he looked pleadingly at her.

She pressed the redial button reluctantly, dubious that Randy would tell her his whereabouts. Bob put his ear close to the phone to listen in.

"Mom, I told you I don't want to talk to him!" Randy said as soon as he picked up the call.

"Where are you, Randy?" she asked as her husband urged her silently to ask him.

But Randy did not come forth with a direct answer. "What is this about?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Your father wants to come by and see you."

Bob smiled his approval.

"Mom, for the last time, I don't want to see him! Please stop calling me!" and he hung up. He threw the phone on the bed before going to the closet to pull on his jacket.

Stephen appeared at the door again. "Don't forget to bring the revolver along" and disappeared downstairs. Randy pulled open a drawer in the closet to fetch the revolver and load it. He was putting a box of ammunition into his jacket pocket when Stephen's voice rang out from downstairs, "Come on guys, will you get a move on it?"

Randy left the room hurriedly, unknowingly leaving his phone behind.

Jeff and John walked past the room less than a minute later. John stopped abruptly, padding his pockets. "I forgot my wallet, wait here for me."

A few seconds later, Jeff heard a phone ringing. It was coming from Randy's room. He had left the door opened. Walking in, he saw the phone on the bed and he picked it up without thinking. "Hello?" he answered the call.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked, annoyed that it wasn't Randy who picked up the call. He had failed to convince his wife to call Randy again and decided to call him himself.

"I'm Jeff. Who is this?"

Bob was exploding with excitement inwardly. Was it him? He needed to know if he was the one he was looking for. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"I'm Randy's father. Are you Jeff Roberts, Randy's best friend?" Bobby held his breath, praying he would bite and tell him his full name.

"No, I'm Jeff Hardy. I'll get Randy for you." But, Bob stopped him.

"No, don't do that! He's angry with me. I've been away and we haven't spoken for a while. I want to see him but I don't know where he is. I'm flying off in another two days, so I'm trying to resolve our differences before that. Do you think you can help me?"

Jeff said hesitatingly, "I don't know if I can. What do you want me to do?"

Bobby grinned as he said, "Is he staying with you?"

"Yes."

Bobby couldn't believe his luck!

"And where is that?"

"Los Angeles … I don't know the address though, we just moved in."

"Jeff, who are you talking to?" John came in, a frown on his face. Jeff turned to him.

"It's Randy's father. He wants to come see him," he informed him in a meek tone.

John took the phone from him. "Can I help you, sir?" but Bob had already terminated the call. "He hung up." John looked surprised. "Why do you have Randy's phone with you?" he asked Jeff.

"The door was opened and I heard his phone ringing. Did I do something wrong?" Jeff asked in a small voice. He didn't want to make John more upset than he already was.

John wanted to hold and comfort him but held himself off and turned to the matter at hand. "I'm not sure. Tell me what the man said to you."

"He said he wanted to see Randy and asked me for the address."

John didn't like the sound of it. "Did you tell him the location?"

"I don't know the address but I told him we're in LA."

"Jeff, you shouldn't tell people your whereabouts, have you forgotten what we told you?" John reminded him gently.

"I'm s.s..sorry. I was only trying to help," Jeff said in a tremulous tone. "He said he wanted to see Randy before he leaves and I didn't think it would hurt to tell him," he sniffled, eyes shining with tears.

It was too much. He couldn't bear to see him upset anymore. John pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. Just don't answer any calls next time, okay?"

Jeff nodded as he returned John's embrace. He was so glad that John had forgiven him.

"Let's join the others. I have to tell them what happened."

Once downstairs, John handed the phone over to Randy. "A man claiming to be your father called and Jeff answered. He said he wanted to come and see you and Jeff inadvertently told him we're in LA. Can you confirm if the caller is telling the truth?"

"It has to be him, he called me earlier," Randy admitted gruffly, annoyed at his father. "You gave him our location, Jeff?" His tone was gentle.

"Not exactly. Jeff doesn't know the address but your father knows you're in LA," John answered on his behalf. "I don't know what this is all about, but I don't want to compromise Jeff's safety here. Can you tell us what's going on?"

Even though he didn't want anyone else to know about his family trouble, Randy knew he had to put their minds at ease.

"I don't enjoy a good relationship with my father. He just came back to the States and wanted to reconcile with me, but I refused to speak to or see him. He's trying to reach me."

"He said he wanted to see you before he leaves again," Jeff spoke up, hoping he would reconsider. He felt sad for Randy, being estranged from his father.

"He can go to hell!" Randy muttered. He swore he would leave the country just to avoid his father if he had to.

"With what's happening in Morocco, I suggest we move Jeff as a precautionary measure," John said thoughtfully. "Let's take this up with Matt and see what he says. After all, he knows your father."

"I vote we should just move out of LA before he gets here," Randy said grimly. It was obvious he wanted to avoid his father at all costs.

"I agree we should move out," Drew spoke up. "Jeff's location has been compromised and that won't do. I suggest we put our bags in the van and head out. We'll contact Matt later and let him know."

There was general consensus to moving out and everyone started to head upstairs to collect their bags.

"Jeff?" Randy touched his shoulder lightly as he turned to go. John took a menacing step towards him, but Drew held him back.

"Let him speak to Jeff, I will take full responsibility for his action," he assured John. John hesitated and finally relented.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Drew coaxed John to move away, bringing them out of earshot.

Randy sighed with relief before turning to Jeff but the boy was looking down and not meeting his eyes. He was shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

"I'm sorry for behaving like a buffoon. I should have considered the circumstances before I did what I did."

Jeff raised his head to look at him, unsure what he meant.

Randy decided to be candid with him. "Don't be mistaken, I'm not sorry for what happened. I really want to be with you."

Jeff blushed furiously, dropping his eyes.

"It's the way I went about it. I forgot that you have never been with anyone and I failed to take that into consideration. I hope you won't regret that moment because I will never forget it. I just want you to know that if you need time to discover your feelings, I'm prepared to wait."

"I'm sorry, Randy, but I really like John." Jeff looked at him with doleful eyes.

"Please don't deny me without considering. All I'm asking is a chance. Please?" Randy looked at him pleadingly.

"I... I don't know, Randy."

Jeff was so confused. The first time John touched him, he wanted to give himself wholly to him. But, John held back because he wanted him to be sure and he was touched by his consideration. And when Randy touched him in such an intimate way … Just recalling was enough to send hot flushes through his body. He felt like he was betraying John just by thinking about it. What he couldn't understand was his reaction to Randy when he liked John. And then, he remembered what John told him, that there was more to a relationship than physical attraction. He would need time to figure out who he wanted to be with. Matt told him not to jump into a relationship and to take his time before making up his mind. He should probably do that.

Randy spoke again. "You don't have to give me an answer now. Take your time to think about it and let me know when you have made up your mind."

John was suddenly at their side. He was done waiting, deciding that Randy had enough time to say what was on his mind. "Let's go Jeff" and he led him away.

"So, how did it go?" Drew asked, studying Randy carefully.

"I don't know," Randy sighed. "It's a new experience for him and he needs time to figure out who he wants to be with. Thanks for your help, Drew," Randy smiled his appreciation before making his way upstairs to collect his bag.

"You know what you can do to help?" Stephen said as he joined Drew.

At his questioning look, Stephen leaned forward to whisper, "Help him change his mind. You know you want him" and he sidestepped Drew quickly as he threw a punch at him, laughing as he made his escape.

Drew made his way upstairs, a thoughtful look on his face.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 12

The fact that Matt refused to even give Randy a chance to explain didn't bode well for him. They were in Chris' home, crowded over a speaker phone, speaking to Matt. Jeff was asked to remain in the bedroom for the time being until they called for him.

Needless to say, Matt was furious when he heard what Randy almost did and even though he tried to explain, Matt said he didn't want to hear a word out of him. At that juncture, Randy was asked to leave the room. Matt found out that Jeff's location had been compromised when they told him about the phone call from Randy's father. He was asked for his opinion of him.

"I understand he's a major property developer. I don't know him personally beyond the business dealings we share. He's very agreeable and easy to get along with," Matt said.

"That doesn't tell us much. We have discussed it and all of us have decided to move Jeff out of LA, that is, if you have no objection. Paul's wedding is tomorrow and Jeff insists on going. I told him I'll check with you. If you agree, we can find a place to put up in Florida for the time being," John suggested.

Matt was in favor of moving his brother, but he was having second thoughts of letting Jeff attend the wedding. With everything that was going on, he didn't want Jeff to call any attention to himself. "Arrange to leave LA as soon as you can," he concurred. "As for the wedding … Chris, what do you think?" he sought his trusted friend's opinion.

"Jeff should keep a low profile for the time being, considering the recent events. We really don't know if you guys were followed here. It's best he keeps out of sight for the time being," Chris advised.

"You don't really think that we were followed, do you?" Matt sounded alarmed. "No one, aside from the trusted few, knew that we were leaving."

"We cannot wipe out that possibility. It's best to take all necessary precautions. Don't forget that it's easy to hide among the masses in a wedding. We shouldn't risk it."

"I agree with Chris, but Jeff is not going to be happy when he hears about this. I take it the trips are cancelled as well?" John asked solemnly.

Matt knew how much Jeff was looking forward to this vacation and he hated to disappoint him but it was just too risky. "I'm calling it off, but I will tell him myself. Where is he?"

"He's playing with his toys in his room." John broke into a grin when his colleagues snorted with amusement.

"At least he's preoccupied. Please get him to join us," Matt said, but Drew interrupted.

"Before we get Jeff in here, have you decided on Randy? Are you going to let him stay on?"

Under any circumstances, Matt would not hesitate to ask him to leave, but the fact that Adam and Jay were good friends with Randy carried a lot of weight. Based on what he had heard, they treated Randy like a brother; he was family. After a moment's thought, he made his decision. "He can stay but don't leave him alone with my brother at any time."

Drew was relieved. John didn't look too happy but he didn't raise any objection. "I'll go and get Jeff," he said instead and left the room. If Randy was going to stick around, he had to work fast.

"How's the situation over there?" Chris enquired.

"We have the house under watch and I'm still waiting to hear from the kidnappers. I don't know why they haven't made contact yet, not sure if it's a good or bad thing," Matt said uneasily.

"You have done all you can at this point, it's their move next. I would advise you not to go out if you don't have to and keep us posted. Jeff's here now," Chris said as the door opened and the boy ran in, clutching his toy with him. His watchdog and love interest shut the door behind them.

Jeff spoke directly into the speaker. "I miss you, Matty!"

"I miss you too, Jeff. Guys, I would like to have a few minutes with my brother," Matt requested. Once the others trooped out of the room and the door closed, Matt asked with concern, "Tell me honestly, did Randy hurt you?"

Jeff shook his head. "It wasn't totally his fault, Matty," he said awkwardly.

"He's older and worldlier, so I hold him responsible!" Matt stated firmly.

"Please Matty, Randy's not a bad guy. He's having problems with his father and he got upset. Things … just happened. Randy already apologized to me." He confided in his brother then, "He told me he wants to be with me, Matty, I don't know what to do."

"But, I thought you like John," Matt frowned, a tad confused.

"I do, but Randy's nice too. Is it wrong to like two people, Matty?"

Matt saw the complication. His brother was caught between two good looking good men. He liked both of them but it wasn't his decision to make.

"It's not wrong to have feelings for more than one guy. The depth of your feelings towards him determines whether he's more than just a friend. Let's take Paul for example. You love him as a trusted confidante and guardian but not in any way intimate. I can't tell you who you should be with, you have to figure that out for yourself. I've said it before; get to know them well before you make up your mind. I don't want you rushing into a relationship and end up having regrets, okay?"

"I understand, I'll do as you say. Is Ahmad going to be okay? Any news yet about my teachers?" Jeff asked.

"Ahmad is going to pull through. I'm still waiting on the kidnappers to make contact," and now, to the business at hand. "Jeff, I don't know how to tell you this but we won't be going to Paul's wedding and join him on his vacation."

"But why, I've been looking forward to it." Matt could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm really sorry. We think it's best that you keep a low profile at this point. Someone could have followed us to LA and I don't want to expose you to any risks. That's why you're leaving LA as soon as possible. I heard about the conversation you had with Randy's father. You have to be more careful, Jeff. Don't tell anyone your location. We don't know if they're friends or foes."

"I'll be more careful next time," Jeff promised. "Mister Orton actually doesn't sound like a bad person. He just wanted to come and see Randy."

"I know you're just trying to help but Randy must have his reasons for not wanting to see him, so we shouldn't interfere. In any case, I'd feel a lot better if we moved you to another location. It's just a precaution."

"Can't I just attend the wedding?" Jeff tried to get Matt to revert his decision. "Pauly's expecting us and he will be so disappointed if we don't show up. He promises me a huge piece of his wedding cake."

"I'm sorry Jeff, but it's for the best. I'm not changing my mind. Paul would agree with me that it's too risky for you to show if he knows about the kidnappings."

He heard his brother sigh. "Can I, at least, call him and tell him myself?" He missed his giant friend and wanted to talk to him.

"Sure, you can call him. I'll be calling him later as well. You may want to take down his number" and Matt read it off from memory. Once Jeff had it down on paper, Matt asked him to get the others back in as he had some instructions for them.

Once everyone was gathered in the room, Matt ran through a list.

"You're going to need money for the daily expenses, so I'm going to transfer some money into an operating account. You will have access to it, John. I've already furnished your details to the bank and they will call you soon with the arrangements. Next, I want you to call Paul and see if he can suggest a suitable place for you guys to stay in Florida. He's familiar with the city and it will save you guys a lot of time. If you need to move for whatever reason, just keep me informed. Next item, get a phone for Jeff. Jeff, don't give away your number to anyone, okay? I want you to have your own phone so that you can call me anytime you need to talk. Only the crew will have your number. Is that understood?"

"Yes Matty!" Jeff bounced with excitement. He was finally going to get his own phone!

"Good boy. I know you're disappointed that we have to cancel our vacation, but I promise to make it up to you when this is over. Now, give me a kiss."

Jeff made adoring smacking sounds into the speaker to everyone's amusement. "I love you, Matty. Please come back quickly."

"I love you too. I'll join you as soon as I can. Now, if you would all excuse us, I would like to speak to Chris alone." Once the others were dismissed, Matt asked Chris to do him a favor.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Can you run a check on Bob Orton and see what you can find? Something's not right here." He sounded calm and composed when he spoke to the others but Chris detected an edge in his voice now.

"What's troubling you besides the obvious, Matt?"

"I'm not sure if it's anything. John mentioned that Randy hasn't seen his father for years. Is it just coincidental that Bob Orton went back to the States immediately after we did? And there's another thing that has been bugging me since I arrived here today. Over the years I've been here, they didn't try to come after me, so why should they now? I hate myself for saying this but I don't think it's me they want, I think its Jeff they're after. That letter I received made a threat against him, not me. I'm trying to put the pieces together, but it's not making any sense. What do they want with Jeff? He remained invisible for eighteen years. If it's money they want, I would have made an easier prey. I'm missing something here, but what?" There was no mistaking the anxiety and frustration in his voice.

"You're only speculating and you could be wrong, but first things first. I'll run the check on Orton and once I have something, we will put our heads together and try to figure out what this is all about."

"Thanks Chris, I need someone to look at it objectively because I'm too involved and I can't get a clear picture."

"What did Adam and Jay have to say?"

"They think the missing deed will explain it all. They said there was no reason for my father to hide it in the first place. No one can change what's stated on an official deed. I have a duplicate of it and we went over it several times but there's nothing unusual about the contents. Adam thinks there could be some attachments which were left out when they made a copy. He wants to look for the original. He and Jay are combing the house as we speak, but I don't know if it's even in the house. I've searched every room before and I didn't find anything." He paused before speaking abruptly. "Chris, I need your honest opinion on something."

"Sure Matt, what is it?"

"Did I do the right thing by leaving Jeff behind? I keep getting this feeling since I landed and … I wish I have Jeff with me right now," he said grimly.

"You did the right thing, Matt, I would have done the same," he assured him. "You're just anxious and letting your thoughts run wild. Don't think too much and try and get some rest. We will take care of Jeff. Now, it's time for you to tell me the truth; do you need me there?"

Matt was startled. "What about your work?"

"I can make arrangement for someone to take over my duties for a while, if you need me there."

"I would appreciate it if you can," Matt said gratefully.

Chris had always been the one he confided in. He felt a connection to him, unlike the relationship he shared with Adam and Jay. They were close but there were things Matt would never discuss with them but with Chris, it was a different story. He didn't know how to define their relationship. Jay was not exactly wrong of his perception of their relationship, but there was more to it. It was rather complicated and he hadn't figure out just what Chris meant to him as yet. Distance had kept them apart and he hardly had time to keep in touch with anyone with the company keeping him busy, but Chris constantly called him. When he found out about Mike, he was genuinely happy for him. They still kept in touch but it wasn't as frequent as before, and then, Mike died. Chris called less and Matt took the initiative to make contact instead. It wasn't long before they lapsed into their normal camaraderie. He considered Chris his confidante and best friend.

"I'll call the department immediately and get back to you as soon as I can," Chris promised.

They were interrupted when the door opened abruptly and John strode in with a grim look. "We have a situation! We can't find Randy anywhere, he has gone missing!"

"Maybe he decided to leave?" Chris frowned.

"That's what we thought at first, but his bag is still here. And then, we thought he might have gone down for a smoke but he has been gone for more than half an hour. Drew has gone out to look for him."

"Matt, I'll call you back later."

After promising to keep him posted, Chris rung off and left to help Drew look for Randy, leaving John and Stephen to stay behind to watch Jeff.

-ooo-

Randy groaned as he regained consciousness. His head throbbed. _What happened?_ He tried to recall but the last thing he remembered was heading down the stairs for a smoke and then, everything went blank. He realized he was gagged and tied up. Shifting around, he found himself confined to tight quarters. H e could hear the hum of the engine and it finally dawned on him that he was in the boot of a moving vehicle.

When the car finally came to a stop, he heard footsteps and then the trunk was thrown open. It was too dark to make out the faces of his captors but there were two of them. One of them spoke in a language that was totally foreign to him. The bigger of the two lifted him out wordlessly and threw him over his shoulder. Randy struggled furiously, trying to call for help but his cries were muffled by the gag over his mouth. The man who was carrying him barked harshly and delivered a vicious blow to his side to silence him. Randy groaned as his ribs jarred and he stilled his movements. The blow really hurt. They entered a building and he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. The two men jabbered for a while before the smaller man called someone on his phone. He seemed to be listening more than talking and finally hanged up. He said a few words to his partner and they sat down to wait.

The first thought that came to Randy was that these men were the same ones who were after Matt and Jeff. But, he didn't understand why they took him. It suddenly occurred to him that they could be using him to trade for Jeff. He struggled with his bonds, trying to free himself. There was no way he was going to let them get their hands on Jeff! But the more he struggled, the restraints tightened around his wrists, biting into his flesh. He gave up after fifteen minutes. His wrists were chaffed and bleeding and he was nowhere closer to getting loose. What was he going to do?

-ooo—

It was past midnight when his phone rang, rousing him from a sound sleep. Grunting his annoyance, Bobby reached for his phone.

"Who is this?" He suddenly sat up, coming fully awake. "How did you get my number?" he asked nervously.

"That's not important. You have some explanation to do, Mister Orton. You disappeared on us suddenly, leaving no word. Now, what were you thinking?"

The caller tsked before his tone turned harsh. "Do you think you can get away without paying off your debt? Did you just conveniently forget our deal? Are you trying to cheat us?"

"N..no … of course not! I ...I have a family crisis. My wife has taken seriously ill and I had to rush home."

It was the only thing he could think of as panic set in. He didn't expect them to find him so fast, especially not when he's back on home ground.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" the caller said coldly.

"I swear it's the truth! Look, I'll fly back as soon as my wife gets better," Bobby said in a rush.

"Hmm… I think I can expedite that process. There's someone here you know. I believe you're the only one who can get him out of his sticky situation."

Bobby held his breath, fear etched on his face. Could they have? He prayed hard, but his fear was confirmed seconds later.

"Let me go, you son of a ..." The words were cut off suddenly and he heard a loud hiss of pain.

"Mister Orton, your boy has been anything but co-operative. Now, can you talk to him and convince him to work with us? I would have to get physical if he tries me again."

He heard sounds of a struggle and grunts.

"Come on, talk to your old man," the man was saying.

"Go to hell!" Randy rasped and Bobby heard a heavy thud, followed by a groan of pain.

"Don't hurt him! Please, I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt my son!" Bobby pleaded over the phone.

"You know what I want, get the kid and bring him to us!"

"B..but, I don't know where he is!"

"We do. I'll give you the address. Him for your son, I think it's a fair exchange," the man said.

"If you know where he is, why don't you go and get him yourself?" Bobby demanded.

"We stick out like sore thumbs and we can't get anywhere close to him! You stand a better chance!" the man hissed. "Are you in LA yet?"

Bobby was taken aback. How was it possible they know where he was, unless …

"You bugged my phone, didn't you?" he spat out angrily.

"You owe us a lot of money Mister Orton, it was necessary. We need you to get that kid before they move again. So, take down the address and get yourself out there right now!" After furnishing Bobby with the exact location, he warned him, "For the sake of your son, you better make sure the boy is in your hands the next time I call!" and he hung up.

"What am I going to do?" Bobby started pacing frantically. How was he going to get his hands on the kid? The boy was surrounded by bodyguards 24/7! But he had to find a way, or he could very well lose his son! A desperate man calls for desperate measures and Bobby knew what he had to do. He was left with no choice. He dressed quickly and left, grit determination on his face.

-ooo-

"Do you want to talk?"

Jeff turned on his side to face John who had spoken. He was seated on a chair facing the door, keeping watch. When they couldn't find Randy, they feared the worse; he had been kidnapped. Due to the lateness of the hour, they decided it would be safer to leave in the morning. They have arranged to stand guard on shifts. Drew was on duty but John couldn't sleep.

When Jeff remained silent, John moved to sit on his bed. "You're worried about Randy, aren't you?"

"Will you get mad at me if I say yes?" Jeff asked nervously as he played with the ears of his fluffy dog.

"No. Everyone is worried about Randy, including me," John assured him.

"Then why are we leaving? If we leave, who's going to save him?"

"We are not abandoning the search for him. We have already lodged a police report and they have taken over the search. You have to understand that we have to move you out quickly. Our responsibility is towards you first."

Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "We can't leave, John, not until we find Randy. Please talk to the others," he pleaded.

"Your brother is worried about you and he has good reason. He wants you out of LA immediately and he's right. They know where you are. Our priority is to get you away and lose them. I promise you, the police department will do their utmost to find Randy."

"This is my fault," Jeff said forlornly, "Randy's in trouble because of me. And, you're still mad at me for kissing him, aren't you?"

"I was, but I'm no longer mad at you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't initiate it."

There was no denying that jealousy reared its horn back then but he knew Jeff never intentionally meant to hurt him. The boy didn't have a mean bone in his body. He just got carried out by his emotions and it was understandable.

"It's my fault, no matter what anyone says. I can't even explain what happened, and right now, I feel like such a louse for letting Randy down again! He took the blame for everything and now, his life's in danger and I can't do anything to help him!" Tears trickled as a feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him.

John moved to comfort him, feeling bad about the whole situation. Randy might contend for Jeff's affection but he didn't wish any ill on him.

"I know you're upset but stop blaming yourself. If there's any other way, you know we would stay and look for him. There's nothing we can do right now. Maybe, something will come up tomorrow. I want you to try and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

He pulled Jeff to settle against him, rocking him gently, and soon, the boy's eyes fluttered close. John leaned back against the bed, still holding on to him. Randy's disappearance spelled big trouble for Jeff. There was a purpose to all the kidnappings and John feared the worst; they wanted both Matt and Jeff in exchange for the captors. What were they going to do if it really came to that? He was too exhausted to think. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he checked his watch. It was past three o'clock, a few more hours before sunrise. He needed to get some shut-eye to prepare for the long day ahead. They had to keep their minds and senses sharp to get Jeff out without being seen.

-ooo—

"Why didn't you come to me earlier? I could have helped you with the loan and brought those responsible to justice! My hands are tied now! They have your son and three of my employees! I don't know what I can do!"

Matt was furious with Bobby. All those years and the opportunities to come to him for assistance but he kept silent. And now, all of them were trapped! He was beginning to realize the futility of the situation.

Bobby decided that he was done being the Sheikhs' puppet and whipping boy. After robbing him for so many years, they were now holding his son. He would do anything to save Randy but he knew that the Sheikhs no longer trusted him even if he did as told. Once they have what they wanted, he was certain they would get rid of him and Randy. He decided to go to Matt for help instead, deciding that bearing the consequences of his past misdeeds was the lesser of two evils. He would go to jail but if there was any chance of getting Randy out alive, he would sacrifice himself willingly. Bobby first called his wife on a public phone. He told her to stay with a relative for the time being. He didn't tell her that Randy was held captive but he told her that he had made some powerful enemies abroad and all of them were in danger. After making sure she understood the severity of the situation and extracted her promise to do as told, he waited for the shops to open and then went out and got himself a new phone and gun. He got rid of the old phone. He knew he was taking a lot of risks by doing so, as the Sheikhs won't be able to get hold of him but he needed to buy time to come up with a plan. He doubted the Sheikhs would do anything to Randy until they got a chance to talk to him. He then called Matt. He came clean and told him everything, including his involvement in getting his father killed. He left nothing out. To Matt's credit, he didn't interrupt and listened till he finished.

"They want the deed to the land, Matt, so they can claim everything on it for themselves. We may be able to get everyone out, provided you hand it over to them and state in writing that you will not dispute their claims."

"I don't have it! I don't know where my father has hidden it, and even if I do have it in my hands, I will not surrender it to them! That land and everything on it belonged to my father and they murdered him! I'm not letting them get away with it!" Matt spoke vehemently.

"Everything is my fault," Bobby said ruefully. "I shouldn't have gone to them in the first place. Things spiraled out of control because of my actions. I'm prepared to do anything, even sacrifice myself, to set things right. But, please, help me get my son out! I've been a lousy father to Randy. He shouldn't pay for my sins. My wife will be devastated if anything happens to him. Please, I'm begging you, help me get my son out." He was sobbing on the line.

Matt was torn, having mixed feelings. This man was partially responsible for his father's death and he was now begging him to save his son. A part of him hated him, but another part sympathized with him as well. He was at a loss as to what to do.

"Please … I don't know who else I can turn to." Bobby cried. "I compromised my principles and got your father killed. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and your family. I'm prepared to do anything, just help me get Randy out please!"

"Where are you?" Matt said wearily.

"LA. They know where your brother is. They gave me the address of his location and they told me to get him before they call again, or, Randy will pay the price."

"Give me your number. I'll have to call you back."

Bobby gave him his number and made him a promise. "Help me get Randy out safely and I swear, as God be my witness, that I'll stand witness to all their crimes and help you bring them to trial!" he swore.

After Matt hung up, he sat thinking. They needed the deed and he didn't have it. He got up, pulling the door open and yelled for Adam, Jay and Ashad. He needed everyone on this, they needed an alternative plan and quick! Time was running out and they had to work fast; four lives were at stake!

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all, for the reviews!

-ooo-

Chapter 13

"You are not going to get away with this!" Randy spat vehemently as he was furthered restrained by his captors; he was now bound to a chair.

His captor barked out a laugh and sneered. "That's what you think but you don't know me, I always get what I want!"

"My father will not co-operate with scumbags like you! You will not get your hands on Jeff!"

The man moved to stand before him, a smug look on his face. "Your father has been working for us for many years. He will do as we say. If not …" he reached forward to run his fingers lightly down Randy's cheek in a caress. Randy jerked his face away with disdain. The man looked amused as he continued, "If not, you, my pretty boy, will pay for his insolence and that would be a terrible shame." He ran his eyes critically down Randy's long frame. "Too bad you're too tall. We usually prefer our pets to be smaller and obedient, but …" he smirked, "we can always make an exception. I would enjoy the challenge of taming you myself."

The spit hit his face, taking him by surprise. Fury darkened the man's features as he grasped Randy's chin in a painful grip. "Don't test me!" he hissed. "I'll gouge out your eyes without a second thought! Do you hear me, boy?"

"Fuck off! You don't frighten me!" Randy refused to be intimidated.

His head snapped back with the force of the blow and he grimaced when the man yanked back on his hair.

"You're an insolent brat! I'd teach you a lesson now but I've more pressing things to do. I will deal with you once I'm done!" and he released him.

Randy bit down on his retort, deciding it was best not to try the man further. He had to find a way to escape and warn Jeff.

The man barked at his minions, "Watch him! If he gets away, you'll be swinging at the end of the rope!"He left shortly.

After checking his binds to make sure he was firmly secured, the two men settled down to wait for further instructions. One of them studied a Playboy magazine while the other looked disinterested. They were in a hangar. Randy caught a glimpse of a plane outside when the door opened to admit the leader earlier. The man they addressed as Mister Benuaji was well-dressed, slim and tall with an athletic built and good looking, but Randy sensed a cruel streak behind that attractive façade. He was taken aback when he heard him speak the first time. The man spoke English with an American accent. If not for his dark olive skin and exotic look, he could pass off as an American.

Randy struggled against the ropes but it was futile; he couldn't budge. As he tried to figure a way out of his predicament, his thoughts involuntarily went back to the man's words; he said his father worked for him. Anger and shame filled him. How could his father help these fiends? He heard every word of the conversation between the man and his father as the phone was turned on speaker mode. He heard his father's pleas on his behalf as well, but he forced that out of his head. He didn't want to think about it right now and brought his focus back to his current predicament. He had to escape, but he had to get the ropes off him first. He thought quickly and called out to the men.

"Hey! I need to use the bathroom!"

The man without the magazine shook his head. "No, you cannot go."

"Damn it! I really have to go! Do you want me to stink up the place? You won't enjoy cleaning me up!"

Both men conferred quietly before approaching him. One pointed his gun at him to keep him in check while the other untied him.

"You run, we shoot," he warned Randy, holding a gun at him after freeing him from the ropes. He urged him to move.

The man with the magazine chose to remain behind, having decided that his partner could handle their captive by himself. They went out the back door and Randy's heart sank when he saw the tall fences that cut off his escape from the woodsy surroundings. He won't make it over the fence without getting shot at first. He had to try and get out by the front.

"Hurry up!" the man pushed him along to the cubicle.

As he was being led back after relieving himself, Randy asked, "Where are we?"

The man didn't answer him but pushed him forward, "Move!" he ordered, gesturing with his gun.

Randy knew that was his last chance to get away. He had to do something before they got back into the building where the other man was waiting. He turned around to face his captor. "One more question, do you like me?" Smiling coyly, he took a step closer towards him. His instincts told him the man swung the other way. "You're very muscular."

He forced himself to lay his hand on the man's chest and caressed the skin through the shirt with his fingers. He was rewarded when the man gripped his wrist and moved his hand down southwards, a leer on his face. Randy gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep smiling. _'What the hell do I do now?' _

'_Get his gun, you idiot!'_ the voice in his head growled at him, snapping him into action. He dropped down to his knees slowly, hoping the man would drop his guard. It worked. In eager anticipation, the man lowered his gun to unzip his pants. Randy struck quickly. He delivered a hard blow between his legs and as the man doubled over in pain, he grabbed his gun and aimed it at him.

"Make one sound and I'll put a bullet in your head!" he hissed. "Now, turn around slowly."

The man decided it was too risky to call out. As he turned to obey, Randy delivered a hard blow to the side of his head with the barrel of the gun, catching him before he hit the floor. The man was out like a light. He lowered the man and listened attentively and breathed a sigh of relief when the other man inside remained oblivious of what just went down. Now, to get out! He crept around the building and was relieved to see the front gate left unguarded. They had been too presumptuous. Silently but quickly, he slipped through the gate and took off quickly. He had to warn the others before his father got his hands on Jeff!

-ooo—

After discussing it with the others, Matt decided to move his brother immediately. When he still hadn't heard from the kidnappers come morning, he realized it was just a ploy to get him away from his brother. They never intended to release the hostages and for all he knew, Glenn and the others could be dead already. He made up his mind to leave and was heading to the airport to catch the next flight to Florida after leaving instructions for Jeff to be taken to Paul's place immediately. He had already spoken to Paul earlier and even though it was his wedding day, Paul insisted he would arrange for them to be picked up at the airport and brought to his place. He was shocked that so much had happened since they went their separate ways forty-eight hours ago. Matt told him to keep his mind on the most important day of his life, promising they would talk once everyone was there.

Earlier on, he had told Chris about Bobby's offer to help bring the criminals to justice but Chris had his doubts. "Can we trust him? He has been involved with them right from the start. Those men now have his son in their hands and he is forced to collaborate with them. You do realize that we could be walking into a trap."

Matt, however, was convinced that Bobby was sincere. "I believe him, Chris. I don't think he's faking it. They no longer trust him and he believes they would not spare Randy even if he co-operates with them. Besides, you already ran a check on him and he's clean."

Chris decided to give Bobby the benefit of the doubt but he warned Matt to tread carefully. "So, what do you want us to do now?"

"Get Jeff to Florida immediately, Paul's expecting all of us. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"What about Bobby? What do we do about him?" John asked.

"Arrange to pick him up, he's coming with us."

Matt already made up his mind. Adam and Jay had strongly advised him against bringing Bobby along. They said it was too risky as he might give out their whereabouts. Matt, however, pointed out that if they were wrong about Bobby, they would be throwing him back to the sharks by leaving him behind to deal with the consequences. Besides, they needed to bring him along as he knew how to get in touch with the perpetrators.

"What about Randy? Are we going to leave him to his fate?" That was Drew. He feared to hear that Randy would be left behind.

"No, I would never let that happen but my priority is to get Jeff out safely first. We'll figure out a way to get Randy back once we regroup in Florida," Matt assured him.

"It might be too late then," Stephen frowned. "If they even suspect that Bobby betrayed them, they might just kill Randy in retaliation." Drew concurred with him.

"I have discussed this with Bobby already and he's certain they won't harm Randy until they hear from him. They have more to lose if they kill him, so I think Randy will be safe for the time being. Pick up Bobby but don't tell him where we're going as yet. I'll meet up with you guys in Florida."

After Matt rang off, John was sent to get Jeff ready.

"Jeff, wake up! We have to move out now!" John tried to rouse him. It was slightly after six in the morning.

"I want to sleep some more," Jeff whined as he covered his head with a pillow, but John pulled it away.

"We have to leave now! Your brother just called to tell us that you're in danger!" That woke Jeff up instantly. "Go clean up and get dressed, we're leaving now!" John coaxed him out of bed. Minutes later, they were on the road.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked as he settled comfortably against John in the back of the van.

"We're going to pick up Bobby Orton. He's Randy's father and then, we're heading to Florida. You're going to have your wish fulfilled. We'll be staying with Paul for a while and your brother and the others are meeting us there as well," John informed him.

Jeff bounced in his seat with excitement. He assumed Matt already got Glenn and the others out and changed his mind about visiting Paul. Frowning suddenly, he asked, "Have you found Randy yet? Are we bringing his father to see him?"

"No, not yet, but we will get him back," Drew spoke quietly. He was seated behind with them, keeping his thoughts to himself. Stephen was seated in front and Chris was driving.

"We will find a way to get him back." John leaned forward to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Drew looked surprised at the action, flushing lightly when John gave him a knowing smile. Drew's behavior confirmed what he had begun to suspect; the Scotsman had developed feelings for Randy.

"Where's Bobby at?" John directed his question at Chris.

Chris didn't respond. His eyes kept checking the rear view mirror. After a few seconds, "I think we're being tailed," he said tersely. "Blue sedan. There's light traffic. I see no reason for it to cruise at 60 mph. I'm speeding up. Let's see what it does."

To everyone's relief, the sedan didn't pick up speed as Chris put distance between them. They finally lost sight of it. "Guess I was wrong," Chris shrugged. He informed that Bobby would be waiting for them at the junction just outside the hotel he was staying. Half an hour later, they stopped at the pick-up point. "We're ten minutes early," Chris checked his watch. They had a description of Bobby but no one matching his description was standing near the junction. After ten minutes, he still didn't show.

"Call him," Chris handed his phone to Stephen. Stephen tried to reach him but he didn't pick up.

"I'll check at the desk, see if he has already booked out," Drew offered as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Go with him," Chris advised Stephen who nodded and got out to join Drew. Chris tried calling Bobby again, but still no response.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chris said quietly as he started the van and cruised slowly behind Drew and Stephen, his eyes peeled for trouble. If there was any sign of trouble, he wanted to get them out quickly. John had already readied his gun, eyes surveying the streets at the back of the vehicle. They heard the sudden screeching of tires and a sedan turned sharply at the corner in front of them and headed straight towards them! Drew and Stephen shouted out a warning and fired warning shots but when the sedan didn't deviate from its path, they shot at it. It bought Chris some time. He reversed the vehicle quickly but they heard another set of screeching tires as the blue sedan that tailed them earlier turned the corner and came up from behind them!

"Shoot at the tires!" Drew yelled to Stephen when they realized the sedan had bullet proof windows. They hit the two tires closest to them, sending the sedan to a screeching stop. But, the doors flung open from the side furthest from them and two men jumped out and starting shooting at them. Drew and Stephen dived for cover behind a parked vehicle.

"Stay down!" John pushed Jeff to lie on the floor and flung open the back door. He started firing at the sedan behind them but couldn't hit it as it swerved to the extreme right to avoid his line of fire. Chris had already switched gears and was accelerating forward instead. The two men in front fired warning shots but Chris stayed on course. At the last few seconds, they jumped out of the path of the fast coming vehicle. Drew and Stephen used the distraction to jump out from their cover and ran after their van, while firing deterrent shots at their pursuers. The blue sedan stopped to pick up their men and Chris slowed down the vehicle and yelled, "Get them in right now!"

John shouted to his team, "Haul your ass!" Drew and Stephen jumped into the back and the van sped off even before the door was slammed shut. The blue sedan went after them in hot pursuit.

Chris was already on the phone, talking to police headquarters. He reported the incident and gave them a full description of the sedan and their location. Patrol cars were on their way. The sedan suddenly dropped behind and changed course, seemingly aware that the police had been informed.

The danger averted, John turned to check on Jeff and was immediately alarmed at his condition; he was hyperventilating and shaking very badly. John pulled him towards him. "Sshh… it's okay. Calm down and take in a deep breath, like this …. Now, let it out slowly … like this ..." John guided him to bring his breathing back to normal. After several minutes, John had him resting on the floor of the van, his head cushioned on his lap. Jeff still looked pale though.

"How is he?" Chris asked, throwing a worried glance at Jeff from the rearview mirror.

"He's better now. Poor kid is terrified of guns." John stroked the boy's hair lovingly.

Drew tended to Stephen who was bleeding on the right arm. He had been grazed by a bullet.

"Are you alright?" John enquired, noticing the blood for the first time.

Stephen nodded, "Nothing serious, just a scratch. I'll live."

Drew sat back with a sigh after cleaning up Stephen's wound. "I never knew I can run so fast." His remark brought chuckles from his teammates, lifting the somber mood.

Chris' phone rang and he answered. "Yes?" His face lit up. "Is he alright? … Keep him there, I'm on my way."

He hung up and informed them the good news. "Randy just walked into the police station five minutes ago." Everyone cheered. Jeff opened his eyes and managed a weak smile.

"He's not injured. Have to tell Matt what just happened."

As soon as Matt answered, Chris told him the good news first. "Randy escaped and he's waiting for us at the police station. We're on our way there to pick him up. The bad news is, Bobby set us up! I'm putting up a warrant of arrest for him" and he quickly relayed what happened. "I hope Randy can lead us back to the place they were holding him."

The phone was on speaker mode so everyone could hear the exchange. Matt, however, was still convinced that Bobby didn't betray them. "I know what it looks like but the fact is, Bobby has everything to lose if he goes back to work for them. Something went wrong. There could be a number of reasons to explain what happened; he could have been tailed or, worse, they caught up with him and forced him to talk. He might be in trouble."

"It's a possibility but we shouldn't take any chances. He isn't picking up his calls, but if he does contact you, don't let him into your plans," Chris cautioned him.

"I'll be careful. Once you're finished with the investigation up there, get everyone down to Florida. I won't rest easy until Jeff is beside me. How is he coping?" Matt sounded worried.

"He's pretty shaken up by the incident," John spoke up. Jeff hadn't uttered a word as yet.

"Let me talk to him," Matt requested.

The phone was handed over and John pressed it against Jeff's ear. "Matt wants to talk to you." Jeff gripped the phone for dear life.

"You're alright, buddy?" Matt heard him whimper. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright," he spoke reassuringly. "You're safe now. Did the guns frighten you?"

Jeff nodded fervently. "Y..yes," he croaked.

"Don't be. We'll be seeing each other real soon. Be brave, okay?"

Jeff gulped and nodded. "I..I love y..you." His voice shook.

"I love you too. Can I talk to John?"

Jeff handed the phone back to John and crawled onto his lap, looking at him expectedly.

"Yes Matt?" John gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him to rest against him.

"He's terrified. He won't be able to sleep and he'll probably have nightmares. I want you to stay with him at all times, don't leave him alone," Matt instructed.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," John assured him.

"Thank you. His phobia for guns runs deep."

"I know, he explained it to me."

"He did?" Matt sounded surprised. "He never talks about what happened to our father all these years. I think it's a good thing that he's opening up to you. I have to go now. The plane is taking off soon. Let me know how Randy's doing. I hope you two can sort out your differences."

"We will sort out everything, hopefully, sooner than later." He cast a look at Drew who avoided his eyes.

"Glad to hear that. Keep me posted. Wait …" they heard Jay and Adam's voices in the background. Matt chuckled, "Jay sends his regards." They heard Adam shouting in the background, "to the Scotsman!" The guys chuckled when Drew groaned and covered his face.

"Shut your pie hole, Addy! You guys take care of each other!" Jay's voice rang out. "We'll see you all in Florida!"

They found Randy dozing on a couch in the waiting area when they reached the police station. Detective Ken Anderson handed Randy's statement to Chris. "Walked several miles before managing to hitch a ride here. His kidnappers took his phone and wallet. Poor guy was hungry, tired and in a foul mood. A team is standing by to move in, you want to come along?"

"Let me talk to him first." Chris thanked Anderson before turning to Randy. He was telling his story to the others. Chris waited for him to finish before asking, "Do you know who they are?"

"They're not from around here. The head man, by the name of Mister Benuaji, speaks like an American. He has two aides with him." Randy looked shamefaced as he informed them, "My father is in cahoots with them. He was told to get Jeff and exchange him for me. I tried to get word to you after I escaped but your numbers are stored in my phone and they took it away from me. I managed to get a ride here finally. I thought the police would be able to contact you."

"You did the right thing," Chris assured him. He decided to delay telling Randy what his father did. "We need you to show us the place where you were held. Can you remember the location?"

"I was walking in the dark for several hours but I think I can find my way back. Before we head out, is it possible for me to grab a shower and a change of clothes first? I don't smell that good."

"We have your bag in the van. You can shower here. Drew, do you mind getting it?" Chris requested. Drew nodded and left.

Jeff stepped towards Randy. "I'm really sorry to get you involved. I'm just glad you're unharmed. We were so worried about you."

"You don't have to apologize. If it's anyone's fault, it's my father's!"

Just then, Drew walked up to hand him his bag. "Glad to have you back," he said. Randy smiled his thanks.

"We can talk later. Let's get you that shower you wanted" and Chris brought Randy to the back of the station.

The others sat down to wait. Jeff sat on John's lap and rested against him. Anderson, who had been watching them, decided to approach. He squatted down on his haunches and patting John's knee, asked with a grin, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

John made the introductions and Anderson shook hands with Drew and Stephen, but when it came to Jeff, he produced a grape sucker and gave it to him. Jeff accepted it with a shy grin.

"What about me, don't I get a sucker too?" John feigned annoyance.

"You want to suck my dick?" Anderson quipped as the others burst into laughter. Jeff flushed as giggles escaped him.

John attempted to kick Anderson who moved quickly out of the way. "I won't suck you even if you pay me to do it!" John retorted.

"Is this the way you conduct yourselves in public, Detectives?" Kurt Angle stood glaring at them, hands on his hips.

Anderson mumbled an excuse and quickly returned to his station. John set Jeff on the couch and got up to face Kurt with a sheepish grin, "I'm off duty, sir! Since when did you get posted here?" He shook hands with him warmly.

"Since this morning. I'm covering for Chris while he's away. Heard you took up a temporary job. Is this the kid you're protecting?" Kurt smiled at Jeff who returned the smile before popping the unwrapped sucker into his mouth. He sucked on it with relish.

"Yes." The affectionate look he threw at Jeff was not lost on Kurt.

Chris came back with Randy. "Thanks for agreeing to come over in spite of the short notice," he shook hands with Kurt.

"I'm glad to be of help. You better head out now. I heard over the news that a storm's heading this way," Kurt informed them.

The team decided to make haste. On the way there, Chris updated Randy on all that had happened since he was taken. Randy again apologized for what his father did. He was glad that nobody got hurt and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

"Just show us the way and we'll take it from there. You don't have to apologize as none of this is your fault. We're just glad you got out safely. I have put up a warrant of arrest for your father, but I want you to know that we reserve our judgment until we get a chance to talk to him, and I think you should likewise." If Bobby was innocent, Chris didn't want to aggravate the already bad relationship between father and son.

Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, the men and the plane were gone. Chris called in to check who owned the place and the information startled him.

"Who owns this place, Chris?" John and the others stood waiting for him.

Chris shook his head. "This is not good. It's leased to Emoco Corporation," he informed them.

"The corporation that controls almost two-thirds of the world's oil supplies?" John was stunned.

Chris nodded. They knew the Sheikhs had a hand in this but this was worse than they thought.

"Who are we dealing with exactly?" Drew asked.

"They are a conglomerate, consisting of Arabian tycoons who held diversified businesses all over the world; oil, hotels, racehorses, ship building, just to name a few."

"So, they're billionaires, doesn't mean they can get away with kidnapping and murder," Stephen said.

"You don't understand," Chris said. "These people enjoy immunity here in the States. Do you have any idea the kind of power they wield? They are much more powerful than the government in their own country. They dictate who stays in power because they have the means to do so. No one can touch them. Not forgetting that we get 80% of our oil from them, our government wouldn't want to damage the economic ties with them. You get the picture now?"

"So, what you're saying is that we can't take them in." Much to John's consternation, Chris nodded. "This is not right!" John was indignant.

"I know. I can bring it up to the higher-ups but they would probably turn the other cheek," Chris said.

"There must be something we can do," Randy protested. "Arrest them and I'll press charges against them! The court can't ignore my testimony."

"It won't even make it to court. They will find a way to bury it before that," Chris said with resignation.

"So, that's it? They walk away scot-free?" Randy was aghast when Chris nodded. "I don't believe this!" Randy stormed off. Drew went after him, he knew how he felt.

"You know what this means, right? We're at their mercy." John hugged Jeff protectively against him. He was just as upset as Randy. If these people took Jeff by force, they won't be able to get any assist from the local authorities. Coming back to the States wasn't such a good idea after all. He wondered about Matt's reaction when he found out.

Chris didn't want to speak out in Jeff's presence. The boy was frightened and vulnerable already. Whichever way he looked at it, things didn't bode well for Matt and Jeff to stay in the States now. However, there was a small chance they could still bring the people responsible to court. It was a long shot and involved taking risks. He would bring it up for discussion once they meet up with Matt and the others in Florida.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Having problems with the website again. Just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.

-ooo-

Chapter 14

Bobby almost wept when he learned that Randy had escaped. He, on the other hand, was now held captive. Gagged and bound, he reprimanded himself for letting his guard down. He should have known it was just too easy. They were on his tail right from the start and he should have been more careful. Why didn't it occur to him that they would have him followed after he found out that they had bugged his phone? Now that he was in their hands, he knew that his days were numbered. He lamented that he might never have the chance to make peace with his son. After a five-year absence, he was so looking forward to seeing him. The thought that he might never get a chance to see him one last time and apologize to him brought tears to his eyes.

His thought was brought back to his current predicament when the door opened and four men walked in. Benuaji gestured and one of his aides moved forward to remove his gag. The cold fury on his face didn't bode well for him. "How dare you!" He struck him across the face without any warning. The next instant, Bobby heard a click and a gun was pointed at his temple. He broke out in cold sweat instantly; his time had come. Trembling, he squeezed his eyes shut, praying silently as he prepared for the shot. However, the gun was withdrawn and he opened his eyes to see Benuaji pointing the gun at one of his aides instead. Before the man could open his mouth, two shots fired from the silencer into his chest, pitching him backwards. The man gasped and twitched and finally laid still, crimson red spreading quickly across his shirt front.

"Be thankful I gave you a quick death." Benuaji gave the body a cold disdain look before turning his attention to another man who was already on his knees, begging for mercy. He was the other guard who was keeping watch over Randy.

"I'll spare you just this once but make no mistake that if you fail me again, I'll show you no mercy! Now, clean up this mess and get out of my sight!" he snapped, putting his gun away.

He turned to Bobby as his aides hurriedly carried off their dead comrade. "What am I going to do with you, Bobby?" he asked with an exaggerated sigh as he pulled up a chair to sit before him.

"Just kill me now," Bobby said in quiet resignation.

"So, you are not afraid to die," Benuaji smiled his approval.

"I have nothing to live for," Bobby said in quiet dismay. "You and your friends took everything from me. I worked so hard to give my family a better life and you robbed me of my fortune, a clear conscience and my dignity. My wife doesn't know me and my son refuses to acknowledge me. It'll be a blessing if you could just end my misery right now," he said disconsolately.

"You Americans are always so emotional. But, seriously, you really have no one to blame but yourself. Do you know why you're in this predicament?" Benuaji wagged his finger at him disapprovingly. "You got greedy. You signed a deal with us but then, you thought you could save yourself a lot of money by going into partnership with Hardy instead. Look at the outcome; you got him killed. Was it really worth it?"

That was like sticking a knife into his side and twisting it. It had pricked his conscience and he was stricken with guilt and remorse that Gil died because of his actions.

"All the money in this world is not worth it! If I can turn back the clock, I would have done things differently! I wouldn't have gone to you and your friends at all and my friend would have been still alive today!" Bobby spat out bitterly.

"Well, it's too late now for regrets. You have Hardy's death on your conscience and I don't see his sons forgiving you. You caused their father's death and not only that, you planted Scott in their house to take pictures of young Jeff, so you can blackmail Matt Hardy into signing over the rights to the land to you. That failed when the boy suddenly came out of seclusion, so you have to change your plans. You tracked them down, hoping to get your hands on the boy and force Matt to surrender the land to you in exchange for him. I know I'm right because you are so predictable!"

The guilty, shamefaced look on Bobby's face confirmed it.

"Now, what do you think Matt Hardy will do to you when he finds out what you're up to?"

"He's a compassionate and forgiving man, unlike you. He already knows what I've done, I told him everything!" It wasn't the whole truth. Bobby realized he had omitted telling Matt about Scott, but Benuaji didn't have to know that.

"You spoke with him? When was that?" Benuaji was taken aback that Bobby had spoken to Matt. His eyes narrowed immediately with suspicion. "Are you lying to me?"

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. He told me I should have gone to him for help as he would have readily helped me settle the loan I took from you and your friends. I just wished I had thought of that, then, I wouldn't have to work for jackals like you who took everything I have. It was the biggest mistake of my life," Bobby said bitterly.

His words infuriated Benuaji.

"You ungrateful, selfish bastard! We loaned you the money when no one else would! But, once you found the black gold on the land, you wanted to keep it all to yourself and you cut us loose! Did you actually think we would take kindly to that? You think you could just come here, pump our land dry and walk away? You, Hardy and so many others are thieving vultures! You plunder our land to fill your coffers! Why should we allow you to take away what is rightfully ours? You want it, then, you have to pay dearly for it!"

Bobby barked out a bitter laugh. "Listen to yourself, you sound like a self-righteous, pompous prick! I came here, just like Hardy and so many others because there are opportunities and money to be made. You make us out to be robbers but we're anything but that. What we take, we give back to your people through employment and heavy taxes. They are paid generously and we provide them with free meals and lodging, medical and health care benefits and insurance coverage. You pay them a measly wage and they're afraid to ask for better terms because they are afraid of your kind. You and your friends are the jackals that preyed on the poor and weak. Not only are you unwilling to share the fruits of the land with your own people, you readily exploit them to your full advantage. It's sad isn't it, that we, the outsiders, care far more for them than their cold-blooded, heartless Sheikhs."

Benuaji knocked Bobby down backwards with a blow to his face. He toppled backwards with the chair he was bound to and Benuaji pinned him down with a boot to his chest.

"How dare you sully our reputation!" he hissed, face red with rage. "You will pay dearly for your insolence!" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "I will deal with you later!" and he walked away briskly to take the private call. "Yes?" he answered curtly. The other party informed him that the police had requested a meeting with the directors of Emoco Corporation. "Did they say why?" and he was told that they made reference to their hangar in LA being used to hold a kidnapped victim.

"Have you spoken to Rishabh about this?" His face turned into a scowl when told he was asked to refer the matter to him. "Tell him to get someone else to talk to them!" he said brusquely before changing his mind. "Never mind, I'll call him myself!"

He called his associate immediately. "What's the meaning of this, Ris? You know if Orton's kid shows up at the meeting, he'll point me out and I'll be arrested!"

"Calm down, brother, you won't get arrested. They wouldn't dare lay a finger on any of us. We have the situation well under control. Don't forget, we hold the trump card."

"Even so, I don't want to take any risks. You have to get someone else to see them. You should know I have more important matters to deal with at the moment."

"So, did you manage to track down Bob Orton?"

"Have faith in me. There's nowhere he can run and hide. As a matter of fact, I have him with me right now," Benuaji gloated.

"Well done! You lost the son but you have the father instead."

Benuaji frowned. Was that sarcasm in his tone?

"What are you going to do with him?" Rishabh asked casually.

"What do you think? I will get his son to bring Jeff Hardy to us in exchange for him."

Rishabh was impressed by his plan. "That's brilliant! I don't know how you're going to achieve that, but I'm sure you will find a way. It looks like your hands are full, so I'll take care of the police myself. Get your plan underway immediately. The sooner we have that boy in our hands, Matt Hardy has no choice but to do what we tell him to do. He'll be our puppet and everything he owns will belong to us! Keep me posted and stay safe. God be with you, my brother," he hung up.

The wheels in Benauji's mind were turning. Bobby did not get along with his son, so what if Randy refused to co-operate? What could he do to make sure he would obey his instructions? The idea hit him out of the blue.

"Perfect! He cannot ignore me no matter how much he hates his father. Blood is thicker than water after all. I'm looking forward to playing this game. Let's see if he won't cave to my demands."

-ooo-

Kurt agreed to meet with the people of Emoco and hear what they had to say about the use of their premises for criminal intent. He promised Chris he would call him after he spoke to them. To prevent any further attempts to kidnap Jeff, Kurt sent out a patrol car to escort them to the airport. On arrival, they discovered their flight had been delayed by the storm.

Since the kidnap attempt, Jeff had been clingy. John didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it. He enjoyed having Jeff to himself and now that he knew that Drew had feelings for Randy, he felt a lot more at ease with Randy around. He wanted to talk to Drew but there wasn't any opportunity to speak to him alone.

Randy had been in a foul mood since things didn't turn out well. He contemplated going to the press to give Emoco bad publicity but Chris warned him about the repercussions and advised him to be patient.

"Don't stir up the hornet's nest as yet. Let the police look into the matter and we will see what can be done. Right now, we should avoid calling attention to ourselves as Jeff is with us. Let's just get to Florida in one piece and then, we can all put our heads together and see if we can find a solution."

After an hour's wait, their flight had yet to be called. Jeff was preoccupied with a game on his new phone. Occasionally, he would squeal with joy when he got the better hand. The distraction served him well as he seemed to have forgotten the kidnapping attempt. He was looking forward to seeing his brother and Paul again.

Randy, on the other hand, was getting agitated and restless. He threw down the magazine he was reading. "Just how much longer do we have to wait?" he said impatiently.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Drew stood up and waited for him to join him.

Randy frowned as he got to his feet. "I don't need a chaperone. I can take care of myself," he said gruffly.

Drew gave him a genial smile. "I know that. I need to stretch my legs and I would be grateful for your company."

Just for a moment, Randy felt really awkward. Was it his imagination or was Drew paying him too much attention? He cleared his throat uncomfortably and mumbled, "Let's go and get some coffee."

As they moved off, Stephen nudged John and whispered conspiratorially, "Looks like Drew decided he has waited long enough. He's making his move."

John grinned. "I hope things work out between them because there's no way Randy's getting his hands on Jeff."

Jeff looked up from his game upon hearing his name. "Did you say something, John?"

John chuckled as he chucked him gently on the chin. "I asked if you're hungry. We haven't had a decent meal since this morning."

Jeff jumped up after pocketing his phone. "I want a chocolate milkshake!" he licked his lips in anticipation, tugging at John's arm. He had a shake earlier on and was hooked.

"Not again, you had that earlier. It's not a proper meal." Jeff pleaded with him and John laughingly agreed and allowed himself to be led away.

Chris watched them go with a half-grin.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Stephen moved to sit down beside him.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Chris said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for the kid as well?" Stephen gave him a questioning look.

"Just take a good look at him. He has that innocence which is very appealing, and those gorgeous features … seriously, you don't need to ask me twice, I'll go out with him in a heartbeat but unfortunately, John saw him first. I personally hold Matt responsible for keeping his brother a secret from me all these years. If I had known earlier, there is no chance anyone would get ahead of me in that queue," he quipped.

Stephen laughed. "So, you decided to be a gentleman and withdraw from the race. That's good because John already has his hands full with Randy. I really don't know if Randy will leave Jeff alone. I'm hoping Drew can work his charm and draw him away from the kid. If not, we're going to have a problem on our hands," he pointed out.

"I heard what Randy almost did. You know what that means don't you? Jeff must like him a lot to let him get to that close." Making sure no one was within earshot, he whispered, "If I'm John, I would lay my claim before Randy strikes again."

"Are you going to suggest that to him?" Stephen chuckled with amusement.

"He's a grown man. He doesn't need me to tell him what to do. And, please, not a word to anyone. I don't want Matt to find out that I suggested taking away his brother's innocence. He will have my hide for even thinking it! In any case, if Drew manages to draw Randy away from Jeff, he will be doing us a favor. I really don't want things to get ugly between Randy and John."

Stephen nodded. "None of us want that. We could, perhaps, help Drew out just a little bit. He tends to play it safe and it may take too long for him to get to Randy. Want to help?" he grinned impishly.

"Let's hear it big guy, we're on the same wavelength."

"Things will move a lot faster if one of us speaks to Randy and tells him how Drew feels about him, but Drew must not find out! He hates it when people meddle in his affairs. He will probably castrate me if he knows I'm even suggesting this."

"Since you've known him far longer than any of us, maybe you should do the honors and talk to Randy," Chris said cheekily.

It made sense. "I'll tell you what," Stephen said. "I'll do it provided you talk to John as well. He could use some advice and I think he would love your suggestion," his eyes sparkled mischievously. "No one else needs to know except us." He didn't want Drew on his back.

Chris put out his hand, "It's a deal!" They shook hands firmly. "We will embark on our plans as soon as the opportunity presents itself." He got up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to get some reading materials for the flight. I'll be at the bookstore in case I'm needed."

Meanwhile, Randy and Drew just finished their coffee at Starbucks and were making their way back. Randy stopped to pick up some donuts along the way. "You like donuts?" Drew enquired casually.

"Not really. These are for Jeff," Randy said sheepishly as he paid for them.

As they made their way out, a man in his twenties approached them. "Excuse me, but I'm told to give you this," and he handed over a small parcel to Randy and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Randy stopped him. "Who gave you this? Can you point him out?" he scanned the faces in the lobby anxiously.

"I'm sorry but he didn't give his name and he's not in the building. He approached me outside and asked if I want to make a hundred dollars to make a quick delivery. He showed me a picture of you and told me you were inside Starbucks Café. I recognized you from the photo. I'm not in any trouble, am I?" the man asked nervously.

"No, but can you describe him?" Drew asked.

"He's well dressed, tall and dark and he had shades on. I wasn't really paying any attention. Can I go now?"

Drew realized the man couldn't offer any more information and allowed him to leave.

"Should I open it?" Randy asked nervously. "What if it's a bomb?"

"It's too small to be a bomb," Drew studied the parcel carefully. It only measured four by four inches.

"Is there anything wrong, guys?" John asked as he and Jeff came up from behind to join them. They just came from Wendy's and Jeff was happily slurping on his milkshake.

Drew gave them a brief account of what just happened. John studied the wrapped parcel cautiously and agreed it wasn't a bomb. "Only way to find out what's inside is to open it." Jeff stepped forward to take a closer look but John pulled him back, "Not too close," he cautioned.

Randy proceeded to tear open the wrapping and finally got the lid off. He shouted and dropped the box, taking several steps backwards, a horrified look on his face. The item fell out of the box and dropped at Jeff's feet. As soon as he realized what it was, he puked. The contents of his stomach spewed out from his mouth in a rush. "No … no …" he whimpered, as he gagged and puked some more.

John steered him away as he shouted to Drew, "Stay with Randy and don't touch anything! I'll get the others!"

Stephen came running when he saw Jeff's green ashen face and the grim look on John's face told him that something was wrong.

"Find Chris and get to Randy and Drew! They're outside the bakery. Randy just received a nasty surprise." As Stephen dashed off, he sat Jeff down and pulling off his soiled shirt, started to clean him up with grim silence.

Jeff started to cry. "Why? … Why?" he heaved and retched but his stomach had emptied out already.

John had no answer for him. The cut off bloody finger with the wedding band still attached to it was a clear message; they were done playing games! He guessed the finger was Bobby's. Removing a shirt from Jeff's bag, he helped him to put it on before pulling him into a hug.

"Whoever did this will not get away with it!" he swore between gritted teeth.

…..

The finger was retrieved from the muck and handed over to the police. Randy wasn't sure if it belonged to his father but he recognized the wedding band as his mother wore a similar design. The box was covered with vomit and on careful examination, revealed no hidden messages. Randy was still in shock. He answered in monotones and after the police had taken down his statement, on Chris' urging, Drew removed him from the site and took him away to join John and Jeff in the waiting area.

"I'm so sorry," John said quietly to Randy. He felt empathy for him.

Randy didn't respond. He just sat there, his face devoid of any expression. Jeff reached out to take his hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They watched as Randy's face contorted with conflicting emotions, he was trying to keep it together. He finally let out a shuddering breath and buried his face in his hands. It was just too much to hold in and his control broke. His body shook as sobs escaped him.

Jeff burst into tears. He understood what Randy was going through; he had lost his father as well. Randy pulled him in, holding on tightly to him as they both wept in each other's arms. John and Drew watched the scene solemnly. Finally, the tears ceased and Randy pulled away first. "Thank you," he gave Jeff a wan smile before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Drew got up to stop him from leaving.

"To the washroom," Randy said in a strained voice and turned to leave.

"Wait. You can't go alone. I'm sorry but from now on, someone will accompany you. It's for your own protection," John said solemnly.

Randy looked like he had something to say to that, but in the end, he just nodded. An hour later, the plane took off with them onboard.

To everyone's surprise, John allowed Randy to sit with Jeff who was seated between them. Drew, Chris and Stephen sat behind them. Jeff was strangely quiet on the flight. He held onto Randy's hand to give him comfort and occasionally, Randy would turn to give him a smile before staring out the window, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Stephen nudged Drew and whispered, "Why didn't you sit with him? You should be holding his hand and not Jeff."

Drew let out an exasperated sigh. "Not now, Stephen, I'm not in the mood."

"Jeff is the only one he can bond with right now, besides Adam and Jay, but they are not here," Chris spoke quietly. He didn't want Randy to hear their conversation. At their questioning looks, he explained. "We know his relationship with his father is strained. From what I've seen and heard so far, he's undeniably hurt by it. He puts up this emotional barrier, like he doesn't want anyone to get too close to him, but with Jeff, he drops his guard. Maybe he feels that Jeff could never hurt him, being so innocent and naïve having led a secluded life. He feels less vulnerable. I think John caught a glimpse of that vulnerability just now and decided to adopt a less confrontational approach. He's keeping an open mind about the situation between Randy and Jeff." He turned to Drew, "I think you should too. Don't read too much into it," he gave him an assuring smile.

"Do you think Bob Orton is still alive?" Stephen asked.

"I think he is very much alive. They're trying to intimidate Randy. When they were holding him, they threatened Bobby to hurt his son if he didn't bring Jeff to them. But, Randy escaped and they got their hooks on Bobby instead. Obviously, they're using scare tactics to compel Randy to help them."

"He really doesn't have a choice, does he?" Stephen was concerned that Randy would ultimately be forced to work against them.

Chris hesitated. "I can't say for sure. We will have to wait and see what they will do next but they will force his hand to act. I believe they will try to contact him soon. We need to talk to Randy and find out what's going through his mind. He's a very intelligent young man and I think he knows what this is leading to. All we can do now is to watch him and Jeff closely. We shouldn't leave him alone with Jeff."

"He won't hurt Jeff," Drew spoke up. "He cares too much for him. Randy would never put him in harm's way."

"I want to be convinced of that, I really do but they have his father and regardless of the relationship they shared, Bobby is still his father. He won't look the other way if they force his hand. When pushed into a corner, a desperate man will take drastic action, even if it means hurting someone they care," Chris pointed out.

"You're going to hate me for saying this. I know this sounds cold, but given the circumstances, wouldn't it be advisable to just send him packing? He has become a liability to us," Stephen said quietly.

"If we do that, we'll be turning our backs on him. We would have condemned his father to his doom." Drew shook his head. "We can't do that to him. He wanted to leave before but we stopped him. We got him involved and he's now caught in a bad situation. We should help him anyway we can. We have to get his father out!"

"You're right," Chris agreed wholeheartedly with him. "We are the only ones who can help him right now. I don't know how we're going to find out where they are keeping his father but we will find a way. They have a jet and they could be holding him anywhere. We have to talk to Matt and the others and hopefully, something will come up."

Hours later, they landed in Florida. Paul was there personally to pick them up. Jeff jumped into his waiting arms. "How are you, boo?" Paul hugged him tightly.

"They did bad, bad things, Pauly. I'm scared." Jeff clung to him tightly.

Paul had no idea what he was talking about. He threw a questioning look at John, who shook his head, indicating it wasn't the right time to discuss it.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here," Paul assured him before turning his attention to the others as John made the introductions. "Your plane was delayed for several hours. Matt and the others should be arriving under an hour," Paul informed them. "Let's get some refreshments while we wait for them."

As he led the way to the cafeteria holding Jeff's hand, Jeff asked, "I thought you're supposed to get married today."

Paul laughed. "I am getting married, in two hours' time. Let's pray Matt gets here on time. I don't want to be late, or I'll end up sleeping on the couch on my wedding night and that will not do!" His eyes twinkled with amusement as the others laughed. "Martha can't wait to meet all of you, especially you Jeff. She has a surprise for you."

"What is it? Please tell me, Pauly, please …" Jeff pleaded shamelessly with him.

Chucking, Paul shook his head adamantly, "You just have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil it for her."

"Give me a hint at least," Jeff pleaded but Paul shook his head. "She will kick my ass if I give it away. Just be patient, I know you will like it," he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

While waiting for the others, John kept him up-to-date on the latest events.

"This is bad, really bad. I thought Jeff would be safer in the States but that may not be the case after what I've just heard." Paul gave Randy a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about your father but we will find a way to get him back."

Randy flinched slightly when Jeff gasped out loud and asked, "You think Randy's father is still alive?"

"He's alive," Paul spoke with conviction.

"I have to call my mother and tell her what happened," Randy said uneasily. "She needs to know."

"Wait until we have further proof that they have your father. You can't be sure that the finger belonged to him," Chris advised.

"Yes, if they are really holding him, they will try to make contact soon. Don't alarm her unnecessarily," Paul agreed. "We will stay here for a few days and wait for their next move."

"Aren't you going on your honeymoon immediately after the wedding?" John asked curiously.

"No," Paul shook his head. "After I heard about Glenn and the others, I discussed it with Martha and we decided to postpone our honeymoon. I'll be coming with you guys. It's time we take the offensive! We're going to fight back!"

Fortunately, Matt's flight arrived on schedule. After a warm reunion, Paul hustled them out into his jeep. He had a friend driving another jeep and they all piled into the two vehicles and set off for his home. It took three quarters of an hour to get to his place in Tampa, Florida. He only had fifteen minutes to get ready.

"I'll introduce you to everyone after the ceremony. I've to go get ready! See you guys later" and Paul rushed upstairs to change after leaving instructions for his guests to be taken care of. They were shown to the guest rooms by his parents and just had time to change before making their way outside to join the other guests. Paul's in-laws greeted them warmly and showed them to their seats. Adam and Jay surrounded Randy. They heard bits and pieces from the others and were concerned about him.

While waiting for the ceremony to begin, Chris filled Matt in. He was shocked and concerned when he found out Emoco Corporation was involved, and then he heard about the 'gift' Randy received.

"Oh my God, they're forcing his hand! He's going to need our protection as well!" Matt decided that he would do whatever it takes to get Bobby out!

Chris agreed. "We have to stay together. Have you made up your mind to stay here or return to Morocco?"

Matt shook his head desolately. "I really don't know, Chris. Wherever we go, they follow. I want to do what's best for Jeff, but they are close on his tail. I'm not sure if there's any safe place for him."

"You do realize the implications of staying here, don't you? The authorities' hands are tied, considering the crisis it will have on our country if we attempt to charge members of the corporation for criminal misconduct. We can't risk it. We're very much left to defend ourselves if anything happens here."

"Damn! Why can't anything go our way for once? Glenn and the others were taken, then Bob Orton and now, they have Randy at their mercy and to top it all, I can't get any help here at all!" Matt was getting exasperated.

"Maybe Jeff would be much safer in Morocco," Chris said contemplatively.

"We don't even have a fighting chance there. The Sheikhs carry too much weight in their homeland, their word is law."

"They are not the only powerful figures to be reckoned with. Just hear me out first. I think you have overlooked something important. I was going through their rules governing foreigners running businesses in their country. From what I understand, a local representative is appointed jointly by their Trade and Economic Board and the Department of Manpower and Labor. This representative holds an authoritative position as he sits in at all your meetings and serves as advisor and mediator. His role is to advise on company matters pertaining to employment, staff benefits and other welfare packages. He is also responsible for verifying your account books to ensure that everything adds up. At the end of the financial year, you pay him a fee which is shared by the departments he worked for. Now, if I'm not wrong, that fee is not a small sum. Can you tell me how much exactly we're talking about here?"

"They get 8% of our gross net income. That works out to be about US$50 to $60 million dollars on average for all my businesses."

Chris let out a whistle when he heard the numbers.

"What has that got to do with the issue at hand, Chris?" Matt was wondering where all this was leading to.

Chris clapped a hand on his shoulder, beaming widely. "You just found yourself some powerful friends! They are the ones who can help you!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for the reviews.

Alexandria, I'm not sure which part of the chapter you're referring to but if it's the last part, the powerful friends made reference to the authorities of the Trade and Economic Board and the Department of Manpower.

-ooo-

Chapter 15

Paul and Martha exchanged their wedding vows and were pronounced man and wife in front of their close relatives and friends. Everyone went up to congratulate them and the celebrations went underway. Matt kept Jeff at his side while John and Chris watched their backs. He left instructions for the others to watch Randy. Paul was working his way through the crowd and finally brought his wife to meet them.

"Oh Paul, the picture doesn't do him justice, he's gorgeous!" Martha beamed as she took both Jeff's hands in hers and studied him admiringly. Jeff blushed at the compliment. He had chosen to wear a pair of well-cut grey slacks with a long-sleeve white shirt with a grey vest over it, purple tie and black shoes. His golden locks were brushed till it shone and he wore it loose over his shoulders.

Paul quipped, "Not more gorgeous than me, I hope." Everyone laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment. You're very beautiful. Pauly is a lucky man to marry you," Jeff returned the compliment. She thanked him and said, "I am very fortunate to have him."

"I am the luckiest man in the world!" Paul announced proudly as he hugged his petite wife close to him. "Please help yourselves to the food and drinks. I promise we will talk tomorrow."

Everyone ate their fill but decided to retire early to their rooms. It was about nine at night but it had been a hectic day for everyone.

Matt spoke to Randy in private in his room. He told him he was sorry about his father's plight. "I know it hasn't been easy for you and I understand your predicament. However, there are some things needed to be said and I'm just going to come out and say it. The people holding your father will contact you soon. They will ask you to bring Jeff to them in exchange for your father. I understand the serious threat to your father if you refuse to cooperate with them, but you need to understand that these are unscrupulous people we are dealing with. You cannot trust them. They will not spare you or your father even if you do as they say as they cannot afford to leave behind living witnesses to testify against them. You cooperate fully with us, let us know when they make contact, what their demands are and I personally guarantee you that we will find a way to get your father back."

Randy was never more relieved to hear Matt's offer. He was worried he would ask him to leave. If that happened and the other side found out, he knew they would not hesitate to kill his father as he would no longer be of any use to them.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're not turning your back on me and my father. God knows that I have become a liability to you now."

"You are not a liability!" Matt spoke firmly. "I admire your strength for withstanding adversity. You have shown a lot of heart and courage escaping them and holding yourself well in spite of the threat they held over you. Your father would be proud of you."

He decided Randy should know what his father had been through since he got involved with the Sheikhs. He told him about his father's confession several hours ago. Randy had mixed feelings as he listened to the story. Once Matt finished, he said, "So he has been involved with them right from the beginning and he's responsible for getting your father killed." He was clearly disappointed and ashamed of his father's weakness for allowing himself to be manipulated.

"To be honest, I have the same thought when he first told me and I was furious. But then, I asked myself on my way here. Under the circumstances, did he have a choice? The logical thing for him to do would be to notify the authorities when the threat arose but what good would that have done? If you live there long enough, you will know that people live in fear of the Sheikhs and no one, not even the authorities want to mess with them. Don't judge your father too harshly. He has realized his mistake and has come forward. Give him a chance to redeem himself. I have already forgiven him." He patted Randy on the shoulder. "It has been a long day for all of us. We'll talk again tomorrow."

When Randy opened the door to leave, he was surprised to see Drew, Adam and Jay waiting for him outside. Adam and Jay wore cheesy grins on their faces as they approached him.

"Drew insisted on waiting for you," Adam elbowed him playfully. Jay asked cheekily, "So, you're staying with us tonight or you're going with Drew?"

Matt answered on Randy's behalf. "Three to a room is a crowd. It'll be more comfortable for Randy to stay with Drew instead. You guys better get yourselves to bed. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

After bidding them goodnight, he shut the door. He knew Adam and Jay would be relentless in their teasing but Randy should be used to it by now, having known them as long as he did. Matt laughed quietly. So, Drew had a thing for Randy. He was sure John would be elated if Drew succeeded in drawing Randy away from Jeff. Now, all they had to do was to wait and see if Drew was up to the task.

As the four men headed to their rooms, Randy asked Drew, "Who is Stephen staying with? I thought you two would prefer to room together since you're close friends."

"He wants to room with Chris, said they have a lot in common," Drew explained. Randy found that hard to believe. He didn't recall either man speaking to each other.

Adam and Jay reached their room first. "Okay guys, we're hitting the sack. Take good care of Randy for us, okay?" Adam looked to Drew who nodded with a smile. They bade everyone good night and disappeared into their room.

"You're alright?" Drew enquired as they moved towards their room.

"I'm alright now. It's really ironic though. I wanted to leave in the beginning and you guys stopped me. Circumstances have now forced me to stay but I was really afraid that Matt would ask me to leave, since I'm now a threat to Jeff. I'm glad he didn't though. He assured me that he will get my father out. I'm really grateful."

"None of us would have turned our backs on you. I promise you that we will do everything we can to get your father out."

"I really appreciate it. You don't know what this means to me." Randy found himself getting emotional again. These people hardly knew him but they were genuinely concerned about him and his father. He was touched by their kindness.

Drew opened their door and asked, "You want to hit the showers first?" Randy nodded and disappeared into the bathroom with some clothes. Drew sat on the bed, mulling over the events of the day. There was a knock on the door and Stephen stuck his head in. "You're alone? Where's your roommate?" he asked as he walked in.

"He's in the shower. Mind telling me why you decided to swop rooms suddenly? Don't we room together always?" Drew asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Stephen rolled his eyes.

Drew gave him a stern look. "I told you before, Stevie, stay out of my personal affairs!"

"I'm not meddling. I just thought you two should get to know each other better. I didn't hear you objecting when I suggested the swop," Stephen retorted.

"So, what are you doing here?" Drew changed the subject.

"I just wanted to check if he's alright. He has been through a lot lately," Stephen said sympathetically.

"Yes, it has been rough for him but he's tough, he'll be fine. Matt just gave him his assurance that he will help to get his father out. He feels much better knowing he doesn't have to deal with it alone," Drew informed him.

"That's very noble of Matt, considering that keeping Randy around may be detrimental to his brother's safety." Drew looked to protest but he cut him off. "Listen, I have nothing against Randy. I like him but these people we are dealing with are not your common criminals. They are extremely powerful and rich, devious and totally unscrupulous. They have no qualms cutting people's limbs off as we have seen. They know which buttons to push and I'm just not sure Randy will be able to keep it together if he receives another part of his father."

"No sane person could keep it together." Randy made his presence known. He walked out of the bathroom to address Stephen. "You and the others are worried that I may turn coat and turn Jeff in for my father. I will never do that and I will tell you why. If I had done that, they would have finished us off. It would be foolish for them to let us live to testify against them. I may be desperate but I'm not stupid."

"I've nothing against you, Randy. I'm just worried about you. We consider you a part of our team," Stephen said sincerely.

"Thank you, I appreciate everyone's concern. I do understand how you feel and I don't blame you or anyone for having that thought. I would have thought the same if I was in your shoes, but I just want to get it out in the open that I would never hurt Jeff or put him or any of you in jeopardy."

"I'm glad to hear that, it puts our minds at ease. Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." Stephen let himself out.

Randy sat on his bed and looked directly at Drew. "You're so sure that I won't turn coat when everyone else thinks differently. Why?"

"You're intelligent, stockbrokers usually are. You knew from the start that handing Jeff over won't do your father any good. Besides, you care too much for Jeff to put him in harm's way."

"Smart people are known to do stupid things when they are backed into a corner," Randy said quietly. He looked to be deep in thought and finally added, "I have to find a way to get my father out."

Drew reached out to squeeze his knee reassuringly. "We will put our heads together and find a way to get him out."

The look he gave Randy made him feel suddenly awkward again, but he shook it off. "You better hit the shower and get ready for bed," Randy said brusquely as he lay down and pulled the covers over him.

Drew got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out ten minutes later, Randy was sound asleep. He watched him quietly for a few moments before moving to his own bed. Turning off the light, he settled down to sleep. Half an hour later, he was still awake. He realized their biggest challenge was finding out where Bobby was held. They didn't even know if he was still in the States. All they could do for now was to wait for the other side to contact Randy. He finally drifted off to sleep.

Several doors away, Jeff lay awake. He was waiting for John to come out of the shower so he could lie in his arms. The earlier events had frightened him and he couldn't sleep, not until John was at his side. Matt wanted to stay with him at first but changed his mind. He hadn't been getting much sleep over the past few days and he knew he would fall into a dead sleep as soon as he lay down. With everything going on, he decided it was best that John stayed with his brother instead. Jeff didn't protest as he saw how tired his brother looked and he readily agreed to the arrangement.

John came out, looking fresh in a pullover tee and boxers. He couldn't believe his luck when he first saw the room. His colleagues got separate beds in their rooms but he got a big double bed and Jeff was his roommate. He wondered if Paul had anything to do with it.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." John lay down on one arm, smiling down gently on the boy.

"I can't sleep if you're not here. Anyways, it's still early." He looked nervous, hugging his fluffy tightly against him.

John realized that he was too afraid to close his eyes. He set about putting the boy at ease by talking about pleasanter things. "So, how do you like the wedding?"

"It's beautiful!" Jeff gushed. "It's the first wedding I've attended. Everyone is so nice and I got to eat a lot of cake!" he grinned.

John laughed. "Don't remind me, you're such a pig when it comes to cakes. It's a wonder you're not fat as Paul."

"Hey!" Jeff pouted. "The cake was delicious! They don't make cakes like that in Casablanca. And Pauly is not fat! He's built that way because he is meant to be hugged. He's my huggable bear."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you no longer have that privilege, Martha does. I don't mind replacing him at all. So, do I qualify, or, do I have to grow as big as Paul first?"

Jeff giggled. "You're handsome and irresistible, you'll do just fine. You can be my cuddly bear. I love cuddling with you when I sleep."

"Hmm, I like that very much." John leaned over and pressed a kiss against his lips. Jeff wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. The kiss deepened. John reluctantly pulled away. "It gets more difficult to hold back each time I kiss you," he sighed.

"I love your kisses," Jeff admitted bashfully.

"Let me tell you a secret; I live for yours." John suddenly looked nervous. "I need to ask you something. Remember what I said the other day about not giving yourself to me until you're sure?"

Jeff nodded, blushing at the recollection.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate our chances of being together?" There, he had finally asked the all important question! Ever since Randy almost took Jeff's virginity, he had been asking himself what if he had gone up a minute too late. He had fallen for Jeff at first sight but he didn't want to push him to commit himself until he was ready. However, they had been spending every day together since they first met and he wanted to find out if Jeff felt differently about him since then.

"I've told you before that I like you very much. That hasn't changed one bit. In fact, I like you a whole lot more. So, to answer your question, I would give our chances a 10/10." He gasped when John crushed their mouths together. He recovered quickly and kissed him back with equal fervor. John broke the kiss and gazed at him with adoring eyes. "I've been in love with you since I first lay my eyes on you."

Jeff was stunned. "Y..you love me?"

"Deeply and wholly in love with you," John smiled down at him. Jeff was overcome with joy.

"Why are you crying?" John gently thumbed his tears away and pulled him into a hug.

"You make me so happy. I never thought I would find anyone to love me. I thought I would die a lonely old man behind closed walls," Jeff sniffled.

"We were both at a bad place before we met. I believe fate has a major hand in bringing us together. Nonetheless, I'm forever indebted to Chris for pushing me to take the job. I wouldn't have met you if I didn't and now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go." He pulled him into a deep kiss. Jeff kissed him hungrily and John couldn't deny his hunger. "Will you let me make love to you?"

"Yes, I want you to," Jeff whispered.

John undressed him before shedding off his clothes. He knew it was Jeff's first time and he wanted to take it slow and made it an unforgettable experience for him. He kissed him slowly, taking his time to explore his mouth as his hands searched out his sensitive areas, fanning his desire. Every moan and gasp he drew from Jeff gave him pleasure. He worked his way down, kissing every inch of his body. Jeff trembled with anticipation as sensations built within him. John nudged his knees gently apart and settled between them. His fingers brushed against his love hole with teasing feather-like touches. Jeff mewled softly, enjoying the sensations triggered by his touches. He felt flushed and his body tingled pleasingly.

"My sweet angel," John murmured as he dipped his head down and lapped at his hole with flicks of his tongue. Jeff gasped and squirmed, resisting the urge to push his core against John's face as he lavished attention on his pucker. His body quivered uncontrollably under John's ministrations. Having moistened the pucker sufficiently, John pushed a wet finger gently into the hole.

"John!" Jeff tensed at the intrusion, involuntarily clenching his muscles.

"Relax and let me in," John spoke soothingly to him. He felt Jeff relaxing and continued to push and rotate his finger until it pushed through the tight ring of muscles. "You're so tight, my love," he whispered as he worked his finger deeper, searching for that special button.

Jeff arched up suddenly with a shriek. John just found his magic button.

"Sshh… you'll wake up everyone," John laughed softly. "You like that?" he pressed on the spongy tissue and Jeff moaned sweetly. It felt wonderful. John added another finger, wishing he had some lube to make penetration less painful for Jeff. He continued to tease him relentlessly, muffling his cries of pleasure with his mouth as he prepped him. The sounds Jeff was making were music to his ears. He added a third finger and built him to a feverish pitch. Finally, Jeff was ready for him. His manhood twitched eagerly between his legs as he readied it for penetration. Jeff gasped when he felt its head pushing at his hole. "John…" he whimpered as he felt a searing pain and then John broke through.

"Oh god …" John groaned, clenching his teeth as he felt himself encased by the tight heat. He resisted the urge to push all the way in as he didn't want to hurt Jeff. Slowly, he worked himself in, pausing in between to gather himself and to let Jeff get adjusted to his size. He was trying to keep it together. The tight grip, the heat, the mounting pleasure, it would be all over too soon if he wasn't careful. He was only three quarters way in when Jeff decided it was taking too long. He wrapped his legs around John and thrust up sharply, crying out at the searing pain that shot along his back as he took John all the way in.

"Jeff …" John gasped out, fighting with himself. Jeff was unbelievably tight! He waited for a few seconds and then started to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in deeper with each thrust. After a while, Jeff moved beneath him, trying to match his rhythm. He ground himself up against John when he pushed in. Encouraged by his eagerness, John lifted his hips and thrust with short, rapid strokes. Any discomfort and pain were replaced by mounting pleasurable sensations. Delirious moans escaped Jeff as he moved in sync with John, arching up to meet his thrusts. "Jeff …" John hissed as he pumped his hips forward in rapid thrusts. Perspiration rolled down his face and he could feel his impending climax. Jeff was crying out wantonly as he arched desperately against him to take him in deeper. He was almost there but to his dismay, John stopped moving. He lowered his legs and pressed down against him, panting hard. "I don't want it to end so fast" and proceeded to ground slowly against the boy, making him purr. He grinned as he flipped Jeff over and Jeff found himself sitting astride him. "Ride me, love." John held his hips to guide his movements. Unsure what to do, Jeff moved awkwardly. The position was giving him some pain but it was bearable. They established a slow rhythm with Jeff grinding down while John thrust upwards. After a while, John encouraged him to quicken the pace and Jeff bounced up and down on his cock, riding him like a would-be stallion. His sweet moans increased in crescendo and John realized he was approaching climax. He lifted his head to kiss him hard and at the same time, flipped him so he was back on top of him again. "Let me take care of you." Pulling Jeff's legs onto his shoulders, he pulled out and thrust in hard, ramming his cock deep into Jeff and hitting his prostrate. Jeff howled with pleasure. Pleasure rippled through both men as John quickened his pace and fisted Jeff in sync with his thrusts. He leaned down to kiss him hard as his thrusts grew frenzied. Jeff came undone, screaming his release into John's mouth. His contractions vigorously milked John's engorged and throbbing manhood, sending him over the edge. John roared his release, pumping his hips wildly, sending millions of his hot seeds into his beloved's love tunnel. Ragged harsh pants filled the room as they came down from their orgasmic bliss. Jeff let out a sigh of contentment as John pulled out. "Love you," John murmured endearingly and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Jeff kissed him back and murmured tiredly, "I love you too."

John waited for him to slip into deep slumber before pulling out his gun from the drawer. He checked to make sure it was fully loaded before placing it under his pillow within reach. One thing he had learned was never to let his guard down under any circumstances. Jeff meant more to him than anything in this world and he would never let anyone take him. Anyone who tried to would have to go over his dead body first! He pulled Jeff gently into his arms and kissed him one more time before shutting his eyes to get some sleep.

-ooo-

It was almost nine o'clock in the morning and the house was beginning to stir. Paul and Martha were already in the kitchen, eating a late breakfast. They heard running footsteps and then, Jeff burst through the door with John behind him. They were holding hands.

"Good morning," Jeff greeted them bashfully as he dropped John's hand reluctantly. He went over to give Paul a hug before giving Martha a peck on the cheek. John greeted them with a wide smile.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you're the first ones up, especially you, Jeff. As I recall, it's a humongous task trying to pry you out of bed in the morning. I assume you both slept well?" he asked with a knowing grin. Jeff flushed while John grinned sheepishly.

"Paul!" Martha slapped him gently on the arm with a reproachful look. He just winked at her.

He laughed as Jeff leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Oh yes, the surprise. Jeff wants to know when you're going to give him his surprise," he asked his wife.

"After they have breakfast," she smiled.

"I'm not hungry," Jeff declined politely.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldn't skip it. Now, tell me what you want to eat?"

"But, I'm really not that …" Jeff began to protest but Paul, who had gone to the fridge, set a cake with icing on the table before him. Jeff's eyes went round. "Ooh… cake," he smacked his lips delectably.

"I knew this will get your attention," Paul grinned as he cut a huge wedge and served it to him on a plate. Jeff immediately attacked it with gusto. "Would you like some, John?" Paul asked.

"No, thank you, I'll just have toast and coffee," John declined. Having cakes for breakfast was too rich for him.

"Can I eat your share then?" Jeff grinned around a mouthful of cake. John laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more," Martha assured him with a smile. After serving John, she sat and watched Jeff eat, a soft glow in her eyes. Paul had told her so much about him and she felt very protective towards him. "You really like cakes, don't you? Paul's the same," she beamed as Jeff polished off his cake in record time.

Jeff nodded fervently. "I love cakes, especially those with icing."

"Hey! Hey!" Paul reached out to give Jeff a high-five. "Now, drink your juice and then, we can go get your surprise."

Jeff chugged it down and sat his glass down with a loud burp. "Oh mine!" Martha laughed. "You taught him to do that didn't you, Paul?"

"We're one of a kind," Paul chuckled as Jeff giggled and explained. "Pauly says you have to burp to show your appreciation. They do that in China but Matty told me that it's rude to do so. You don't mind, do you?" he gave her a half-hesitant look.

Martha assured him she didn't mind. "Come on, let's go get your present." They left the house and went outside, cutting through the backyard and came to a shed. Paul pushed the doors open. "We kept the dogs in yesterday because of the wedding. Come in."

Jeff gasped when they came upon a litter of pups with their mother.

"Hey girl, we have visitors." Paul and Martha went down to pat the dog. She wagged her tail in greeting. Her brood yawned, drowsy after feed. "Mitsy delivered her litter about two weeks ago and knowing how much you have always wanted a dog, Martha and I would like you to take your pick," Paul grinned.

Jeff squealed and hugged them. "Thank you!" He and John sank down on their knees to play with the pups which had come fully awake, curious about their visitors.

"They're retrievers, aren't they?" John enquired as he picked one up and let it licked his face.

"Yes, they have good temperament and are very loyal," Paul informed them.

Jeff picked each of the six pups up, cuddling them. "I don't know which one to pick," he looked helplessly at them. He liked them all.

Paul laughed. "Stand a few feet away, Jeff." Jeff did as instructed. "Okay, let's see which one comes to you."

The only black pup in the midst made a beeline for Jeff. It yipped and wagged its tail as Jeff bent to pick it up, licking his face happily.

"Can I keep this one?" Jeff looked hopefully at his hosts.

"He's yours," Martha and Paul said together.

Two hours later, Matt found himself in a predicament. Once everyone had gathered, he told them about Chris' valuation of the situation. They were shocked at the sum of money he was paying out to the authorities in question. Undeniably, it was a huge amount and Chris informed that the authorities would not want to lose that revenue, but they would lose it if Matt was forced to shut down his businesses or hand over his investments to the Sheikhs. He pointed out that the Sheikhs were not subject to the same laws and taxes, so the authorities had more to gain by keeping Matt in full control of his businesses. He believed they would intercede if Matt went to them for help.

Matt had made up his mind to return to Morocco, but he was faced with two major problems; Jeff refused to go back and dogs were not allowed into Muslim states. Paul and Martha were apologetic for the trouble they had caused him with Thor. They didn't think Jeff would be heading back to Morocco. Matt tried to persuade Jeff to leave with him and dissuaded him from keeping the pup but his brother threw a tantrum. "I don't want to go back!" he hugged the pup tightly to him, "And I won't give Thor up, no matter what you say!" Little Thor yipped its agreement.

Matt looked helplessly to John for help.

"Jeff, we have to go back. If anything happens to you here, no one can help us. Matt has found a way to change the status quo. We have to go back." John understood it was for the best but he understood how Jeff felt.

"But I don't want to stay locked up in the house again," Jeff looked to be in tears. "I like it here. Please don't make me leave," he sniffled miserably. Thor whimpered and licked his face, seemingly aware that his master was upset.

"It won't be as before," Matt assured him. "You'll get to go out but under armed escort. We'll find a way to fix the current situation and once we have our enemies behind bars, you are free to do as you please. But, we have to go back, Jeff. I need you to understand that this may be our chance to bring them to justice. Please Jeff, do this not for me but for Dad."

"It's not fair," Jeff's lips trembled tremulously. Matt knew he would cave once he brought up their father. "If I agree to go back, can I at least keep Thor?"

"They won't let a dog in," Matt said apologetically.

John cut in. "If we can smuggle it in, would your workers mind having a dog in the house?"

"John, what are you doing?" Chris frowned. He didn't know what John had planned but he didn't think it was wise to get Jeff's hopes up and then have them dashed. The boy was looking so miserable, he felt sorry for him.

"Wait, I think we can make some adjustments," Matt said compromisingly. "Muslims can't touch the mouth of the dog or its saliva or its droppings. It's because of what the dog might have consumed. There are foods that are taboo to the Muslims, mainly pork. Cows, goats and poultry must be slaughtered according to their rituals before they can be consumed. If we can get Thor past customs and manage its diet, I don't see why we can't keep him."

"I promise to take care of Thor myself and I won't let him anywhere near them. I'll clean up his poo and I'll feed and wash him myself. So, he can come with us?" Jeff looked hopefully at his brother.

Matt hugged him. "Thor can come with us. I think I know how to get him in."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to - cenarko1986, NeroAnne, Esha Napoleon, Infection13, IsidoraAngst, redsandman99, RRatedauthor, takers dark lover and takerslady for their reviews.

In reply to RRatedauthor, bloody violence, gore and such are definitely in the works. I promise you won't be disappointed.

-ooo-

Chapter 16

"How did you know about those rules? Not anyone would actually bother to study them unless they have intention to do business there."

Everyone was enjoying a day out in the sun. Matt and Chris were laid out on deckchairs whilst the others were scattered in the pool.

"It's funny how one thing can lead you to another," Chris began. "When I was at the hangar and found out that Emoco was involved, I realized we cannot touch them because of the immunity they enjoy. And then, it struck me. If they are protected here because of their status, then, you would somewhat be protected as well in their country due to the vast businesses you held there. You're worth half a billion dollars and all your businesses are centralized in Morocco. As a foreigner, you must be paying major taxes and to the recipient, you are worth your weight in gold. I did some checking and found out who these people are. They are the ones you can go to for help. They can't very well let anything happen to you and your businesses or they can kiss that revenue good bye."

"You never fail to impress me, Chris," Matt laughed, impressed by his insight. "Want to come and work for me? I believe we would make a great team."

"Make me an offer once this is over and I may consider," Chris responded with a quirky grin.

"No, Jeff, no dogs in the pool!" They turned to see Jeff with Thor in his arms and he was about to jump into the pool with it but Paul stopped him.

"But, it's hot and Thor needs to cool down. Please?" Jeff pleaded with Paul.

"Dogs are not allowed in the pool for hygiene purposes." Paul remained adamant.

Pouting with disappointment, Jeff put Thor down. "Sorry buddy but big Bully Bear says no" and he ran off shrieking when Paul lumbered threateningly after him. Jumping into the pool, Jeff swam towards John's side. "Pauly's mean! Poor Thor is hot and bored," he looked forlornly at his pup which had settled down to snooze under the shade of the umbrella.

"I think Thor's content with just snoozing," John said laughingly as he pulled him in by the waist. Jeff giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They were watched by several pairs of eyes.

"Lucky dog, he claimed him last night." Jay looked on enviously as John pecked Jeff on the lips. Adam elbowed him hard as Randy swam away from them without a word.

"You're an idiot, Jay! Do you have to say that in front of Randy?" Adam scolded and was just about to go after Randy when he saw Drew swimming towards their friend.

"Everyone heard them last night, even Randy! He was right next door to them!" Jay pointed out. Realizing Adam was not paying him any attention he followed his eyes and saw Drew chatting up with Randy. His face fell.

Adam turned to him with an apologetic look. "I guess that's the story, he likes Randal all along."

Jay nodded forlornly, recognizing Drew's body language. _'So, that's the real reason he was trying to shake me off.'_

"You're not upset are you, Jay?" Adam looked anxiously at him.

"I would be lying if I say no, but he was never interested in the first place so I shouldn't be too upset. What I'm really upset is that I didn't catch on in the first place."

"I didn't see that coming either," Adam admitted. "So, what should we do now?"

Jay studied Drew's attempts to get Randy out of his shell. He knew just how frustrating that can be. Randy could sulk and don't speak for days when he was caught in that 'leave me alone' mood.

"You know what? I think it's time we have a heart-to-heart talk with Randy. Let's find out what's going through his head and see if he knows how Drew feels about him." They swam up to them. "Sorry Drew but we need to borrow Randy for a while." Jay didn't wait for a response but gestured to Randy to follow which he did somewhat reluctantly. They climbed out of the pool and walked away from the others. Randy took the opportunity to light a cigarette. As he puffed on it, Adam scolded, "Smoking shortens your life, try to give it up."

Randy took several puffs before answering, "All of us have to meet our maker some day, just let me indulge. It relaxes me. Is there a reason for this secret meeting?" he gave them questioning looks.

"Just want to find out how you're holding up. Are you alright?" Adam asked sympathetically.

Randy didn't respond immediately. He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out before meeting their eyes. "I don't know what is expected of me. What am I supposed to do if they send me another piece of him with a message, 'Bring Jeff to us or else'?" From their hesitant looks, Randy could tell they had no answer for him.

"We will find a way to get your father out," Adam tried to reassure him.

"How are we supposed to get him out if we don't know where he is?" Randy started to pace. "Should I even care? After all, he left us for five years, nada a phone call or letter and he suddenly decided to come back, bringing along his baggage of trouble and I'm supposed to deal with the consequences! I fucking hate him for all the trouble he has caused!"

"You can't turn your back on him, Randy, he needs you right now," Jay said solemnly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Randy snapped. "Even though I don't care too much for him, I have to think of my mother. She'll never forgive me if I don't do anything to help him!"

"So, you're doing this for your mother," Adam said in a disapproving tone.

Randy's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't you dare judge me! You think this is easy for me? Whether I do the right thing or not won't make a difference here. He has buried himself in so deep I doubt anyone can help him!"

"That may be the case but if you walk away without trying, you'll never forgive yourself," Jay pointed out. "We have known you a long time Randy. You would never turn your back on anyone. I know how you feel about your father but put aside your differences for now and focus on what's important."

Randy lit another cigarette, puffing madly on it. If only he could deal with his feelings so easily. The resentment that had built up over the years had finally surfaced. It made him furious to think that his father could conveniently stay away for five years, not counting those years before that which he did drop by or leave a message occasionally, but he wasn't allowed to walk away from this one. He really wanted to but he couldn't and the conflicting emotions made him want to scream. As if things weren't bad enough, listening to Jeff's cries last night was an added twist to the knife in his guts. John had claimed Jeff and he had lost. Why couldn't things go right for him on the social front just this once?

Adam reached out and deftly removed the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out. "I know this is a difficult time for you but let's take this one step at a time. It's not the time to get angry or frustrated and don't you dare start feeling sorry for yourself. We're here for you, always!" he pulled Randy into a fierce hug.

"What's going on with you and Drew anyways?" Jay changed the subject subtly.

"What are you talking about?" Randy gave him a confused look.

Jay and Adam looked at each other. "He doesn't have a clue," Adam said and promptly proceeded to enlighten him. "We just found out that Drew likes you in that way."

The look of surprise was quickly replaced with a scowl. "I'm not in the mood for jokes!" Randy turned to walk away but Adam pulled him back. "It's not a joke. Haven't you noticed he has been paying you a lot of attention?"

Randy stopped to think and realized they were right. It made him uncomfortable. "You must be mistaken, he's just concerned." He turned away evasively.

"Listen to me for a second, Randy," Adam forced him to face him. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. By now, you should know that Jeff is officially with John. They are happy together, so put Jeff out of your mind and turn your attention to what Drew has to offer. He's a nice guy, good looking, great smile, charming …"

"I get the point," Randy cut him off, "but I'm not interested." The last thing he needed was for them to start playing matchmakers.

He tried to make his escape but Jay hemmed him in. "Damn you Randy! I'm interested but he's not giving me the time of day! I swear that if you won't even give that gorgeous piece of hunk a chance, I'll..I'll … tell him what I'll do, Addy!"

"He'll cut off your pecker and feed it to Thor!" Adam stated grimly. Jay and Randy gave him appalling looks.

"Seriously, Addy?" Jay shook his head in disbelief.

"What? He doesn't know what's good for him. If he doesn't heed our advice, I'll unman him myself!"

"You're an idiot, you know that!" Jay cuffed him before turning his attention to his speechless friend. "You either give that gorgeous Scotsman a chance or we will never speak to you again! So, what say you, Randal Keith Orton?" he glared belligerently at him with his hands on his hips.

Randy's mouth twitched, for Jay to call him by his full name meant he was dead serious. He knew they meant well as they always held his interests at heart. "I'll think about it," he conceded. All those times Drew paid him attention, it never dawned on him that he was interested in him. He thought he was just showing concern but then again, his friends could be wrong. He would need to digest that information carefully in his own time.

Adam seemed content with his answer but not Jay. "How much time do you need before you come to a decision?" He didn't want Randy to get away so easily, thinking he was probably saying that just to keep them off his back.

"Don't get pushy with me, Jay!" Randy showed his displeasure.

Jay was about to press on the issue when Adam intervened. "Cut him some slack, Jay. He just found out and he needs to get to know and understand Drew better. You shouldn't expect him to agree and jump into bed with him immediately."

Randy pushed them out of his way, he had heard enough. He stomped away without a backward glance.

"Well, he may not be too happy with us but I'm glad we have opened his eyes somewhat," Jay said once Randy was out of earshot.

Adam sighed. "You know, I really feel bad for him. He's not in an easy place right now. He may say he hates his father but he really doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. I hope we won't disappoint him because if things don't turn out well, he may come out of it worse for wear. I don't know if it's such a good idea to have him around. Maybe we should talk to Matt and get him to send Randy home?"

"Stop being a pessimist," Jay reprimanded him. "I know things don't look good at the moment but I'm sure things will turn in our favor. Matt is going to talk to those people and I'm sure they can do something to help. Have some faith that good will triumph over evil. I'm sure HE has something hiding up his sleeves," Jay pointed to the heavens above.

"I sure hope HE does because we're going to need all the help we can get." Adam still felt uneasy about the situation. He didn't want to say it out loud just in case he jinxed their people but he really didn't like Bobby's chances at all. _'We really need divine intervention in this one.'_

He wasn't wrong. It was anybody's guess where Bobby was held at the moment but he was in a private jet heading back to Morocco. Benuaji did not want to take any more risks in the States, especially now that the police had been alerted about Emoco's involvement. He felt it was wiser to bring Bobby back to their homeland and take care of business from there. In any case, he needed the captives back home to turn the tide in their favor.

They had gone after Bobby in the first place because they thought he was trying to steal away from paying them. However, the turn of events led them to find out that his son, Randy had befriended the brothers was to their advantage. Tracking down the Hardys was not that difficult, for Matt did not bother to use a pseudonym when he booked the air tickets. They were able to find out his destination and flew out ahead in a private jet and followed them secretly from thereon. Benuaji originally planned to use their captives to lure Matt and Jeff back but when Matt returned without his brother, a change of plans was necessary. He decided to use Randy to force Bobby to act per their instructions but Randy escaped so they had to snatch Bobby instead and reversed their roles. Carrying out their plan in the States was too risky so he decided to fly back and prepare for their next course of action.

Just getting his hands on the piece of property Matt owned was no longer enough. They had bigger plans. Benuaji's intention was to force Matt and Bobby to sign everything they own over to them and then, they would kill them all, well, almost everyone. The first time he saw a picture of him, he was immediately mesmerized. He actually got a closer look at him through the binoculars when the brothers went house hunting in Beverly Hills. And he knew then that he must have the boy at all costs. The blonde, green-eyed fresh beauty had an aura of innocence that sent his senses tingling at the mere thought of what he could do to him. Jeff would be his main prize but he had intention to keep Randy as well. The man fooled his guards and got away without help. He admired his determination and intelligence and looked forward to humbling him. No one gets the best of him and gets away with it! They had no use for the rest and once they were done away with, no one would question and object to their taking over the Hardy and Orton enterprises. But, first things first; Randy and his friends were awaiting a surprise from him. He planned to give them more than they bargained for.

-ooo—

Jeff waited anxiously to collect their special cargo. They had just arrived in Morocco half an hour ago. The airport was busy and Matt felt uneasy having his brother staying out in the open too long. "John, take Jeff out to the car, Ashad is waiting. I'll join you once I've collected Thor." He gave instructions for the rest to follow suit but Chris decided to stay with him instead.

The guys whistled in awe when John led them to a waiting limousine. Ashad moved forward quickly to greet them. "Master Jeffrey, it's good to see you!" He bowed respectfully but Jeff gave him a warm hug. "I'm happy to see you too, Ashad."

Ashad beamed at him before turning his attention to Paul. "I don't know why you're back but I am very happy to see you again, my friend," he greeted the giant, shaking his hand heartily. "Where's Mister Hardy?" he asked anxiously, noticing Matt's absence.

Paul reassured him immediately, "He's collecting some cargo. I'm here to get our friends back! Any word so far?"

"Nothing," Ashad said with a sigh. Stephen caught his eye and he stared at him curiously. Never had he seen a man so fair, he was white as a ghost. Stephen gave him a look of amusement. Ashad suddenly realized he had been caught staring. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking embarrassed. "Please everyone, you should get in the car, it's extremely hot." He opened the door to usher Jeff in. The others climbed onboard after putting their baggage in the trunk.

"I can really get used to this." Adam settled comfortably in the cool, plush interior.

"Soak it in while you can, we may not get another chance," Jay leaned back with a sigh of content.

"Who's that guy?" Randy asked, gesturing to Ashad who stood waiting outside.

"He's Matt's right hand man, housekeeper, bodyguard and friend," John informed him.

Randy raised his eyebrow mockingly, "A housekeeper?"

"Yes, and a damn good one I might add," Paul answered. "He doesn't clean, if that's what you were thinking. He takes charge of the employees working in the house and on the grounds. It's a tall order and he's doing a wonderful job, on top of his spying activities."

"He's a spy?" Randy was alarmed. "For whom?"

Paul chuckled. "It's a long story but not to worry, he's on our side."

"What's taking them so long?" Jeff peered anxiously outside. He hoped Thor was alright. John pulled him into his arms. "Don't worry, they'll be out soon."

Jeff leaned comfortably against him. "I don't know where we can get dog food here but we should get some before we head back to the house."

"That might be a problem," John frowned. He doubted any stores would carry canine food supplies there. They should have thought of bringing some over from the States.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Matt has everything taken care of," Paul assured them.

Matt and Chris walked out, each holding a box in their hands. Ashad moved forward to assist but Matt declined his help. "I can manage. Put the other box in the trunk and bring me the tire iron, Jeff's waiting for his precious cargo."

Jeff waited anxiously while Matt pried open the cover with the tire iron. "Thor!" he lifted the sluggish pup out and checked it over anxiously. The pup yawned and snuggled against him, going back to sleep.

"He's fine, still drowsy from the effects of the sedative," Matt assured him. Ashad shrank in horror at the sight of the pup.

"Relax, it's only a pup. It hasn't eaten anything that might offend your people," Matt reassured him but Ashad shuddered visibly. He was afraid of the others' reactions when they saw the canine. Matt read his thoughts and set out to assure him. "Don't worry, I'll explain to them. They won't be required to feed and wash the pup. Jeff will take full responsibility for it."

Ashad wondered if Matt knew just how serious a problem they were going to face over the dog. He kept glancing anxiously at the rear view mirror as Jeff fussed happily over it.

Thor had shaken off the effects by the time they reached the house and it was eager to get out. Hashim and everyone were waiting eagerly outside the house to welcome their masters back, but when the door to the vehicle opened and Thor jumped out, scampering and yipping with excitement, they ran screaming in all directions.

Jeff gave chase and managed to catch Thor. He looked at the horror-stricken faces of the workers who kept their distance. "It's just a puppy, it won't hurt you," but they took several steps backwards, hissing that it was bad and vile. Jeff frowned. The thought they might harm Thor suddenly crossed his mind. "No one hurts my puppy, understand?" The workers kept shaking their heads, mumbling under their breaths.

"Better take him in," John advised, concerned for the pup's safety. "We have to put him on a leash and keep him in sight at all times." He felt uneasy at the angry glances cast their way.

Once Jeff went into the house, Ashad spoke up. "Mister Hardy, they're displeased. We are going to have problems."

From the snatches of conversation, Matt knew his workers were threatening to leave if he didn't get rid of the dog. "I'll speak to them. Call everyone into the living room now."

Paul and John were asked to show the others to their rooms. "This place is huge!" Randy remarked with awe as they climbed the staircase to the third floor.

"This is the main wing. There are several buildings on the grounds. Change into something more comfortable and meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes, we'll show you around." John took Jeff with him to the fourth floor.

"I hope Matt can convince the workers to stay," Paul said worriedly as he followed them behind. He was moving back into his old room which was next to Jeff's.

Jeff stopped in his tracks. "They're really going to leave?" he looked upset.

"They are upset about the dog," Paul said with a sigh. "You can't really blame them. Their beliefs are so deeply ingrained in them. We should put Thor on a leash, don't want him getting in their way and making them more upset than they already are."

When the others gathered downstairs at the allotted time, Matt had just finished talking to his workers. They were prepared to stay provided the pup was kept away from them. Matt assured them it would be so. Jeff scowled angrily when the workers retreated hastily as he walked by with Thor in his arms. His pup won't hurt a fly and these people treated it like it was a contagious disease.

Matt dismissed the workers before addressing the issue with Jeff. "Thor has to be kept on the leash at all times," he said apologetically. "I assure them that it's only taking milk and kibbles but they insist we keep it away from them."

"They better not hurt Thor!" Jeff hugged his pup protectively. He didn't like the looks some gave to his pet.

"Come here and sit by me, Jeff." Once Jeff was settled beside him, Matt explained. "They hold strongly to their beliefs and we shouldn't expect them to break them for our convenience. We should exercise tolerance and respect for their beliefs. So, don't be angry with them, they have done nothing wrong except to stick to their beliefs."

Jeff nodded reluctantly. "We have to go out and get a leash for Thor then, and food for him as well."

"Everything you need is in that box. Now, I have to make some phone calls, so I shall leave it to you to show everyone around. Just remember, don't let Thor get in anyone's way" and he made his way upstairs with Ashad in tow.

John forced the box open and found that it contained two bags of dog food and the basic necessities for a canine which included a collar and leash, dog shampoo, a brush and a couple of food dishes. Leave it to Matt to think of everything.

Jeff put on the collar with a bell attached around Thor's neck. He clapped his hands gleefully when it wagged its tail happily, yipping excitedly as the bell tinkled. "I will know where you are at all times." He put the leash on him. "Come on boy, let's go for a walk and show our guests around."

Half an hour later, everyone was driven back into the house. It was just too hot to stay out too long. "We all need a drink," Paul marched to the kitchen, followed by the others.

Randy couldn't help but noticed that Drew stayed at his side all the time. He caught him looking at him discreetly at times and noticed Adam and Jay observing them. _'They were right.'_ He wasn't sure how he felt about Drew's attention though.

"Don't bring the dog in here, Master Jeffrey," Dah gave him a disapproving look when he walked in with Thor in his arms. He pouted but decided not to make an issue out of it. Sighing forlornly, he went back out to the living room to sit.

"Don't mind them. I'll take care of you, you will always have me," Jeff hugged his puppy affectionately.

"And me." John sat down, holding out a glass of lemonade to him and set down a bowl of milk on the floor for Thor. He watched as Thor lapped eagerly on the milk. "Where is he going to sleep? The servants will protest touching your sheets if you let Thor sleep on your bed," he pointed out.

"We'll get him a nice big comfy basket and a soft blanket. I would need a tub to wash him and a small fridge in my room so I don't need to go to the kitchen to get food for Thor. Hmm, some toys for him to play with would be nice and maybe a couple of those cute doggy shoes to protect its feet from the scorching ground. It gets chilly at night so I think we should get him some clothes and …"

"Woah there," John laughed, cutting him off. "You're not going to start a wardrobe for Thor as well are you?"

Jeff giggled. "I bet he'll look cute in clothes and hats but we won't be able to get them here."

"You can order them online and have them delivered," John informed him with a grin.

Jeff gave him an affectionate wet kiss on the lips. "You're a genius! I'm going to do it right now!"

"Not so fast," John pulled him back in and deepened the kiss. Jeff moaned as John lifted him onto his lap and kissed him hungrily. He jumped when someone cleared his throat and hastily climbed off John's lap, realizing they were being watched and blushing furiously.

Randy looked away and caught Drew watching him anxiously. Their eyes met and held and Randy was the first to pull his eyes away.

"You're going to sit there and make out or you're going to show us the rest of the house?" Chris looked amused.

"Paul can show you around." John had intention to bring Jeff up to his room and give him some loving.

"Well, it's going to be difficult to pry him away from that pie he's devouring. I don't think he'll budge until he finishes the whole pie. So, be a good host and show us around."

Jeff giggled as he stood and lifted Thor into his arms. "Where do you want to start?"

"We want to look for that title deed," Chris informed. "Adam and Jay have already searched the bedrooms, the recreation rooms, the library, the workout room and Matt's office. So, where else can we look?"

"We haven't covered the surrounding buildings," Adam said. "The servants' quarters, the building that houses the antiques, Jeff's gallery, the tutors' abode, the garage …" he ticked them off on his fingers.

"That's a lot of bases to cover but we have enough people, so let's split up and get started," Chris said.

Three hours later, they still hadn't found the title deed and it was almost dinner time. "We'll continue the search after dinner," Chris decided.

During dinner, Matt asked what they had been doing and Chris told him about their quest for the title deed. "I've searched everywhere. I really don't know where else to look except to dig up the grounds around and beneath the house," Matt sighed with resignation.

"Hold on, why didn't I think of that? The first time we spoke, you mentioned a secret room where your father hid Jeff on the night he was murdered. Where is it?" John suddenly recollected that piece of conversation.

"I completely forgot about it!" Matt was surprised at himself. How could he forget? He got up, feeling suddenly very excited. "It may probably be the last place our father visited before he went out to meet them! He could have hidden the deed there!"

Matt led them down to the wine cellar. "Jesus!" Jay exclaimed at the rows of bottles of wine stacked from floor to ceiling on two sides of the room. "There must be hundreds in here! I thought liquor wasn't allowed on Muslim states."

"That's true but there are bars and clubs run by foreigners here and they can get them in. I buy from them when I visit their clubs. I love wine and I refrain from drinking in my workers' presence but I would indulge in the privacy of my room. Half of these are gifts from friends overseas. I didn't realize I have so many. It has been a while since I've been down here. Okay, help me move these crates, there's a hidden door beneath them."

They shifted the crates and Matt pulled up a door. They saw steps leading down to the gloom. He climbed down and flipped on a switch which flooded the room with light before proceeding further.

"You better stay up here, Thor, the air down there is not good for you." Jeff tied one end of the leash to the leg of a table and followed the others down with John bringing up the rear.

"I haven't been down here since that day Khalif brought me to see Jeff." He grimaced at the thick layer of dust covering the surface. The room was furnished with the basic necessities; two single beds, a pantry, a stove, a fridge and a bathroom.

Jeff pounced on the board game that was sitting on the floor between the beds. "Monopoly!" he exclaimed gleefully, shaking the box with two hands and sneezed as dust flew into his nostrils.

"This is bad," Jay said covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. "We have to clean up this place first before we can start searching. It's hard to breathe in here with all that dust."

"We'll be right back." Adam and Jay left with Matt and came back a while later, armed with a vacuum cleaner and pails and rags for everyone. "Get some water from the bathroom and let's start cleaning. Jeff, go back and wait upstairs, I don't want you to get sick," Matt instructed. Jeff obeyed, taking the board game with him.

"Look Thor, it's still in good condition," he said as he pulled out the board game. "I love monopoly but it has been a while since I played them." He set the yellowed bills on one side and selected a token. Picking up the dice, he threw it and started moving his token. Thor yipped and wagged its tail in response. "Maybe John will have time to play with me later," Jeff said as he threw the dice again and moved his token. He paused suddenly, looking down at Thor, "What do you think of John?" Thor cocked its head sideways, listening attentively. "He's so sweet and gentle and he's an amazing lover!" Jeff gushed.

He heard someone chuckle and turned around to see Ashad watching him from the top of the stairs of the cellar. Ashad hesitated before moving down to join him. He studied the bottles of wines with mixed feelings but said nothing.

"You want to play?" Jeff invited, feeling somewhat embarrassed that Ashad overheard him.

"What is this game you are playing?" Ashad smiled as he moved to sit next to him.

"Monopoly." At Ashad's blank look, Jeff explained. "It's a game where you can buy property, build hotels, collect rent, charges and such."

Ashad laughed and quipped, "It figures that's what you Hardys would play. Is that supposed to be money?" he took a stack of the bills to examine them.

Jeff nodded fervently. "Yes, they come in different denominations. Each player is given a fixed amount to start with but I can't remember how much. There's a rule guide somewhere," he started rummaging for it.

"What's this?" Ashad pulled out a yellowed envelope with numbers scrawled on it hidden within the folded rule guide.

Jeff gave it quick glance, "Rough paper, I guess," he said carelessly. But Ashad studied the sealed envelope carefully and realized it was made of top quality. He brought it up to the light and saw it wasn't empty. He hesitated before breaking the seal. Pulling out the contents, he studied them and gasped when he realized what he had found.

"Mister Hardy! Mister Hardy! I found it! I found the deed!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Bless all my readers and reviewers!

-ooo-

Chapter 17

"We finally have the originals," Matt scrutinized the documents with relief.

"After all that trouble, they didn't shed any light on what's going on," Jay said with deep disappointment. The title deed came with a legal document referencing to the full loan provided to Bobby Orton and indicated that unless the loan plus accrued interest were paid up in full, Gilbert Hardy retained full ownership of the property.

Ashad handed Matt the envelope. "They came in this envelope. The numbers on it may be important."

The others crowded around Matt to take a closer look. "They could mean anything," Chris frowned.

"Probably an account number opened with a bank," Matt said thoughtfully. "The only way to find out is to call all the banks in the vicinity. I'll get my secretary to call first thing tomorrow morning." He turned to his brother, "Jeff, do you have any idea how this ended in the board game? Did Dad give it to you?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, Daddy didn't hand me anything. He told me to stay in the basement until he came back for me. That was the last time I saw him," he said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rake up the bad memories." Matt kissed him affectionately on the forehead. "I shall talk to Khalif and see if he remembers anything. I think I shall go and see him now." Chris offered to go with him and Matt was agreeable. He advised the others to retire for the night.

Randy hung back, waiting to speak to Jeff but Adam and Jay hustled him out. He didn't want to make a scene and went with them reluctantly.

Stephen leaned over to whisper to Drew, "I give you until tomorrow evening to tell him how you feel. If you don't, I'll tell him myself!" and took off before Drew could stop him.

Drew found himself in a quandary. He knew that Randy still bore feelings for Jeff even though he knew Jeff was officially with John. Until he was sure Randy was thoroughly over Jeff, he didn't want to make his feelings known to him. He was worried Stephen might aggravate matters if he interfered. He watched Jeff, pondering if he should go up and talk to him. He was probably the best person who could help him. If he could set the record straight with Randy, Randy might come to his senses and leave him be. He stood there, still undecided when John stole a kiss from the boy, thinking they were alone. Jeff blushed and whispered to him. John glanced back at Drew and gave him a sheepish grin. "You need something, Drew?" he asked.

Drew hesitated but decided it could wait. He didn't want to discuss Randy in the presence of John. "It's nothing. I guess I better leave you two alone" and he made his way out.

"You know what? It's kind of late and I think we should call it a night." John had that heated look in his eyes. He wanted to get Jeff in bed as quickly as possible.

"I call the shower first!" Jeff took off giggling, with Thor in his arms.

John hurried after him. "Let's see if I can persuade him to let me join him in the shower."

-ooo-

The servants were surprised to see Matt and his guests at that time of night. They were relaxing after dinner. Some were watching television while others were chatting amicably outside their quarters.

"Is your father still up, Hashim?" Matt enquired.

"Yes, he is. I'll let him know that you're here." He was about to do that when Matt stayed him.

"That's okay, just take me to him. I need to speak to him in private."

Khalif was delighted to see Matt. After an exchange of pleasantries, Matt got to the point. He told him about finding an important document that was inadvertently placed in a board game in the hidden room in the basement.

"My father left Jeff with you that night. Did he pass you anything for me, or left a message for me?"

Khalif thought hard but it was a long time ago. He was already in his late sixties and his memory was failing him. A light lit up his eyes suddenly.

"Wait … he did hand me an envelope but I can't remember what happened to it. I'm so sorry but everything was a blur that night. Your father came to me and he said so many things to me. He kept saying there was going to be trouble and he was highly agitated. I must have left the envelope in the box when I was playing with Master Jeffrey. The next day when I found your father and the guards dead, the whole house went into turmoil and I completely forgot about it. I'm so sorry," he said apologetically.

"We found it, that's what's important but I need to know if this was the only thing he gave you," Matt showed him the envelope.

Khalif took it from him and studied it closely. When he saw the numbers on the surface, he gasped. "This is it! I remember he wrote some numbers on it. There wasn't anything else."

"Do you know what those numbers mean?"

Khalif shook his head. "Your father scribbled them down before leaving. He said something about going to the bank soonest possible."

Matt and Chris exchanged looks, another puzzle to solve. Instead of getting answers, they were getting more questions thrown their way.

"Did he mention which bank?" Matt pressed on.

"No, he didn't say, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, you have been a great help. I shall not disturb you any further," Matt thanked him and they took their leave. "What do you make out of it, Chris?" he asked as they made their way back to the house.

"You could be right after all. Those numbers could be an account your father opened with a bank. He must have left something behind for you, probably stored away safely in a deposit box. Find the bank and I believe you will get your answers."

"I don't understand why he didn't just leave it with the company lawyers unless he didn't feel safe with anyone knowing about it." He couldn't understand his father's rationale but he was certain he had his reasons for doing so. All would come to light once he located the bank in question. It looked like he was going to have his hands full the following day. They would have to trace the account number by calling all the banks and later at noon, he had scheduled a business luncheon meeting with representatives from both the Trade and Manpower Departments. He invited Chris to join him which he readily accepted.

"I just hope they are prepared to help," Matt said with a sigh.

"Have some faith. They won't let you go down unless they are willing to forego that revenue which is highly unlikely," Chris assured him. Matt prayed fervently that he was right. He would be left to deal with the crisis alone otherwise. If that happened, he may have to seriously consider selling out all his businesses and move away for Jeff's sake. His decision rested on the outcome of the meeting tomorrow.

-ooo-

"Come on Jeff, let me in please?" John was trying to coax Jeff to let him share the shower, but Jeff was too bashful to be naked around him and had refused. "Don't you want to be with little ol' me?" John feigned a wounded tone.

That did the trick. Jeff opened the door to face him. "There's no one else I want to be with but you," he said bashfully.

"I love no one else but you." John drew him in for a kiss, keeping him occupied while his hands were busy removing his bathrobe. He broke the kiss after a while and stood back to admire the naked beauty of the man-child before him. Jeff blushed under his gaze.

"I swear you grow more beautiful each day." John quickly stripped off his clothes and stood before him in his full naked glory. Jeff's mouth went dry at the sight of him. He remembered the feel of John's body against his. It was all muscles and power as he pounded relentlessly into him, the muscles of his taut ass bunching as he thrust and pulled, and that thick, magnificent cock that filled him so intimately, so completely, joining their bodies as one.

"Come here," John whispered huskily. Jeff obeyed, his pulse quickening in anticipation at the heated look John gave him. John pulled him in by his buttocks. "Why are you still so shy with me?"

"It just feels awkward standing naked with you in here. I've never been naked with anyone in the shower before." He felt so foolish but he didn't want to hide anything from John.

John laughed. "I'm so glad to hear that I'm the first guy you got naked with." His remark made Jeff blushed furiously. "You don't have to be awkward around me. Learning each other's body is part of the lovemaking process. I seriously want to know what turns you on." John picked him up by his buttocks. "We've made love in the bedroom, so let's try something different. Wrap your legs around me." Their groins rubbed against each other and elicited groans from both men.

"There's so much we have yet to learn about each other," John ground his lower half deliberately against Jeff's while studying his face closely. Jeff whimpered and rubbed himself against him.

"You're so eager to learn," John muttered approvingly as he moved into the shower with Jeff clinging to him. He turned on the shower and let the water cascade down on them. Leaning Jeff up against the wall, he kissed him hungrily. "My sweet angel …" he slid his fingers down along his butt crack to tease his opening. Jeff moaned against his mouth, arching up against him. John continued to tease him, grinding up against him as his fingers caressed and probed, sending his sense to overdrive. Jeff was reduced to a whimpering mass.

"Please John … I need you now … please …" he panted heavily as he writhed shamelessly against him.

"Your wish is my command," and John impaled him to the hilt.

Jeff cried out, sobbing with relief as pain-laced pleasure flooded his senses. He moved rhythmically with John as he quickened the pace. There was a sense of urgency in their love-making and it didn't take long for them to approach climax. Jeff cried out incoherently as John pounded frantically into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Mindless with pleasure, Jeff clawed wildly as he drew John in tightly with his legs in a desperate attempt to bury him deeper into him. Their passion reached a fevered pitch and peaked. John roared his release while Jeff bit down on his shoulder and screamed, lost in the throes of passion. John slowly crumpled to the floor, holding Jeff to him. He finally got his limbs working and pulled out gingerly.

"Are you alright?" he asked and laughed when Jeff responded with a tired grin, "I can't feel my legs" and winced when he tried to move. He was sore but completely satiated.

"You were so wrapped up with me," John quipped. "Let's get the blood flowing in your legs," and he began to massage them gently.

"Oh John …" Jeff just noticed the bite mark he left on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you bleed." He touched the wound tenderly with a look of remorse.

"Don't worry about it," John reassured him. "I'm so proud you gave me a love bite!"

Once Jeff was able to stand, he helped him up and turned to get the soap to wash. Jeff gasped. "Oh John, I have marred your back." He had left long scratch marks on his back as well.

John brought his hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "You're wildly passionate and I like that, I don't want you to hold back when we are together. To be honest with you, this biting and clawing really turns me on. I can't wait to find out what else lies beneath the shy and timid exterior. You know what I think? I think we should go for a second round to find out, if you're up to it," he said suggestively.

It was then Thor made his presence known. He sat outside the shower stall, watching them and whining softly. He wanted to join them but didn't want to get wet under the shower with them.

"We'll be out soon, Thor, I promise," Jeff said as he grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing himself furiously. He didn't want to leave Thor alone longer than necessary.

John looked pointedly at Thor. "You have lousy timing, you know that?" Thor yipped and wagged its tail furiously in response.

John sighed. "Okay, I'll forgive you just this once because you're so darn cute. But, next time, check with me before you interrupt okay?" Thor yipped and lifted a paw in acknowledgement.

"You are one smart puppy!" John beamed at the pup.

Jeff giggled. "You're so silly, John."

John grinned. "Just look at him, he actually listens. I think he understands what we're saying. Am I right, boy?" Thor seemed to grin back at him.

Jeff leaned up to kiss John. "I'm done. I'm going to the kitchen to see if there's anything for Thor to snack on."

"Wait for me, I'll come with you." John didn't want him to go anywhere by himself.

"I'll just be in the kitchen, I'll be okay," Jeff assured him.

"No, just let me finish here. I don't want you out alone."

Jeff agreed to wait for him and went to the bedroom to wait, but someone knocked on his door almost immediately. He was surprised to see Randy.

"Hi Randy, what can I do for you?" Randy looked troubled. _'Of course he's troubled. His father is in the hands of villains!' _

"Can I speak to you in private?" Randy heard the shower running and realized John would be out soon. He didn't want to face him.

Jeff hesitated. "Sure, we can talk in the recreation room." He took him to his 'space' room.

"This is magnificent!" Randy gazed up at the ceiling in awe.

Jeff flushed with pleasure. "Thank you, I did the artwork myself." He flipped on the lights and led the way to the revolving bed. "Make yourself comfortable. What is it you want to talk to about?"

Randy mustered his courage. He needed to know. "I know this may sound forward but … do I stand a chance to get you back from John?"

Jeff was left stunned. Randy continued. "I can't explain it but the first time I lay my eyes on you, I know you're the one for me. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to win you over." He took Jeff's hands in his, "Please Jeff, just give me a chance to prove I'm worthy of you."

Jeff pulled his hands gently away. Randy released him reluctantly. "I'm really flattered by the attention, Randy, but … I love John, we love each other," Jeff said earnestly.

Randy grimaced and Jeff felt terrible for hurting him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I don't want to give you false hopes. I hope you understand."

Randy nodded despondently. "I appreciate your candor. I guess there's nothing more to say." He got up and made for the door.

"Wait!" Jeff came up to him. "I think I need to explain myself. The first time we kissed, I..I got carried out. I never meant to lead you on and if I've given you the wrong impression, I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I initiated that kiss. You did nothing wrong." He was surprised when Jeff hugged him.

"You're a wonderful man. You will find someone who loves you just as much, if not, more. I'm sure you will find him soon." Jeff gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We can still be friends, can't we?" he looked up anxiously at him.

Randy smiled in spite himself. He couldn't have him but he was glad that Jeff still wanted to remain friends. If only he had met him earlier before John. It didn't happen so there was no point brooding over it.

"Of course," he assured him. "I better take you back before your boyfriend calls out the cavalry."

John was just about to have a fit. When he found Jeff missing from his room, his immediate thought was that he had gone to the kitchen. When he couldn't find him there, he was about to raise an alarm when he spotted Jeff leaving the room with Randy.

"You gave me a scare!" He pulled Jeff into his arms. "What happened?" he threw Randy a look of distrust over Jeff's head, wondering what he was doing alone with him.

"It's nothing. Randy just wanted to talk to me. I'm sorry if I have you worried," Jeff apologized.

"What did you guys talk about?" John asked cautiously. Given the circumstances, he was afraid Randy might try to persuade Jeff to go off and help save his father behind their backs. He would have to talk to Jeff about going off anywhere alone with Randy.

"It's not what you think!" Randy retorted, seemingly reading his mind. "We may not like each other but I give you my word that I will not put Jeff in harm's way!" He turned and strode away, feeling hurt and alone. He could never hurt Jeff, even to save his father, but everyone seemed to doubt him. He was done trying to convince them otherwise.

"Randy!" Jeff made to go after him but John held him back.

"We need to talk!" he gave him a severe look.

In the privacy of Jeff's bedroom, John reminded him about the rules. "You left without informing me, you should know better than that!" he scolded.

"Sorry," Jeff said in a small voice. "It won't happen again."

John explained himself. "I don't mean to sound harsh but you have to understand that danger lurks in every corner. You shouldn't go off with Randy unless you're accompanied by one of us. Have you forgotten?"

"Randy's a friend and in spite of everything, I know he won't hurt me. He's having a hard time so we should all try to empathize with him. He's not what you make him out to be," Jeff spoke in Randy's defense.

"You could be right and I sincerely want to believe that myself, but what if you are wrong? Given the situation, you should never go off alone with him. It's better to be safe than be sorry, so promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise, but I want you to know that we can trust Randy." Jeff hesitated but decided he shouldn't keep anything from him. "I know you're wondering why I was with him. He came looking for me and wanted to know if I could give him a chance to be with me, but I told him that I love you."

"So, he was bothering you!" John's eyes narrowed with displeasure.

"No, John, he just wanted to know if there was any chance of me changing my mind. He accepted my decision when I told him no. You don't seem too happy. What did I do wrong now?" Jeff was beginning to wonder if he had just made things worse by telling John the truth. He didn't want him on Randy's back.

"It's not you. I … I just don't like the idea of him speaking to you about this behind my back," John said gruffly. "He could very well try to seduce you again like he did before."

Jeff's mouth fell open. "You won't let me forget that, could you?" and he strode off in a huff.

John went after him. "I didn't mean it that way. Please Jeff … wait, where are you going?" he realized that Jeff wasn't heading back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to stay by myself tonight!" Jeff gave him a petulant pout as he stepped into his 'space' room and then realized that Thor was no longer in there. "Where's my puppy?" he looked around anxiously. He had left Thor behind when he stepped out with Randy. He had the intention to go to the kitchen to get some food for Thor before going back. "Thor?" Jeff searched frantically the whole room with John's help but the little puppy wasn't to be found. "He's gone!" Jeff looked tearfully at John.

"Don't worry, we will find him," John comforted him. "You left the door opened so he may have wandered outside. I'll help you look for him." They found Thor snoozing at the foot of the bed in Jeff's room. "Like I said before, he's one smart puppy. He knows this is your room and he came back to it."

Jeff picked up the pup, wrapped it in a t-shirt and cuddled with him on the bed. He ignored John.

"Are you still angry with me? I didn't mean anything by that remark, I'm really sorry," John sat down on the bed beside him, giving him a wounded look.

Jeff refused to look at him.

"Guess I'm sent to the dog house. Looks like I have to sleep on the floor instead. The little fella is taking my place on the bed," he said woefully.

A giggle escaped Jeff and John brightened up. "Am I forgiven? Can I sleep on the bed with you?"

Jeff gave a slight nod of assent and John pounced on him, pinning him underneath him. "I love you and if I hurt you with that remark, I apologize. I promise you it won't happen again."

A full blown make-up session followed next. Thor watched them for a while before jumping off the bed. He curled himself into a ball and went back to sleep, lulled by the gasps of pleasure from his master.

-ooo—

Matt was awakened by the sound of someone rapping on his door. He pulled out his pistol before getting up to answer the door. It was Ashad.

"Someone left a package outside the front gate. Security called me immediately when they discovered it."

"Is it a bomb?"

"I didn't hear any ticking but I left it where it is to be on the safe side. Do you want me to call the police?"

"Let's take a look at it first." Matt pulled on a robe and they went outside. He squatted down beside it and examined it closely. It was wrapped in brown paper. Hesitating only slightly, he gently removed the brown paper and saw it was a video cassette. Hastening into the house, he put it on. A man with a hood over his head appeared on the screen, only his eyes and mouth were visible. He didn't speak, just grinned at the camera and then stepped aside, revealing the three tutors seated behind him. They were bound to their chairs, gagged and blindfolded. Matt and Ashad watched uneasily as the man walked behind the three tutors. He stopped behind Michelle and before Matt and Ashad could comprehend what they had just seen, Michelle was thrashing violently in her chair. "Oh God!" Matt gasped in horror. The man had just slit her throat from behind and blood gushed out like a geyser. Matt turned from the screen, feeling the vomit rising up his throat. He retched and steeled himself as he brought his gaze back to the screen. Michelle was no longer moving.

They heard the man laugh. He came close to the camera and spoke distinctly. "I can kill them all now but I'm willing to compromise. Hand Jeff Hardy over in exchange for their lives. I'll throw in Bobby Orton if you get his son to bring Jeff Hardy to me. Three lives are at stake here. I give you twenty-four hours till seven tomorrow morning to think about it. If you're agreeable, tie a yellow cloth at your gate. But, if I don't see it, then, I will kill each and every one of them and send their body parts to you! You will have fun putting them back together. The choice is yours." The video ended.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 18

"What are we going to do?" Adam looked on as the others remained silent. They had just seen the senseless killing on tape and were disturbed by it. Fortunately, Matt decided against Jeff viewing the tape and told him to stay in his room.

"These people are cold-blooded murderers! There's no reason for us to trust them. I doubt they would release the hostages even if Matt did as told." Chris looked over to Matt. "I hope you're not giving in to their demands."

"I'm not going to hand my brother over to them!" That tape just proved to Matt that it would be a stupid move to do so. They wanted his brother and he still had not figured out why, but surrendering Jeff to them was out of the question. He had only twenty-four hours to come up with a counteractive plan, or, three more people would die.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ashad spoke up.

"All ideas are welcomed at this point," Matt invited him to speak.

"Handing Master Jeffrey over is not an option, so that leaves us with only one thing to do; we can ask Adl to try and find out where they might be holding the hostages and we can try and save them. I know we only have a day but we have to try."

"Your sect has wide connections, it's worth a shot," Matt agreed. "Tell them I'm prepared to pay generously for any information."

"I'll get on it right away!" and Ashad left immediately on his errand.

"What if we don't find them? Are we going to just let them die?" Randy asked.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I really don't know what else to do, unless someone else has other ideas," Matt looked to them for help.

"I have one but it's very risky," Chris spoke up hesitatingly. Everyone gave him his undivided attention.

"Let's hear it, Chris. I'm willing to try anything at this point," Matt said.

"We can get someone to disguise as Jeff, someone who's built and looks like him from a distance. They won't be able to tell unless they come face-to-face with him." Chris looked over at Jay, "You and Jeff have the same built. If you wear a hood over your head and put on shades, you'll be able to pass off as him."

"I don't know … you're putting Jay in a risky situation," Matt said dubiously.

"Let's hear him out first, Matt. Assuming I agree, what's the plan?" Jay asked.

"The plan is simple," Chris said. "Matt must insist that it'll be an on-site 3-on-2 exchange. They have to bring the three hostages to a designated place. I doubt they will let you pick the venue but I think we can still make it work if we're given sufficient time to prepare for a rescue mission."

"So many things could go wrong. If they realize it's not Jeff even before the exchange takes place, we'll put everyone in danger. I don't know …" Matt felt that the risk was too great.

"It's the only idea we have right now. If we don't do something, they will all die." Chris allowed that fact to sink in before adding, "Nothing is without risks but we should probably let Jay and Randy decide if they're willing to go in."

Jay spoke up first. "If there's a chance, albeit a slim one, to save them, I'm game."

Adam clapped his shoulder, beaming proudly at him. Jay had taken a positive stand and they might have a chance to save their people, but what was Randy's decision? Adam was worried about him. Randy was not trained to deal with this kind of situation.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Randy," Matt assured him.

"I disagree. We do need you on this, Randy," Chris spoke up. "For some reason, the man asked specifically that you deliver Jeff to them in exchange for your father's release. By showing up, it would convince them that we're going along with their inclination. It would put them off their guard and make it easier for us to carry out our mission."

"He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't feel comfortable," Drew cut in. "They must have a reason to want him there and precisely because of that, we shouldn't ask him to do this. Besides, unlike us, Randy is not trained to handle this kind of situation," he voiced his concern.

"I can take care of myself," Randy said brusquely. Drew let out a sound of exasperation but he ignored him. "If I agree to do this, I need to know how you're going to get all of us out. I need details."

Chris explained that once the hostages were brought to the designated place, their men would storm the place and save the hostages. He warned there would be gunfire involved and made it clear that the plan was not without risks. In spite of that, everyone agreed that it might work.

"What if they change the venue the very last minute?" Randy pointed out that possibility.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. It's not a fool-proof plan and anything can happen. We recognize the risks but we have to take it, or more people will die. So, can we count you in?" Chris asked.

All eyes fell on Randy. Still uncertain, he looked to his best friends for advice. Adam spoke. "It's really up to you. The risks are high, we can't decide for you."

Randy contemplated for a moment before finally giving a nod of assent. "I'm in." His eyes involuntarily met Drew's and for a fleeting moment, he read something in his eyes. He quickly looked away, feeling unsettled and tried to regain his composure. 'He's just concerned,' he thought to himself but his heart told him there was much more to it.

Matt spoke. "We will wait and see what Adl can come up with by the end of the day. I'll meet up with you guys again after my business luncheon meeting. Don't let Jeff out of the grounds, keep him out of sight. Thor should keep him entertained." He and Chris left for his office immediately. He was anxious to find out what his father had left behind but first, he had to find out which bank was holding the account. He and Chris decided to skip breakfast as time was of the essence.

Meanwhile, the others made their way down for a late breakfast. John went to get Jeff but he wasn't in his room. He went to the kitchen, thinking he probably went down to grab some breakfast but he wasn't there as well. Worried, he informed the others that Jeff wasn't in his room.

Paul got up immediately. "You guys split up and check the rooms in the house, I'll check the gallery. He might have gone there to do some painting. It's his favorite time of the day to do just that."

Along the way, Paul asked the few workers tending to the garden if they had seen Jeff. They looked at each other uneasily and finally, one of them told him they saw him heading to the gallery building with this dog a few minutes ago.

Paul made haste and went up to the second floor. The door to Jeff's drawing room was slightly ajar and he heard Jeff's frantic voice drifting out. "Nooo… don't! Let me go!"

Paul rushed in and found Hashim trying to have his way with Jeff. He had Jeff pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss him. He didn't hear Paul coming up behind him and yelped with surprise when he was hauled backwards.

Paul checked to make sure Jeff was alright. He looked slightly shaken but was otherwise fine. Paul turned his attention to the house servant still caught in his grip. "You better have an explanation for this!" he said menacingly. Hashim swallowed nervously, trembling in his grip.

To Paul's surprise, Jeff grabbed his arm and said, "Let him go, Pauly, he just got carried away. We have to go and get Thor. He locked my puppy up in the study room. Thor is alone and probably scared," Jeff scowled furiously at Hashim.

Knowing Jeff was concerned about his pup, he decided to deal with Hashim later. He believed Hashim was not a bad person and he had behaved impetuously and probably regretting his action already. He released his hold on him. "Get!" Hashim didn't need to be told twice and took off quickly. Paul shook his head before following Jeff to retrieve his pup.

"My poor puppy …" Jeff swept the whimpering pup into his arms and hugged him. "Were you scared? Did he hurt you?"

"What did he do to the pup?" Paul swore that if Hashim had injured the defenseless pup in any way, he would pulverize him!

"Hashim pushed Thor into the room with a broom and when I tried to stop him, he threatened to beat Thor with it," Jeff informed him in a subdued tone. He was disappointed and upset with Hashim. They had been friends for a long time and he didn't expect him to threaten a defenseless puppy.

"The boy is in over his head and needs to be taught a lesson! I better get you back, the others are looking all over for you and John's very worried. Why did you come out by yourself when we specifically told you not to do so?" Paul scolded as he hurried the boy back to the house.

"I was bored waiting so I thought I might as well do some painting and then, Hashim waylaid me. He must have followed me."

Paul sighed. "You have to try to be more careful. I'm glad I got there in time. God knows what he might have done to you if I didn't! I have to tell Matt about this."

Jeff worked his lower lip nervously. "Will Hashim lose his job?" he asked anxiously.

"What do you think?" Paul said wryly. "He tried to take advantage of you and he might have done far worse if I hadn't shown up."

He could tell that Jeff was beginning to feel bad that Hashim might get fired but it wasn't right to hide the incident from Matt. He understood Jeff's apprehension. The boy used to look out for him and they had known each other since young.

"Let's leave it to Matt to handle this," Paul said in a gentler tone. Jeff had always been too soft-hearted for his own good, but under the circumstances, he knew that keeping Hashim around would only aggravate matters in future. If they let him off lightly this time, he might try it again and Jeff might not be so lucky next time.

When they walked into the house, John was so relieved to see Jeff. "Where did you go? You had us worried!"

Jeff looked down, unsure how to tell him without being reprimanded. He was certain of receiving a tongue lashing for disregarding the rules. It wasn't intentional. He just wasn't thinking when he went off by himself, feeling he should be safe so long as he stayed in the house and within the compounds. He never expected Hashim to be so brash.

John gave Paul a questioning look when no reply was forthcoming. Paul told him what happened.

"Where is he? I'm going to beat the hell out of him!" John attempted to leave but Paul stopped him.

"Believe me, I have the exact sentiments but we should leave it to Matt to deal with him. We should probably let Ashad know as well. He's in charge of the employees here."

John reluctantly agreed to leave the matter to them. He gave Jeff a reproachful look. "You forgot the rules again, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to … I'm sorry," Jeff mumbled, looking downcast.

John just didn't have the heart to reprimand him further. "Go and wash up. We can eat outside so Thor can join us." Jeff brightened up and quickly took Thor upstairs with him.

Paul chuckled. "I can't stay angry with him either" and went back into the breakfast room.

"Even the houseboy wants to get into the action, everyone wants a piece of his ass," Jay muttered under his breath as he moved to join the others.

Randy heard him and turned to scowl at him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"He didn't mean anything by it," Adam said quickly. He looked over at Drew and gave him an indiscernible nod, seeking his help to distract Randy.

Randy had been anything but pleasant company since the incident at the airport. He was sullen and moody all the time. After watching the tape, they could well imagine what was going through his head. They felt sorry for him. Adam knew that Randy was going along with the plan only because it was the right thing to do. It wasn't just about his father, there were other lives at stake and he knew that Randy was afraid that he might screw up. He hadn't said anything to them but Adam could sense his fear and anxiety. He wanted Randy to voice out his fears and he and Jay could help him deal with them, but Randy kept distancing himself. That was just so like him. Whenever he was feeling insecure or afraid, he would put distance between him and his friends as he hated feeling vulnerable. When overwhelmed, he would lash out at the slightest of things and it would be almost impossible for him to behave civil towards anyone. Adam had discussed with Jay on how to help Randy cope with the present situation but Jay pointed out that Drew was in a better position to help him than them. Randy knew them too well and expected them to be nosey but not so with Drew. Drew was more likely to catch him off-guard.

Since they found out about Drew's love interest for Randy, they had been watching him and they realized that Drew understood Randy more than he knew. He had been watching and waiting on the sideline, and it appeared to them he was waiting for Randy to give him an indication. He didn't want to start anything unless he was sure Randy was interested. They considered it a smart move as Randy might run for the hills if he wasn't prepared for the attention. Drew was giving him plenty of space but making sure he was close at hand if Randy needed him. They were confident that Drew would strike the right chord with Randy and win him over, but they hoped it would be sooner than later.

Drew caught onto Adam's intention and spoke casually. "I think it'll be a good idea if we get some target practice at the shooting range after breakfast." The others echoed their agreement.

"How long has it been since you fired a gun?" Drew addressed Randy. He saw Adam breaking into smiles from the corner of his eye.

"A couple of years at least, I do need the practice," Randy admitted somewhat embarrassingly.

"Bring down the gun I gave you afterwards. I want you to get familiar with it," Drew said. Randy was not equipped to deal with any surprise elements that might crop up during the exchange, and he wanted to make sure that he could at least shoot his way out if it came to that. He feared for him but he knew it was useless trying to talk him out of it. Randy was undeniably stubborn and strong-headed. He recognized that from the start and no one could talk him into anything unless he pretty much wanted the same. Drew didn't want Randy walking into a situation he was totally unprepared for. They had less than a day but he was going to teach him some life-skills which might help him to extricate himself from difficult situations. Getting him to shoot his targets accurately was top of the list.

The next few hours were spent at the shooting range. Jeff screamed in protest when John told him he had to go with them. He tried to run off but John caught him. "Please … I understand your fear but this is necessary."

Together with Paul, they managed to coax him out to the shooting range but nothing could get him to hold a gun. Having Thor with him was a huge comfort and Jeff held him in a fierce grip, jumping each time a shot was fired. John felt it was time to begin his lesson. He took out his gun and Jeff cowered away from it.

"The gun can be your biggest ally if you know how to use it. I can't force you to pick it up but I want you to learn the basics, just in case." He showed Jeff how to load and unload a gun and how to put on and release the safety catch and how to take aim. "Don't grip it too hard, and squeeze the trigger gently when you're ready to fire. Expect a backlash when the gun is fired so you won't hurt yourself." He offered him the gun, "Just try practicing loading and unloading."

Jeff shook his head fervently and shuddered. "I don't want to, please don't make me."

John sighed in resignation but leaned forward to give him a reassuring kiss on the head. "It's okay, I won't force you. At least you have learned something. You'll be alright if I join the others?"

Paul plopped down on the bench beside Jeff. He was done with practicing. He hadn't lost his touch at all. "I'll watch him," he told John.

As John walked away, he pulled Jeff into a hug. "I want you to know that I'm proud you came with us. I've been trying to get you on the shooting range for years and you are finally here." Jeff responded with a weak grin.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here beside you." He gave his back a reassuring pat. "Watch how they take aim and shoot and see if you can pick up something." Against his will, Jeff found himself observing their stance, the way they took aim and then pull the trigger. After several minutes of observation, Paul asked softly, "You want to try shooting a gun? I'll guide you." But Jeff was not prepared to pick up a gun. Paul respected his wishes and got to his feet. "You have been so good to get this far, you deserve a reward! What say we go and get ourselves some ice cream?"

Jeff grinned widely and jumped enthusiastically to his feet. He was glad he could leave. "Can Thor have some as well?"

"I don't see why not." Paul signaled to John that he was taking Jeff with him. John gave him a thumbs-up of acknowledgement.

They headed towards the kitchen, cutting through the garden. Paul opened the door and peered in cautiously, breathing out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Dah. "She must be out on an errand," he said before leading the way in. "Tie Thor to the chair and wash your hands, I'll get the ice cream."

Jeff was drying his hands when the kitchen door opened from within and Hashim walked in. He looked nervously at them.

"I want to talk to you!" Paul glared at him and pointed a finger at a chair, "Sit!" he commanded.

But Hashim edged towards Jeff instead. "Please forgive me," he whispered, tears showing in his eyes. Moving quickly, he pulled Jeff towards him and held a knife against his throat. Jeff squeaked in fear.

"You are already in deep trouble young man, don't make it any worse!" Paul took one threatening step towards him. He heard a familiar click coming from behind him.

"Take one more step and it'll be your last!"

-ooo—

John's gaze kept going back to the house from time to time. After three-quarters of an hour had passed and Paul and Jeff did not reappear, he decided to check on them. Stephen decided to go back to the house with him. The scorching heat was totally disagreeable with him and he was feeling hot and flushed and was in dire need of a cold drink. Randy desperately needed the practice and Drew was guiding and encouraging him. Randy was not a good shot, as they found out. He kept missing his targets and Drew explained that it was because he jerked his hand when he pulled the trigger. He wanted Randy to keep shooting until he achieved at least 90% accuracy. Stephen decided to leave them to practice. This was the perfect opportunity for Drew to get close to Randy.

Adam and Jay were firing away just because they enjoyed it. They were exceptional shots and were challenging each other to see who the better shot was. It had become a game to them and money had changed hands. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves and decided to stick around a while longer.

John and Stephen made their way back to the house. John's keen eyes picked up that no one was on the grounds. That was strange. Normally, they would be hosing down the lawn and garden at that time of day. They did it twice a day to keep them in pristine condition but no one was around that day. Feeling somewhat uneasy, John picked up his pace and hurried towards the house. They entered via the kitchen door.

"Paul!" John saw him first. He was lying prone on the floor. Thor whined softly when he saw them. He was standing watch beside Paul who was bleeding at the back of his head. John checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He pulled out his gun and hissed, "Go get the others!"

John searched frantically through the house before rushing to the front gate. The others joined him shortly after. They found the two guards unconscious. "Damn it! How could this happen?" John was furious with rage. The others were stunned into silence. The one person they were supposed to guard had been taken right from under their noses!

"Where are the servants? We didn't see anyone when we went through the house," Stephen said uneasily.

John moved quickly, leading the way to the servants' quarters. There, they found them locked up in the storeroom. They were huddled together and looked petrified.

Hashim came forward. "I'm sorry. They threatened to shoot my father if I didn't do what they said." His eyes were red from crying.

John gripped him hard by the shoulders. "What did you do? You helped them to get in, didn't you?" he hissed vehemently as he shook the boy roughly.

Hashim sobbed, tears running down his face. "I wasn't the one to let them in, I swear it! Please believe me!"

Drew stepped forward and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Let him go, John," he said firmly but quietly. John was obviously very upset and he feared he might actually hurt the boy.

With a growl, John thrust Hashim away from him. "If I find out you're lying, I'll make you pay!" and he turned abruptly and left the room.

Drew turned to the servants, "We need to talk to each and every one of you. Don't leave the house," and hurried after John.

Adam, Jay and Stephen followed them. "We better call Matt and let him know," Adam said quietly. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but Matt should know as soon as possible. The odds had built up against them. Things were going from bad to worse.

Randy had stayed with Paul and was tending to him in the living room. He had Paul lying on the couch with an icepack held to the back of his head.

One look at John's crestfallen face and Randy knew Jeff had been taken. "What happened? How did they get in?" he asked.

"They took out the guards at the gate and locked everyone else in the storeroom," Stephen informed him.

Thor padded up to John and looked at him with doleful eyes, whimpering softly. John bent to pick him up. "We'll get him back!" he said with fierce determination as he hugged the pup to him.

"Jeff," Paul said weakly as he opened his eyes. He looked dazed.

"They took him, Paul," John's voice shook with his emotions. He buried his face against Thor's frame to hide his tears.

Paul struggled to a sitting position. "We will get him back, John, I promise," he swayed unsteadily in his seat.

"Easy big guy, you may have a concussion, you better lie down." Randy helped him to lie back on the couch. Hesitating slightly, he walked up to John and touched his shoulder tentatively. John raised his eyes to meet his.

"I know exactly how you feel, you're afraid for Jeff." Randy seemed to be struggling with himself. "I'm scared too … no … I'm terrified by what's going on." He swallowed hard before continuing. "I hate my father," he said quietly, "I still do till this very day, but I don't wish death upon him. I'm going along with Chris' plan not because I want to but because I have to. I will probably get myself killed because I don't know what I'm doing, but if I don't even make an effort to try and save him and the others, what more should I expect from the rest of you? All of you have been my pillars since this nightmare started. Yes, even you, John," he gave him a crooked grin. "We turn each other the wrong way because of Jeff, but he has chosen you and I respect his decision. Even though we have our differences, I know you will watch my back and I will watch yours and everyone's backs because we're a team. They are holding my father and two others, and now they have Jeff as well. What I'm trying to say is, don't give up hope, don't despair, we will get through this together! We will go and get Jeff and everyone out, and we will not fail!" There was grit determination on his face.

John gripped his hand tightly, a grateful smile on his face. No words were needed.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Adam said as he stepped towards Randy and John. He placed his hand on top of John and grinned at both men. Drew, Stephen and Jay moved up to place their hand on top of the other. They were a team, nothing could stop them!

"Wait for me," Paul struggled to join them and put his large hand over theirs. "Those motherfuckers are going to regret they laid their hands on our family and friends!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Love you all for the reviews!

-ooo-

Chapter 19

Jeff struggled helplessly to loosen his binds but it was useless, there was no escape. His limbs were bound, and he was gagged and blindfolded as well. He was in a moving van and with each passing minute, he was taken further away from his family and friends. He felt like crying. He didn't know how long they were on the road but the van finally stopped. The door opened and the van shifted under someone's weight. Jeff felt himself being lifted and he began to struggle and scream for help, but his cries were muffled by the gag. The man ignored his cries and heaved him over his shoulder and carried him off. He finally put Jeff down on a bed and left.

Jeff heard the door closed, but unbeknownst to him, Benuaji was watching him silently at the side. The boy had fascinated him the first time he saw his picture and now, he finally had him. He studied Jeff appreciatively and then heard what sounded like sniffles and realized the boy was crying. He decided to break his silence.

"There's no reason to cry," he said as he approached Jeff, who froze in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently as he reached out to remove his blindfold. The moment he touched Jeff, he screamed and rolled away from him, falling off the bed as a result and landed on the floor. "Don't be afraid, I just want to remove your blindfold." Benuaji stepped towards him. Jeff sensed his approach and scrambled backwards as fast as he could with his bound limbs, whimpering with fright. Benuaji lost his patience. "I said I won't hurt you!" and he pinned Jeff down quickly by the shoulders. Jeff burst into tears. Benuaji let out an exasperated sigh as he quickly removed his blindfold and gag. Jeff sobbed even louder, terrified of what the man was going to do to him. "Will you stop crying?" Benuaji barked in annoyance. Jeff bit down on his lips but his tears continued to well over and fall. Against his will, Benuaji's demeanor softened towards him. "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid of me," he gave him a reassuring smile. He could study the boy closely now and he liked what he saw. He reached out to caress his cheek, frowning when Jeff turned his face away and shuddered at his touch.

Everything his father had warned him came to Jeff in a rush. Thoughts of them enslaving him and forcing themselves upon him sent him into a panic and he started to cry again.

"Will you stop with the tears?" Benuaji gave him an exasperated look. Tears … he hated tears more than anything else. Jeff's crying was starting to get on his nerves and his next words added to his displeasure.

"I want to go home …" Jeff choked out between sobs.

Before Benuaji could say anything, the door opened and Rishabh walked in on the scene. He stopped in his tracks when he realized Jeff was not blindfolded. "Why didn't you cover his eyes? He can identify us now!" he barked furiously.

Benuaji stood up to face him. "Relax, he's not going anywhere," he said quietly. His words got Jeff more upset.

"Nooo…. I want to go home ..." and he bawled even louder.

"Shut up!" Rishabh made a threatening move towards Jeff but to his surprise, Benuaji barred him from getting any closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Benuaji's voice was low and menacing.

Rishabh stared at him in surprise. He looked over to Jeff and then back to Benuaji again and realization dawned on him. "Are you mad? He's not one of us! He's an American, an outsider!"

Benuaji gave him a cold look. "He belongs with me now and you and the others are not allowed to hurt him! Understand?"

Rishabh was stunned into silence. He watched as Benuaji picked Jeff up and the boy looked about to scream and fight him when he spoke sternly, "You either be quiet or I will put the gag back on! I can't take the screaming and crying anymore!"

Jeff stared at him through blurry tears, having second thoughts of antagonizing him. His senses told him he was better off cooperating with him as the other man seemed to take an instant dislike to him. He was giving him a cold, murderous stare and looked frightening.

Pleased that he was cooperative, Benuaji gave him a smile and set him on the bed gently. "I'll send someone to run you a bath and bring you something to eat in a while," he said before gesturing Rishabh to follow him out.

As soon as the door closed, Jeff hopped his way to the windows. His fell face as he saw the iron bars across them, there was no escape route for him. The only way out for him was through that door. He hobbled towards it and turned the knob with his bound hands but found it locked. Sniffling quietly, he hobbled back to sit on the bed. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized that he was trapped. Would anyone come and save him? _'But they don't know where I am!'_ That thought sent a new wave of tears and he curled on the bed and sobbed. He wanted to go home, to be with his big brother, to be with John and little Thor. He cried himself to exhaustion and finally fell asleep.

Benuaji found him asleep when he came back to check on him half an hour later. He sat on the bed and gently brushed back the hair that had fallen across his face, frowning as he noticed the tear tracks. The boy would get used to it here, he assured himself. They all did after some time. He got up and after some hesitation, pulled out a knife from under his leg trousers and cut away the binds. The boy would rest easier without his limbs being restricted. He made sure Jeff was comfortable before leaving, locking the door after him.

-ooo—

Matt was trembling with rage. He had cut the meeting short and rushed back to the house with Chris after Adam called and told him the bad news. They were all gathered in his study.

"Where's Ashad?" he asked curtly. He wanted an explanation from him. How the hell did their foes got in without them being alerted?

The others looked at each other, realizing they hadn't seen Ashad since he left that morning on an errand.

"He hasn't been back since this morning," Paul informed him. A doctor had examined him and although he suffered a mild concussion and was ordered to stay in bed, he insisted on being present. Jeff had been taken and he was frantic with worry.

"This has never happened before since I got here! The guards were ambushed and knocked out cold and no alarm was raised! That is not possible!" Matt looked at each and every one of them with a grim expression. "I made sure that this place is equipped with the best security system. How can they get past security without an alert going off? I want to know what happened!" he looked to them for an explanation.

"We were out on the shooting range, and Paul and Jeff decided to return to the house. We didn't hear any alarm," Adam said with a frown. "I'm sure it didn't go off."

"It never went off because the guards didn't trigger it and I want to know why! I have to speak to everyone to find out what actually happened, time which I don't have and which should be spent looking for my brother!" He shook his head disconsolately, looking suddenly very tired. "I shouldn't have brought Jeff back here. It was a mistake and now … they have him." He was on the verge of breaking down.

Chris leaned forward to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I know things look bleak now but we will find him. Let's wait for Ashad and see if Adl has found out anything yet. There's nothing much we can do until we hear from them. You should get some rest. Leave the questioning to us, we will find out what happened."

"I can't rest, not until I get my brother back," Matt's voice broke with his emotion. He drew in a deep breath to regain his composure. He couldn't break now. His brother needed him now more than ever. He spoke in a steadier voice, "They will make contact soon. I just wish it's sooner than later, Jeff must be terrified."

"They won't hurt him because they need something from you. Does the title deed mean that much to them?" Adam spoke. "We are not talking about your normal average guys here. These people are billionaires. The oil on your land is peanuts to them. I don't know about the rest of you, but something tells me it's not that simple."

"Whatever it is that they want, we will find out soon enough," Matt said before looking over anxiously at John. He had not spoken a word. "Are you alright, John?" He knew that John was blaming himself that Jeff was taken. He didn't want to say anything and make any accusation until he had proof. Something went wrong at the gate and he was beginning to wonder if he had been too trusting. He was quite sure that someone in the house was working for the other side, but who? He needed to discuss it with Ashad when he returned. Matt needed him to shed some light on the possible suspects as Ashad knew the employees well.

John looked directly at him. Matt saw his pained expression and wondered if Jeff knew just how much John loved him. John asked quietly, "Do you know where the Sheikhs live?"

"Yes, but we don't know which ones took Jeff," Matt said. "We won't be able to get a search warrant to search their premises because we have no proof. But, even if we do have evidence, I doubt any judge, who wants to see the light of day again, will grant us a warrant. The Sheikhs know they cannot be touched here."

"Then, we will scout out their premises without a warrant!" John's eyes flashed with determination.

Matt hesitated. "If we get caught, we will be arrested for trespassing."

"I'm prepared to take the risk. I just can't sit here and do nothing … I'm going out of my mind! Please …" John looked pleadingly at him.

Matt drew a writing pad towards him and started writing. He listed eight names and their addresses. "I checked them out when I found out Emoco is involved." He tore the page out and handed it to John. "These are the eight members of Emoco but their residences are spread out across the country, most of them reside in the Middle East but a few have residences here in Morocco."

John took the pad and glanced at the information before looking up at Matt. "I want to check out the places around here first. Will we be getting any help from your friends?"

"They said they needed to consult their higher ups and would let me know as soon as possible," Matt said with a sigh. "It's going to take a while and we can't wait for them."

"Any leads on the banks?" John asked.

"We are still checking but nothing so far," Matt said despondently.

"So, we're pretty much on our own." John looked to the others, "I say to hell with going by the book! If we're not going to get any help from the authorities here, we do things our way!" He turned to Matt. "You said you trust Ashad with your life. Where the hell is he? He conveniently disappears from here when there's trouble and those people just walked in and grabbed Jeff!"

"John, don't jump to conclusions until we get a chance to talk to him," Chris tried to calm him down.

"It's alright, Chris, let him talk." Matt turned to John. "You don't know him as well as I do. Ashad will not betray me."

"How can you be sure after this? He wasn't around when the guards at the gate screwed up and he's not here now, is he? Doesn't that tell you something?" John's eyes flashed with fury.

"I know you're upset, I am too," Matt spoke quietly. "But you shouldn't accuse him when he's not around to defend himself."

"John, I know Ashad, he would never betray us," Paul spoke in his friend's defense.

"You keep telling yourself that and we're going to play into their hands! Where is he? All he has to do is to deliver a message to Adl but he has been gone for eight hours! I can tell you now that he's not going to turn up at all, he sold us out!"

Even though they were reluctant to admit it, most of them were beginning to share John's sentiments. Ashad was absent when Jeff was kidnapped and no one had seen him since that morning.

"I know sentiments are high now but what if you're wrong, John?" Chris said. "Let's talk to the guards and the workers first. We can decide if we have a traitor among us after we hear what everyone has to say."

"I second that motion," Paul agreed.

Randy spoke up. "I have a question." Once he had everyone's attention, he asked, "What's going to happen to the hostages with this turn of events?"

Everyone looked to each other. The other side already had Jeff, so they didn't need the hostages anymore. The situation looked extremely bad for them. The hostages might have already been killed and they had no idea how to proceed. Matt had no answer to Randy's question. His face was set in a grim expression.

"They don't need them anymore, do they?" Randy asked quietly. "They are going to kill them all, or, they may already have done that. They never intended to let them go in the first place and we bought their lies." He left the room abruptly.

Drew and John got up at the same time to go after him. John said, "Give me a few minutes with him" and hurried after Randy.

Matt decided to work on the basis that the hostages were still alive and got things underway. "Chris, I need you here when we talk to the guards. The rest of you get the story from the workers. You can get Paul to translate if you need help and get back to me as soon as you find out anything."

Everyone trooped out and Chris left to get the guards, Matt sat in deep thought. He had more than his fair share of regrets but he refused to let them get him down. His decision to bring Jeff back had put his brother in jeopardy and he intended to do everything possible to get him back, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

-ooo-

John found Randy seated on the steps outside in the garden. It was blazing hot but he seemed unaffected by the heat. Randy had Thor on his lap, and he was gazing into the distance, lost in thoughts. John moved to sit beside him.

"You're alright?" John asked as he kept his gaze into the distance. He didn't want Randy to feel too awkward with him.

Randy shook his head. "No." A short silence followed and he said, "I'm supposed to be on vacation but it's turning into a nightmare! First, I got kidnapped and then, my father was taken and now they have Jeff. I saw a girl got her throat slashed. Just what the hell is going on?"

John stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

"We don't know if any of the hostages are still alive, but we just can't sit here and wait, we have to do something! I have to get my father out!"

John turned to look at him. "I agree we have to do something and if you're thinking of handing yourself over to save your father, it's not going to work. Those people will not leave behind any living witnesses. We cannot give into their demands."

"So, what do you suggest?" Randy asked, finally looking at him.

"We go in quietly and get our people out. I think they are still alive. No one is expecting us to do that, so we have an advantage but I can't do it alone."

Randy looked interested. "What can I do to help?"

Drew came out a few minutes later to find them in deep discussion. He had been waiting inside for twenty minutes and got impatient and decided to come out and check on them.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked as he sat down on Randy's other side.

John needed someone with combat knowledge and experience and Drew was just the man he was looking for. Randy was prepared to help but he was not trained and John was concerned for his safety. He thought Randy would be better deployed working on the outside, monitoring the situation and giving them feedback. It would keep him away from the action and keep him safe from harm.

"We are planning to sneak in and rescue the hostages once we find out where they are being held. We need all the help we can get. Are you interested to lend a hand?" John looked hopefully at him.

Drew was alarmed by their plan. For a moment, he thought John was just joshing but realized he was dead serious.

"I'd never expect that from you, John, you don't strike me as reckless. It's a crazy idea and full of risks. What we want to do is to go in and get everyone out safely and not to get ourselves killed in the process. We need to refine your plan," Drew said with a grin.

John beamed gratefully at him. "Thanks, we do need your expertise. I know the plan is risky but it's all we've got right now." Looking solemn, he said, "There's a possibility that we may not make it out alive."

Drew lifted Thor from Randy's lap to his. The pup licked his hand in greeting. "If we are going to do this, we have to make sure we make it out alive. I'm too young to die and I have so much to live for," and he turned his gaze deliberately to Randy, who flushed at his attention.

John grinned knowingly and got up. "I'll just get out of your way and leave you two to chat." He collected Thor from Drew and said, "I'll talk to the others, see you guys later" and went back into the house with the pup.

"Were you going to tell me about it?" Drew stared intently at Randy.

Randy fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's none of your business." He tried to sound brusque but it didn't come out the way he wanted.

Drew was amused, realizing he was making Randy uncomfortable. "Well … I'm making it my business," he said and waited for his reaction.

Randy gave him a confused look. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you so perturbed? I like you. In fact, it's much more than that," he finally admitted his feelings for him.

Randy stared at him in stunned silence. Drew made certain he heard him correctly. "Yes, you heard me right, I feel strongly for you and I know you may not feel the same way about me but I don't care." He prepared himself for the anticipated punch but when nothing happened, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was expecting you to hit me," he told him with a grin.

Randy's mouth twitched. Drew smiled at him. "I thought you should know how I feel before we go on any suicide mission with John."

Randy gave him an amused look. "A suicide mission … thanks for letting me know how little you think of our chances," he said in a dry tone.

Drew laughed, and Randy found himself liking the sound of it. He relaxed visibly.

"I don't know much about our chances. It all depends on who else is coming onboard on this mission. But, if you and John really want to do this, you can count on me. I think the others won't object to joining us. Like you said, we're a team," Drew said.

"I'm glad we're going to do something even though it's dangerous. I thought everyone has given up hope."

"No one is giving up on anyone. We're just waiting to hear from the captors and once we know exactly what they want, we can start making plans. Until then, there isn't much we can do but John came up with this crazy rescue mission."

"So, you think it's suicidal and crazy. I'm not the type of guy to rush headlong into anything but the situation calls for desperate measures. If it's that crazy, why did you agree to help?"

"One, because it's so crazy, it might actually work, and two, I'm not letting you do this without me." Randy flushed at his words but Drew carried on casually, he wanted Randy to feel at ease with him. "John is right on one thing; the other party won't be expecting us so we have an advantage. But first, we need to find out where they're holding the hostages."

Randy hesitated before asking, "You seriously think they are still alive?"

"You don't want to know my answer," Drew said uneasily.

"Tell me. Even if it's bad, I need to know. I'd rather be prepared for the worse than to be taken by surprise," Randy said.

Drew took a moment to put his thoughts together. "They don't need all the hostages. I believe they just need Jeff and your father because they want something from Matt and your father. I think they want to force your father's hand by using you and that's why I'm against you delivering yourself over to them."

"But why can't they just force my father to give them what they want? What do they need me for?"

"Probably because your father will not do as they say unless they have you as a bargaining tool," Drew replied.

"What do they want from him? It can't be money because they have more than enough, so what else is there?"

"You'll be surprised. The richer one is, the greedier one becomes. Your father may have a treasure trove of undiscovered oil reservoirs which they want …" he paused in mid-speech, thinking over what he had just said. "I know you haven't been in touch with your father for years, but do you know what his assets are and how much they are worth?" he asked.

Randy shrugged. "I have no clue what he owns. All I know is that he is into property and they are located outside the States."

"We should check it out. It may offer us clues as to what they are after. Let's discuss this with the others and see if anyone can shed some light on this," Drew said as he got to his feet quickly. He was eager to pursue that angle. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going with it but his instincts told him money was definitely involved. And if he was right, then, maybe they had a contingency plan after all, in case the others objected to John's plan. He couldn't wait to see if his intuition panned out.

-ooo—

Glenn, Scott and Bobby sat on straw mats in a cell. The only amenities were a toilet bowl and a sink.

"We have to get out of here," Bobby spoke up. His right hand was bandaged, a result of having a finger cut off. He looked haggard and drained.

"We are locked inside a cell," Glenn pointed out dryly.

"We have to do something or we will die in here," Bobby said as he struggled to his feet and moved towards the steel bars. A quick glance told him there were no guards around. He joined his cellmates and spoke in a whisper, "We have to try and break out of here. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help."

"I don't know, Bobby … they have weapons and we have nothing," Scott didn't like their chances.

"You saw what they did to your lady friend," Bobby said.

Scott and Glenn flinched at the reminder. They saw Michelle after their blindfolds were taken off. That image of her with her throat slashed and eyes and body devoid of life, was forever burned in their memory. She didn't deserve to die like that, even though she was always a pain in the ass.

"It's a matter of time before they do the same to us. Do you want to stick around for it to happen, or, you want to fight your way out?" Bobby asked.

Scott still looked uncertain. Glenn spoke up. "We have nothing to lose Scotty. If we fail, we will just die a lot sooner than later." Scott nodded his agreement reluctantly.

"What's your plan?" Glenn asked and Bobby quickly explained what he wanted them to do.

Scott groaned when he heard the plan. "We're going to get ourselves killed! Maybe we should wait to be rescued. Matt won't abandon us, he will get us out!"

Just then, they heard a door opened and approaching footsteps. The guards were coming to serve them dinner. They were chatting in their tongue. Bobby nodded to them to get ready but Glenn gesticulated wildly and hissed at him, "Did you hear what they just said?"

Bobby frowned and listened attentively. His jaws fell when he caught what they were saying.

"Oh Jesus, they have the kid!" He cursed under his breath. They had Jeff, how on earth did that happen?

The guards stopped in front of their cell. They didn't bring any food and that didn't bode well for them. Bobby, Glenn and Scott looked uneasily at each other. One of them unlocked the cell while the other pointed his weapon menacingly at them. The former barked out an order for them to move out of the cell.

'It's too late, we are doomed!' Bobby thought in despair.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_Response to reviews posted for last chapter - _

_**Takerslady **__– Matt and Chris, really? You never fail to bring them up in your reviews … lol … Hmm… we'll see if they will get together eventually. I really don't know at this stage. _

_**Takers dark lover**__ – You could be right about Jeff coming out much worse in the situation. _

_**Infection13**__ – Me likes Jeff and Cena too! In my opinion, Drew is way better looking than Orlando Bloom … lol … What will happen to the hostages? It's revealed in this chapter. _

_**RRatedauthor**__ – I really don't know what to say to your comments without sounding like I'm pissed off but, I'll try. Here goes - Plot, it's my story, I tell it the way I want it and I want Jeff to get kidnapped! Secondly, it's not scattered. The whole ransom thing was to throw the good guys off while they made a sneak attack. Next, if you love someone and you might not see him again, it's only logical to tell him before you leave. Next point, Jeff waited 18 years. What do you think will happen when you dangle a hunk like Cena in front of him and they share a bed? Of course he will jump into bed with him! How Michelle was killed - I have a sick mind when it comes to killing scenes, goes with reading too much gore. Thank God I write the scenes and not act them out! Next, you may deem some of the things I wrote as distractions. They are part of my writing style and I'm comfortable with it. You have your style, I have mine. I'm sticking to it, like it or not. _

_**NeroAnne**__– It's okay, school is always top priority, catch up when you can. Poor Jeff, I love to torture him, I can't get by without writing him in the worse possible situation. I'm sick and I need help. _

_**IsidoraAngst**__ – Oh oh! You won't like what I have planned for them. _

_**Esha Napoleon**__ – Thank you!_

_**Cenarko 1986**__– John and Randy have set aside their differences. Randy has accepted Jeff's decision and will no longer come between him and John. The ball is in Drew's court, it's up to him to win Randy's heart. _

_Darn, that is one ass-long response! A full page! Okay, let's get on with the story. _

-ooo-

Chapter 20

Glenn wanted to make a grab for the gun trained at them, but Scott grabbed his arm and signaled to him not to do anything foolish. Glenn hesitated. If they were going to kill them now, they should try to make a break for it. However the guard's next words changed his mind for him. "Move it! Our masters want to see you and they don't like to be kept waiting!"

The captives sighed audibly, relief showing on their faces. So, they were spared for the moment. As Glenn helped Bobby to his feet, he whispered to him, "Not now."

They were brought to the room that Michelle was killed and to everyone's surprise, one of the guards moved to blindfold Glenn and Scott. They were ordered to sit down. Benuaji and Rishabh came in a few minutes later.

"We have serious business to discuss with all of you," Benuaji said as he signaled to the guards to leave. "No heroics please," he warned. "It would be foolish to try to escape as you won't get very far."

"We heard you have Jeff Hardy, what are you going to do with us now?" Bobby asked nervously.

"You will find out soon enough. First of all, I have good news. We are going to let one of you go," Benuaji said, surprising all of them.

"What's the catch?" Bobby asked warily.

Benuaji chose not to answer him but looked to the blindfolded Glenn instead. "You Glenn, we want you to deliver a message to Matt Hardy."

Glenn had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, he was relieved they were letting him go, but what about Jeff? He tried to persuade them to release Jeff instead.

"Let Jeff go, he's only a kid. You have us, you don't need him. I'm sure Matt will agree to your demands regardless of whether you have his brother or not." He couldn't imagine how terrified Jeff must be right now and Matt must be frantic.

"The boy stays here! I'm not willing to compromise him!" Benuaji said coldly.

Rishabh muttered under his breath, obviously displeased. Benuaji had changed their plan without informing them first. He had gone to the Hardy residence to kidnap the boy and had he been caught, he would have put all of them at risk. Benuaji was suddenly acting impetuously which was very unlike him. He was usually calculated and meticulous in his approach but Rishabh found his latest action disturbing. He seemed to be throwing caution to the wind in his desire to get his hands on the boy, a personal selfish move which did not sit well with him at all. He had asked Benuaji for an explanation and was told that that he wanted the boy in his harem. Rishabh reminded him again that the boy was an outsider but Benuaji was adamant on keeping Jeff. Apparently, he had no intention of giving Jeff up even after Matt Hardy surrendered his company to them. Rishabh warned that Matt was not one to be easily trifled with but was assured that he would no longer be a threat once he signed the transfer papers. There was a glitch in his plan as pointed out by Rishabh; how were they going to lure Randy to come to them as Jeff was already in their hands? Benuaji promised to take care of the problem.

"What are you going to do with Jeff?" Glenn asked anxiously, feeling afraid for the boy.

"He's our surety and once Matt Hardy gives us what we want, we will release him," Benuaji said smoothly.

"And what exactly is it you want from Matt?" Glenn asked cautiously.

"We want everything he owns, we want Meccazine Oil United," Benuaji said with a smug.

"You must be out of your mind!" Glenn snapped, rising to his feet. The door opened instantly and two guards rushed in, holding weapons.

Benuaji spoke with an unruffled air. "It's all up to Matt Hardy to decide what he wants; his brother or his company. It's not your decision to make. I suggest you sit down before I change my mind about letting you go." Glenn sank to his seat reluctantly.

"How can you do this?" Bobby was aghast. "Their father built and established that company. It is his legacy for his sons. You cannot ask Matt to surrender it to you! It is not right!"

Rishabh rose from his seat and spat vehemently. "We have every right! You and Hardy and so many others took what was rightfully ours! The land where your hotels and condominiums stood and all the oil that flows beneath, they belong to our forefathers! They were the rightful owners until they were forced to surrender sovereign rights to the Spaniards after the war in the 1800s. We are just taking back what is rightfully ours!"

"That is history! Gilbert's wife inherited the land and you have no claim whatsoever! What's wrong with you people?" Bobby shouted, his face red with fury.

"That's enough!" Benuaji shot a warning look at Rishabh, who bit back his retort. He sat back down with a huff and glared at Bobby with hatred.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Bobby, instead of worrying about others," Benuaji said.

Bobby glared at him. "I am responsible for my friend's death and it's all your doing! It has been eating into my conscience for years and now, you are threatening his family, threatening to take away everything that they have! You can't do this! As long as there is breath in me, I will not let you do that to them!"

In an instant, Rishabh was at his side with a gun pointed at his head. "Say that again and I would be more than glad to put an end to you right now, old man!" he hissed.

"What are you doing, Rishabh?" Benuaji glared at him. "Put the gun away!" When Rishabh didn't move to obey, he realized he was serious about putting Bobby down. Rishabh had always been quick and prone to anger. He softened his tone. "We need him, don't do anything foolish."

To his relief, Rishabh lowered his gun but his eyes were still locked onto Bobby's. "Let me remind you that you brought all these upon yourself! We earnestly helped you and gave you a loan when no one else was willing, but you sold us out and went into partnership with Hardy instead when you found oil beneath the land. That was unforgivable but nevertheless, we decided to give you another chance to redeem yourself. And what did you do? You ran off without paying off the full loan and tried to get to the boy behind our backs. You intended to cheat us again! We do not tolerate betrayals of any sort and you have betrayed us twice already! If it was totally up to me back then, I would not have hesitated to pull the trigger and end your miserable existence a long time ago!"

Bobby hung his head in shame and remorse. The man was right. His actions had cost a life of an old friend and caused him to be estranged from his family and he was still paying for his mistakes. All those years of trying to make more money than he actually needed, the price was too high. His only son had refused to see him, Randy must have hated him. He would have liked to set things right with him but he doubted he would have the chance to ever see him. At least Randy was safe and that thought lent him some comfort. Escaping was no longer an option for him. Now that Gil's younger boy was in their hands, he had to try to find a way to get him out. It was the least he could do to atone for his crime towards the Hardy family.

"You are more trouble than you know, Bobby, so don't test us. Just be quiet and we may let you live," Benuaji threw him a look of disapproval.

"Can we get things moving?" Rishabh said impatiently.

Benuaji nodded. "Let's send our messenger on his way. The earlier we settle this, the better for everyone." He had plans to spend the evening with Jeff and had, in fact, already given orders for the boy to be prepared to receive him.

"Tell Mister Hardy our demand; his company for his brother. I will give him two days to consider."

"How does he contact you to let you know his decision?" Glenn asked.

"We will contact him," Benuaji said. "That's all you need to know. And one more thing, give this to Randy Orton, he's staying at the Hardy's residence," he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Bobby asked, fear crossing his face. Benuaji didn't respond to him. Instead, he gestured to a guard who came forward to take the sealed envelope from him and place it before Glenn on the table.

"The letter is right in front of you," Benuaji instructed. Glenn reached out to take it.

"What do you want with Randy?" Bobby demanded to know.

Benuaji smirked but paid him no heed, turning his attention to Glenn instead. "My men will drop you along the way and you can make your way back to the Hardy residence." He nodded and the guards led Glenn out.

"What about me?" Scott spoke up for the first time since they were brought in.

"I'm just about to get to that," Benuaji said as two shots rang out in quick succession. Rishabh put his gun away, a sinister smile on his face. Bobby stared in horror as Scott slid to the floor. He had been shot twice in the head. Two men appeared to carry the body out.

"You could have let him go with Glenn. There was no need to kill him," Bobby said in a wretched tone.

"And let him tell the police that we are involved? I don't think so, he knows too much about us. You are responsible for his fate after all. You were the one who engaged him to spy for you in the Hardy residence and take those photographs. We can't risk letting him go, he might talk, or try to blackmail us," Benuaji said.

Remorse overwhelmed Bobby. He was indeed responsible for Scott's death. Everything he had done was turning around to bite him back in one way or another.

"I'm sure you're wondering about your own fate but all in good time. Everything depends on what your son does once he reads that letter. For your sake, you better pray he makes the right decision." Benuaji got up, signaling the session was over. Two men hurried in to take Bobby back to his cell.

"I have to go now. Please join me tonight, we will have a feast!" Benuaji was surprised when Rishabh barred him from leaving.

"We need to talk! You want to tell me what's going on between you and the boy?" Rishabh scowled at him.

"I don't see it's any of your business," Benuaji said stiffly.

"It is my business! We have always looked out for each other and it pains me to see you making a fool of yourself! You cannot fall for him! He's an outsider and doesn't belong here! We have plenty of boys of our race that you can choose from … young and tight and they know how to service you. You don't need him, he's nothing but a doormat that we wipe our feet with!"

Benuaji turned on him, taking him by surprise. He pulled Rishabh forward roughly by his shirt front. "I have always done the right thing by all of you and I do not need anyone, especially you, to tell me what I should or shouldn't do! I told you that he belongs with me! He's part of my harem now, and anyone who insults him will have to deal with me! You disrespect me once again like that and we will no longer be brothers! Do you understand?" he hissed out vehemently.

Rishabh scowled furiously at him. Benuaji was not the same man he used to know. They had treated each other like brothers since they were six years old and shared a tight bond with each other. Benuaji was actually threatening to break off their ties over that pariah!

Benuaji released him, suddenly aware that he might have overreacted. Rishabh straightened his shirt and without a word, turned and left. Benuaji was about to call him back but changed his mind. He decided that it was best they stayed away from each other for the time being to avoid further confrontation. He would talk to him and make amends another day. His spirits lifted as he left, looking forward to be with Jeff who would soon wholly belong to him. Benuaji had given orders for a feast to be prepared in his honor and everyone in his household was looking forward to a night of festivities.

-ooo-

There was still no sign of Ashad and no news from the kidnappers by seven that evening. Matt was sick with worry. They were all seated at the dining table, eating dinner. No one was particularly hungry though, Paul included. The mood was dark and solemn.

Earlier on, the guards had related their side of their story. Both men claimed they were taken by surprise and were knocked out even before they knew it. They told Matt they didn't see who attacked them and did not see anyone suspicious hanging around prior to the attack. As for the employees, their story was that armed and masked men came quietly from behind them and rounded them up. They were taken to their quarters and locked up. Hashim added that they picked him out and told him to do as they said or they would hurt his father. He said he had no choice but to obey their instructions and pleaded for forgiveness. Matt sent him back to his quarters without saying anything to him. Hashim left, stricken with guilt.

"Where is he? Why isn't he back yet?" Matt spoke out suddenly. He couldn't hold back his anxiety any longer. He was waiting for Ashad to show up with news that Adl had pinpointed a location where the captives were held.

"Don't expect him to show his face, I'm telling you he's the one who has betrayed us," John said peevishly.

Paul, who was seated next to him, kicked him in the shin. John yelped and glared at him, "I'm just stating the truth!"

"His disappearance doesn't make him guilty," Paul stated adamantly. He knew that the others shared John's sentiments but he couldn't blame them, they barely knew the man.

"He would never betray me," Matt said, looking at them. "He has been with me for three years and if he was involved right from the beginning, he didn't have to wait till now to make his move."

"You have a point," Stephen agreed. "Right now, we have to decide what we're going to do if he doesn't show up tonight. Are we going on with the plan?"

John groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Stephen just blew their cover. Matt wasn't supposed to know.

"What plan?" Matt frowned, looking at everyone.

Stephen blinked in surprise. "John didn't tell you about the rescue mission?"

"I have not been informed of any mission." Matt looked over at John and noticed his discomfort. "You want to tell me what this is about, John?"

John reluctantly told him. Two of Emoco's directors had residences in Morocco and they had plans to check them out that night to see if Jeff and the others were held there, and if so, they were going in to rescue them.

"Why wasn't I told until now?" Matt asked quietly.

"You may not agree to it, there are … risks," John said awkwardly.

"You do realize that if you are spotted, you would get my brother and the others immediately killed!" Matt glared at him. "This is a risk we cannot afford to take!"

Chris intervened. "I'm sorry, Matt but I have to agree with John here. I think at this point, we have to take risks. If there is a chance Jeff and the others are being held at one of the two locations, we should try and get them out as soon as possible. These people are crafty, deceiving us as they planned a sneak attack. We weren't expecting them to come here and we should borrow a leaf from their page and return the favor. They won't be expecting us and that is to our advantage. If Adl gives us a location, we would probably do the same thing; sneak in and get our people out. If we want to do this, we must do it tonight. We have seen what these people are capable of and we should probably get to the captives before it's too late." Matt however was still uncertain.

"We have to give it a shot," John urged him. "There are only two places we need to check out and we should do it before they decide to move Jeff and the others."

They heard a commotion at the front door and rushed out to investigate. It was Glenn. He pushed the servants away and stumbled towards Matt who went forward quickly to meet him. "Glenn! How did you escape?"

"Matt … I have news …" he panted, trying to catch his breath. He had run all the way after he was dropped a few miles off. No one stopped to offer him a lift, with him looking the way he was; huge and disheveled and he had no money to call the house for assistance.

"Sit down, catch your breath and tell us what you know." Matt helped him to the living room. "Get him a drink," he ordered and a servant quickly obeyed.

"They want me to deliver a message to you," and Glenn told Matt that they wanted everything he owned in exchange for Jeff. The news was greeted by shocked silence. They listened as Glenn told them about the sheikhs' claim of rightful ownership of all land owned by foreigners on the state and were adamant to take everything back.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. They wanted everything. How could he give into their demands? The land was bequeathed to his mother and his father had built a flourishing company with it. It was their legacy and now, the sheikhs wanted it in exchange for his brother. Their father would turn over in his grave if he surrendered it to them, the very ones that murdered him. But if he didn't comply, what would they do to Jeff?

"I'm sorry Matt," Glenn cut into his thoughts. "I know it's a difficult decision to make. They said you have two days to consider. They will contact you for your decision then."

He can't give up the company and he needed to find another way to get to his brother and the other hostages before the allotted time. "Did you see Jeff?" Matt asked anxiously.

"No, but we heard that he was taken just before we were brought in to see the sheikhs.

"You saw them? Who are they?" John thought if they had a name, they would know where to look.

"I'm sorry, no names were mentioned and I was blindfolded. I never get to see their faces," Glenn said apologetically.

"Did you see my father?" Randy asked suddenly.

"You're Randy, Bobby's kid, aren't you?" Glenn studied him quizzically. When Randy nodded, he took out the letter and handed it to him. "They told me to give this to you. Your father is alright, he's holding up well enough."

Randy nodded. He stared uneasily at the sealed envelope, almost afraid to open it.

"You want me to open it?" Drew asked as he moved to his side.

"No, I got it." Taking a deep breath, Randy removed the letter. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he read it and immediately fumbled to get his phone out to make a call. 'Please answer the phone!' he prayed fervently.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Drew noticed his hands were shaking. Randy handed the letter to him as he called the number again. "Please pick up the phone, Mom," he said in a shaky voice.

Drew finished reading the letter and handed it to Matt. The others crowded around him to read the message, which said, 'When was the last time you spoke to your mother? If you want her back, you do as we say. Wait for further instructions.'

"No … not my mother as well," Randy was on the verge of tears. The phone was ringing but no one was picking it up.

"How can we be sure this isn't a trick?" Drew said. "Is there anyone you can call, a close relative or friend who can confirm if she's there?"

Randy thought furiously and scrolled through his phone directory. "Her sister, Ellie, they are close." He called her instantly and she picked up.

"Aunt Ellie, this is Randy. Have you seen or spoken to my mother recently?"

His face fell when she told him she last spoke to her about a week ago. "Can you do me a favor? I need you to drive up to the house and check if she's there. She's not answering her calls and I'm really worried." ….. "Thank you. Call me back as soon as you get there" and he ended the call. "What are we going to do now?" he looked desperately at them for a solution.

"We have to try and find out where they are holding the captives," Chris said and turned to Glenn. "Is there anything you can tell us to give us a clue to your location before they released you?"

"I was blindfolded, but …" Glenn reflected on the time taken to get back. He didn't have a watch as they had taken it away from him. At the time they dropped him off, he gathered it was about five in the afternoon judging from the position of the sun. "I would say about four, maybe five hours for me to get here, starting from when we left the place I was held," he gave his estimation.

"Marrakech!" John exclaimed as he pulled out the list of names and addresses Matt had given him. "Sheikh Benuaji lives there. The other place is further up in Zagora, belonging to one Sheikh Rishabh. Marrakech is about 150 miles from here. I would say it's about right to take 5 hours to drive up there."

"Did you say Benuaji?" Randy frowned. He heard the word before but where? And then, it struck him. "Those guys who were guarding me when I was kidnapped mentioned that word several times. I had no idea they were referring to a person."

"That settles it! I say we set out immediately! Matt, do we have the go-ahead?" John hoped he won't object this time.

Matt hesitated and finally gave a nod. "But I'm coming with you," he said.

Chris wasn't sure it was such a good idea but he knew Matt would follow on his own if they refused to take him along. "Okay everyone, grab everything you need and meet outside. We're going to have to split up in two cars." He looked at Randy and back to Drew. "You're sure it's a good idea to take him along?"

"He's coming with us. It's safer for him to stick with us," Drew said. Randy looked gratefully at him, he didn't want to stay behind.

Minutes later, they were on their way. It would be after midnight by the time they arrived at their destination, the perfect camouflage for them. Hopefully, they would find Jeff and the others there.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

It has been a while since I recommended any stories. I finished **"Tears from Heaven"** a while back and **megsjedi** has written a sequel to it with my blessings. Please check out **"When My Heart Beats Like A Hammer"**. She has done an excellent job with it, taking it in a new direction. I hope you like it as I do.

Next, please check out **"Down & Out in Buffalo"** and **"Hungry like the Wolf"** by **Shinoda Shensi**. They are great stories, amusing and titillating, among so many others that she has written. Also, please read **"Nightmare"** by **Infection13**.

And last, but not least, thank you all for your kind reviews! Now on to the next chapter!

-ooo-

Chapter 21

Jeff sat on the cushioned chair meekly, staring at his reflection in the mirror while the ladies worked on him. They had applied kohl around his eyes and painted his lips a dark ruby red. His bright yellow corn hair was brushed till it shone and they had weaved flowers into it. He guessed they were magnolia as they emitted a delightful fragrance.

Earlier on, they had brought him sweet pastries and he had wolfed them down hungrily and downed two cups of the fragrant chamomile tea offered to him. Once he had his fill, they coaxed him into a warm tub of scented flowers. He was hot and grimy and he welcomed it, luxuriating in it for almost half an hour. They finally took him out, dried him and made him lie down on a mat placed on the floor and proceeded to massage scented oil all over his body with skilful hands. Jeff remained docile under their ministrations. The massage made his body tingly and he felt a lot calmer than before. They finally dressed him in a chiffon yellow tunic, decorated with exquisite sequins and beads, which fell just below his knees. He wasn't allowed to wear anything underneath it, much to his chagrin.

The ladies studied him critically and were pleased with their efforts. Jeff looked very pretty and smelled really good and they knew their master would be pleased. They twittered happily in their tongue, looking forward to a night of feasting and dancing. As they gave last-minute touches to his hair and makeup, one of them filled his cup once again with the pot of warm chamomile tea that sat nearby and urged him to drink up. Obediently, he took it from her and sipped it. Unknown to him, a special herb was added to the mix, the effects of which made him relaxed and acquiescent.

They led him to the bed and coaxed him to lie down on the fresh white silk sheets with gold trimmings. Once he was settled comfortably, they released the netting that was folded to one side of the bed, shrouding him behind it. The ladies then went about lighting scented candles around the room and finally, taking one last quick look around to make sure the setting was perfect, they left, closing the door behind them quietly. Lulled by the peace and quiet and with his body in a relaxed state, Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered close and he drifted off to sleep.

In another part of the mansion, the household was bustling with activity. People were rushing around, laying food, drinks, plates and cutlery on a seated platform surrounding a huge stage where the dancers and singers would provide entertainment for the night. The festivities would be held outdoors as the nights were warmer than usual and it would be more comfortable outside. Members of the harem were all dressed to the kilt with heavy make-up and decked out in their jewelry. Their job was to entertain their master and his guests and keep them happy. The festivities would begin once their master made his appearance on stage to announce the new addition to his harem. The celebration would go on till the early hours of the morning and everyone would get to sleep in late the following day.

The door opened and Benuaji stepped into the room, dressed loosely in an elegant pearl white silk tunic over same colored pants. As he approached the bed, two women followed him from behind and awaited his instructions. Benuaji stopped in front of the bed. He could see Jeff behind the netting. His hair was fanned out over the pillow and he was sound asleep. He gestured and the ladies moved up to remove his clothes. He stood proud and naked as the ladies pushed the net aside for him to enter, bowing in reverence. Once he stepped through, they closed the net and left quietly, shutting the door behind them soundlessly.

Benuaji studied the undisturbed boy for a moment before moving to join him on the bed. Jeff didn't stir. Benuaji bent to press a kiss against his mouth as his hand reached down to pull his tunic up to his waist. He caressed the smooth skin of his thigh as he whispered against his lips, "Wake up, my sweet." His manhood jutted at half-mast in anticipation.

Jeff sighed as he slowly came awake. His lids fluttered open and his eyes wavered with confusion as he realized it wasn't John who was in the bed with him. It finally registered that the man who lingered above him and touching him inappropriately was none other than his kidnapper. He tried to move, to push him away but his limbs felt useless, refusing to obey his command. He whimpered in dismay when Benuaji pushed his legs apart and moved between them. "Noo…" he protested, shaking his head fervently.

Benuaji didn't heed him but stroked the inside of his thigh with featherlike touches, while his other hand reached up beneath the tunic to brush against his nipple, pinching and rubbing it into a hardening nub. "I'll change your mind soon enough," he said in a hushed whisper and peeled the tunic off Jeff before lowering his head and started working on a nipple. He sucked on it vigorously as his fingers toyed with the other.

Jeff gasped and arched towards his mouth, unable to control his reaction. He whimpered when Benauji tugged at his nipple with his teeth before gently massaging it with his tongue and lips. He felt his hands glide down his sides, moved to the back of his knees and folded his legs up. Benuaji held them with one hand while the other moved down between his legs to brush lightly against his hole. Jeff squirmed in protest. "No … please no ..." but Benuaji ignored his pleas and worked a finger in carefully. Penetration was made easy by the body oil lavished on his body. Jeff cried out softly when he worked two more fingers into him, working deep within him. Jeff fought against the building tide of pleasure. He didn't want this, not with this man but Benuaji was relentless. He knew which buttons to push, continuing to tease his nipples with his mouth and teeth as his fingers worked their magic below and within a short space of time, he had Jeff moaning and writhing with pleasure against his fingers. He smirked as he pulled them out, having sufficiently prepared him. He knew exactly what he was doing and being the skilful lover that he was, there was no way Jeff would resist him, tried as he might.

Strange as it was, Benuaji would never give it a second thought to shoot or knife a person in the heart, but in the bedroom with his chosen one, he was a totally different person. He would be gentle, romantic and aimed to please, loving nothing more than giving pleasure and having it reciprocated. He was a caring and thoughtful lover and was considered a good master by his harem. He took care of them, lavishing them with clothes and jewelry and they in turn, held him with the utmost respect and gave him their undying devotion. They knew they couldn't find a better master in him and counted themselves more fortunate than their counterparts taken in by other sheikhs, some of whom were callous in their treatment towards them.

"Please… I don't want this," Jeff made a last attempt to get him to stop, panting with his exertions.

"Don't fight me, I promise you will enjoy this" and Benuaji buried himself to the hilt, groaning out loud with pleasure as the tight walls closed around him in a vice grip. Jeff cried out, trembling as the cock penetrated him deep to the core. Benuaji immediately started a fast pace, plunging in deep and hard with each thrust. He had Jeff's legs over his shoulders, had his hips up high and was slamming down with enough force to rock the bed. Forbidden pleasures escalated within and Jeff fought to suppress them but to no avail. Beads of perspiration rolled down Benuaji's face as he picked up the pace, emitting growls from the back of his throat. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he was pounding into the boy with zest and determination. It was too much for Jeff to hold back any longer. Each thrust hit his prostate, bringing him that much closer to the peak. Blinded with lust, he could do nothing but respond to it, arching his hips urgently to meet Benuaji's thrusts. His response heightened Benuaji's ardor and he slammed down harder, deeper, rocking the whole bed and sending the springs squeaking in protest. Jeff cried out as he came, his walls clenching tightly around Benuaji's manhood and outdoing him. Benuaji roared as he shot spurts after spurts of hot seeds into the tight canal, filling him with his family jewels. Having emptied his load, he panted harshly as he pulled out and collapsed beside Jeff. He moved after a while and slid a finger into Jeff's hole. Squishing sounds were heard as his jewels dribbled out over his finger. He raised the finger wet with cum, "This is my gift to you. You belong wholly to me now. I'm your master and you will obey me from now henceforth." He forced his finger into Jeff's mouth, making him swallow his cum. "Now rest. I have to attend to my guests. The ladies will come and help you dress and I'll summon for you later. Make sure you're at your best and make me proud" and he was gone.

Jeff lay quietly on the bed with his eyes closed. Tears leaked from the corners and slowly tracked down his cheeks. He had been turned into a slave, a sex slave and he had never felt so low in his life. Shame filled him. Why did he submit to him? And in doing so, he had betrayed John. Feelings of despair and helplessness overwhelmed him. He was trapped. Would anyone come to save him? It set his mind reeling that he would never see Matt, John and Pauly again. He burst into tears. What was going to happen to his little puppy? Matt would be too busy to care for it and Pauly and John would eventually go back to their own lives in the States. His sobs turned into wails and it didn't take long before the ladies in waiting heard him and came rushing in to check what was wrong. They found him in a horrific state. His kohl ran in dismal black smears down his face and his lipstick was smudged. His nose was runny and his hair disheveled. The flowers in them looked just as miserable as its owner. They tried to pacify him but to no avail. Jeff lay there, clutching at his pillow and bawling his heart out. If master heard him, they would all be in trouble! In desperation, one of the women ran out and came back with a huge woman. She was aghast to see him in such a sorry state. Master would be very angry if he saw him looking like that. Lumbering quickly towards him, she sat down and pulled him towards her huge bosom. Jeff offered no resistance and just kept on sobbing. She clucked at him disapprovingly before crooning softly to him, rocking him in her arms. Soon, he quiet down, his sobs dying into sniffles. It was a long time ago but he vaguely remembered his mother singing and rocking him to sleep. He felt comforted by it. The ladies sighed with relief and set about cleaning him up. He resisted when they tried to redo his make-up.

"Master will get angry and punish us," the matron lady spoke in faltering English. Jeff realized that he would get them into trouble and relented. She smiled at him and continued to hold him as the others fussed over him. They wiped him down with warm towels, cleaned his face and redid his make-up, brushed his hair and weaved fresh flowers into it. Finally, they brought him a change of clothing; a short-sleeved satin green tunic that buttoned down in front that fell and hugged his waist, with wide Arabian pants of the same color. They began to deck him in jewelry, clasping gold anklets and wrist bangles with beautiful motifs engraved on them around his wrists and ankles. They clinked merrily against each other at any movement. All done, they stood back to admire their handiwork. He was all pretty again. Their master would be very pleased.

The matron gave a command and they bustled out to fetch food and drinks. "You must eat, it will be a long night," and she fed him pieces of curried meat and vegetables folded into the rice with her fingers. Jeff allowed himself to be handfed. The ladies stayed with him during the duration, keeping him company as they chatted among themselves in excited tones. Having eaten his fill, Jeff mustered the courage to ask the matron figure, "What's going to happen to me?"

She paused, trying to find the right words to tell him and finally said, "You stay here. Master takes care of you and all of us. Good Master, don't worry." At that moment, they heard a loud gong reverberating through the house. "It is time," the matron announced and stood up before helping Jeff to his feet. "Master summons, you must go to him. We will take you there." She beamed proudly at him as she urged him along, "He wants to show you off. Make him proud. Make all of us proud!"

-ooo—

They faced a huge problem. The whole place was lighted up like the fourth of July. How were they going to slip in without being noticed?

John cursed for the umpteenth time as he surveyed the grounds through his binoculars. There seemed to be a party going on and it was held outside in the sprawling lush gardens. Lights and candles lit up the whole place, and a grand stage sat in the middle of the large dining area set out under the stars. The performers on stage were beating on the drums and blowing their horns as the women in their glittery glory shook and shivered their hips to the beat. The guests were seated on the ground on mats as girls went around serving them, tending to their needs. There must be at least a hundred people on the grounds.

"How are we going to get past them?" John lowered his binoculars with a frustrated sigh.

"We could try and blend in," Jay answered nonchalantly as he scanned the place with his binoculars. John threw him an incredulous look of disbelief.

Adam shook his head. He knew he would regret asking but he decided to humor his friend. "And how do you propose we do that? If you haven't noticed, we are fair skinned and are either blonde or brunette. We'd stick out like sore thumbs!"

Jay lowered his binoculars and grinned at them sheepishly. "We could steal their garb and cover ourselves from head to toe."

"Oh yes, and get ourselves shot because of our blue eyes," Adam said sarcastically. "No, we just have to wait till the party is over and everyone is in bed before we try to move in."

"We really don't have a choice," Drew agreed, his eyes still glued to his binoculars.

Randy tapped him impatiently on the shoulder. "Can I take a look?" Drew handed over his binoculars willingly.

Matt, Chris, Stephen and Paul were on the other side of the hill looking down the mansion. They were scouting the place from another angle, paying close attention to the front gate while John and his team were watching the back.

"I wish we have some means to communicate with each other," John said in a worried tone. They didn't have the necessary equipment and their main concern was that they had no way to warn the others if one of them got into trouble.

"It's him!" Randy called out urgently as he studied the scene below him. He lowered the binoculars and spoke in an excited voice as he handed them back to Drew. "It's that guy, Benuaji! He's down there on the stage, all dressed in white, but I don't see Jeff with him."

All eyes went back to the binoculars. "He's quite the looker," Jay said, his voice tinged with admiration as his eyes zeroed in on the man.

"Jesus Jay!" Adam shook his head in disbelief. "This is not the time for man-watching."

"He is a looker!" Jay insisted, his eyes still peeled on the man. "Damn, just look at him in all his glory! All that wealth and power … With a man like that, I would be set for life. Hmm … I wish he had snatched me instead. Just give me ten minutes with him. I'm sure I can convince him to replace Jeff with me," and he licked his lips in a salacious manner.

Drew stifled back his laughter as Adam slapped his face in exasperation. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend and said, "You're hopeless, Jay, that's all I can say. Sometimes, I feel embarrassed for you. You are a cock slut, period."

Drew and Adam snorted with laughter and even John had to grin under the circumstances.

Jay lowered his binoculars and grinned, unaffected by Randy's harsh comments. "You can't blame a guy for wanting it so badly when he hasn't been getting any for a while." He looked over at Drew. "Want to change your mind?"

Drew put up his hands and shook his head laughingly. Jay sighed. "Oh well, it's your loss. Anyways, back to that Benuaji guy. With the way I'm feeling lately, I could do him in five, or, he could do me in five. It works for me either way." Everyone groaned at his remarks.

"Hello," Adam covered his ears, "that's a totally icky thought! Please shut up Jason."

They heard someone coming and whoever it was had no intention of being discreet in his approach. They drew out their guns and waited with bated breath. Paul lumbered into view noisily moments later.

"Paul, you are as noisy as they come," John gave him a frown of disapproval as he put his gun away.

"I want you guys to hear me coming. You might have shot me if I had surprised you," Paul retorted as he settled down beside them. "They sent me over. What's the plan?"

"Wait till everyone goes to bed," Adam answered. "We don't have any other option. They're having a party."

Randy chewed on his lips thoughtfully. "We don't know when the party will end. What if they go to bed in the morning? We won't be able to get in without being spotted in the daytime," he pointed out.

"That's the risk we have to take," Drew said. "We call it as we go along. Tell Matt to sit tight. We will let him know when we're ready to move in."

"Hold it boys!" Jay called out excitedly. He was looking intently through the binoculars. "Bingo! It's Jeff! They just brought him out!"

All eyes fell to the scene below them through the lens, except for Randy and Paul. There were not enough binoculars to go around. They watched as Jeff was led to the stage where Benuaji stood waiting. His guests applauded as he introduced him.

Jeff felt everyone's eyes on him as he was led forward. He was scared and nervous. There were murmurs and inquiring looks from the onlookers until Benuaji raised his hand to get their attention. "I would like all of you to bid welcome to my latest addition." The crowd responded with applause and cheers. A nod from Benuaji and a lady came forward, bearing an exquisite box sitting atop a gold-plated tray lined with a silk cloth. Benuaji opened the box and removed a diamond and emerald crusted collar before turning to Jeff. "This is my gift to you. You will henceforth be known as 'Jewel'" and he fastened the collar around his neck. The crowd cheered.

"John, where are you going?" John was on his feet. "Wait!" Randy grabbed him before he could take off. He didn't see what happened below but something must have upset John, who was trembling visibly with rage.

"Bastard put a collar on him! I'm going down there to blow his brains out! Let go of me!" He tried to dislodge Randy's grip but he held fast to him.

"So, you're just going to rush in and start shooting, is that it?" Paul glared at him.

"I have to get him out! It's so humiliating to put him through that!" John's eyes flashed with fury.

"I know it's difficult not to react when you see something like that but you have to try and calm down," Randy said sympathetically. He knew that if it was his mother down there, he might have reacted the same way as John.

Paul gave John's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I know how you feel but we can't afford to be rash. This may be our only chance to get them out but our chances don't look good. The damn place is guarded like a fortress! Even if we can get in, it's going to be task trying to get out."

Sighing, he decided to tell them. "We were talking back there and Matt has more or less made up his mind. He says he will give everything up to get Jeff back but I can see that it pains him to do so. He feels he's letting his father down."

"I know it's a hard decision to make, but Matt must know that he might not get Jeff back even if he gives into their demands. I, for one, do not trust them to keep their word. We might have a chance to get everyone out but I just wish we have some back-up from the authorities," Drew sighed. Paul digested that thought and got to his feet suddenly.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get more help. If Matt asks, tell him I'm taking one of the cars. I'll be back and hopefully, with reinforcements."

For a big man, he moved fast and was soon out of sight. They had no idea what he had in mind but they prayed he would come back with the much needed help. Everyone settled down to wait.

-ooo—

Jeff fiddled uncomfortably with the collar around his neck. He wanted to remove it but Sazlinda, he found out the matron's name, told him that he must not take it off unless Master Benuaji gave him permission to do so. She warned him that he would be punished otherwise. He was sent back to his room immediately after Benuaji bestowed his gift on him. Sazlinda told him to wait in his room, Master Benuaji would visit him again much later. She advised him to take a nap and left with the others to join in the celebrations. Jeff found himself locked in when he tried the knob. He should have known they wouldn't leave the door unlocked. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere. Resigned, he changed into a comfortable shift which they had left for him and climbed into bed. His mind kept turning through the day's events which made him feel completely miserable. He wondered if John and Matt were looking for him right now. They and little Thor occupied his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't hear the door open as three men stepped quietly into his room. His mind registered vaguely a sharp prick at his arm before total darkness claimed him.

An hour and a half later when Benuaji walked in, he found an empty room. He shouted for security and ordered for a search to be made immediately, but Jeff was nowhere to be found. He flew into a rage and wrecked the place, destroying everything in his path. When he finally got himself together, he forced himself to think. Who could have taken Jeff away? Did Matt Hardy get the upper hand over him this time? Did he turned the tables on him and snatched his brother back right under his nose? It was probable but highly unlikely that they could have walked in without anyone noticing them. He dismissed that angle and thought of other probabilities and somehow, they led him to Rishabh. Was he responsible for stealing Jeff? Benuaji knew that Rishabh disapproved of his feelings for Jeff but he really didn't care. He was attracted to the boy and he refused to give him up regardless of what anyone had to say. Jeff had suddenly gone missing and he knew that it was Rishabh who was behind his disappearance. Jeff stood between them, a thorn in his flesh and knowing Rishabh as well as he did, he knew he would find a way to rid the thorn. He had underestimated him for once.

Rishabh was staying in his house as his guest and Benuaji immediately headed to his room to seek him out, but to his fury, he found that he had already left with his bodyguards. Rishabh didn't even bother to inform him, which convinced Benuaji that he had to be the one who had taken Jeff. He ordered for his car to be brought around, intending to head out to Rishabh's house in Zagora to confront him and get Jeff back.

-ooo-

Matt and the others didn't give much thought to the first limousine leaving the house about two hours ago. They firmly believed that Jeff would be held there until Matt agreed to the terms for his release. But when the second limousine left the place with Benuaji in it, they were suddenly alarmed.

Matt made a decision. He decided to take one of the cars and follow Benuaji. Chris wanted to go along and he readily agreed. He left instructions for Stephen to tell the others to move in and search when the opportunity came.

-ooo—

Fifteen miles away, a limousine pulled into a private airstrip. Rishabh stepped out of it and his men hurriedly went to the boot to carry out the unconscious boy into the private jet. Earlier on, Rishabh had left instructions for his jet to be on standby. He knew that Benuaji might suspect him of taking the boy and the first place he would look was his house in Zagora. Good. He would be there to receive him but Benuaji would not find the boy there. He had arranged for the boy to be taken instead to his birthplace in Riyadh, where his parents resided while he continued his journey to his own house in Zagora to wait for Benuaji. Since he couldn't knock sense into him, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He would make sure that Benuaji and the boy didn't get together.

As he watched the jet take off, he started to have some misgivings. He was putting their plans at risk by taking the boy far away. If Matt Hardy insisted on seeing his brother before signing the papers, it would prove a problem. There was no sense worrying about it now, he thought to himself as he climbed back into the limousine. He was confident he would think of a way to get around it. He just couldn't bear to watch Benuaji make a fool of himself any longer. Benuaji would soon forget the boy and all would be well between them again. Yes, he was sure he would forgive him.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 22

Jeff woke up a few hours later to the screeching sounds of wheels hitting the runway. The plane had just touched down on an airfield in Riyadh. He was belted down securely in a horizontal position to the seat. Fumbling with the catch, he released it and sat up. He was all alone, but not for long. The door to the cockpit slid open and a man stepped out. He froze as he wasn't expecting Jeff to be awake. Recovering quickly, he proceeded towards him with a smile.

"I need you to come with me," he spoke kindly in English.

The man had a pleasant demeanor and Jeff decided to comply. He got up somewhat wobbly to his feet and the man reached out to hold him steady, cursing inwardly. It was time like this that he wondered why he continued working for Rishabh. His employer had the boy drugged and brought onto the plane and he was poorly dressed to withstand the cold temperature outside. The temperature dropped severely at night but climbed to an unbearable high in the day.

"Where am I?" Jeff ventured to ask as the man helped him along with an arm around his waist to support him.

"We are in Riyadh," the man responded briefly. He didn't want to say too much, preferring to keep his distance from his employer's curricular activities. The less he knew the better. His job was just to fly the plane and he turned a blind eye to everything else that went on. But, Jeff wasn't done with his questions. He was curious how he got there as his last distinct memory was falling asleep on a comfortable bed.

"Why was I brought here?" Jeff asked as the man released the door catch and pulled it open. A strong gust of cold wind whipped in and Jeff shivered, hugging himself protectively.

"Here," the pilot quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He hesitated before saying, "I really don't know, I'm just the pilot."

He guided him out and sure enough, two men stood waiting below at the landing. "Those men will take you."

He saw the fear etched on the boy's face and sympathy flooded through him, but he was in no position to help him. He was curious what Rishabh wanted with the boy. All who worked for him knew his tastes leaned towards women, but they also knew his hatred for foreigners held no bounds. He prayed that the boy won't come to any harm.

Down below, the men got impatient and one of them climbed up to meet them. He spoke in his native tongue but Jeff understood what he was saying, having picked up the vocabulary from the servants in the household. The man asked if anything was wrong and the pilot explained that they had to proceed slowly as the boy was still woozy with the after-effects of the drug. Satisfied with the reply, the man took Jeff by the elbow and helped him down. The pilot followed behind, keeping his thoughts to himself. A short distance away, a limousine stood waiting. Jeff stopped in his tracks and looked back to the pilot, a silent plea in his eyes. He didn't want to go with them. It was hard for the pilot to turn away but he did, averting his eyes. No one in their right mind would want to oppose the formidable ones. As soon as the door slammed shut behind Jeff, he looked up to see the boy's face pressed up against the window. Jeff gave him a forlorn wave. The man couldn't resist giving him a smile and a short wave in return and watched with unease as the limousine pulled away. He wished he had asked for the boy's name, but chided himself the next moment, he should mind his own business. A strong cold gust whipped at him, bringing him back to his senses and he realized he had forgotten to retrieve his jacket from the boy. He sighed but comforted himself that the boy needed it more than him. He made his way quickly towards a small building to get some hot cocoa and catch a few hours of sleep before awaiting further instructions.

-ooo—

It seemed like hours to Jeff but the limousine finally drove past the gates of a handsome manor and stopped outside a smaller building located some distance from the main house. It was almost seven in the morning and as Jeff climbed out, he could hear horses neighing and snorting somewhere in the background. He was led into the building and taken to a room where a burly man with fierce features sat waiting. His jaw dropped when he saw Jeff. He asked the two men if there was a mistake, he wasn't expecting a white boy. The men told him he would have to speak to Master Rishabh as their instruction was to pick up an American boy from the airfield and bring him there. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he dismissed them before getting up. Jeff gulped as the man approached him. He was about just as tall as Paul and loomed above him.

"What is your name?" the man asked brusquely in English.

"Jeff," the boy answered in a nervous whisper.

The man studied him intently for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder at Rishabh's intention. The boy was American and everyone knew that he hated foreigners, so why did he send the boy to him? He should probably call him later to find out the reason.

"I'm Rauf, the stable master. I'm responsible for the horses here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you until I get further instructions from Master Rishabh, but you might as well help out since you're here. Now, go and get changed …" he stopped abruptly, realizing the boy had nothing but the clothes on his back. "Come with me," he led the way out and went up a flight of stairs and finally took him to a vacant room. "You will stay here for the time being. I will send someone over with some clothes for you. Get changed and he will bring you to me. We have morning chores to do. If you need to use the bathroom, it's just around the left-hand corner."

He left and Jeff found himself alone. That name he heard just a while ago struck fear in him. Rishabh was that same man who bore hatred in his eyes when he looked at him, and he was responsible for him being there. Jeff knew he had to try to escape. The door was left opened and he was unguarded. Opportunity like this didn't come along often. Stepping out cautiously and noticing no one around, Jeff hurried along but didn't get far. Someone caught him suddenly by the shoulder from behind. He yelped and tried to flee but the hand held him firmly.

"Easy boy, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Dark chocolate eyes surveyed him curiously yet with amusement. The man standing before him was very handsome. He had dark curly hair and lashes and laughing eyes. Jeff took a step back, gulping nervously as the man studied him intently.

"I haven't seen you before. When did you get here?" He was surprised to see a white boy on the grounds. What was Rishabh up to?

Jeff didn't get a chance to respond as a man hurried towards them and said sheepishly, "Your parents are waiting for you to join them for breakfast, Master Tariq."

Tariq acknowledged with a nod before turning his attention back to Jeff. "I have to go now but I'll talk to you later, angel face." He gave Jeff an appreciative look and flashed him a winsome smile before following the messenger out.

Jeff waited, counting silently to twenty before making his way cautiously along the corridor. He stood at the top of the stairs and peered down to see if anyone was around. He was so preoccupied with his task that he didn't realize someone was watching him from behind. He was just about to put his foot on the first step when a voice halted him.

"Why are you creeping around like a thief?"

Jeff almost fell with his fright but he managed to regain his balance and turned to face the man behind him. He looked to be his age, had short dark hair and full pouty lips.

"Who are you and what are you up to?" his eyes narrowed with suspicion as he took a few steps towards Jeff.

"Leave him alone, Kaseem, Master Rishabh sent him over. I'm taking him to Rauf right now."

The newcomer who had silently made his way up the stairs flashed Jeff a friendly smile.

"I'm Muti. Please change and follow me. We have a lot of work to do."

He handed Jeff the neat bundle of clothes he brought with him. Jeff quickly went back to his room. He just had to wait for another opportunity to escape, hopefully sooner than later. As he was busy changing, the two men were talking outside.

"Why would Master Rishabh send a white boy over? I find that hard to believe, considering he detests them. I have to ask Tariq about this," Kaseem spoke with pompous authority.

Muti rolled his eyes at his colleague.

"Sleeping with him doesn't give you any right to probe into their family's affairs. You are just a stable hand, like me. I don't think Master Tariq would appreciate it if you poke your nose into his brother's business."

Kaseem smirked. "Tariq will tell me if I ask him very nicely."

"Save it for someone who hasn't heard it yet," Muti said wryly.

They had heard it a thousand times. Kaseem made sure everyone knows that he was Master Tariq's current hot favorite. Alas, their young master was quite the playboy, taking young boys into his bed as often as he changed his clothes. Their old master wasn't happy when he found out but he was unable to curb his younger son's frivolous ways. He had learned to tolerate it but forbade his son to bring them home to his room. Hence, Tariq had indulged the night instead in Kaseem's room.

Jeff came out of his room, dressed in brown kakis and a shirt that had seen better days. They were far too big for him and he kept hitching his shorts up. Muti chuckled as he examined him.

"It will have to do for now. Come, we have to hurry and feed the horses. They are getting impatient."

Jeff walked awkwardly towards him in his flip-flops as he had never worn them before. Kaseem put his leg out suddenly as he walked by, tripping him. Jeff pitched forward but Muti caught him before he face-plant down. Kaseem roared with laughter.

"You're an immature brat!" Muti growled at Kaseem as he helped Jeff to his feet.

"Come on, we better get going or Rauf will wring our necks for running late," he said, urging Jeff ahead of him.

Kaseem watched them disappear downstairs, a frown on his face. He had cause to worry. The American boy was way too pretty and he was afraid he would catch Tariq's eye. Being Tariq's subject of interest accorded him privileges. Tariq occasionally showered him with gifts and he even spoke to Rauf on his behalf so he didn't need to do as many chores as the others. Those privileges would disappear if Tariq's interest was directed elsewhere. No, he must not let that happen. He made his way down to eat a leisure breakfast. He didn't have to help out with the horses as Tariq had once again intervened on his behalf. His thoughts went to Tariq as he ate. He wished the young master would commit to him but it was wishful thinking on his part.

Master Tariq was a frivolous man. At aged 23, he was living off his parents and brother but then again, the family had so much money he didn't have to worry if he never worked a day for the rest of his life. Everything was handed to him on a golden platter. Rishabh, his older brother, had tried to get him to be more responsible and helped out in the many businesses they owned but it was useless, Tariq refused to work and that was it. Rishabh gave up trying and being the doting brother that he was, allowed his brother to do as he pleased but warned him not to bring disgrace or cause them any aggravation. He told him to exercise discretion and Tariq had been careful, confining his activities in a hotel room with all expenses paid with a signature on the credit slip. He was happy with the way things were going for him and commitment was never on his mind. Kaseem was just a convenience that served his needs until someone else caught his eye.

Rauf asked Muti to teach Jeff the ropes and put him to work alongside him. Jeff found himself busy the whole morning, feeding the horses, cleaning up their stalls and pitching fresh hay into their stalls as the horses were taken out for their daily run by experienced stable hands. The family bred high breed racehorses and the promising ones were sent to trainers when they were old enough to be trained. They had about sixty horses and they needed to be fed, watered, exercised and their stalls cleaned every day. Their saddles, harnesses and belts had to be polished and it was a full day's work to get everything done. There were twelve stable hands and everyone was kept on their toes by the hard-driving stable master, with the exception of Kaseem.

Rauf was glad to have Jeff around to help out. He had no idea what Rishabh had in mind to do with the boy but he was a god-send. Jeff did everything he was told to do, although Rauf could tell that he had never done it before. The boy put his back to every task without complaining. Physically, he was not strong enough to haul hay into the stalls but he made up for it by keeping at it. He finished the task and didn't stop for a break as he was way behind and went on to fetch water to replenish the horses' drinking vessel. It was almost noon and the horses were being led to the huge pool located just behind the stables for their daily swim.

Jeff's stomach growled loudly suddenly. He hadn't eaten anything since he skipped his break to continue working and he was weak with hunger.

"You can stop work. Go with Muti to wash up, you can eat first," Rauf said to him with a smile. Muti whooped and hurried Jeff along.

"You work hard, Rauf likes you," he informed Jeff with a grin which he returned shyly.

He took him to the wash room to get cleaned up before proceeding to the eating room designated for workers. The food smells wafting from the huge pots bubbling over the stoves made Jeff's stomach growl again. They were the first ones to eat. There were two women stirring the pots. Muti called a greeting as he went up to collect their trays. The women were clearly stunned to see Jeff but did not say anything but acknowledged him with a smile. Muti handed Jeff a plate.

"Help yourself to the rice and bread," and he heaped rice onto his own plate with several pieces of bread before going over to the ladies who filled them each a bowl of curry chicken and potatoes and mixed curry vegetables in another bowl. They carried their food over to the table. The food was scrumptious although somewhat too spicy for Jeff's taste buds. Dah always made sure not to make it too spicy for him back home, knowing his stomach didn't take too kindly to the chilies. Muti finished his food first and got up to get them chilled coconut drinks with pieces of soft flesh in it. Jeff loved it as it took away the burn of the curry on his tongue and stomach.

"You don't like curry?" Muti looked at Jeff's half-finished bowls of curried chicken and vegetables. He had finished his rice and bread however.

"It's too spicy for me," Jeff said apologetically.

"It's okay, not everyone can eat our curry." He studied Jeff curiously and asked, "It's none of my business but why are you here? Did Master Rishabh send you here?"

Rauf walked in just then, wearing a grim look on his face. He had just spoken to Rishabh who had given him instructions regarding Jeff.

"If you're done, come with me," he placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff got up obediently and just as Muti got up to follow, Rauf stopped him.

"You go back and finish your chores. I want to talk to Jeff alone."

Muti blinked in surprise and watched as Jeff followed Rauf out.

Rauf took Jeff to his office. He seemed harried as the boy stood before him, looking up at him with an air of innocence that made him feel guilty for what he was about to do.

"You're a good and hardworking boy," he began haltingly.

Flushing with pleasure, Jeff gave him a shy but trusting smile which broke through his hard reserve. Why would Master Rishabh wish to harm this boy? Rauf sat him down on a chair and pulled up another one to face him. Perhaps the boy could enlighten him.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I've just received instructions from Master Rishabh and they do not bore well for you."

Jeff's face fell and his lips started trembling tremulously as tears threatened to fall.

"No! … No tears please, I'm distressed enough as it is." He was torn between his loyalty to his employer and the hapless boy before him. He needed to know why Rishabh was doing this.

"Calm down, I would never hurt you. Maybe you can start by telling me where you are from?"

In between sniffles, Jeff told him his story. Rauf listened attentively, stopping him occasionally to ask questions. It took almost an hour and at the end of it, Rauf was filled with nothing but compassion for the boy. The gist of it was that the boy was taken against his will, first by Benuaji and then, Master Rishabh. In his will to control the situation, his master had acted impetuously and stolen Jeff from Benuaji. He knew nothing good would come out of it. What should he do now? The right thing to do was to turn the boy over to his brother but he would be directly going against Rishabh's orders and would get his master and Benuaji into trouble with the authorities. These were repercussions too dire to contemplate but he couldn't bring himself to chain the boy up and leave him in the stable, as ordered by Rishabh. The boy had gone through so much already and didn't deserve to be put through any more suffering. Rauf decided to disregard his master's orders just this once, feeling quite safe that he won't find out as he was far away in Zagora.

"I'm very sorry for your plight. I know it's not right that you are held here against your wish but I cannot let you go. There are dire consequences if I do so, but I promise you won't be harmed. However, you mustn't tell anyone, even Muti, what you have just told me. I don't want any news reaching Master Rishabh that I didn't obey his orders to chain you up in the stables. Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded. He was right about the stable master being a kind soul. "Thank you," he said gratefully, wiping his tears away. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

Rauf reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. "It'll be alright. Master Rishabh hardly comes back here. The people here aren't that bad, but should anyone ask, just say you have been arranged to work here until further notice. The less said the better. I don't want anyone leaking anything out to Master Rishabh or both of us will get into trouble. But I need you to promise me that you won't run away. If you go missing, I will pay severely for disobeying instructions. Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded again. He realized then that even if he was able to escape the place, he had no means to get far, unless he could find a way to reach his brother. He would have to wait for an opportunity to get to a phone but under the circumstances, he was grateful that he had found a friend who would watch out for him.

Rauf smiled and got up. "We have a lot of work to do. One of the mares is due to deliver any time. Maybe you should come and help me."

Jeff got up eagerly and followed him out. Although he was there not by his own choosing, his life would be a lot happier with Rauf and Muti for friends. He would make the best of the situation and bide his time. Who knows, maybe his brother and John would find him even before he got word to them. That spark of hope gave him strength.

-ooo—

Nothing prepared Rishabh for Benuaji's wrath. He opened the door himself to admit him and never expected to be struck down by a hard blow to his jaw. He lay stunned on the floor as Benuaji stood over him.

"Where is he?" Benuaji hissed with his fists clenched tight.

"Is that the way you greet a friend, by punching him in the face?" Rishabh got to his feet, rubbing his bruised jaw as he scowled furiously at his enraged visitor.

"You stole him from under my roof when you're my guest and that's unethical! I'm giving you back the same treatment! Now, where is he? Hand him over to me right now!" Benuaji demanded.

"No. You are not going to get together with him. This is for your own good," Rishabh said stubbornly.

Benuaji got in his face. "Don't tell me what is good for me! I'll be the judge of that! For the last time, where is he? You better not hurt him, or you will regret it!"

Rishabh stared at his friend and finally said, "He is not here. I had him taken somewhere else and save your breath, I'm not telling you. I'm doing this because I care about you. You will thank me one day. Now, if you can be civil, you are welcome to stay, but if not, you can leave. I'm going to bed."

He turned to go but Benuaji hauled him back by his shirt.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you have hidden him! He belongs with me! Where is he? Don't make me force it out of you!" he said in a menacing tone.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I won't tell you even if you put a gun to my head!" Rishabh gripped Benuaji's hand which was fisting his shirt. "Let me go!" he said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Benuaji realized that he won't get anything out of him if he challenged him. He released him, struggling to hold back his rage. He would need to adopt a more subtle approach.

"My brother, I don't expect you to understand, but I need the boy. Please tell me where he is."

For the first time in his life, he was pleading and Rishabh realized that. Sighing, he reached out to give his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

"He is a foreigner, my friend. Why do you have to fall for him? You are right. I can't pretend I understand how you feel. Why are you so insistent to have him when you can have your pick of our own people? Listen to me, just let him go, it's for the best. You won't gain anything by falling for him. He is not right for you at all, can't you see that?"

Benuaji clenched his fists. "I can't let him go! Even if it turns out to be a bad decision, I'm prepared to take it! I need him! He means more to me than …"

"All of Matt Hardy's worldly possessions and much more! Am I right?" Rishabh finished for him in a harsh tone.

Benuaji scowled. "When is it ever enough for you? We have more money than we can spend in a thousand lifetimes! I don't need more riches. What I need is someone who will share my life with me and he is it! Don't you understand?"

In the midst of chasing the brothers all over America, he had come to a realization. One look at a picture of Jeff and he had fallen head over heels in love with him. Jeff might not reciprocate his feelings now but he was certain that with time, he would come to love him back.

Rishabh stared at him in aghast as he digested what his friend just told him. He said quietly, "Do you actually think he will love you when he finds out that you are involved in the murder of his father? And what about his brother? We all know he won't approve of this relationship."

"They won't find out if you and Nasir don't say a word, only the three of us know. Matt Hardy may suspect us but he has no proof. Anyway, I don't need his or anyone's approval! You don't need to worry about that, just give Jeff back to me!"

Rishabh shook his head adamantly. Even if he were to give in, Benuaji was just deceiving himself. The relationship would never work out, but what could he do to make Benuaji realize that?

The intercom buzzed and Rishabh frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. He went to it and pressed the 'speak' button. "What is it?"

He listened as front gate security informed him that Matt Hardy requested to see him. He had another visitor with him. Rishabh looked over to Benuaji in alarm. "Did they follow you here?"

Benuaji chided himself. His mind was preoccupied with Jeff and he didn't pay any attention to what was behind him on the way there. "I don't know. I wasn't paying any attention. Maybe, it is just a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence! Matt Hardy has no reason to come here! They must have followed you and your mind was so wrapped up with that boy you didn't even see them!"

Rishabh was displeased. Benuaji had led them to him, and all because of that boy! He was furious.

"So what if they have followed me here? They got nothing on us!" Benuaji retorted. "Let them in and see what they want."

Rishabh really had no choice. He told the guards to let them in. A few minutes later, Matt and Chris were shown to the study room where the two men waited for them. Rishabh got up to meet them while Benuaji sat stoic in his seat. Matt dispensed with the pleasantries. Instead of acknowledging Rishabh, he stepped up to Benuaji instead.

"Where have you taken my brother?" his voice was cold with fury.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 23

John was dejected, they couldn't find Jeff anywhere on the premises. How could he disappear just like that? By the time they searched the house, it was almost four in the morning. However, they received some unexpected help; Paul had returned with several members of Adl. John had no idea how he managed to get hold of them but he was glad for their timely assistance. Moving stealthily, they helped each other up and over the walls. Security was still in a celebratory mood and since Master Benuaji was not around, they let their guard down and didn't patrol the grounds which were most fortunate for the intruders. Stephen joined them, informing that Matt and Chris had taken off after Benuaji who left a while ago. In spite searching the whole place without triggering any alarm, they couldn't locate Jeff or any of the other hostages. What they didn't know was that Bobby was locked up in an underground cell beneath the house which they had overlooked. Everyone concluded that Jeff and the other hostages must have been in the limousines that left earlier. As subtly as they came in, they left without causing any incident. At a safe distance from the house, they discussed their next move.

Stephen came up to John. "Cheer up. Matt and Chris are on Benuaji's tail. If Jeff is with him, they will get him back."

John was immediately reminded to call Matt, who left word to call him on the outcome of their search. Very quickly, John told him that neither Jeff nor any of the hostages were in the house but explained that they saw Jeff on the grounds earlier. Needless to say, Matt was disappointed. He informed they were still on Benuaji's tail and were heading in the direction of Zagora. He would call them as soon as he found out anything.

There was nothing else they could do, so they decided to head back to the house to get some shuteye while waiting for Matt's call. They found Glenn waiting for them anxiously and he had Thor in his arms. The glum look on everyone's faces told him that the search was fruitless.

"Where's Matt?" he asked, noticing that he wasn't with them. Paul kept him up-to-date on the events. "Are you sure it's safe for Matt to go up there alone?" Glenn asked with a worried look.

"He's not alone, Chris is with him," John informed as he collected the pup from him.

"We failed to find Jeff," he told the pup, sighing forlornly. Thor sensed he was upset and licked his face, whining softly.

"They won't hurt Matt," Paul said confidently. "They would have tried to get to him for the past three years but they didn't. It's Jeff I'm worried about. They are using him to force Matt's hands, but …" He edidn't want to say anything back then because they had more pressing issues at hand but he thought he should address the issue now.

"You saw Benuaji put a collar on Jeff?" he asked John uneasily.

John bristled with anger but nodded. "Why? Is there something we should know?" he asked.

"The Sheikhs are known to bestow a bejeweled collar on each new member of their harem in a formal ceremony. If Jeff has been accepted into one, I'm afraid Benuaji never has the intention to release him," Paul said. "The only way a member of a harem is allowed to leave is when he is presented as a formal gift to someone else. Otherwise, they would remain until they could serve no longer."

"So, they have been stringing us all along!" John was furious.

Paul nodded. "His action indicates he has taken more than a hostage interest in Jeff."

"He wants to keep him!" Jay exclaimed, speaking what was on Paul's mind.

John got up, fazed with rage. "I'm not going to sit here and let him have his way with Jeff! I'm going to Zagora and if I have to, I will kill that motherfucker and all those that get in my way! I will get Jeff back one way or another!"

"We should head to Marrakech instead and I'm coming with you." Everyone turned towards the man who had spoken.

"Ashad! I'm so glad to see you! Thank God you're still alive!" Paul greeted him with a bear hug.

"Thank you, my friend," Ashad smiled, hugging him back before going towards Glenn to grasp his hand. "I'm so glad that you're safe." They shook hands warmly with each other. A quick glance told Ashad that Scott wasn't with them. He knew it was too much to hope for.

John thrust Thor into Randy's arms before coming up to confront Ashad. "Where have you been? You are working as an insider for the other side, aren't you?"

"I know how it looks but please don't doubt my loyalty towards Matt, I would never betray him," Ashad said quietly, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Then explain to us why you disappeared just when Benuaji's men besieged the house and kidnapped Jeff! No one, not even your guards can explain what happened! You better have a good explanation for your disappearance!" John glared at him.

"I've just found out what happened, let me explain." Ashad proceeded to tell them what he had learned. Adl had been instructed to keep watch over Matt's house ever since the tutors were kidnapped en route to the airport. On several occasions, one of the guards at the front gate left his post to go to town but they thought nothing of it until Ashad went to see Adl yesterday with a new assignment. He had asked them to try and find out if anyone heard or knew where the hostages might have been taken, stating that Matt was willing to pay for any lead. It was the talk of the town as everyone knew about the kidnapping. While making enquiries, they learned that the guard's wife was bragging at the market just yesterday, of how her husband came into some fortune and had bought her jewelry and an expensive watch. They followed up on it and found that the guard had been visiting a night spot recently in the company of men who worked for Sheikh Benuaji. Ashad was given the information less than two hours ago and he had come back to deal with the guard in question.

"You should have called Matt, he was worried about you. When I went to town earlier this morning to look for members of Adl, I asked if they had seen you but they were tight-lipped and refused to tell me anything," Paul said. "However, when I told them I needed their help to break in and search Benuaji's home, they were eager to offer their assistance."

"First of all, I apologize for my hindsight. I should have called but I didn't want to go to Matt with nothing. So, I waited for Adl to get back to me and provide me with some leads, anything to give us a clue as to where they might have been holding Master Jeffrey and the others. I got an important piece of information only this morning and I found out that you already knew where to look. My people don't discuss each other with people on the outside, that's why they didn't share my whereabouts with you, Paul. And as for their willing assistance to break into Sheikh Benuaji's home, they know they have much to gain. I believe they didn't leave quite empty-handed," Ashad said in an amused tone.

Paul couldn't help but guffaw. "They stole from him, didn't they?"

Ashad grinned and nodded.

"So, we've learned nothing new. We have searched Benuaji's home but found no hostages." John looked and sounded frustrated.

"Let me interrogate the guard in question," Ashad said. "I will force him to tell us what he knows. You're welcome to join me. One thing's for sure, we have justified cause to get a search warrant for Benuaji's premises."

"But we have already searched his house," John informed him.

"Benuaji has several homes, besides the one in Marrakech. We will get a warrant to search all his homes, if we can find a judge who is not afraid of the repercussions. By the way, where is Matt? Did he go back to the office to follow up on the lead on the bank?"

Paul told him where he was at. "He will call back once he has something."

Ashad nodded. "We should interrogate the guard immediately and find out what he has to say. Benuaji will have a lot of explaining to do." John and Paul went with Ashad while the others decided to sit tight and wait for news.

Randy checked his watch which read ten in the morning. He decided to call his aunt to see if she had heard from his mother. Unfortunately, she told him that no one was at the house when she went there and she had been calling all their relatives to see if anyone had seen or heard from her. She promised to let him know as soon as she found out anything.

"You're alright?" Drew asked as he sat down beside the crestfallen man.

"I just called my aunt, no one has seen or heard from my mom," Randy said despondently as he set Thor down. It lay at his feet and yawned.

Drew reached out to give his knee a reassuring pat. "Don't give up hope. Your dad might have told her to go into hiding when they first threatened him with you."

"I hope you're right. I just wish I had my old phone. She must be trying to reach me at the old number. This is my fault. I should have called to check on her when all these started. My father hasn't been there for her all these years and I've just realized I haven't been there for her as well," he said dejectedly.

"We tend to take our family for granted at times," Drew said, "because in our hearts and minds, we think they will always be there for us. Your father made that mistake and I think he realizes that now. You should try to forgive him. When you were taken, he called Matt for help. He told him everything, even his involvement in his father's murder. He was prepared to go to jail for you and that proves that he still cares and loves you. Whatever wrong he has done, he is trying to make it up to you now. Give him a chance to redeem himself."

Randy processed what Drew just said. He hated to admit it but Drew was right. He shouldn't continue to hold a grudge against his father, especially after he put himself at risk to try and save him. The thought that he might never see him again struck him. No. It shouldn't end like that between them. He needed to find him and tell him all was forgiven. His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mom!" he was elated to hear her voice. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"

She related his father's warning to go into hiding and said she had been staying with a cousin in a cabin in Virginia. Her sister found her through the cousin and left his number with her with a request that she called him back immediately.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mom. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior these last couple of years. Please forgive me?"

He was relieved when she told him there was nothing to forgive, they were family after all. Her words struck a chord in him and he felt worse than ever for his behavior towards his father. His father wanted to see him but he had refused even to speak to him. He regretted his action now and it made him more determined than ever to find him and set things right with him. Randy decided against telling her about Bobby being held hostage. He lied to her, telling her that his father had contacted him and he was safe. He told her to stay put until he got word to her. Before she hanged up however, he told her, "Mom, thank you for being so patient with me. I love you, and … and I just want you to know that I have forgiven Dad."

She cried and Randy felt like crying with her. When she finally got a hold of herself, she told him that she always knew he would come around to forgiving his father. "I'm proud of you, son. I'm glad things worked out between the two of you. I'm so happy that we're a family again." After getting an assurance from him that he would call soon, she rang off.

"She is alright then?" Drew smiled at him and he nodded, wiping his wet eyes hastily and returning his smile. The others had been listening in and were happy that his mother was fine.

Adam clapped him on the shoulder, "We are glad she is alright. You made her very happy with what you said about forgiving your dad, but why didn't you tell her about him? She ought to know."

"I don't want to worry her. Its better she doesn't know or, she will insist on flying down. It's not safe for her to come here," Randy explained. They concurred with him.

"So now we know that those bastards have been lying to us again," Stephen spoke up. "We should relay this to Matt, he should know about this. These people have no scruples whatsoever!"

"That is what I have been saying but no one seems to be listening," Drew said with a grim look. "They will not leave behind any witnesses to testify against them. We have to get to the hostages within the next forty-eight hours, but we have to figure out where they are hiding them first."

"We saw Jeff on Benuaji's property, so he can't dispute our claims," Drew said. "Let's hope Matt can convince him to release the hostages without having to resort to force."

"Benuaji is a crafty fox. He will worm his way out somehow, and we mustn't forget that he's not working alone," Jay reminded them. "We shouldn't underestimate these people. We better call Matt and warn him" and Drew made that call immediately.

-ooo-

It was six in the evening in Riyadh. The stable hands were sitting around, idling their time as they waited for the dinner gong. Some of them were kicking a ball and Jeff had joined in the game with Muti. He was in borrowed clothes again and as he chased after the ball, his ill-fitting pants rode low on his hips. He was barefooted, same like the others. The scorching sun was going down and a cold breeze blew as temperatures began to drop.

Standing at the porch and watching Jeff was Tariq. His eyes followed him. Occasionally, Kaseem, who was playing as well, waved to him and he would wave back with a false smile on his face. The boy was getting tiresome, demanding his attention all the time. It was time to move on and he knew exactly who would be his next target – that cute American boy. Up till then, he hadn't figured out why Rishabh would send him there. His brother rarely did things without a reason, so there must be a purpose for sending Jeff there. He would find out soon enough once Rishabh called home. He usually called back on weekends to ask about his parents' well-being, he would ask him then.

The dinner gong finally sounded. Tariq sighed as he went back unwillingly into the house to join his parents for dinner. He would have preferred to watch Jeff all day. That cute butt of his gave him naughty ideas. He smirked. No one could resist his charms. He would try to chat up with the boy after dinner and if the boy was willing, they would have themselves some fun.

Rauf was already seated at the table when the others started streaming in. He gestured for Jeff to sit beside him, thinking it best that he avoided any conversation with the others. Muti sat next to Jeff, grinning like an idiot. He thought that Rauf had a thing for the American boy as they had spent the whole afternoon together. Rauf listened with amusement as Jeff related to the others, once again, the birth of the foal. He couldn't stop talking about it, being the first time he had witnessed a birth. Jeff said he wanted to visit the foal again right after dinner.

Rauf beamed at him. To most, tending to the horses was a job but Rauf detected a genuine love for animals in Jeff. He saw the potential in him and wished to take him under his wings. He could see that the horses responded well to him. As soon as dinner was over, Rauf walked Jeff out to the stables. Muti decided to stay in and watch the soccer match on television. He didn't want to be a third wheel and wanted to give them some privacy.

"It's standing!" Jeff called out excitedly as the foal stood up on wobbly legs to greet his visitors.

"It has strong legs," Rauf said approvingly as he took out an apple and the mother moved to take it from him, snorting her appreciation.

"Can I go into the stall?" Jeff asked earnestly.

"I don't see why not, she doesn't mind." Both men moved into the stall and the foal came up to Jeff to nuzzle against his open palm.

"I think he remembers you," Rauf said amusingly.

Jeff beamed proudly. "He's beautiful!" he said as he knelt down to stroke the soft, shiny black coat of the little beauty. "Who gets to pick a name for him?"

"Master Rishabh. Everything here belongs to him. This is one of many properties he owns." Rauf realized that Jeff turned suddenly quiet at the mention of his master. "Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly. Rishabh was known to be a harsh man.

Jeff shook his head. "I only saw him once and he made me afraid of him. He doesn't like me at all."

"It's not just you, he doesn't like all foreigners," Rauf said.

"Talking about my brother behind his back? Is that appropriate, Rauf?" Tariq made his presence known as he stepped out from the shadows.

Jeff got to his feet, startled by his presence. He looked on uneasily as Tariq waited for Rauf's response.

"I meant no offense at all, Master Tariq." Rauf didn't like that he was ease-dropping but he forced to keep his tone polite.

It made him all the more uneasy when the young man said, "I won't say anything to my brother. Why don't you go and join the others? I want to have a little chat with the new boy."

Rauf didn't like the way his young master was eyeing Jeff, but he had no reason not to obey. He should have known that Jeff's winsome looks had caught Tariq's eye. He hesitated to move.

Tariq got impatient. "What are you waiting for? I want to talk to the boy in private."

Rauf had no choice. "I'll see you in a while" he said to Jeff and left reluctantly.

As soon as he disappeared from view, Tariq turned to Jeff with a disarming smile. "I see you like horses."

Jeff gulped nervously but nodded.

"Have you ridden one before?" Tariq asked and when Jeff shook his head, he knew that was his chance to get him out alone, far away from prying eyes and ears.

Jeff was surprised when he said, "I'll take you out for a ride then."

"Thank you but I think I will pass," Jeff said quickly but politely but Tariq ignored him and proceeded to one of the stalls further down and led a stallion out.

Jeff looked on flustered as he said, "King Tut has good temperament. Come and help me saddle him up." At Jeff's hesitation, he quirked an eyebrow and said, "You do know how to saddle a horse, don't you? I expect Rauf to teach all newcomers the basics on the first day of work."

Jeff didn't want to get Rauf in trouble and stepped up to help him, he didn't see the smug look on the man's face. Tariq led the horse outside and climbed on. "Give me your hand." It was more an order than a request and Jeff reluctantly gave in. He lifted Jeff up easily to sit in front of him and led the horse to trot. "Comfortable?" he murmured, his mouth close to Jeff's ear. He took in his scent and shivered with anticipation, the blood rushing to his groin. He was eager to have him. "Hang on," and he sent the horse to gallop, taking them further away from the house into the open fields.

Rauf stepped out of the shadows, a worried look on his face. He knew what Master Tariq was up to and he didn't like Jeff's chances of fighting him off alone. He quickly went into the stable to saddle a horse and took off after them. He would incur Tariq's wrath but he couldn't let him take advantage of the hapless boy.

Tariq rode to the waterhole and stopped. "The moon is bright tonight," he said as he hopped off and helped Jeff down before securing the horse. He turned to Jeff and saw he was tense under the moonlight. Smiling, he approached him. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." He reached out to caress his cheek but Jeff took a step backwards.

Frowning, Tariq asked, "What's wrong? Do I offend you?"

"Plea..please …" Jeff stammered. "Can we go back? It's cold out here."

Tariq smirked as he stepped forward. "I can take care of that quickly if you let me." His eyes narrowed when Jeff backed away from him again, but he didn't have a chance to do anything when he heard the sounds of an approaching horse. Cursing under his breath, he turned to see Rauf riding in. He hopped off and the fear on the boy's face confirmed what he already knew.

"I'm here to take the boy back," he said brusquely, his gaze unwavering when Tariq glared at him.

"Who gave you permission to come out here and interfere in my business?" Tariq said tersely.

"Forgive me if I offended you, Master Tariq, but I take my instructions from Master Rishabh." Without waiting for his response, he nodded to Jeff who ran to his side. As he climbed on and lifted Jeff to sit behind him, Tariq hissed at him, "You will regret this!"

"No more than you if you have forced yourself on this boy," Rauf spoke calmly. "Master Rishabh entrusted him to my care, so I hope you will cast your eye in another direction. Have a pleasant ride back, Master Tariq" and he turned the horse around and galloped off.

Back at the house, Kaseem was waiting in his room. He was expecting young Master Tariq to come to him, which he did. Tariq didn't prepare him and was so rough with him that he hurt him and made him bleed. And as soon as he was done with him, he left without a word. Kaseem felt used and he was hurting at the callous treatment he just received. Obviously, his master was in a foul mood and he wondered who had ticked him off. He got up gingerly, intending to go to the bathroom and wash himself, grimacing with each step he took. He stopped suddenly when he heard voices coming from Jeff's room. Wasn't the boy staying by himself? He hesitated but decided to check who was in there with him. He opened the door without knocking and was surprised to see the stable master with Jeff.

"I ought to kick your butt for entering without permission! What do you want?" Rauf barked out in annoyance as he sat up on the floor. He was lying on a mat. Jeff gave him a look of uneasiness.

Kaseem blinked rapidly. Why was Rauf sleeping on the floor while the American boy was comfortably settled on the bed?

"Well? You're going to stand there all night, or you're going to explain why you're here?" Rauf glared at him.

"Sorry, I … I heard more than one voice talking and I was curious," Kaseem grinned weakly at him but it fell quickly when Rauf got to his feet menacingly. Kaseem backpedalled hastily before the door slammed in his face.

"What a grouch!" he grumbled and his face lit up as a thought struck him. So, Rauf and Jeff had become an item. That would mean that his master won't get a chance to get anywhere close to the boy. He was ecstatic but wondered why the two weren't sleeping on the bed together. Maybe they already had their fun but the bed was too small to accommodate Rauf's large frame, so he had to sleep on the floor instead, he reasoned to himself. Certain that he was right, Kaseem made his way to the bathroom. He winced and reminded himself to get some cold cream from the store tomorrow to ease his pain. Regardless of how he felt, he counted himself very fortunate that Master Tariq would even look his way. Maybe he would feel some remorse tomorrow and made it up to him by pampering him with some gifts. Warmed by that thought, Kaseem continued his way. He never expected the rude surprise that awaited him the following morning.

-ooo—

"Where have you taken my brother?" Matt's voice was cold with fury.

"Wait just a minute!" Rishabh started to say but Benuaji stopped him.

"It's alright, Rishabh, I think there's a misunderstanding. Let's find out why these gentlemen are here," he said in a calm manner.

"Stop pretending! My men saw my brother at your house earlier! Where are you hiding him?" Matt demanded to know.

Benuaji was alarmed. How did they know where to look? Maybe it was a mistake to let that tutor go, but it was too late for regrets. He kept his composure and said calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about, but …" and he got up to face Matt, giving him an intense gaze, "may I know why you are watching my house? It's an invasion of my privacy and I can have you and your men charged for intruding and trespassing into private property."

The threat lining his words did not escape Matt and Chris, but Matt was past caring about consequences. To everyone's shock, he grabbed Benuaji by the shirt. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch! I won't play your games anymore! You have my brother! My men saw him on your premises and you were right there with him! Now, hand him over to me!"

"I don't have your brother!" Benuaji snapped and shook Matt's grasp off.

"I'm going to call security!" and Rishabh moved to the intercom to do just that.

Realizing they won't get anywhere, Chris held Matt back. "Let's go Matt," but Matt pushed him away. "I'm not leaving until they hand Jeff over to me!"

"We're going to get ourselves into trouble if we don't leave now! We can't help Jeff and the others if we're behind bars!" Chris hissed at him. That brought Matt to his senses. "We will find another way to get your brother back," Chris assured him just as armed security appeared with their weapons pointed at them.

"No need for those," Chris gestured to their weapons. "We will show ourselves out."

Rishabh signaled to his men to lower their weapons. "I'll let this pass just this once but don't let it happen again or I'll press charges," he said coldly. "Show these men out!" he ordered.

As soon as Matt and Chris were out of sight, Rishabh walked quickly towards Benuaji and to his surprise, he grabbed and shook him. "You idiot! They were watching you and you led them to me!"

Benuaji lost it then. He threw a punch and hit Rishabh in the jaw yet again. The man staggered back with a look of shocked disbelief.

"This would never happen if you didn't steal the boy from me and forced me to come here!" Benuaji hissed with anger.

Rishabh suppressed his rage. He knew he was partly to be blamed, but they had more important issues at hand. The fact that Matt's men saw Jeff on Benuaji's property didn't spell well for either of them. It won't be long before a warrant was issued to search their premises. They had to act fast.

"You are right." He hated to admit it but he had to appease Benuaji so they could discuss the problem at hand sensibly. "Now is not the time to lay the blame on each other. They saw the boy at your house and Matt Hardy won't rest until your place is searched thoroughly. He will apply for an immediate search warrant! You have to get Bobby Orton out of there right now!"

Benuaji assessed the situation quickly. He wanted Jeff back but he would jeopardize himself if he brought him back to his place. His top priority was to get Bobby out from his place before the authorities descended on his house.

"Make sure my boy is here when I get back! Don't screw with me, Rishabh," he sent him a warning look before departing quickly.

Left alone, Rishabh had time to compose himself and think. Benuaji was losing his head over the boy and had lost control of the situation. But, he knew he was partly to be blamed for forcing his hand. He sighed. They made the first mistake by letting that tutor go. They must have found a way to figure out where he was held, kept surveillance at Benuaji's house and caught sight of the boy. They had nothing on Benuaji and him if they couldn't find the boy or Bobby there. He trusted Benuaji to get Bobby out before a search was made. The authorities couldn't arrest them without physical evidence. They were safe for the moment, but would Benuaji do anything foolish if he didn't surrender the boy to him? He also realized that their plan to get Randy Orton to come to them was not going to work. He had sent his men to the Orton's residence in St Louis but they had failed to locate Bobby's wife. He received the news just a few hours ago and didn't have time to share with Benuaji yet. They had underestimated Bobby for he must have warned his wife to go into hiding when they threatened him. Things weren't going as planned and he was frustrated that he might not get his hands on Matt's company and Orton's businesses after all that careful planning. He refused to give up and considered his options, finally deciding to discuss it with Nasir, the third member of their group. He made a call to his pilot and told him to get there as soon as possible. He was flying out to Mecca where Nasir resided.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 24

Jeff couldn't sleep. He had been kept busy immediately upon his arrival and didn't have time to dwell on his situation, but now that all was quiet, his thoughts kept going to his brother, to John and to all his friends and his little puppy. He missed them terribly. What if they never found him? Was he doomed to stay there forever? Despair seized him and he started to sniffle.

On the floor, Rauf raised his head in alarm. "What's wrong, little one?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Jeff sniffled. Rauf had protected him from Tariq and he was extremely grateful to him, but the stable master didn't stop there. He felt that Jeff shouldn't sleep alone as he was afraid his young master might pay him a surprise visit. He had considered asking Muti to stay with Jeff but it would invite a lot of unwanted questions and he wanted to avoid that. If Tariq were to find out that his humiliation was made known to the others, there would be repercussions. He decided to stay with Jeff for the time being until he could make alternative rooming arrangement. Kaseem walking in on them was an unexpected turn which served them well. Rauf knew that Kaseem would tell everyone that he and Jeff spent the night together and it might deter Tariq from getting any more ideas about the boy. His main concern was not Tariq but Master Rishabh. If the latter found out that he didn't act on his instructions and was using his name to protect the boy, he could lose his livelihood.

Rauf got up to sit on Jeff's bed. "You didn't wake me, the floor isn't exactly comfortable. Now, tell me what's wrong. You're feeling homesick, aren't you?" he said in a sympathetic tone.

Jeff nodded and whispered tearfully, "I want to go home."

Rauf felt sorry for him. "I wish there is more I can do to help but my hands are tied. I'm really sorry."

Jeff sat up and pleaded with him, "I know I'm putting you in a difficult position but please let me call my brother. No one will find out that you're helping me. Please?" But, Rauf knew better.

"You don't know Rishabh, he's very shrewd and nothing gets past him. He will know that someone has helped you if your brother suddenly turns up here. Since he entrusts you to me, he will figure out it was me who has helped you. I'm sorry Jeff, but I can't take that risk. I have two elderly parents who rely on me and Master Rishabh can make sure that I'll never work anywhere again in this state." Jeff's heart sank upon hearing his words.

"I know it's tough on you, but I'm sure your brother and friends will find you soon enough. In the meantime, I promise I will do all I can to keep you safe." Rauf got up. "You better get some sleep. We have to get up early to attend to the horses." He coaxed him to lie down.

"Can you lie with me?" Jeff sent him a pleading look. Rauf hesitated momentarily but decided sharing the bed was definitely better than sleeping on the hard floor. To his alarm, Jeff snuggled close to him once he lay down. The boy peered at him in the dark and said bashfully, "I'm not used to sleeping alone and not without my toys," he explained.

Rauf breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling slightly foolish. "Go to sleep now" and he settled himself as comfortable as possible in the narrow bed, throwing one arm around Jeff and closed his eyes. Before long, both men drifted off to sleep.

In the main house, Tariq stood staring outside his window into the night. He was still furious over what happened earlier. The boy rejected him. He was appalled by that thought. No one ever rejected him and his pride was deeply wounded. He didn't appreciate Rauf's interference and he felt somewhat embarrassed by the whole incident. Rauf had always worked independently, consulting his brother only when necessary. Rishabh trusted Rauf to run the stables and valued his judgments and opinions, so Tariq doubted he would fire the man if he complained about his behavior. Tariq had never concerned himself with what was going on in the family business. He hardly spoke to Rauf for he never had any reason to. They acknowledged each other with nods when they meet. He knew that his parents respected Rauf and were most likely to take his side if he went to them to address his grievances. They would want to know what happened and he couldn't well tell them that he was trying to get into the pants of the new stable boy and was warned off by Rauf. He realized he had to bear the humiliation in silence, but the fact remained that he had been disrespected and embarrassed and he refused to let the matter rest. He swore he would find a way to get back at Rauf somehow. He had vented his frustrations on Kaseem who served as a convenient outlet for him. He knew he had hurt him but he didn't care. The boy should know his place. He was a mere stable boy after all and shouldn't expect any considerations from him. Tariq made up his mind that he was officially done with him. It was time to seek out a new playmate.

Exhausted with his thoughts, he went to lie down but still couldn't sleep. Jeff kept filling his thoughts. He wondered how Rishabh got to know him and why did he send him over? The boy's sudden appearance was shrouded in mystery. He burned to know the story behind it but he was reluctant to ask his brother because it would only arouse his suspicion. His brother was sharp in picking things up and he didn't want to stir up something which might backfire on him. He turned on his side to go back to sleep but his thoughts kept drifting to Jeff. He couldn't get him out of his head no matter how hard he tried. His mind started to wander and he imagined Jeff there with him. He slipped his hand into his pants and started to pump his cock with strong, firm strokes, visualizing himself pumping into the boy's tight tunnel. He groaned as he fisted his manhood and pumped faster, finally rolling onto his stomach and continued to pump into his fist, harsh breaths leaving his mouth. He finally released, shooting into his pants and collapsed on his back, gasping. As soon as he recovered, he drew down his pants, wiped himself clean with it and threw it on the floor before falling asleep, buck naked on the bed.

-ooo-

Matt held a conference call over the phone with his lawyers while Chris drove. He was seeking their advice on how to proceed with the situation at hand. Ashad had called him earlier to inform him that the guard confessed to his part in aiding Benuaji but he refused to testify against him, saying it was suicidal to do so. Matt's lawyers advised him to proceed with caution, warning that unless they found Jeff or any of the hostages at Benuaji's house, they did not have an airtight case against him. Matt told them to go ahead and get a warrant to search Benuaji's premises. He wanted the guard charged and arrested without bail, fearing he might try to escape. Matt wasn't sure if it would do any good for him as the police were in the pockets of the Sheikhs but he refused to sit back and do nothing. He knew his men's words would amount to nothing if they couldn't find Jeff or any of the hostages during the search. He was desperate to nail Benuaji with a charge and he intended to work something out with the guard to get his testimony. Without it and with no physical evidence, he had nothing on Benuaji and his cohorts.

Matt told his lawyers to inform him as soon as the warrant had been approved and hanged up. Leaning back, he closed his eyes to rest for a bit. He had a throbbing headache due to lack of sleep and was utterly exhausted. Chris remained silent, glad that his friend was finally getting some rest, but Matt opened his eyes after a few seconds and turned to him. "John said they couldn't find Jeff or any of the hostages when they searched Benuaji's house earlier. I don't know what good a search warrant will do." Rubbing his face in exasperation, he added, "I don't know what else to do. Benuaji will buy his way out even if we collected any evidence against him. I fucking hate this place and its corrupt authorities!" he vented.

"Easy Matt, we will find a way to get them charged," Chris tried to pacify him.

Matt fought to hold back his frustrations but it was useless. "You don't understand, Chris. I lost my father to them and I can't lose Jeff as well."

"I do understand how you feel, to lose something important in your life, but don't give up hope. We will find a way to pin those charges on Benuaji and all those responsible. Have faith that justice will be served."

Matt leaned back and said wearily. "It has been three years, Chris, I don't know if I have faith anymore in anything. I'm so tired of running in circles and ending up where I started. It's so frustrating!"

"Something will give, just be patient. First, I think you should speak to the guard and try to negotiate with him. Get him out of the country if it's necessary. If he feels secure, he may be willing to testify," Chris suggested.

"I have considered that but these people don't think the way we do. The man has a family right here and to suggest that he uproots and move to a strange land may not appeal to him. I really don't know if it will help talking to him. Everyone here quakes when the sheikhs are mentioned."

"Talk to him first and make him an offer and then, hear what he has to say. But, you have to act fast because if Benuaji finds out that the guard has been arrested, he may try to find a way to get to him and silent him for good," Chris warned.

Matt nodded. "I'll get Ashad to speak to him. Coming from his own countryman may persuade him to consider my offer more favorably." He paused, seemingly in deep thought and finally said, "I have been wondering why they didn't come after me after my father died. Now, I know why. The pieces have fallen into place."

Chris glanced at him quickly when he didn't continue before bringing his attention back to the road. "You want to tell me about it, or is it something you prefer to keep to yourself?"

"I won't keep anything back from you, Chris, I was just thinking. It just occurred to me that upon my father's death, I inherited everything since he did not provide for Jeff in his will. I think it was because he didn't even want his lawyers to know about Jeff so he kept him out of it. But, if I die and I don't name any benefactors in my will, everything would be taken over by the state. The sheikhs didn't know about Jeff back then and left me alone because they couldn't get their hands on my company by killing me. But, once they found out about Jeff, they decided to use him to force me to sign everything over to them. I have actually put Jeff in danger when I made the decision to let him come out of seclusion. I understand now why my father sent me away and kept Jeff under wraps. I undid everything he did to protect us and keep the company safe. All this is my fault!" he said bitterly.

"You had no idea what was going on, Matt, so stop blaming yourself. And if Jeff heard what you just said, he'll be upset. You just wanted him to be happy, to be able to come and go as he pleases. You have done nothing wrong by making that decision, so don't go blaming yourself for everything that has gone wrong. We will find Jeff and get him back, just stop putting yourself down, okay?"

Matt nodded miserably. Silence ensued and he suddenly turned to Chris. "I want you to know that I really appreciate you being here for me. I really don't know what I'll do if you're not here. You always seem to know what to say when I'm losing it. Thanks for being here."

Chris gave him an amused look. Matt sounded awkward and as long as they had known each other, Matt Hardy was never awkward. He tried to put him at ease and said lightly, "You'll probably get more wrinkles and grey hair if I wasn't here. It's too much to handle by yourself and I know how you are. You always have to have control over any situation and you're stressing yourself up because that control has been wrested away from you. Cut yourself some slack and get some rest. I'll wake you once we reach your place."

"You won't get any arguments from me because I'm exhausted," Matt said. He settled back in his seat and was sound asleep moments later.

Chris kept his eyes on the road but the wheels in his head were turning. John and some of the others saw Jeff at Benuaji's house. He and Matt had followed Benuaji all the way from Marrakech without stopping so he was certain that he didn't take Jeff with him, which meant that Jeff had to be still at the house, or … They didn't pay too much attention to the first limousine that left before Benuaji. He wished they did but he guessed it was Rishabh whom Benuaji had gone after. Why did Rishabh leave early in the morning when he could have stayed after the party? And what was so urgent that Benuaji took off after him more than an hour later? He had a few theories about it and decided to discuss them with Matt and the others once they got back to the house.

-ooo—

The helicopter slowly landed in the backyard of Benuaji's home in Marrakech and Benuaji climbed out. He had decided time was the essence and booked the copter instead to get to his place as quickly as possible. He stared at the hills surrounding his place, wondering if they were still watching his place closely. But, it didn't matter. They won't find Jeff there but he needed to get Bobby out without anyone seeing him. He made his way into the house and the servants greeted him in passing. He nodded in acknowledgment and continued his way, going down to the basement. He didn't have to tell the servants and guards what to do if they were questioned by the authorities. They had been drilled and they knew what to say and what not to say. Ten minutes later, he had the unconscious body of Bobby Orton put into a wooden box and carried out to the helicopter. He climbed in and the helicopter lifted off. Benuaji ordered the pilot to fly over the hills. He wanted to see if his house was being watched. If so, he was going to have the trespassers arrested, but to his surprise, no one was visible. After another pass over the hills, he was convinced no one was there. He was somewhat relieved, but still felt uneasy about the whole situation but decided to turn his attention to the cargo he had on board. What to do with Bobby? He was tempted to shoot him and drop him into the ocean and he would be rid of him once and for all, but Rishabh wouldn't like that at all. Benuaji recognized that he had been doing all the work thus far, taking all the risks whilst Rishabh and Nasir lay down quiet and kept out of sight. Some of Matt's men had seen Jeff on his premises and it would be a matter of time before the authorities descended on his place with a search warrant and he would be hauled in for questioning. He knew right then it would be foolish to carry on with their plan. But, if Rishabh and Nasir still wanted to go through with it, they had to do it themselves. Having made up his mind to withdraw, he put a call through to Rishabh and informed him of his decision. Rishabh flew into a rage. "You can't do this to us! We need you on this! You can't quit now!"

"I have made up my mind and I won't change it! You know as well as I do that the authorities will swoop down on my place anytime today. I got Bobby out but I'm almost tempted to get rid of him right now instead of risking being caught with him. I told you that I'm no longer interested in those companies and I mean it. If you still want to carry through with your plan, you're on your own. So, you better tell me where you want me to deliver Bobby or I'll just drop him into the ocean and be done with him."

"You do that and I'll kill your boy!" Rishabh threatened him.

There was silence and Benuaji finally said in a chilling tone, "If you lay your hands on him, hurt him in any way, you better sleep with your eyes open! Don't mess with me, Rishabh, you know that I don't make idle threats!"

Rishabh knew he had made a bad mistake and tried to make amends. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let me discuss this with Nasir first. I'm on my way to Mecca right now to see him. Keep Bobby somewhere safe and I'll call you back tonight to let you know what we have decided."

"You do that, and you better hand my boy back to me without a scratch! Where is he?"

"He's in a safe place," Rishabh said evasively. "You can't be caught with him, so it's best he stays where he is for now. Just make sure to keep Bobby out of sight and Matt Hardy won't be able to pin anything down on you." Rishabh knew that if Benuaji was caught with Bobby, he and Nasir would be implicated and he could not allow that to happen. "Where are you taking Bobby?" he asked cautiously.

"Trust me, no one will find him." It was Benuaji's turn to be evasive. "I'll wait for your call tonight" and he ended the conversation. He didn't like that Rishabh had actually threatened him and then refused to reveal Jeff's location to him. Well, two could play the game. He had Bobby in his hands and they won't know where he would be held. If the worse happened, he could always use Bobby to negotiate for Jeff's return.

-ooo—

The call came from his lawyers two hours ago and the authorities should be conducting the search at Benuaji's home right now. Matt and the others waited impatiently for the outcome. Two of Matt's lawyers were present at the scene and would call him as soon as they had any news. Matt and John wanted to be there but Chris advised them to let the lawyers handle it. While waiting, he had discussed with them his theories, that Jeff might still be in the house or taken elsewhere, probably by Rishabh whom he suspected was in the first limousine that left the house. Jeff could well be hidden at Rishabh's place or dropped off somewhere along the way. On further consultation with his lawyers, Matt was told that unless someone had actually seen Rishabh with Jeff, they couldn't get a warrant to search his house. Chris pointed out that if Jeff was kept there, they would have moved him already after their visit to the house. Rishabh wouldn't risk getting his house searched and the hostages found. They decided to wait for news from Matt's lawyers before deciding on what to do.

Ashad had already been dispatched to talk to the guard and make him a deal. Earlier on in their conversation, Matt had warned him and the others to stay away from Marrakech. Benuaji had learned through him that they were watching his house and if they were caught spying at his place, they could be charged for trespassing and invasion of privacy. John was upset as he was hoping to join in the search but he had to contend by waiting.

The news finally came and it wasn't what they wanted to hear. They couldn't find Jeff or any of the hostages and Benuaji had made it clear that he would press charges if he so much as suspected they were following him or watching his house.

Chris spoke. "They have moved the hostages, knowing we were going to get a search warrant. The question we have to ask ourselves is who moved them, Benuaji or Rishabh? One of these men has the hostages."

"Damn it! I shouldn't have said a thing but I was so angry that I let it slipped. This is my fault, I let them get away!" Matt chided himself.

"Don't knock yourself down. They would have moved the hostages even if you didn't say anything," John pointed out. "Now, we have to figure out who moved them and to where."

"We have to consider that the hostages are not kept in one place. They would most probably split them up just to play it safe," Jay said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want to keep all my eggs in one basket and risk losing them all if I make a single mistake. That makes it more difficult to catch them. We don't know who to trail now. These people are very intelligent. We really have our work cut out for us," he said with a sigh.

"If you're right, we have to split up and tail these two men without being seen, and that is a tall order," Chris said. "We don't know this country like they do and we do not exactly blend in with our hair and skin color. They would spot us easily." No one looked too optimistic.

"I think we have to decide now what to do with their offer. We have concluded that they never intended to let Jeff or any of the hostages go. They never have Misses Orton and they tricked us into thinking they did. We can't trust them. I hope you are not going through with the deal," Drew addressed Matt.

"I know what you are saying is right, we cannot trust them but else am I supposed to do? If I don't do what they say, they might kill every single one of them!" Matt said grimly.

John agreed. "We don't have any choice. They have hidden the hostages and unless we can locate them within the next 48 hours, we have to play their game."

"So, you're still thinking of sending Randy to them," Drew said with a frown of disapproval.

"Wait a minute!" John snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. "Actually, we should let Randy go to them!" he said excitedly. "Let them think that he readily surrendered himself because he's worried about his mother. But we're going to tag Randy and Matt with tracking devices! Both of you must insist that they bring you to the hostages, you want to see that they are still alive. And once they take you to them, you will lead us to them, or, at least, to some of them and we can move in!"

"That's a brilliant idea! I know Matt's answer, but are you willing to take the risk, Randy? Things may not turn out the way we want and you'll be putting yourself in harm's way," Chris said.

"I'm game. I'm willing to try anything and it sounds like a good plan," Randy agreed to the suggestion and Drew didn't look too happy about it.

"So, we have a plan now," Matt looked relieved. "When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as we build ourselves a suitable tracking device and plant it on you and Randy," Chris said enthusiastically.

Drew asked if there was any way he could find out how much Orton's businesses are worth. Chris promised he would get him the information. "You think they're going to force Bobby to sign over everything to them by using Randy, don't you?" Drew nodded.

"I don't know," Matt spoke up. "Bobby told me he owes them a big sum of money and he has trouble keeping up with the payments over the years."

"We would know soon enough if he is telling the truth," Chris said.

Randy turned to him with narrowed eyes, "Are you saying that he's lying?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just stating the probability that he may not have told Matt everything," Chris said.

"So, you're saying that he's hiding something from us. Is that it?" Randy looked furious.

"Cool it, guys!" John called out to get their attention, trying to defuse the situation. "We're on the same side, remember?" He turned to Randy. "Chris is not implying anything. There are a lot of things that we don't know about and one of them is your father. We don't know the whole story as yet and we should take every precaution. Chris is just trying to watch out for all of us."

Randy reluctantly conceded that John was right. He hadn't seen or spoken to his father for so long and he knew nothing about him. His father brought back more than his fair share of trouble upon his return and everything started because of him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten over me," he apologized to Chris.

"I understand how you feel, he's your father. Don't worry about it," Chris assured him. He left with John immediately to get the necessary equipment to make their tracking devices. As Matt retired to his study to make some calls, Drew suggested to Randy that they head to the gym. He wanted to teach him some self-defense moves.

"I can take care of myself," Randy said wryly but on Drew's insistence, he relented and followed him. Stephen, Adam and Jay looked at each other and quickly decided to accompany them.

"Are they officially together?" Jay whispered to Stephen as they tagged behind.

"Not yet, but Drew is definitely making progress," Stephen grinned.

Jay sighed, looking crestfallen. Adam nudged him. "Hey, there are other fish in the sea."

"The moment I cast my eye on a fish, it swims away from me," Jay said morosely.

Adam put his arm around his shoulder, "Cheer up, you will find someone soon."

"I hope so … or, you will have to do." Jay waggled his brows at him and grinned at him mischievously.

Adam backed off immediately, giving him a shocked look. "Jason! Don't you dare go there! We are best friends and nothing more! Think otherwise and you will never see me again!"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding! You're not my type anyways," Jay said grumpily.

Stephen chuckled and Jay turned towards him with a frown. That look changed as he studied him interestingly. "You're interested to go out with me, big boy?" he grinned at him.

Stephen turned and fled on his heels. Jay watched his fast departing figure with a downcast look. He turned to Adam, "What did I do wrong?"

"Try to be more subtle in your approach next time. You scare them off by coming on too strong. Watch and learn from Drew. He's making headway with Randy by playing it cool. Come on. Let's see what they're up to." Both men hurried off to spy on the would-be couple.

-ooo-

Paul had taken Thor with him and joined Glenn at poolside.

"Is that Jeff's dog? How did it get here?" Glenn watched as the pup padded towards a shady part and lay down to snooze.

"I gave it to him when he came to my wedding and we smuggled it in. Not sure if it's a good idea now," Paul said with a worried frown. "The workers are terrified of it and I'm afraid they might hurt him in our absence."

"I'll take care of it," Glenn offered. "I'll stay until everything is sorted out. You know, when I saw what they did to Michelle, I thought I would never come out of it alive, but I did. I pray everyone makes it out safely."

"I hope so too, but …" Paul shook his head, "things aren't looking too good for our side. John has a really good plan but the timing has to be perfect and anything can go wrong. I know that Matt wants to get everything over with. He's willing to give up everything and get his brother and the others back safely. I hope it won't come to that."

"Matt would be crushed if anything happens to Jeff. I was so glad that he finally allowed Jeff out but I never thought things would end up the way it is," Glenn said. "He must be blaming himself for everything that has gone wrong, but we know he did the right thing by Jeff. Eighteen years is a long time to be imprisoned in your own home."

"I agree. Jeff never gets a chance to live a normal life and he was deliriously happy when he finally got to step out and see the world. The best part is he has fallen in love with John and the feeling is mutual."

"John? Your replacement?" and when Paul confirmed it with a grin, Glenn grinned sheepishly. "I thought I detected something between them, but I wasn't sure."

"You should have been there. Sparks flew the moment they lay their eyes on each other. John was making goo-goo eyes at him and Jeff was blushing like a fair maiden," Paul chuckled. He was about to tell him the full story when a houseboy interrupted them.

"Mister Hardy wants to see both of you in his study right now," he informed them.

Puzzled, both men got up and headed indoors with Thor. Paul asked as soon as he and Glenn entered the study. "What do you want to see us about, Matt?"

"Close the door please, I don't want anyone to hear this," Matt requested. As soon as the door was shut, Matt said, "I need you two to do something for me and you have to keep it a secret, no one else must know" and he proceeded to tell them what he had in mind.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all for your reviews! The tension mounts as the plot thickens. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 25

Jeff rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was five o'clock in the morning and he wished he could sleep in some more. Muti trudged along beside him as they headed to the horses' stalls to collect and wash the feeding bins. "How did it go last night?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Jeff stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You and Rauf … you know what I mean," Muti grinned cheekily at him.

Jeff flushed when he finally caught his meaning. "It's not what you think, nothing happened between us!" he said quickly. "Rauf is just watching out for me," he insisted. Muti gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "I'm not lying to you. I already have a boyfriend and his name is John."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Muti asked eagerly. He was curious to learn more about him but each time he tried to probe, Rauf would interrupt and pull Jeff away. But Rauf was nowhere in sight right now which provided him the opportunity to dig for information.

Jeff shook his head. "They took me away when I was asleep, so I didn't get to bring anything with me." The moment the words left his mouth, he realized he had made a mistake. Rauf cautioned him not to say anything to anyone.

Muti eyed him curiously. "Who took you away? You didn't have anything with you when you arrived and that is odd. What's going on? Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jeff was stuck. He didn't know how to get himself out of the dilemma, but the most unlikely person saved him.

"Move along, will you? You're holding everyone back!" Kaseem snapped from behind them. He was woken up and informed that he had to help out with the chores but he insisted it was a mistake and went back to sleep. Rauf eventually came to get him. He told him that Master Tariq had left instructions that he should help out henceforth with all the chores. Kaseem's first reaction was to go and see him but Rauf stopped him. "There's no point. You know what he's like and you know he just ended the relationship. Now get up and help with the chores, no more excuses!" Rauf left him to get ready.

Kaseem's feelings were hurt. As he put on some clothes and dragged himself to the stables, he wondered what he did wrong. Things were fine between Tariq and him and he was hopeful that their relationship would last, but he was apparently wrong. His first thought was that the new boy had stolen Tariq from him but he had seen with his own eyes that Jeff had spent the whole of yesterday with Rauf, even last night. He couldn't understand why Master Tariq would dump him suddenly for no apparent reason. When he joined the others and saw Jeff without Rauf, he just wanted to take out his frustrations on him.

"Well! It has been a while since you got your lazy ass down to help us. Looks like Master Tariq is finally finished with you. Welcome back to the real world," Muti snickered as Kaseem glowered at him.

Jeff looked on uncomfortably as Kaseem dropped his pails and stepped up menacingly towards them. "Shut up! You're just jealous that he didn't pick you!" he jabbed his fingers hard at Muti's chest.

Muti slapped his hand away. "No one in their right mind would want to be your shoes! We have more dignity than you, prostituting yourself for the sake of a few privileges!" He turned to Jeff, "Come on Jeff, let's get on with our chores."

But, before Jeff could move away, Kaseem held him back roughly by the arm. "You are laughing at me like all the rest, aren't you?"

Jeff gave him a look of aghast. "I'm not like that!" He tried to leave but Kaseem gripped him hard by the wrist, making him flinched.

Muti intervened. "Let him go! This is between you and me, keep him out of it!" He tried to free Jeff from Kaseem's grasp but he held fast onto him.

"Think you're better than me because you're white, don't you?" Kaseem ignored Muti and kept his attention on Jeff instead, who shook his head fervently.

"No, you're mistaken. Now, let me go, you're hurting me!" Jeff struggled to free himself but Kaseem tightened his grip further, he wasn't done with him.

Muti's eyes narrowed with annoyance, he had seen enough. Without giving it a second thought, he pushed hard at Kaseem with both hands. Kaseem lost his balance and fell backwards but he immediately got up and rushed at Muti with a growl, sending him crashing backwards. He started pummeling him with his fists.

"Stop it!" Jeff shouted as he tried to pull Kaseem off his friend but he refused to yield. "Help me!" he turned to the others for help but they just stood by and cheered on instead. It was a break from their dull routine and they were enjoying the interruption. Jeff tried again to pull Kaseem off but he was much too strong. Muti was already bleeding from the mouth as he couldn't avoid the blows Kaseem rained on him, being pinned down fully by his weight.

Rauf appeared suddenly, having heard the commotion. He let out a growl of frustration as he moved forward quickly and hauled Kaseem off easily. "Stay where you are! You're in big trouble young man!" he glared at Kaseem who stood huffing with anger, ignoring his bruised knuckles.

Jeff helped Muti to his feet and grimaced at the sight of him. Kaseem did a good job on his face which had started to swell.

"Go wash up and then, see me in my office. You go with him, Jeff," Rauf addressed them first before turning to the others. "The rest of you get back to work, or I'll dock your pay!"

Everyone scrambled off quickly and before Kaseem could do likewise, Rauf hauled him back by his shirt. "You are coming with me!" and he dragged the reluctant boy to his office.

Jeff took Muti back to their quarters to get some first aid. "I'm really sorry. You got hurt because of me," he apologized as he swabbed the cuts generously with iodine.

Muti hissed with pain. "Take it easy, will you?" He grimaced as he rolled his tongue in his mouth. "Shit, I think I may have just lost a tooth." He put his fingers into this mouth and worked out the loose tooth. He held it up and sighed forlornly.

"I'm really, really sorry," Jeff started to sniffle.

Muti looked at him in surprise. "Why are you crying? I'm the one in pain."

"It's because of me that you two got into a fight," Jeff said in a wretched tone. "Everyone will start blaming me." He didn't want his newfound friends to turn on him.

"No one will blame you. They know Kaseem started the whole thing and I'm certain they will vouch for us. They are much closer to me than him, so don't worry," Muti assured him.

Jeff was relieved as the last thing he needed was more trouble. "Thank you for taking the punches for me. I know they were meant for me."

Muti smiled. "We're friends and friends look out for one another. You are new here and Kaseem is trying to bully you but I won't stand by and let that happen." He touched his face gingerly. "I'm hurting but I'll live. Let's not keep Rauf waiting. We still have to finish our chores even if a typhoon were to hit us now."

Both of them hurried to Rauf's office. Muti knocked before opening the door and stepped in with Jeff. Kaseem sent them a glowering glare but Rauf slapped the back of his head. "Trying to stir up trouble again after I've just warned you?"

Kaseem looked down in muted silence and shook his head.

"I'm going to say it one last time," Rauf spoke curtly. "You start another fight and you are out of here! Do you understand?"

Kaseem nodded, keeping his head down.

"Get back to your chores!" Rauf dismissed him.

Muti and Jeff stood aside as Kaseem walked past them. He sent them a glowering glare before taking himself out the door.

"Close the door and sit down. I want to hear your side of the story," Rauf ordered.

Muti told him what happened and admitted that he pushed Kaseem because he was hurting Jeff. Jeff concurred with his story and apologized for the trouble he had caused.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was Kaseem who provoked you and Muti acted on it, but I expected you to know better!" Rauf scowled at Muti, who put his head down and apologized meekly.

Rauf sighed. "I want both of you to stay away from him. He's not in the best of moods and he's spoiling for a fight. Now, get back to work! We have wasted enough time already."

Kaseem kept to himself the rest of the day. The others avoided him, having been warned by Rauf to stay away from him. Everyone knew that he had just been dumped. They had mixed feelings about it but most generally felt that he should have seen it coming. Which master would regard a stable boy seriously in a relationship? Kaseem was living a lie and he only made a fool of himself.

Kaseem knew he was lucky to get off with just a warning from Rauf. Rauf might be strict but there was a compassionate side to him. He understood the cause of his misbehavior and had decided to give him a second chance. Kaseem had never felt so down in his life. Nobody spoke to him and Master Tariq deliberately stayed away. The relationship was really over. He felt like crying but chided himself for being foolish. Crying wasn't going to change anything. He sat and ate quietly by himself at meal times and went back to his chores without speaking to anyone. After dinner, he hid in his room, isolating himself from everyone else. No one really cared about him. He had been behaving like he was above them since he started a relationship with Master Tariq and everyone despised him. As he sat alone in the dark, he thought back to the past. Orphaned at the age of thirteen, he had nobody to turn to and resorted to pick-pocketing to get by. But, he was finally caught and put into a corrective home for three years. At aged sixteen, he was fortunate to be picked to go and work for the family three times a week and he had applied himself diligently. Rauf saw the potential in him and took him on full-time. Kaseem was finally able to move out and stayed on as a permanent employee at the house. He was paid a monthly wage, had his three meals taken care of and a roof above his head. He was very fortunate considering his circumstances and he thought better days had arrived when he finally caught Master Tariq's eye. But now, he was back to being a mere stable boy and he had lost the friends he had made by behaving like an idiot. He was upset and angry with himself for being so gullible. Master Tariq played him for a fool and treated him nothing more than a convenience to him. His action wounded him deeply and he wanted to lash back. Spurred by a moment of anger, he got up, intending to go and seek him out. He was lucky to catch him as he was about to leave for a night out with his friends.

Tariq was surprised to see him. "What do you want?" he asked in a brusque manner.

"Is this how you treat me? I thought we had something going on," Kaseem touched his arm and looked pleadingly at him. His anger had dissipated and he sought to reconcile with him instead.

"I don't have time for this!" Tariq brushed his hand off and turned to climb into his vehicle but Kaseem held him back.

"I may be a stable boy but I am human! I have feelings! What did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll change, I'll do anything to please you!"

Tariq's eyes narrowed with annoyance as he noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch them. The workers were enjoying the cool night breeze outside after dinner and heard the commotion.

"I don't have to answer to you, but since you're too stupid and ignorant to understand, let me remind you that I'm your master and you work for my family! Don't forget your place! Now, take your hands off me!" Tariq snapped.

Kaseem dropped his arm, his tears welling over. Tariq was uncomfortable by the display of emotion and tried to get himself away quickly. Just as he about to climb into his car, Kaseem shouted, "You have no heart! You're a callous bastard! God shall see you for what you are and make you pay for your sins! You will never have children to carry your family name and you will suffer a fate worse than death! Your soul will have no redemption and will burn in hell in eons to come!"

Infuriated by his words, Tariq turned and struck him across the side of his face. As Kaseem lay dazed on the ground, he heard him ordering someone to fetch him a whip.

Jeff watched in horror at the scene before him. He had stayed well behind the crowd with Muti but he was now pushing himself forward. Some idiot actually fetched Tariq a whip and he was lashing out with hard strokes at the boy who writhed helplessly on the ground. Kaseem didn't cry for help. He finally curled into a ball and covered his head to protect himself as the lashes continued to rain down on him mercilessly.

"Stop! Please stop!" Jeff broke from the crowd and ran forward. Muti muttered under his breath and took off in the other direction to get Rauf.

Tariq raised his hand again to bring down the whip but Jeff caught his arm. "Please, no more, he's hurt," he pleaded with him.

Tariq saw his opportunity. "You want me to spare him?" A quick glance told him that the stable master was not around. "Get in the car with me and I'll stop!"

Jeff hesitated but the sight of Kaseem's trembling and bleeding form made his mind up for him. He climbed in and Tariq grinned deviously as he dropped the whip and went in after him. Rauf and Muti came running just as the vehicle drove off. However, it came to an abrupt stop at a short distance when an approaching vehicle sounded its horn and blocked its path. Tariq cursed under his breath as he got out, ready to rant at the opposing driver when the passenger door of the other vehicle flew open and his brother stepped out with a scowl. "What the hell is going on here?"

-ooo—

"Everything seems to be working well. We can't get that wide a range but it will suffice our needs," Chris said. They had just tested the tracking devices.

"Can you hear us when we talk?" Randy asked as he studied himself critically in the mirror. The device was hidden inside his collar and it was unnoticeable.

"It's a one-way transmission. We can hear you but you can't hear us. It's the best we can put together with what we can find in their stores," Chris said apologetically.

"It'll do just fine," John said confidently. "As soon as we pick up the hostages' location, we will move in. You and Matt just keep out of harm's way and leave everything to us."

"Will we be getting any help from those people at the Trade & Manpower Board?" Drew asked anxiously. His anxiety climbed with each passing hour. He had done all he could to prepare Randy and although he seemed better equipped than before, Drew still couldn't help worrying about him.

Matt shook his head. "I haven't heard from them. It will take a while for them to get back to me. I guess we're on our own."

"Adl is prepared to help anyway they can. They have offered to be your guides as they know every square inch of this country like the back of their hands," Ashad informed them.

"Thank you, I appreciate all the help we can get. Once this is over, I'll make sure they are handsomely rewarded," Matt promised.

Chris asked, "Any news yet about the bank account?"

"Nothing so far. It may take a couple of days. Things around here work a lot slower; there is red-tape to get by. We have to put in our requests in writing and faxed it to them and it has to go through proper channels," Matt explained.

"Now, all we have to do is sit and wait for them to call," John sounded impatient. It was just past midnight and it would be another twenty-four hours before the other side make contact. "Check your weapons again and make sure you have enough ammo. We cannot afford to have anything go wrong," John reminded them.

The impact of what was going to happen struck Randy then and he was beginning to feel antsy. What if he fucked up? He could get himself, or some of his friends killed! Matt noticed his uneasiness and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "I'll be with you every step of the way, just follow my lead." Randy nodded nervously.

"Paul won't be coming with us tomorrow," Matt said. "Considering he just got married and is suffering from a concussion, I think its best he stays here with Glenn and mind the fort. Ashad will be coming with us instead. And he has just told me the good news. The guard has agreed to my terms. I'll have him out by tomorrow morning and Adl will keep him and his family under protective custody until this blows over. They assured me that no one will find out their whereabouts."

John breathed out a sigh of relief. "We finally have a witness who is willing to come forward. That is good news indeed."

"Oh, before I forget, the department will fax over some papers on the information you wanted on Bobby tomorrow morning. I gave them the fax number here, Matt," Chris informed them.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, we should all try and get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning," Matt got up and the others streamed out.

No one slept well that night as tension was high. Drew heard Randy tossing about restlessly. He sat up and said, "I can't sleep either. Want to head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee?"

They made their way down quietly and were surprised to see they weren't the only ones up. John gestured to the pot of coffee in front of him. "Help yourselves, I made plenty."

Paul got up to get more cookies. As he sat down, he said, "I eat when I get excited or nervous."

John snorted with disbelief. "Paul, you just like to eat, period. Jeff would agree with me if he was here." After Drew and Randy poured their coffee, John said quietly, "I hope he's alright." He couldn't even begin to think what he would do if anything happen to Jeff.

"They won't hurt him, he's too important to them," Paul reassured him.

"They might hurt him in other ways," John said as his hand tightening involuntarily around his cup. Everyone knew what he meant; Jeff could be violated in the worse possible way.

Paul spoke. "Jeff is tough, although he doesn't appear to be so. He will survive this and we'll be here to give him all the support he needs."

"I took this job as a temporary assignment but Jeff wants me to stay. Once this is over, I'm going wherever he goes," John said resolutely. "Once in your lifetime, someone special will come along. If you let him slip, you may never get him back again. Jeff is that special someone and I don't want to lose him."

Drew turned to give Randy a look which made him uncomfortable. John noticed and hinted subtly. "If you feel strongly about someone, you should let him know, or you may not get the chance to tell him again." He got up. "Have to try and get some Zs. I need all my faculties with me tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night."

Paul got up, getting his message. "I'm hitting the sack too. Good night" and he took the plate of cookies with him.

Randy and Drew were left alone. Drew spoke as he poured more coffee into their cups, "I admire John for a lot of things. He is not afraid to admit and show that he wants to be with Jeff. I can see that it terrifies him that something bad might happen to Jeff," he paused before adding, "and I know exactly how he feels."

Randy cleared his throat. He understood what Drew was saying to him and he had provided him an opening. "I appreciate everything that you have done for me. When this is over, I will take that much-needed vacation and … and I would like you to come with me."

Drew broke into a wide grin just as someone exclaimed, "Yes! He finally admitted his feelings!"

Both turned in surprise as Adam and Jay burst through the kitchen door. Jay grinned at them. "And about time too! Congratulations to the both of you!"

Randy flushed but demanded to know, "Were you ease-dropping on us?"

"Not exactly," Adam scratched his head sheepishly. "We couldn't sleep and came down for a nightcap and we heard you guys talking so we kind of listened in. We're pleased that both of you are finally getting it on."

"Wait, we're not getting anything on," Randy protested half-heartedly.

"Oh shut up, Randy! You like Drew, just admit it. It's a matter of time before you two get together anyways," Jay scolded as he set down two cups and filled them up.

"Jay is right. You should never let a good man get away," Adam said before sipping on his coffee.

Jay leaned towards Drew, "I guess you know Stephen pretty well. Is he going out with anyone? Do I stand a chance with him?"

Drew laughed. "I'm sorry, but you have to ask him yourself. I can't speak for him."

Jay sat back with a sigh. "He ran when I asked him out earlier. I haven't had a date for ages. Any advice for a pal?"

Drew's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, I'd suggest that you try getting him to ask you out instead. He prefers to do the chasing."

Jay's eyes lit up. "So, he likes to be in control, hmm… I get what you mean. A change of tactics is required on my part." He gulped down his coffee and got up. "I'm going to sleep on it. Thanks for the tip!" he clapped Drew on the shoulder. "Come on Adam, let's hit the sack!"

Adam got up with a sigh. "He's kind of bossy, isn't he?" and left on the heels of his friend.

"We should go to bed too," Drew said as he put their empty cups into the sink.

Both men went back to their room and lay down on their individual beds. A moment later, Randy spoke, "Tomorrow is a big day. Promise me that you'll be careful?" There was no mistaking the concern in his voice.

Drew flashed a grin in the dark. "I promise and you make sure you do the same. I'm holding you to that vacation, so don't disappoint me."

Randy laughed. "I'll try not to disappoint anyone. Good night."

Two floors up, Matt lay wide awake. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He had been suffering from insomnia for quite some time. Running the company took up all his energy and time and he was looking forward to a good vacation with Jeff but all that went up in smoke with the recent troubles he had been having. He was afraid to take the pills prescribed by his doctor, as they made him feel lethargic and he wanted to keep his focus sharp the following day. His mind went through the things that could go wrong tomorrow. They weren't dealing with the normal run of common criminals but with extremely wealthy and powerful people, a force to be reckoned with. He knew the odds were stacked against them, but whatever happened, he was determined to get his brother and everyone out, or die trying. He finally fell into a restless sleep, the words, 'die trying' echoing over and over in his head.

-ooo-

Rishabh was shaking with anger. He had never been more furious in his life! It seemed like every one was turning against him! First, it was Benuaji, and now, he came back home to find his stable master had gone against his instructions and allowed his captive to run free! And, on top of that, his damn brother took a stable boy to his bed and as a result of conflict, almost whipped the boy close to death! His fury went up a few notches when he thought back to when he discovered Jeff in the car. The boy was shaking like a leaf, looking like a rabbit cornered and snared and his damn brother was about to bring him to town! If anyone caught sight of him and Benuaji was alerted, he would be screwed! And he couldn't even imagine if the boy had escaped and contacted his brother and the authorities swooped down on him. He, Benuaji and Nasir would all be screwed! They would land in jail and never see the light of day again!

Tariq was shocked when his hand flew out and struck him across the face. No one had ever hit him before. His face stung with the blow and the words uttered by his brother revealed just how angry he was with him.

"You didn't want to work, to learn, to do anything! I let you be, pay for everything you wanted and needed and how do you repay me? You took to bed a stable boy and you almost killed him under my roof! And you have the audacity to try and bed another! You were about to take him to town with you!" He was too furious to continue. Lifting the phone from his desk, he threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall, leaving a dent on it.

Tariq grimaced but kept his silence. He knew better than to say anything when his brother was in such a foul mood.

"I ought to just disown you right now!" Rishabh shouted, turning beet red with rage.

Outside, Rauf waited for his turn to see him. He knew that it would probably be his last day there. Kaseem was in bad shape. Rishabh refused to send him to the hospital as it would invite too many questions and he had called for the family doctor to come to the house instead. The boy was found to be in trauma. He had not uttered a word since the incident. His wounds were cleaned and dressed and he had been given a sedative to help him sleep through the pain. Muti had volunteered to stay with him. After what he had witnessed, he vowed to put their differences aside and offer him whatever comfort he needed. Jeff was presently locked up in the store room, awaiting his fate. Muti was confused. Why did Master Rishabh order him to be locked up? He could still hear Jeff crying in the distance. He had been pounding on the door for half an hour now, screaming to be let out. Muti wanted to go to him but he couldn't leave Kaseem alone. Even in his drug induced sleep, he was moaning deliriously in pain. Muti swore that as soon as Kaseem was sound asleep, he would go to Jeff.

Rauf was starting to question his faith for the family. For the umpteenth time, he wondered if he had made a mistake by not letting the boy call his brother. He gathered from what Jeff had told him that Master Rishabh had taken him from Sheikh Benuaji who had kidnapped him from his home. He had heard about Benuaji and his reputation super ceded him; he was not one to mess around with. Rauf knew that nothing good would come out of it. His master had bitten off something he couldn't swallow. He couldn't understand his actions and felt uneasy about the whole situation. His thoughts went back to Jeff. What would Rishabh do with him? And what would he do with Kaseem now that he was incapacitated? He was horrified to see the wounds inflicted by Tariq. It was a senseless, despicable act and he wanted to beat him into a pulp for what he did to the boy.

The door opened and Tariq stepped out, a furious scowl on his face. His brother had just grounded him for a month and he still couldn't believe what his brother had ordered him to do. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, he never saw the blow coming. One moment he was standing and the next, he was on the floor, dazed by the blow from Rauf. Rauf grabbed and lifted him up to face him. "You touch any of my boys again and I swear you will regret it! Do you understand me?" he hissed at him menacingly.

"Let him go! I have dealt with him already!" Rishabh appeared at the door.

Rauf dropped Tariq like a sack of potatoes. He crumpled to the floor, an astonished look on his face. Did the stable master actually deck him?

Rishabh spoke. "My brother will take over Kaseem's chores until he recovers. He will report to you in the morning, but if he doesn't show up, you have my permission to use the whip on him!" He glared at his brother, "You will work and eat with them until the boy is back on his feet! I'm done carrying you!" Turning back, he barked, "Come in and close the door, Rauf, we have to talk!"

Rauf was momentarily confused. Did that mean he wasn't going to be fired after all? With some mixed feelings, he obeyed, closing the door after him.

Tariq got to his feet slowly, still dazed by what happened. Sudden rage attacked him and he vowed vengeance. So, Rishabh thought he could force him to work in the stables like a commoner. He began to hatch his plan as he made his way back to his room.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 26

Rishabh sat alone in his study, wondering how he could convince Benuaji to stay and carry out their plan. Nasir told him that it was not the time for Benuaji to change his mind. They needed him to follow through, even if it meant using the boy to compel him to do so. But Rishabh knew that Benuaji would never take orders under such circumstances. What to do?

He got up to pace, trying to figure out some way out of their predicament but he couldn't see any way out. It was almost midnight and Benuaji was expecting his call. He picked up his phone and called Nasir first, telling him he was going to make it a three-way conference call with Benuaji.

"Why can't you talk to him yourself?" Nasir said uneasily, preferring to be kept out of it.

"All of us are in this together, so you're going to help me talk him around! Now hold while I call him," Rishabh refused to listen to his protest.

"I thought you have forgotten, I was about to call you," Benuaji sounded displeased.

"I'm sorry but I have some business to take care of. Nasir is on the line. Listen to me my brother, we have discussed it and we can't do this without you," Rishabh hoped to get him to change his mind.

"I told you I want out and nothing will change my mind!" Benuaji said adamantly. "Considering they are watching me right now, you and Nasir would be better off if I take myself out of the picture. You don't want them to find a trail leading to you, do you?"

Rishabh had to admit that he was right. He had never looked at it from that angle.

Benuaji continued. "I would advise you to drop the whole plan. Eliminating the remaining witness will cover up all tracks. It's too risky to continue."

Rishabh sat down with a sigh of frustration. Benuaji was right but all that money was just within their reach and he was reluctant to let it go.

Benuaji spoke again, "I know what you're thinking but it's not worth taking the risk. Let it go, Rishabh."

Nasir spoke for the first time. "We put in so much time and effort and you're going to call it quits now? By tomorrow this time, we would have everything in our hands! I'm with Rishabh here; we should go through with our plan. I'm really disappointed with you, Ben, how can you quit on us now when we are so close to attaining our goal?"

"You are not being watched, Nasir. Would you have carried on if you were in my shoes?" At his silence, Benuaji said, "I don't think so. If you two want to go through with it, by all means do so, but leave me out of it! I just want my boy back!"

"But he's a witness, we can't let him go!" Nasir protested.

"He's a member of my harem and under my protection! You have no right to take him away from me and tell me what I should do with him! I want him back, do you understand?" Benuaji demanded.

"Tell him, Rishabh!" Nasir urged him to speak.

"Tell me what?" Benuaji asked coldly.

Rishabh massaged his temple, feeling a terrible headache coming on. Nothing seemed to be going well. Nasir handled the situation badly and raised Benuaji's hackles and now expected him to do damage-control.

"Are you there, Rishabh?" Benuaji wondered at his silence.

"I'm here. I'm trying to think," Rishabh responded in a tired voice.

"There's nothing to think!" Nasir cut in. "Just tell him that if he doesn't help us, he won't get his boy back!"

"I warn you if you don't return him to me, I'll be forced to take drastic measures!" Benuaji growled in fury.

"Stop it, both of you! We are in this together and we shouldn't turn on each other!" Rishabh shouted in exasperation.

"I'm trying to save your necks!" Benuaji raised his voice. "If you refuse to heed my advice, fine, do what you will! You can come and get Orton but I want my boy, one-to-one exchange. You hurt him, Orton goes down, and I'll come after you! Do you hear me?"

"Are you going to let him threaten us?" Nasir asked furiously.

"Nasir, do me a favor and shut up!" Rishabh snapped. Nasir grumbled but held his peace.

"So, what will it be?" Benuaji asked impatiently. "Are you going to return my boy to me or not?"

"You can have him back only after Matt Hardy signs the papers and not before then," Rishabh spoke in a determined voice.

That wasn't what Benuaji wanted to hear. "You know that I may lose him if something goes wrong. I can't let you do this. Where is he? I'm coming to get him!"

"Ben, please work with me on this one last time and I'll never ask you for any more favors," Rishabh appealed to him. "You don't have to be there but I need your boy to be present. We can be sure that Matt Hardy will insist on seeing him. I promise you I'll hand him back to you after the deal is done. Now, just tell me where you have kept Bobby and I'll come and collect him myself."

"No deal! If you don't tell me where my boy is, you won't get your hands on Bobby!" Benuaji refused to give in.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Rishabh asked in exasperation. "I've given my word that I will give you your boy back after we settle our deal. Don't you trust me?"

"It's too risky and I don't want to lose my boy. You can just forget about Matt Hardy's fortune and just keep your focus on Orton's instead," Benuaji asserted himself.

Rishabh thought quickly. Benuaji refused to give way and if he continued to fight him, both sides would end up with nothing. He had no choice. "Okay, it looks like I can't change your mind and I don't want to waste any more time arguing. Let's meet. You bring Orton with you in exchange for your boy. Tomorrow noon at my place in Riyadh. You have the address."

"Rishabh! What are you doing?" Nasir shouted at his end.

"There's no sense arguing about it, Nasir, time is running out! At least we won't come out completely empty-handed," Rishabh explained.

"I'll be there with Orton!" Benuaji said brusquely and hanged up.

"Rishabh …" Nasir began to say but he cut him off. "Don't say anymore! This is the best I can do under the circumstances, but I want you to come to the meet. We need to sit down and finalize the finer details of the plan."

Nasir reluctantly agreed and hanged up. Rishabh decided to make sure his precious captive was properly secured, he didn't want anything else to go wrong. But he was shocked to find the door to the storeroom unlocked and the boy was gone!

-ooo—

Rauf drove quickly, still unsure where he was heading but his primary goal was to get them as far away as possible. Going back to his parents' house was not an option as Rishabh would be sure to check there first. He knew he would have to ditch the car soon. Rishabh was bound to make a police report and the authorities would be looking out for his vehicle. Jeff was curled into a ball next to him in the front passenger seat. He had tired himself out with all that crying and had fallen asleep. Muti was in the back and had Kaseem's head cushioned on his lap. He was nodding off and the injured boy was muttering incoherently in his sleep.

Rauf thought back to the conversation he had with Rishabh, which actually made up his mind for him. Rishabh did not mince his words, stating that his livelihood was on the line as he had deliberately disobeyed instructions. However, he was prepared to give him a second chance as he had always been a faithful employee. He stressed that Jeff should remain locked up pending further instructions from him, and told him there would be consequences if he disregarded his orders again. When Rauf pressed him for an explanation, he snapped, "He'll be gone by tomorrow, so just do what I say and don't ask so many questions!"

There was finality in the way he spoke about Jeff and it unnerved Rauf. What was Rishabh going to do with Jeff? When Rishabh asked if Jeff said anything to him, Rauf reluctantly admitted that Jeff told him he was kidnapped. Rishabh warned that for his own good, it was best he forgot what he heard, or bad things would happen. The threat underlying his words did not escape him. Rishabh then instructed him to terminate Kaseem's services, stating that it was not practical to keep him on considering the problems between him and his brother. He wanted him gone as soon as he could walk.

Rauf heard enough, realizing then what he had to do. His feelings of loyalty to the family were no longer an issue. The first thing he did when he left Rishabh was free Jeff. They then went to get Kaseem and found Muti tending to him. Rauf asked Muti to pack Kaseem's things and when pressed for an explanation, told him that he didn't have time to explain. He just needed to get them out before Rishabh found Jeff missing and told Muti he won't be coming back. Muti sensed something amiss and made a decision to go with them. Rauf warned him there was no turning back once he crossed that line but Muti said, "Something must be wrong for you to turn your back on the family after working here for so many years. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would like to come with you. Just give me five minutes to pack my things." They were on the road in fifteen minutes.

"Wake up, Jeff," Rauf shook the boy. He had been going through his options and realized that he didn't have the means to fly everyone out, so he was left with one last alternative. Once Jeff was roused, he asked, "How soon can your brother get here?"

Jeff came fully awake at the mention of his brother. "I don't know, but I can call and ask him. May I?" he asked hopefully.

Rauf handed him his phone. "Call him now! You have to get out of here before they catch up on us!"

Jeff dialed Matt's number from memory. It rang but he didn't pick up. "I don't know what's wrong, he's not picking up," he frowned as he tried again.

"Can you call the house then?"

Jeff tried to remember but he was always house-bound and never bothered to remember the number. "I don't know the number," he gave him an apologetic look.

"Is there anyone else you can call?" Rauf asked.

Jeff shook his head with embarrassment. He only remembered the first three digits of John's contact but not the rest and Paul was always by his side and he never bothered to ask him for his number.

"Try your brother's number again," Rauf said with a sigh. But after several attempts, Matt still didn't pick up.

"I don't know what else to do. Does anyone have any suggestion?" Rauf was at his wit's end.

Jeff thought for several minutes and then tugged at his sleeve. "I was flown in by private jet. The pilot is very nice, maybe he can fly us out?"

"No, he works for Rishabh, it's too risky," Rauf was against it.

"He may still help us. Matty can pay him for his efforts once he gets us to Morocco," Jeff said in his guileless manner.

Rauf hesitated but Muti spoke from the back. "We should give it a shot. If he doesn't want to help, we will be gone before he gets word to Rishabh."

They really didn't have any other choice, so Rauf started for the private airfield that Master Rishabh always had his jet on standby. If it was any consolation, he doubted Rishabh would even consider they would actually use his plane to get away.

-ooo-

Benuaji had Bobby knocked out with a strong sedative and put into his jet. Although the meet was at noon, he was anxious to get to Jeff. His nerves were fraught as the jet took off. He and Rishabh had an agreement but somehow, he didn't trust him. Rishabh stole his boy and Benuaji saw no reason to trust his word. He decided to show up early and catch him off-guard, intending to show up without Bobby in case Rishabh lied and did not have Jeff with him. His phone rang, rousing him from his reverie. Frowning at the unfamiliar number, he wondered who would be calling him on his private line.

"Yes?" he answered cautiously. He was surprised when the caller identified himself and listened to him carefully. "I assume you want something for the information that you have just provided me?" he asked once the other party finished speaking.

Tariq smirked at the other end, "That goes without saying. You know how it is and since I'm doing you a big favor, you should reward me. Where can we meet?"

Benuaji considered his offer. Tariq had identified himself as Rishabh's brother and told him that he knew where Jeff was kept. He had described Jeff to a tee so he knew he wasn't lying. "Before we get to that, tell me how you did you know the boy belongs to me? Did Rishabh tell you that he stole him from me?"

"No, my brother never tells me anything. I spoke to his henchmen, the ones who brought the boy to our house. I led them to think that my brother let me into his scheme and they were eager to share how they got Jeff away from you. It was so easy to get them to talk," Tariq bragged.

Benuaji sneered. So, Rishabh had a fall-out with his brother who was selling him out as they speak. Well, he should play it to his advantage and he agreed to meet up with him. They fixed a venue and time and rang off. Benuaji sat back with a smug. With Tariq's assistance, he was fully assured that Jeff would finally be returned to him. He didn't need Bobby anymore and he could dispose of him right then, but somehow, his instincts told him to keep him around just in case things didn't go as planned. He shut his eyes to get some rest, a smile on his face. Soon, he would be reunited with his precious jewel.

-ooo-

Matt woke up in the morning and realized only then that his phone wasn't on his night table. He tried to recall where he put it last but his memory failed him. After a quick shower, he went about searching for it but couldn't locate it. "Where can it be?" he muttered to himself as he lifted the cushions in the living room to check.

John came down to see him turning the room inside out. "What's up Matt? Did you misplace something?" he asked curiously.

"I can't remember where I put my phone!" Matt said with vexation.

"I'll help you look," John offered but they couldn't locate it in any of the downstairs rooms. "Let's check your study, we were there last night." They found it there, tucked away safely in the drawers of his desk.

"The battery's dead," Matt noted. "I'll get the spare and then meet you in the breakfast room." He headed back to his room while John headed downstairs. The rest of the guys were already there.

"Morning guys," John greeted them and helped himself to the coffee.

Adam studied him critically. "You look like shit! Didn't get any sleep, did you?" he gave him a sympathetic look.

John gave him a tired grin but didn't say anything. He sipped carefully on the piping hot coffee, deep in thought as Matt walked in, wearing a puzzled look on his face.

"Is anything wrong?" Chris asked, noticing the dark rings under his eyes.

"I have a few missed calls, all from the same number but I don't know who it is. I've tried calling back but I can't get a tone," Matt said worriedly.

"Whoever that was will call back," Adam assured him. "Sit down and have a good breakfast. You look like you need one."

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather," Matt said with a wan smile. As he sipped on his coffee, his mind wandered to the unknown caller. He suddenly sat his cup down as a thought struck him. "What if they've been trying to reach me to arrange for the meet?" he said in a panicky voice as he stood up. "I have to try and trace the number, see who and where it's coming from!"

"I'll come with you!" John said, just as anxious. He was about to get to his feet when Matt put out a hand to stay him. "Let me check it out. You stay and get some breakfast" and was gone before anyone could stop him. John sat back down reluctantly.

Paul sighed. "He is under a tremendous amount of stress. Giving up the company under such circumstances … I wish there is some other way to get the others back."

Matt suddenly called down from upstairs. "Chris! Your department just faxed in the information you wanted. I don't know how many pages there are but they're still coming in. Come up when you're done."

Everyone got up and hurried upstairs to join Matt in his study. He gestured to the papers still churning out from his fax machine from behind his desk. "I believe we have to sort out the information ourselves" before returning his attention to the caller he was on the line with. As Matt sought assistance to trace the call, Chris and the others crowded around the machine and started to read sections that were coming through.

"It'll take a while to process all these," Drew remarked.

"Let's get started then," John said as he tore along the perforated line and gathered up the bundle of printed papers and led the way to the settee in the room. They began to study the information together.

Matt's voice suddenly went up a few notches in excitement, drawing their attention. "Where did you say it come from?" …. "Riyadh? Are you absolutely sure?"

They abandoned their paperwork to crowd around him, waiting anxiously for news. Matt thanked the party on the line and turned to them. "Those calls came from Riyadh and from the information I have gathered, Sheikh Rishabh holds residence there! It could be Jeff! Let's check it out! Paul, you stay here with Glenn. Call me if anything crops up."

To everyone's surprise, Matt had a private jet standing by at an airfield. "I didn't know you have your own private jet," Adam gawked at the sleek plane. The pilot stood waiting on them.

"I don't. I made arrangements to hire one since yesterday. I thought it'll be useful if we have to get somewhere quick," Matt explained. They were airborne in ten minutes. They didn't know what to expect when they got there but Matt seemed certain that Jeff was presently in Riyadh.

"How can you be sure it was Jeff who called?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but my gut feeling tells me it's him," Matt said and left it at that. Jay exchanged looks with the others; were they going on a wild goose chase? Matt headed towards the pilot, keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to tell the others that his instincts also told him to get there fast!

-ooo—

Rauf looked to Jeff, "Are you sure about this?" They had spotted the pilot in question but Rauf was still uncertain if it was wise to approach him.

Jeff nodded. "If he says no, we run."

Rauf studied the pilot from where they were hiding behind a wall. The pilot was seated at a table in the cafeteria, reading the newspapers with a cup of coffee in hand. "Okay, let's do this." They made their way towards him quickly, Jeff in the middle. They decided it was best to leave Kaseem in the car in case the pilot tried to stop them and they had to make a run for it.

"Hello," Jeff greeted the pilot awkwardly.

The pilot looked really surprised to see him. "Hello," he responded with a kind smile before eyeing Rauf and Muti curiously.

"Do you remember me?" Jeff asked anxiously and to his relief, the pilot nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I remember you. Is there something I can do for you?"

Rauf took over. He explained they needed him to fly them to Morocco. Jeff promised that he would be duly rewarded once they get there. The pilot asked cautiously, "Are you running from Rishabh?"

Rauf looked to Jeff before meeting the pilot's eyes. "If we say yes, will you still help us?"

The pilot shook his head. "I'm sorry but I work for him. You should get out of here before someone sees you."

His concern for their welfare convinced Rauf to try and persuade him to change his mind. "Please, we need to get Jeff out of here quickly! I work for Rishabh as well but he has kidnapped this boy and I fear now for his life. Jeff's brother resides in Casablanca and he's a very wealthy man. He will pay you for your trouble." At the pilot's hesitation, he decided to come clean. "We don't have enough money to fly out of here ourselves and Rishabh and his men are close on our tails. We can't hide from them, not here. Please, you are our only hope to get out of this place."

The pilot looked uncertain. "Did you try calling your brother?" he finally asked Jeff.

"I tried to but I can't reach him." Jeff's lower lip started to tremble. "Rauf's phone went flat and we don't know what else to do. Please help us," he pleaded with him. "I don't want to be locked up again. I..I just want to go home," and two fat tears fell.

The pilot's heart wrenched at the sight. The boy had been on his mind since he last saw him. His conscience gnawed at him as in some way, he was guilty of being an accomplice to his employer's vile deeds by keeping quiet and following his instructions.

Jeff said tearfully, "There's no place we can hide here and it won't be long before he catches us. My friends risk their lives to help me and I don't want anything to happen to them. I know you're not a bad person. Please help us. You're our only hope."

The fact that the boy remembered and trusted him enough to come to him for help warmed his heart. The pilot made a decision. He handed his phone over, "Call your brother and let him know we're on our way. I'll get you to where you want to go but we have to leave quickly! Rishabh left word for me to standby for departure today. It could be anytime. It's best we leave before we cross each other's paths."

To his pleasant surprise, Jeff moved up and gave him a hug. "Thank you!" he thanked him. Rauf and Muti grinned broadly and echoed their thanks as well.

The pilot cleared his throat and patted Jeff awkwardly on the back. "You're welcome. You make that call and then, meet me outside. I'm going to check the plane before we take off." He hastened out, wanting to take off as soon as possible.

Rauf turned to Jeff, "Will you be alright by yourself for a while? We need to go and get Kaseem and collect our bags." Jeff assured him he'll be alright and told them to go ahead. Rauf said, "Wait here for us" and left with Muti.

Jeff punched his brother's numbers and prayed he would pick up this time. Matt answered on the second ring. "Who is this?" The familiar voice was filled with anxiety.

"Matty, it's me!" Jeff cried out before bursting into tears. He had never been happier to hear his brother's voice.

"Jeff! Oh my God! Are you alright? Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you!" Matt spoke in a rush.

Jeff calmed himself down to tell him. "I'm in an airfield in Riyadh but I don't know exactly where. I met some good people and they have helped me to escape. The bad people are closing in on us but we'll be getting out of here soon. We are flying out to Morocco in a few minutes."

"Listen to me, Jeff. I'm on a plane to Riyadh right now and we should be there under two hours. Can you tell me your exact location?" Matt asked.

"Hold on, I'll go and ask the pilot." Jeff ran outside, trying to catch sight of his friend. There were several planes on the ground, but which one belonged to Rishabh? They all looked alike and his pilot friend was nowhere to be seen. He guessed he must be onboard the plane. "I have to find him first, Matty, I'll call you back." Jeff ended the call and ran towards the planes. He hoped his friend would see him and come out to get him.

Amid, the pilot saw him from the cockpit where he was checking the gauges. Everything seemed to be in order. He got up and made his way out, scrambling down the steps and called out to Jeff, waving to get his attention. Jeff saw him and started running towards him. The smile on Amid's face fell suddenly and he froze. "No!" he sprinted towards Jeff who did not see the other man making a beeline for him.

"Got you!" Tariq called out gleefully as he grabbed Jeff from behind.

Jeff shrieked in fright, dropping the phone and tried to tear himself from his grasp but Tariq held him firmly. "How did you get away from my brother?" he demanded to know just as Amid reached them.

"Let him go!" Amid reached for Jeff but froze when he heard the click of a gun. Tariq pointed his pistol at him as he held the terrified boy firmly against him with one arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Tariq glared at Amid with narrowed eyes.

Amid maintained his silence, his eyes watching the gun nervously. Tariq threw a quick glance at the plane that he saw Amid exiting from. "That's Rishabh's plane! You traitor! You're helping them get away! Once my brother finds out about this, you're a dead man! Now, turn around and get back on the plane! Move!"

Amid had no choice, he led the way back to the plane, hoping that Jeff's friends saw what happened and hightailed out of there. He felt sorry for Jeff though. Jeff whimpered with fear at the sight of the gun. "Come on, move those legs!" Tariq ordered as he dragged him along with him. Once they were on the plane, Tariq ordered Amid to shut the door. "Get me some ropes!" he barked out. Soon Amid and Jeff's hands were bound. As an extra measure of precaution, Tariq bound Amid's legs together as well. He hauled Jeff to his feet, "Move!" and pushed him to take the spiral stairs leading to the recreation area.

He studied the luxurious settings and grinned. His brother knew how to live it up. He could live there if he wanted to. He forced Jeff to one of the huge settees and stood back, a sneer on his face. "I don't know how you got away from the house but it must be fate that we meet again. There's no one to interrupt us now." He set his gun on the counter top and quickly unzipped his pants.

Jeff flew into a panic when he realized his bad intention. He tried to flee but Tariq pinned him down before he could. "I can't believe my luck! I've arranged to meet someone here but I never expected to see you here. Since we still have time, I might as well have some fun with you before I hand you over to him." He laughed as he started to force Jeff's pants off.

"No!" Jeff struggled beneath him, but without the use of his hands, he was helpless to stop him. He was stripped off his clothes from his waist down quickly. Tariq wet his lips at the sight of him. "I see why Benuaji wants you back. Now, let's sample the goods," and without preamble, he plunged his erect cock deep into him. Jeff screamed in anguish as the man above him ravaged him. Warmth trickled down between his legs as Tariq grunted and rutted against him mindlessly. His rapist came quickly and rolled off him, panting heavily. Jeff curled himself into a fetal position, shaking and crying softly.

Tariq laughed out harshly on his back. "To think I almost didn't get the chance to have you. Benuaji sure knows how to pick them. I may not have another chance again, so …" he sat up and gave his order, "Get down on your knees before me!"

Jeff shook his head, "Please, no more …" he pleaded with him.

Tariq grabbed him by his hair. "I've tried your sweet ass, now let's see how good your mouth is. On your knees, boy!" he forced him to the floor, yanking at his hair and made him cry out in pain. "Open your mouth!" He thrust the head of his hardening cock against his lips but Jeff shut them tightly, refusing to yield even as his tormentor and rapist yanked his head back by his hair to force him to comply.

"You ask for it!" Tariq's eyes flashed maliciously as he pulled the boy up to lie on the settee on his stomach. Jeff didn't know what to expect until he lifted his hips and brutally impaled him from the back. Bloodcurdling screams filled the air as pain tore through his body. It came to a point where he had to shut down his mind to the pain and his screams died as he fell submissive, closing his eyes and remaining a rag doll as Tariq had his way with him. Grunts and harsh growls were the only sounds heard as Tariq continued to rape him over and over again.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 27

"Do you think something has happened to him?" Muti asked, his face etched with worry. They had returned to the cafeteria with Kaseem but Jeff wasn't there. Thinking he must be with the pilot, they sat down to wait but it had been half an hour and there was still not sign of either Jeff or the pilot.

"Stay here with Kaseem. I'll go outside and take a look," Rauf ordered and left quickly.

Kaseem asked quietly, "What are we doing here?"

Muti related the circumstances surrounding Jeff and explained they were trying to get him back to his brother in Morocco. When asked why they brought him along, Muti told him the truth that Rishabh wanted him gone because of the trouble between him and Tariq.

"Those two can burn in hell!" Kaseem spat out bitterly. "Retribution will be upon them soon enough!"

He got up slowly, wincing as he did. Muti moved to stop him. "Where do you think you're going? Rauf told us to stay here."

"We should help to look for Jeff instead of sitting here and wasting time. He could be in trouble. The faster we find him, the quicker we can get out of this hell-hole!"

Muti didn't object. They went outside but didn't know where to start looking when they saw Rauf running towards them from behind a plane.

"What's wrong?" Muti asked him anxiously.

"Tariq was here!" Rauf panted. "I saw him a while ago and he went into that building!" he pointed to it sitting some five hundred meters away. "He got off from that plane. Listen, I want you two to go back to the cafeteria and wait for me there. I'm going to check that plane out. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, or you see any sign of trouble, I want you to take the car and get out!"

He was about to hand over his car key when Kaseem spoke. "No! We're coming with you! If there's trouble, we can help. We're not going to abandon you and Jeff!"

Rauf was somewhat surprised by his concern. Muti spoke up, "We are in this together till the end. Jeff could be on that plane and we should check it out before Tariq comes back."

Rauf didn't raise any objection and without any further delay, led the way forward. They were relieved to find the door unlocked. Stepping in quickly, they immediately saw the pilot. "What happened here?" Rauf asked as he quickly untied him.

"That monster raped the boy!" Amid hissed furiously and as soon as he was freed, he quickly latched the door to prevent anyone from getting in. The others followed him as he went down the spiral stairs and to their horror they found Jeff naked from the waist down, lying motionless on the floor. He was curled into a ball with his eyes closed and there was blood on his thighs and legs.

"Oh my God!" Rauf and the others rushed towards him. Jeff moaned as Rauf picked him up in his arms.

"You can tend to him later once we are airborne. We should get out of here now! Get him to a seat and buckle up, all of you! We'll be taking off in five minutes!" Amid barked out his instructions as he led the way back upstairs and headed to the cockpit, leaving the others to prepare for take-off. As soon as they were safely airborne, Muti got up to fetch some wet towels to clean Jeff up. Jeff kept his eyes closed as they cleaned him up and put his pants back on for him.

"Jeff?" Rauf waited anxiously for a response but he remained silent. And then, they saw the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Rauf held his hand in his. "Tariq will pay for what he did to you!" he swore.

The tears continued to trickle down his face but Jeff did not utter a word and remained distant for the rest of the trip.

-ooo-

Tariq was beside himself with fury. The plane took off with his prize possession on it! He couldn't figure out how the pilot managed to free himself but decided he had more pressing issues to deal with. How was he going to explain to Benuaji that the boy had escaped and he had no idea where he was at now? It was under such circumstances that Benuaji walked in half an hour later for their appointment. He had left Bobby on the plane, anxious to find out Jeff's location first. Their eyes met across the room and Benuaji approached him. He sat down and fixed Tariq with a stare, waiting for him to speak. Tariq couldn't help fidgeting nervously. How to tell him?

Benuaji broke the silence. "I'm a busy man. You said on the phone that you know where my boy is. Where is he?" he spoke in an impatient manner. His eyes were cold and hard and for the first time in his life, Tariq felt genuinely afraid. It struck him that the man before him was not one to trifle with. If he ever found out what he did to his boy … Tariq started praying that he would be far away by then.

"I haven't got all day!" Benuaji was getting annoyed.

Tariq cleared his throat uneasily and stammered out, "There … there was a problem … and … and your boy is no longer where he was supposed to be."

He was totally unprepared for his reaction. He was yanked to his feet by his shirt and thrown against the wall. Benuaji held him up with a stranglehold. "I don't have time for games!" he hissed vehemently. "Where … is … he?" he emphasized each word with deliberateness. "You have three seconds to tell me or I'll break your neck!" He increased the pressure against his throat and Tariq gasped and struggled for air, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"Tell me!" Benuaji shook him hard, sending the back of his head bouncing off the wall.

With his head reeling with pain, Tariq managed to gasp out, "He took off in Rishabh's plane!"

Benuaji loosened his hold slightly. "Where is he taking him? Answer me!"

"I … I don't know," Tariq gasped out.

"So, everything he said was a lie, just as I suspected!" Benuaji fumed. His immediate thought was that Rishabh tricked him into thinking he was going to return Jeff to him but never had the intention to do so. He had flown Jeff to another location before their noon appointment. Benuaji swore that it was the last time he was made a fool! Rishabh just made the biggest mistake of his life by messing with him!

"You're coming with me!" he pulled Tariq along by his shirt.

"I … I can't go with you! If my brother finds out that I …" Tariq started to protest but Benuaji cut him short.

"That is the least of your worries! We're going to have a little talk with your dear brother and for your sake," he patted him on the cheek not too gently, "he better returns what is rightfully mine, or I will be forced to take drastic measures!" he snarled as he forcefully dragged the terrified boy out.

-ooo-

Matt had been desperately trying to reach Jeff for the past two hours but to no avail. With no information of his current location, the pilot informed they would land at King Khalid International Airport. They would be touching down in five minutes and everyone was hoping that Jeff would call again once they were on the ground. Matt was pale with worry and everyone was concerned about him.

"If he's here, we will find him." John tried to sound hopeful but he was having a hard time convincing himself. Uneasiness had been gnawing at him when Jeff didn't call back. He knew something was amiss but prayed to be proven wrong.

"Something has happened to him," Matt spoke, the silent despair showing on his face.

"No! Jeff is …" and John stopped. He was just deceiving himself. He and Matt were on the same wavelength and their senses told them that Jeff was in trouble.

"Don't think negative thoughts," Randy said encouragingly. "We will search every airfield if we have to and find him."

"What do we do now?" Jay asked as they stepped down from the plane. With nothing to go on, they didn't know where to start looking.

"We will hire a van and buy a map of the city," John said, "and we will search all the airfields until we find Jeff." He looked to Matt who nodded his agreement.

"I will try to gather some information from the reception," Ashad offered and left.

Half an hour later, they were on the road. Chris was driving and Matt was beside him. The rest were at the back, pouring over the map. They decided to head to the nearest airfield closest to Rishabh's place. John proceeded to give Chris directions to their first stop.

It was a two-hour drive. When they got to the airfield, Ashad went around asking if anyone had seen an American boy. He described Jeff to them and they hit jackpot at the cafeteria. A female staff told them that she saw Jeff accompanied by two men walked in earlier that morning and they had approached Amid who was a regular patron there. She told them they went on their separate ways shortly and she last saw Jeff going off alone. She added that the two men who accompanied Jeff subsequently came back with a third man who didn't look too good. They seemed to be waiting on someone but finally left and never came back. When queried, she told them that Amid was a pilot who flew the private jet of Sheikh Rishabh who resided several miles away. She gave them a description of Amid and told them he would probably be back in a couple of days which was the norm. Matt gave her his number and told her to call him if she saw Amid again. He gave her a handsome tip and they left.

"Jeff was here, but where has he gone to?" John was getting frustrated. They were so close and yet, they had lost track of him.

"He's not here, not anymore," Matt said as he led the way back to their van. "We're going to pay Rishabh a visit and get some answers!"

"Matt, I don't think that's wise," Chris started to say but Matt refused to be dissuaded.

"Jeff was seen with his pilot and that means he's involved! I have enough of playing their games! It's time to confront him and I will find out where he has taken my brother even if I have to choke the answer out of him!" He marched off with a fierce scowl as the others trooped after him.

It was after two when they reached Rishabh's place. Surprisingly, there were no security checks along the way.

"He's not concerned with safety, not here anyways," John pointed out as they drove up the long private driveway without being stopped. They were surprised to see two police cars parked outside the house.

"Oh oh, police … something is wrong," Adam muttered under his breath as they stopped behind the police cars and climbed out. They could hear cries and wails coming from within the house. Two police officers came out and approached them. They asked the purpose of their visit. Ashad spoke in Arabic, explaining they were there to see Sheikh Rishabh. He didn't beat around the bush and told them that Rishabh had kidnapped the younger brother of Matt Hardy. He introduced Matt to them and said they were there to demand his release.

"What's going on?" Jay whispered as one of the officers asked them to wait and quickly went back inside the house.

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Adam said as the officer reappeared with a man in a suit.

"I'm Inspector Ariff," the man introduced himself. "My subordinate here told me that you have accused Sheikh Rishabh of kidnapping. May I know which one of you is Matt Hardy please?"

Matt stepped forward. "I'm Matt Hardy. My brother, Jeff was kidnapped from his home and I have every reason to believe that he was brought here. I would like to speak to Rishabh."

"I'm sorry but this is a crime scene and we are trying to locate Sheikh Rishabh ourselves. Kidnapping is a serious charge. If you will follow me down to police headquarters, we would take down your statement and look into the matter."

Chris stepped forward and identified himself, producing his badge for inspection. "You will get our full co-operation but may I ask what happened here? Mister Hardy is very concerned about his brother. Did you see an American boy on these premises?"

Ariff shook his head. "We have not seen any Americans here as yet but we have yet to talk to all the staff." He offered Matt a sympathetic smile. "We will do all we can to help you find your brother. I can't divulge what has happened here except to say there has been a murder. Please, we shall discuss this further at headquarters."

Back at headquarters, Inspector Ariff listened to Matt's story in its entirety. Matt left nothing out, relating the circumstances surrounding his father's death leading up to when he spoke to a female staff at the cafeteria at a private airfield a few hours ago. He told the Inspector that the girl saw his brother with Rishabh's pilot and he was convinced Rishabh was holding his brother.

Ariff said thoughtfully, "This is very interesting. The two men you're bringing charges against are two of the world's most distinguished businessmen. We will try and locate the pilot in question and have him brought in for questioning, but I would like to remind you who you are dealing with. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mister Hardy?" he cautioned him.

"I'm sure!" Matt spoke firmly. "I want to press charges and have them arrested for kidnapping and murder!"

"As you wish. As soon as I have your statement typed out and signed, we will have the parties picked up for questioning," the Inspector informed him.

"Inspector, can you tell us what happened at the house?" Chris asked. At his cautious look, he explained, "These men are bodyguards to Mister Hardy and his brother. Nothing said here will go beyond these walls. You have my word."

Ariff chose his words carefully. "A man of his reputation, when something like this reaches the media and I'm sure it has already, it'll be all over the news by this evening. We are both looking for Rishabh who holds the key. I guess we can help each other. A gruesome murder took place at the house. We are trying to locate Sheikh Rishabh and two other men, one whom we have identified as Sheikh Nasir. The other man's identity is yet unknown. No one actually saw them leave and we are unable to reach Rishabh and Nasir."

"Who, may I ask, has been murdered?" Matt asked.

Based on Matt's statement, the Inspector's gut feeling told him that the kidnapping of the Hardy boy was somewhat tied to the murder at the house. According to a staff at the residence, Sheikh Nasir arrived first at close to eleven o'clock and was shown to the study per Master Rishabh's instructions. She reported that she saw Master Tariq heading upstairs with a man, who wore a hooded jacket over his head at about a quarter after eleven. She had assumed he was sneaking past one of his toy boys and paid little attention to them. Another staff informed the police that he saw Rishabh's car leaving the driveway around noon and had assumed he had left with Sheikh Nasir although he admitted he didn't actually see them leaving together. It was noted that Nasir's car was still on the grounds. The staff subsequently asked a servant to clean up the study. She walked in and found the body.

The Inspector's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it. His face lit up with excitement as he listened to the caller. "Bring them in for further questioning. This has shed some light to another case I'm handling." He hanged up and turned to Matt. "That was one of my assistants. He just spoke to some boys working in the stables at Rishabh's place and they told him there was an American boy working there the last couple of days, but he disappeared suddenly along with three other employees. I have a description of the American, long blonde hair, green eyes and they say his name is Jeff."

"That's my brother!" Matt shouted in excitement. "This proves Rishabh is behind the kidnappings! We have a case now!"

"Yes, we do," the Inspector agreed. "We will put out a warrant of arrest for him immediately. Hopefully, we can get to him before something happens to him."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. Everyone was puzzled by his remarks.

The Inspector decided to tell them. "Rishabh's younger brother was found murdered in the study. We don't know who committed the crime but based on how the victim was killed, we doubt it was Rishabh who did it. And if we are right, Rishabh is probably in danger right now."

Piqued with curiosity, Chris leaned forward. "Inspector, how was the victim killed?"

Ariff shook his head and sighed. "I would find it hard to believe that someone would do that to his own family member," and he finally told them. "The victim was decapitated."

-ooo—

Paul and Glenn raced out to the gate as soon as they heard. Security had informed them that Jeff was at the gate and he was accompanied by several men. Paul looked into the window of the vehicle, his face lighting up when he saw it was truly Jeff in the flesh. "Boo!" he exclaimed, flinging open the door.

The dam broke. Jeff burst into tears as Paul lifted him out and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You're safe! Oh god, we were so worried about you!" Paul's eyes turned red as he grew emotional.

"Let's get everyone into the house, we can talk there," Glenn advised.

Paul nodded and still holding onto Jeff, he asked the others to step out of the vehicle. "We need to search you for weapons," he informed the occupants who stepped out obligingly. After a thorough search and satisfied they carried no weapons, they were allowed to climb back into the cab and the driver was told to drive up to the house. Paul and Glenn however, walked up the driveway with Jeff wrapped around Paul. He had stopped crying and clung to his big friend for comfort, his head resting on his broad shoulder.

The visitors were shown into the house and after refreshments were served, Rauf wasted no time and told how they came to be there. Amid filled in the parts he played, trying to be sensitive when he talked about the rape in front of Jeff. Paul rumbled with anger as he listened, hugging Jeff protectively against him. After they finished, both men stated they were willing to testify against Rishabh and Tariq for their crimes. However, they stated they would need protection from them.

Paul was relieved to hear their offer to help. He assured them that everything would be done to ensure their safety. With more people coming forward to testify against the evil-doers, Paul was glad that justice would finally be served.

A door opened upstairs and frantic yipping was heard. Jeff perked up immediately, just as a little bundle tore down the stairs, making a beeline for him. Apparently, Thor sensed his presence and knew his young master was finally home.

"Puppy!" Jeff cried out joyfully with his arms open to receive Thor as he jumped up on him. "I miss you too!" he giggled as Thor licked feverishly at his face, his little tail wagging furiously.

Kaseem and Muti cringed outwardly when they saw the pup while Rauf and Amid looked on apprehensively. Hashim who followed the pup down hesitated to come forward. He was unsure how Jeff would react to him after he betrayed him by helping Benuaji. In an attempt to make amends, he had fought down his fear and had been keeping an eye on the pup, making sure that no one hurt him. When Jeff finally noticed his presence, he took the opportunity to speak to him.

"I'm glad you're back. I'm really sorry for what I did, Jeff. I hope you can forgive me."

Jeff hugged Thor against him and lay against Paul, ignoring him. Hashim's face fell. He looked away dejected but he understood Jeff's cold reaction.

"I should call Matt and tell him the good news," Paul spoke in the awkward silence that followed. "Hashim, please show the guests to their rooms and make sure they have everything they need."

Hashim bowed and invited the guests to follow him. As soon as they disappeared upstairs, Paul called Matt on his cell. He was overjoyed to hear his brother was safe and insisted on talking to him.

"Matt wants to talk to you," Paul handed his phone over to Jeff who took it from him.

Paul and Glenn exchanged worried glances when they noticed that Jeff was out-of-sorts. He seemed listless and answered in monotones. It was clear he was not his usual self but they recognized that he had been through an ordeal. He passed the phone back to Paul and climbed off him, taking Thor with him and headed upstairs wordlessly. Glenn signaled he would keep an eye on him and followed quickly while Paul gave Matt the full details of what happened to Jeff and informed they had four witnesses who needed their protection.

"I'm flying back now! Make sure someone always stays with Jeff. I want you to get the doctor in to give him a physical examination, and please don't let him out of your sight!" Matt gave his instructions. "John wants to speak to Jeff. Can you put him back on the phone?"

"He has gone up to his room to rest. Glenn is with him. I'll get him to call once he's feeling much better." Paul hesitated before adding, "Matt, I think Jeff needs therapy. He's not himself."

Matt was alarmed. "I'll arrange for him to see a specialist when I get back. Just don't leave him alone. I'll call you once I reach Morocco," and he rang off.

Paul headed upstairs and was surprised that Jeff was not in his room. He headed to the recreation room and found Glenn sitting outside the tent, a worried look on his face. Paul joined him and Glenn whispered, "He's inside, won't let me go in."

"Boo, may I come in? I need to talk to you," Paul said. They had not heard Jeff's side of the story yet and he was the only one who could fill in the gaps and point out the real culprits.

"I don't want to talk and I don't want to be disturbed. Just leave me alone, please." His ghost whispers gave them concern.

"Would you like something to eat or drink then? Dah just made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies an hour ago. We can have cookies and milk." Paul hoped to entice him to open up over casual talk.

"I'm not hungry."

Paul tried again to reach out to him. "John wanted to speak to you but I said you're resting. He misses you, and so does your brother. They haven't been eating and sleeping well ever since you were taken away," Paul informed him.

There was a long silence and Jeff finally asked in a small whisper, "Is John coming back now with Matty?"

"Yes, they are flying back from Riyadh. They can't wait to see you!"

Jeff suddenly broke down, letting out a loud shuddering sob. Paul crawled into the tent without hesitation and pulled the distressed boy into his arms.

"Let it all out; the hate, the anger, the hurt. Scream if you want to," he said to him. Minutes ticked by and Paul continued to hold him, waiting for his sobs to subside and they finally did.

Paul kissed the top of his head. "Don't let what happened pull you under. You're much stronger than you know. Life has its ups and downs and you have been through an extremely painful ordeal. Just remember that you don't have to deal with it alone. You can always count on us to be here for you."

"And that includes me!" Glenn called out from outside the tent.

Paul smiled. "You heard Glenn. We are all worried about you. We are here to listen if you need to talk. I don't want you to keep everything bottled inside. I can understand you may not feel comfortable talking about certain things and it can be arranged for you to see a specialist who can help you."

"I don't understand why I'm being tormented," Jeff choked out. "I've never hurt anyone or done anything bad. What did I do wrong to be … raped repeatedly? I feel so … unclean."

"Oh Jeff, all that has happened is not your doing. You are not responsible for any of it. The people who hurt you will pay dearly for what they did to you! Listen to me, I want you to put those dark days behind you, they are best forgotten." He tilted Jeff's chin to look at him. "Remember what I told you before? Live for the present, for today and look to a better tomorrow. What is in the past stays in the past, don't brood over it. I know you've been through a lot. Something tells me it's more than that. What is it?"

Jeff hesitated but decided to share his fears with his best friend. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"What are you afraid of?" Paul probed gently.

"What if they come after me again? They got to me once and they might do it again. I don't think I can live through that all over again. And … I don't know what John thinks of me now. I'm afraid he won't look at me the same way once he finds out what … what they did to me. I don't want to see disgust in his eyes when he looks at me. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me, Pauly. I can't bear to lose him!"

"First of all, those scum got to you because one of the guards let them in, but it won't happen again. As for John, you got it all wrong, boo," Paul hugged him tight. "We met John at the same time and I'm a pretty judge of character. Do you trust my judgment?" he asked and Jeff nodded. Paul continued, "I've watched him closely ever since he started showing an interest in you and based on our conversations and his reactions, I know that he truly loves you. He will not turn his back on you and I will even bet my pound of cake on it! You know what I think John would do though? He will most probably make it his personal mission to hunt down those men who hurt you and end their miserable existence, and I will join him!"

"You think he won't mind?" Jeff asked with a hopeful lilt in his voice. He wanted desperately to believe that.

"I know so! If you don't believe me, why don't you call him and ask him? He's dying to hear from you. I think you will put his mind at ease if you call him," Paul said encouragingly as he handed his phone to him. "His number is in memory. Call him and tell him how you feel. I'll be right outside with Glenn if you need us."

He kissed the top of his head again before crawling out the tent and signaled to Glenn to follow him out, a grin plastered on his face. He did well and if Jeff so decided to call John, he knew John would tell him what he needed to hear.

Alone with Thor in the tent, Jeff's courage was faltering. He really wanted to speak to John, to hear his voice but he was afraid. "What do you think, should I call?" he asked Thor who was looking at him in anticipation. It yipped once and wagged his tail. "Okay, I guess I should, here goes."

"Paul? Is everything alright? How's Jeff doing?" John's anxious voice floated through the line.

"It's me, John," Jeff said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Jeff! I'm glad you called! I was hoping you would." There was a slight hesitation before he asked, "How are you? I'm really worried about you."

That note of anxiety again. Jeff guessed he must have heard the story from Paul already. Shame overwhelmed him suddenly and he couldn't bring himself to talk to him.

John sensed the need to get him talking. "Hey, I love you." Those three words instantly brought tears to Jeff's eyes.

"Y..you .. do?" Jeff's voice trembled. "Y..you k..know about the rapes, don't you?"

"Jeff, I love you and nothing will change that. Do you hear me?"

Jeff burst into tears for the umpteenth time that day.

"Don't cry. I wish I am there right now to hold you. Tell me, do you love me?" John asked.

"Oh John, I love you so much! I was afraid you would leave me after what happened!" Jeff finally told him his fears.

"Leaving you has never crossed my mind. I'm glad you told me because I was going out of my mind, wondering if you love me the way I love you. Now that we have set things straight, are you feeling a tad better?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid they would come and get me. Please come back soon." The fear in Jeff's voice was genuine.

"No one is going to take you away from me again! Stay indoors and do as Paul says, you'll be alright. We're on our way and we should be back in three hours tops. Why don't you take a nap?" John suggested.

Jeff nodded as he stretched out in the tent, his head cushioned on a pillow he always kept inside. He pulled Thor to lie against him. "I think I will. I'm lying down with Thor in the tent," he informed him.

When John heard he was in the tent, he knew then just how terrible Jeff must have been feeling a while ago, hiding from the rest of the world.

"Don't let him get too comfy. I want my rightful place when I get back!" John teased, trying to lift his spirits.

He was rewarded by a giggle. "Thor will have his own bed soon. I'll find someone to make him one. You don't have to worry he will take your place."

"I'm glad. I would hate to fight a pup to gain my rightful place. Alright, you better get some shut-eye. You must be exhausted. I'll see you soon. Love you baby."

Jeff made kissing sounds into the phone and told him he loved him too and hung up.

"How is he?" Matt looked to him anxiously.

"He's feeling insecure, afraid that things may change between us after what happened to him. I have put his mind at ease about that, but he's afraid that those men would come after him again. This is not over yet, not until we get those men behind bars. I think Jeff would be safer if we move him back to the States."

To John's surprise, Matt agreed. "He can't stay here any longer. I'll make arrangement to fly all of you out once I get back."

"What about you? We still have to get the other hostages back and you can't do it alone," John said.

"I don't need all of you to stay with me. I have Adl for back-up. Some of you will follow Jeff back. I'll stay until this is sorted out and then, I'll make a decision about the company," Matt said with a sigh. "I want Jeff by my side but that is no longer an option. I just want to get him as far away as possible. Don't say anything to him when we get back. I don't want to get him anymore upset than he already is."

Both men settled back to get some much needed rest but Matt's mind was in a whirl. What was going to happen to Bobby and Scott now? With the way things had been going, the chances of getting them back were practically none. He looked over to Randy who was dozing. What if he couldn't save his father and what if the other party failed to call? There was nothing he could do until he heard from them. And he had to consider the possibility that Bobby and Scotty were no longer alive. He drifted off with that uneasy thought in mind.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 28

Matt was deluged by good news while he was getting off the plane which had just landed in Morocco. His secretary called to inform that they had finally traced the bank account and asked when he would like her to schedule a meeting with the bank manager. Matt said he would let her know by the end of the day as he had more pressing issues to attend to. Moments later, a representative of the Trade and Manpower Department called to confirm their offer of help. Matt was never more relieved to receive the good news which came at an opportune time. Quickly, he told him of the recent events that had transpired and the parties involved in the kidnappings and asked him to let the other stakeholders of Emoco Corporation know what their fellow counterparts had been doing. He asked him to try and schedule for him to meet up with them, if possible. The representative promised to do his best and said he would get back to him as soon as possible.

"We are getting somewhere now," Matt said with relief as he called Paul on his cell. "Paul, we're at the airport and heading back now. How's Jeff doing?"

Paul told him Jeff had woken up a while ago but had kept to his room. "He's doing so much better though. I'll let him know that you're on your way home."

"You do that and make sure he's packed and ready to go, you and Glenn are leaving as well. All of you will be flying back to the States with John and Stephen today. The rest will stay here until we resolve the situation at hand."

"Matt, I want to stay and help." Paul was reluctant to leave.

"I know you do but I need you to keep my brother safe. As long as Jeff stays here, he will continue to live in fear and I refuse to let him go back to living in seclusion. I will rest much easier knowing that I have the best people looking out for him. I have failed him one time too many, I can't fail him again. Do this for me, Paul."

Paul relented but sounded his concern, "I'll do as you say, but what about you? They might try to get to you instead."

"I'm not the one they're after," Matt assured him. "Besides, I have protection. I'll talk to you again when I get back. I have an incoming call." Matt saw that the caller was Inspector Ariff. He had given him his number before he left, requesting that he called him if there were any new developments in the case.

"Yes Inspector?"

"Mister Hardy, I assume you have a safe flight back?" Ariff enquired politely.

"Yes, we have landed safely. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"A body was recovered from a river some two hours ago. We have identified it. It's Sheikh Nasir. He received two gunshot wounds, one fatal to the heart. I thought I should warn you. I suggest you beef up security and keep your brother indoors until they are caught."

"Thank you Inspector. I really appreciate you calling to tell me this," Matt said gratefully. After assuring him that he would take extra precautions, Matt terminated the call.

"They're taking each other out and that's to our advantage," John said gleefully after Matt shared the news with them in the car.

"That may be so but the situation doesn't look good for the hostages," Chris said as he threw a worried glance at Randy. John grew somber at the truth of his words.

"What do we do now? Do you think they will call to negotiate?" Randy was really worried. It did occur to him that his father might already be dead.

"We don't know, Randy. The only thing we can do now is to wait and see if they make contact," Drew said. He didn't want to give him any false hopes though. "But, if we don't hear from them within the next twenty-four hours, we should be prepared for the worse." It was a sobering thought.

When the limo drove past the gates, security immediately called the house and informed Paul of their arrival. He headed upstairs to tell Jeff who had company. Rauf, Muti and Amid were trying to lift his spirits and Thor was kept on a leash in their presence as they were uncomfortable with the pup running around.

"Sorry for cutting in but I thought you should know that Matt and dimples have just arrived," Paul announced with a grin.

Jeff was off the bed like a cannonball and with Thor yipping excitedly at his heels, both raced out the door, their guests completely forgotten. Paul rumbled with laughter as he asked them to follow him down to meet Matt and the others.

The minute the door opened and Matt stepped in, Jeff flung himself at him.

"Jesus Jeff!" Matt laughed, staggering at the impact and after steadying himself, embraced his brother in a tight fold. Jeff hugged him tight, his head on his shoulder. Matt smiled and kissed him on the cheek before putting him down. He had so many things to say to him but John was waiting impatiently behind him. He stepped aside to let him pass and John wasted no time to pull Jeff into a fierce hug and kissed him on the lips. Jeff sighed contentedly in the fold of his arms, no words were needed. Randy waited patiently and as soon as John let Jeff go, he gave Jeff a hug and said, "I'm glad you made it back safely. We were so worried about you."

As the others surrounded Jeff to enquire on his well-being, Matt turned his attention to his guests as Paul made the introductions. Matt thanked each and every one of them for their help. "You have my undying gratitude for bringing my brother back. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. You're all welcome to stay here and will be given protection until those responsible are caught and trialed."

Matt realized he was one guest short. Paul had told him during their conversation that he had four visitors. Paul promptly informed that Kaseem was resting in his room as he was still in a great deal of pain.

"I'd like to see him." Matt excused himself and went upstairs with Paul and Muti leading the way.

Much later, after their guests retold their stories, Matt informed them of Tariq's fate and Nasir's death. They were all shocked by the news. Kaseem who came down to join them was unsympathetic when he spoke about Tariq. "At least he died swiftly which is more than what he deserved."

Ashad informed everyone, "His head was removed from the crime scene. His parents were very upset as they had to bury him without it. His spirit will be left to wander in the nether world without eyes to see and mouth to speak. The man who killed him has dealt him the cruelest of fate, torturing him even after death."

Kaseem remained silent and Muti spoke in his defense, "After what he did to you and Jeff, we don't have to feel sorry for him. That monster deserved his fate! I, for one, would like to thank the person who did it!" The rest might not say it out loud but they were in total agreement with him.

Matt turned to his brother. "Jeff, what happened after Benuaji's men took you from here? We found out you were added to his harem. John and some others saw you at his house during the ceremony. How did you end up in Rishabh's hand?" He was hoping that Jeff might shed some light on the situation between Rishabh and Benuaji as the killings of Tariq and Nasir seemed to indicate a falling out between them. However, Jeff adamantly refused to talk about it and Matt realized it would force him to relive his nightmare all over again. He decided to leave the subject alone. "Are you ready to leave for the States?" he changed the subject abruptly.

"Paul told me that you're sending me away, but I don't want to leave without you Matty," Jeff looked and sounded upset.

Matt pulled him into a hug. "Once I've resolved the hostage situation, I'll join you as soon as I can. I want you to be safe and staying here is out of the question. John, Paul and Stephen will be going with you, and so will Thor. Glenn will be flying out to join his family. I've made the arrangements for you to leave immediately. The jet is waiting at the airport to take you to LA. Once this is over, I promise I'll fly down and join you and I'll make a decision about the company then. Go and say good bye to your friends."

Tears flow as Muti and Kaseem bade Jeff farewell. Kaseem apologized for his bad behavior and said he would never forget what he did to protect him from further punishment. "Your selfless action showed me how foolish I was. Now I know who my real friends are," and he gave Jeff a hug.

Muti put his arm carefully around Kaseem, so as not to aggravate his injuries and said to Jeff, "Rauf and I will take care of him. As for you," and he leaned forward to whisper to him, "Your John is really cute. He can't take his eyes off you and he's watching us right now. You are in good hands and I know he will take really good care of you." Jeff blushed as they continued to tease him. There were final hugs all around and Jeff thanked Rauf and Amid for everything they had done for him. He invited them to join him in LA for a holiday as soon as everything was settled. Matt nodded his approval smilingly.

It took longer than usual for Jeff to leave as all the staff wanted to bid him farewell when they learned he was never coming back. Most of them cried openly as they had watched him grow up and he was an integral part of their lives. Hashim was barely holding back his tears as he stood at the back of the crowd of the well-wishers knowing that Jeff didn't want anything to do with him. He was surprised therefore when Jeff approached him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you. I was mad at you but all is forgiven now. You have been a great friend to me all these years and I thank you for your friendship. I will miss you" and he planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hashim smiled through his tears and on impulse, pulled him into a hug. John growled softly from behind Jeff, forcing him to release Jeff hastily. Adam and Jay snickered while Paul stood by and grinned, shaking his head at John's possessiveness.

Randy came forward next, "I wish you all the happiness in the world. Stay safe and keep in touch," and he handed Jeff his calling card with all his phone numbers on it.

"Thank you Randy, I hope you and your father will be reunited soon. Please come and visit me, or I can come visit you when this is over." Jeff leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, making him flushed with pleasure.

Surprisingly, John didn't kick up a fuss, but instead, he moved up to shake Randy's hand warmly. "Take care and remember to call if you need anything." Randy was no longer a threat to him and he welcomed his friendship. He shook friends with the others as well, telling them to stay safe and to keep in touch.

It was decided that Randy would stay behind with the guests, with Ashad, Drew, Adam and Jay to protect them while Matt and Chris would take Jeff and the others to the airport. Matt was anxious to get his brother out of the country without further delay. It was approaching evening and he wanted to leave before dark.

Almost an hour later, they were heading towards the airport. Thor was settled on Jeff's lap in the limo. Jeff was seated between Matt and John while Chris, Stephen and Glenn was seated opposite of them. Paul was riding in front with Mohamed, the driver.

"I'm going to miss you Matty," Jeff leaned on him, looking forlorn.

Matt kissed the top of his head. "I will miss you too. I've arranged for you to move into that house we bought in Bel-Air. We will redecorate it together once things have settled down. John will get someone to install the security systems around the house once you get there, so you'll be safe."

"Are Randy's father and Scott going to be alright?" Jeff asked anxiously.

"I won't lie to you. Things aren't looking too good for them right now," Matt told him candidly.

"Watch out!" Paul shouted from the front suddenly as their limo swerved to avoid collision but it was rammed on the driver's side. At high speed, it spun out of control, finally coming to rest on its side in a ditch.

Dazed but unhurt, John moved to check on everyone else. The people in the back were not injured but there was no movement from Paul or the driver. John grasped the door to push it open. "Cover me while I check on the situation!" he called to Stephen as he climbed out cautiously, weapon ready in hand. Stephen followed him out. Smoke was billowing from under the hood and John's face reappeared at the opening. "The engines on fire and may blow any minute! We have to get everyone out! Give me your hand!"

As he helped them out of the limo, Stephen was keeping an eye on the two stationary vehicles parked some distance away. One was in a bad state as it had rammed their vehicle, its front was mangled while the other vehicle was just waiting. Its engine was humming but no one appeared. It made Stephen uneasy. What were they waiting for? With its dark tinted windows, he couldn't see how many people were inside.

"Go help Paul and Mohamed!" Matt barked out as he forced his brother to move his feet. Jeff had Thor in his grip but he was immobilized by fear.

Stephen covered Matt and Jeff as John went to help the others. Paul and the driver lay motionless and trapped behind the wreckage. Glenn and Chris were trying to get the door open but it refused to budge. The smoke from the hood was getting thicker and they knew they had to hurry. John kicked Paul's window in before reaching in to check his pulse.

"He's breathing," he announced with relief and together, the three men proceeded to kick the front windshield in to get them out. They finally extricated Paul and while John and Glenn struggled with Paul's deadweight between them and moved him to safety, Chris climbed in only to find that the driver was not breathing.

"Hurry up Chris, we have to get him out now!" John came back to help him, coughing as thick smoke engulfed the interior.

Chris' eyes smarted with the smoke but he had to be sure. He checked the driver's pulse again, "He's not breathing." He looked to John who said regretfully, "I wish we have the time but we don't. Come on," and he urged Chris to leave. Both men took off, running for safety and within seconds, the interior was engulfed in flames and soon after, the limo blew up.

That was when the doors of the two vehicles opened and men climbed out carrying weapons. John fired a warning shot at them but froze suddenly when a voice snarled out, "Drop your weapons or he will die!"

They turned and were shocked to see Matt and Stephen being marched out at gun point by two men and Jeff was caught in Rishabh's grip. He had his gun pointed at Jeff's head. The poor boy was shaking and making frighten little noises.

"I said drop your weapons!" Rishabh screamed, a wild and demented look on his face.

"Do as he says," Chris said quietly and lay his weapon down.

John hesitated for a tad too long to obey and it caused him. Rishabh turned his weapon on him and pulled the trigger. Jeff screamed as the bullet tore into John's right shoulder. John dropped, falling to his knees, his face contorted in pain. He clutched at his wound, harsh breaths leaving his mouth. Chris started to move forward to help him but froze when Rishabh turned his gun on him.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your brains out! If you want to die, I will oblige you! I will start with you!" and he turned his weapon back on Jeff. Shuddering sobs escaped Jeff and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the shot.

"Enough!" Matt's face contorted with fury. "What the hell do you want?"

With a curt nod from Rishabh, one of his men stepped forward and handed Matt some papers. "You sign those papers and they get to live," Rishabh sneered.

Matt glanced quickly through the papers but he already knew what they were. His company, his father's company, their legacy, Rishabh wanted it. He looked up at Rishabh, "I'll give you what you want but let them go first!"

Rishabh fired his gun at Chris without warning, sending a bullet into his right thigh. Chris screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"You are in no position to bargain with me! I'll send the next bullet into your brother's head, the same way I killed your father if you don't sign the papers now!" he shouted, pointing the gun at Jeff's temple."

Matt had no choice. Pulling out a pen from his breast pocket, he signed the papers. Rishabh's man brought the papers to him. "Hold him!" he ordered, shoving Jeff at him as he checked the papers to see if everything was in order.

"You have what you wanted, now, let them go!" Matt demanded but Rishabh pulled Jeff against him and returned his gun to its place, at his temple.

"The rest of you can go but not him! He has to die!" Rishabh said in a savage tone. He cocked his gun, ready to fire.

Several things happened simultaneously; Matt shouted, running forward to stop him, John used his last remaining ounce of strength to grip his revolver and took aim at Rishabh, Stephen used the distraction to his advantage, surprising the gunman with a swift karate kick before pulling out a gun tucked into a band under his leg pants and opening fire at about the same time rapid gunfire broke out all over the place.

When the smoke cleared, Rishabh and his men were down. "Jeff!" Matt was so relieved to see his brother was still alive but he froze when more men came pouring out of nowhere and surrounded them. One prominent figure made his approach from among their midst … it was Benuaji. His men moved silently, checking the fallen to ensure they posed no threat. Under their watchful eyes, Stephen and Glenn ran to Chris and John's aid.

"Jeff!" John cried out, trying to make his way to him with Stephen's help. Matt caught and stopped him.

"Wait," he cautioned as his eyes followed Benuaji. It was obvious he had ordered his men to kill Rishabh's people only. What was his motive?

Benuaji made his way to Jeff, who was shaking and crying on the ground, trying to get away from Rishabh. He was still caught in his firm but dying grasp. Benuaji squatted down and forced Rishabh to release his grip on Jeff and freed him. Matt ran forward to pull Jeff protectively against him.

Rishabh's eyes slowly widened in shock as they met Benuaji's forbidding ones. He tried to speak but blood gurgled in his throat and he knew he was dying.

"You shouldn't have taken Jeff away from me and none of this would have happened," Benuaji addressed him. "You led him to your brother and he abused him in the most despicable way. I was forced to kill him and you know you would have done the same if you were in my shoes. For the sake of our friendship and brotherhood, I gave you and Nasir the benefit of the doubt and let you go although you stole Jeff from me, but you sent Nasir to kill me! He told me just before he died that he was acting on your instructions." Benuaji shook his head in disappointment. "I made a big mistake in letting my sentiments get in the way. I shouldn't have let you go and I knew right then that you were going to go after Jeff for what I did to your brother. You left me with no choice. Now, go and join your brother. He's waiting for you on the other side." Benuaji waited for Rishabh to take his last dying breath. A brief look of remorse came upon his face but disappeared just as quickly as he watched the life go out of his eyes. The eyes remained open, staring into nothingness even after death.

Benuaji got up and turned to Jeff in anticipation. To his relief and joy, Jeff left Matt's side and stepped forward to meet him. "My jewel … my sweet jewel," Benuaji whispered endearingly as he caressed his cheek tenderly. "I wish we have met under different circumstances," his eyes moistened. "I have avenged what that monster did to you. You don't have to live in fear of him anymore." He reached out and pulled Jeff's fingers to his lips, kissing them tenderly. "I'm sorry for what you have been put through. I just wish you can forgive me one day."

He pressed his fingers against his lips before reluctantly letting him go and turned to Matt. "You have my word that it's safe for you and your brother to remain. But, remember, if you try to set the law down on me, it will only bring you more grief," he warned. "I will do whatever it takes to protect myself, do you understand?" The threat was clear. Matt met his eyes squarely and realized it was no idle threat. Benuaji continued, "I'm sure you can come up with something to explain how your men got injured, but leave my name out of it. The police will be on their way here soon, I have bought enough time for us to clear up this mess and leave," he gestured to the bodies strewn on the ground.

Jeff came up to him. "D..did you have a hand in killing our father? Please tell me the truth."

Benuaji said without any hesitation, "I didn't pull the trigger, if that's what you're asking, but I was there. Forgive me."

Sirens were heard in the far distance. Benuaji barked out his instructions to his men. Several ran towards the hilly terrain and soon, jeeps tore down from them. Benuaji's men picked up the bodies and put them in the jeeps. The vehicles belonging to Rishabh were also towed away. Nothing remained but the blood on the ground. The wind and sand would take care of it for them soon enough. Benuaji climbed into a waiting jeep, giving Jeff a longing look before giving the order to move out.

"Wait!" Matt ran forward, "Where are the other hostages?"

"The tutor is dead but there's no need to feel any remorse for him," Benuaji said wryly. "He was in cahoots with Bobby right from the start. Bobby got him to provide inside information about Jeff. He intended to use Jeff and trade him back for the land he surrendered to your father. Bobby's still alive but you should not trust that man. He has been hoarding money and kept it from everyone. He's not as financially unsound as he makes himself out to be. I'll drop him off tomorrow, let him suffer for several more hours for all the problems he had caused and then, you can have him back." Benuaji gave his order and the jeep raced away, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Jeff ran towards John and Stephen was quick to assure him. "I've stopped the bleeding. He'll be alright but we have to get him to the hospital."

"Jewel?" John huffed, fuming with jealousy. It was clear to him that Benuaji was sweet on his Jeff.

"Don't be this way, John. How do you feel?" Jeff fussed about him, genuinely concerned.

John realized he was behaving childishly. "I'm hurting," he grimaced. "I will feel better if you give me a kiss," and he puckered up to receive the kiss which Jeff gave gladly.

"I love you John, only you," Jeff assured him as he cuddled against him.

"I believe you, but he … never mind," John decided not to pursue the subject. Jeff was safe and with him, and that was all that mattered. "I'm glad that's over and I hope that would be the last we saw of him."

Jeff remembered Thor and started calling out frantically to him. After a short search, he found him cowering in the bushes, unhurt but terrified by all the shooting. Matt quickly briefed his men not to mention Benuaji to the authorities. The story they cooked up was that Rishabh and his men attacked them, drove them off the road and there was an exchange of gunfire which would explain how Chris and John got injured. They left soon after. It was flimsy with so many loopholes but Matt said the authorities won't probe too deeply since it involved Rishabh. He was certain they would bury the story quickly after taking down their statements which was only a formality. Matt finally recognized the truth in Benuaji's words that trying to bring charges against him would only cause things to turn around and bite him in the ass. Having lived and worked in the country for the past three years, he realized the powerful and the rich were above the law. It was a useless cause trying to pin anything on a reputable figure, especially someone connected to the powerful Emoco Corporation.

Matt's conscience pricked him. By his own admission, Benuaji was involved in his father's murder. He may not be the one to shoot his father but he was an accomplice nevertheless. Should he let him get away with it? What about the killings of Michelle and Scott? Should he seek justice or should he turn the other cheek? The only consolation was the assurance by Benuaji that they would be safe.

The police came soon after and after some questions, decided to send everyone to the hospital for medical treatment. Matt called Drew to pick Thor up and quickly told him what happened. He asked him to relay to Randy that his father was safe and would be released sometime tomorrow. He warned Drew to keep it quiet among their own people and to keep his household staff and Adl out of it. A slip of the tongue would invite unnecessary attention from Benuaji. He didn't want him on his back and that reminded him to call the Trade representative to call off the meeting. On the ride to the hospital, he explained to him that everything had been resolved and was relieved when the representative told him he hadn't been able to get in touch with any of Emoco directors but had left a brief message for them to call back as soon as possible. Matt told him to cancel the request and thanked him for his help.

Paul was still unconscious and Matt hoped he was not seriously injured. He suffered no broken bones or internal injuries but had a concussion from the crash and had to remain in the hospital for observation. Chris and John underwent immediate surgery to have the bullets removed. They had already given their statements to the police prior to that, telling the story as per Matt's instructions and though the investigating officer was dubious of the truth in their statements, he accepted them readily just as Matt had foreseen. They were informed that the police would investigate into the matter. There was no mention of bringing Rishabh in for questioning, not that they would ever find him.

Matt finally sat down to rest in the hospital room where Chris and John were sharing. Both men were still under sedation. Jeff was seated next to John's bed, fast asleep, his head resting on his arm on the bed. Minutes later, Matt joined him in dreamland, exhaustion finally taking its toll. Glenn walked in a few minutes later. He had just been to see Paul who had regained consciousness and told him what to say when the police came to take his statement. Seeing that everyone was asleep, he made himself comfortable to get some rest as well. Half an hour later, Matt's phone jolted him awake. It was his secretary with a message that the Board of Directors of Emoco Corporation would like to meet up with him as soon as possible.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 29

"I'll be alright," John assured him. Jeff leaned forward to give him a kiss and said, "I promise I'll come by later to see you. Try not to move your arm too much and if you need anything, just buzz for the nurse."

It was morning and they were leaving the hospital. Matt wanted to go back and see that Mohamed was given a proper burial. He had already called Ashad earlier to take care of everything. Then, it was to the bank to check what was in store for him. After three long years, he would finally get some answers, and then back to the house again to await Bobby's release. He assumed Benuaji would drop him off at his house and prayed he would keep to his word. If not, it would bring on a whole set of problems.

Although Matt had forgiven Bobby for his involvement in his father's death, Benuaji's warning made him stop to think; did Bobby come totally clean with him? To learn that Scott was hired by Bobby and working as an insider for him, it made him furious to know that he was fooled by both men. Bobby confessed to him back then that he wanted to use Jeff to trade back for the land deed but he never mentioned that Scott was working for him. It made him wonder what else he was covering up. Was he as financially strapped as he claimed to be? Maybe, he should heed Benuaji's advice not to trust Bobby. Matt knew that those faxes would provide him with the answer as to whether he had been lying to them about his financial situation. He had instructed Drew late last night to get everyone to sieve through the data to determine Bobby's current financial status.

Matt had instructed his secretary to arrange for him to meet up with the directors of Emoco Corporation two days later. It would give him time to regroup and as a safety precaution, he would see them in his office. Benuaji's warning still rang clear in his head and he wondered if he would be present at the meeting. He was curious to know what they wanted to see him about and had no idea what to expect from them.

"We will come by and see you guys later, but in the meantime, these will keep you busy," Matt pulled out some books from a bag. He just got them from a bookshop downstairs a while ago.

"How did you know?" Chris grinned as he accepted them from him.

"I know you get bored easily so I have picked up some books for you. Here John, I got you some magazines to keep you occupied," and he handed them over.

"Thanks," John accepted them gratefully.

There was a knock and the door was pushed open and Glenn wheeled Paul in.

"How are you guys doing?" Paul enquired as Glenn parked him beside John's bed.

"Better than expected," John said, moving his injured shoulder gingerly. "What about you? I know what, tell me how many fingers you see in front of you?" he stuck up three fingers in front of him.

Paul slapped his hand away and said in a grumpy tone, "I'll be fine once I get some real food! Have you tried the hospital food?" He made a face as the others laughed. "Seriously, how do they expect their patients to get well by feeding them baby food? I'm weak as a kitten! Matt, you have to get me out of here! I'm starving!"

Jeff giggled and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Pauly, I will ask Dah to prepare your favorites, so you'll be back on your feet in no time!"

"Now you're talking!" Paul rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'll be 100% once I get some honest chow into me! Okay, where's the doctor, I insist on being discharged right now!"

Laughingly, Matt made the necessary arrangements for him to leave. While waiting for Ashad to pick them up, he checked with Glenn who declared he wanted to stick around until all the loose ends were taken care off. Shortly after, Stephen came up to announce that Ashad was waiting for them downstairs. After promising John and Chris they would visit them later in the evening, they took their leave.

Ashad came forward to meet them. "How are you, my friend?" he greeted Paul anxiously, seeing him in a wheelchair.

"I'll be fine once you get me home. Step on it! I'm ravenous!"

Back home, they were greeted warmly but solemnity hung in the air. Mohamed's remains had been brought back and he would be laid to rest that day according to Muslim rites. Matt went to speak to his family, offering his condolences. He assured them that he would take care of everything. Matt made sure all his employees had insurance coverage and Mohamed's family would be well taken care of. After asking Ashad to foresee the funeral arrangements, he took Jeff into the house with him, the rest of his bodyguards in tow.

"What have you found out?" he asked Drew who, together with Adam and Jay, dogged him as he headed upstairs to his room to grab a quick shower.

"We have analyzed the data. Take a look at this."

Matt glanced at the papers Drew handed to him. "I'll look at it after I get back from the bank, but can you sum it up for me now?"

Fortunately, Randy had followed Jeff and Paul to the kitchen and Drew didn't have to mind his words talking about his father.

"Bobby has several operating accounts. The highlighted figures are the balances held and as you can see, he's making good money. These are the annual reports of his businesses for the last financial year. He took in a net surplus of almost $80 million and his liquid assets are worth thrice as much. Based on what we see from here, he's financially sound."

"Damn it! He has been feeding me lies!" Matt was furious. "I'll deal with him when I see him! He has a lot of explaining to do!"

"Randy knows. He took a look at those numbers and he went ballistic! He's really furious with his old man," Adam informed Matt. "I don't know what he'll do when they come face-to-face."

"Just what the hell is Bobby trying to accomplish by lying to you? You do realize that if Benuaji is telling the truth, Bobby is a criminal just like the rest of them and you shouldn't go easy on him. Wait, do you think he has been working with them all along?" Jay asked uneasily.

"I don't think Benuaji would tip us off if they're working together," Matt pointed out.

"But, what if Bobby's not working with Benuaji but with the other two that got killed? We know now that their camp was divided and Bobby might have been working with Rishabh to get his hands on your company, and they came up with this idea to use Randy as a smoke screen to throw us off-guard," Jay gave his hypothesis. "Just in case I'm right, we should not let Bobby get anywhere near Jeff. He might try to use him to get his hands on your company!" he warned.

"There's a possibility that you may be right," Matt agreed, "but I seriously doubt Benuaji would let him go in that case. You weren't there but it's pretty obvious that Benuaji has a soft spot for Jeff. If Bobby is a threat to Jeff, he wouldn't agree to let him go."

"I think we should hear what Bobby has to say before we come to any conclusions," Adam spoke up. "We owe it to Randy that much, he's our friend. And, I don't see why we should even believe half of what Benuaji said. He was the one who took Jeff from the house and for all we know, he killed Scott to silence him. Maybe he's trying to get us to turn on Bobby, have us believe that he's a traitor."

Matt sighed. "I'm not sure what to believe but these figures just proved that Bobby is lying. I'll get to the bottom of it when I see him. If he gets back before I do, detain him and don't let him anywhere near Jeff." He dismissed them to get ready and left shortly without breakfast.

"Where's Matty?" Jeff came looking for him a while later. Thor was in his grasp and Paul and Randy at his heels.

"He has left for an appointment but he'll be back by noon," Drew informed him.

"Oh …" Jeff looked disappointed. He sat on the stairs and hugged Thor, sighing despondently.

"What's wrong? What do you want to see him about?" Jay sat down beside him, smiling at him encouragingly.

"I want to go back to the hospital," Jeff told him.

Jay nudged him, "You miss Johnny boy, don't you?"

Jeff nodded fervently, "I want to take him and Chris some food. Pauly says hospital food won't mend them. I want them to get better quickly so they can be discharged."

"So, you want to feed them and make them big and strong again," Jay chuckled as he ruffled his hair affectionately. "Tell you what, once Bobby is returned safely to us, I'll take you to them. I want to pay them a visit, see how they're doing."

Jeff's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, "I'll go and tell Dah to prepare more food in that case," and he hastened to the kitchen, leaving Thor with Jay.

"He's an adorable kid, John is a lucky guy. I wish I have someone to dote on me like that," Jay sighed, a wistful look on his face as he patted Thor absentmindedly. Stephen walked in just then.

"Just the man I'm looking for!" Adam went up to him and whispered something in his ear, hoping he would help to cheer his friend up.

"Leave me out of it!" Stephen pushed him away and made his way up the stairs, promptly side-stepping Jay and continuing his way. Adam muttered something under his breath, throwing daggers at his retreating back.

"I'll be outside, see if Ashad needs my help," Jay made his way out, a little upset.

"What was that all about? Are you trying to get them together?" Paul asked Adam with a wide grin.

"Jay likes him but Stephen hasn't warmed up to him," Adam informed him.

"What's with you guys? First, it was Jeff and John, and I assume you two are getting together soon?" Paul asked with amusement as he looked to Randy and Drew. Randy coughed awkwardly and made his escape after muttering an excuse, heading outside to join Jay.

Drew grinned sheepishly, "You can say that." Paul chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Trying to get our Irish man interested in Jay is going to be a tall order. Stephen doesn't seem at all interested," Paul commented.

"I wouldn't say that. I think Jay is going by it the wrong way." Drew got up, "I'm going to check if they need any help," and as he passed Adam on his way out, he leaned in and whispered, "I will see what I can do but I make no promises."

Paul excused himself to go upstairs to rest. A nap on a full stomach would just about set him right. Adam was left to himself.

"Jay is not a subtle guy. I don't see this relationship with them working out. What can I do to help him?" He thought carefully and then, an idea struck him. "That's it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" and he hurried off to tell Jay his ingenious plan.

-ooo—

In the privacy of the cubicle-size room, Matt opened up the deposit box that was held under his father's name for a number of years. It contained a folder and a sealed envelope. Matt opened the folder to study the documents filed neatly in pockets. He was stunned to find land title deeds to two plots of land in Montana. Gil bought them five years ago. There was a catalogue listing the attractions to be found on the land; stunning plains, breathtaking mountains and glistening creeks, providing for abundant fishing and hunting, hiking, biking, horseback riding and even skiing in the winter. The land was ideal for raising animals.

Matt's heart thudded wildly when he opened the sealed envelope addressed to him and Jeff. It contained several pages of a letter and a will. Matt started reading the letter …..

_My dear boys, _

_I know this is a strange way of giving you my parting gifts but it's the only way I can ensure that no one finds out about Jeffrey and makes an attempt to steal your legacy. _

_I want you to know that I've worked hard all my life to provide the best for both of you, but I have failed Jeffrey miserably. Unexpected circumstances have forced me to take away his freedom and I hope you can forgive me, son. I have dedicated my life to building and leaving a legacy for both of you and in doing so, I have made some powerful enemies. I started receiving threats shortly after the business took off. They threatened to hurt my family and demanded that I sell and move out of their land. After discussing with your mother, we decided that we won't be forced out. This is the life we have carved for ourselves and we refused to be intimidated. We took safety precautions, arranging for round-the-clock protection and your dear mother stayed indoors, venturing out only with me by her side. The business continued to flourish but the threats grew in intensity. We were concerned about your safety, Matt, and we realized they could use you to take everything away from us, so we made plans to send you away as soon as you were old enough to start boarding school. When your mother got pregnant with you, Jeffrey, I didn't want to give them any hold over us if they somehow got their hands on you, so we kept her pregnancy a secret. She kept out of sight during her term and no one, except the devoted household staff, knew about her condition. Those were painful decisions that we made, to send one son away and to keep the other hidden, but I hope both of you will understand that we did it to keep both of you safe and your legacy intact. I'm not proud of the choices I've made but it was necessary. I hope you will find it in your hearts to understand my actions and forgive me. _

_It has been my wish to move back to the States to live out my golden years upon retirement. I'm an American and so are you. There were times I wished I have the courage to just wind everything down and move back, so that the family can be together, but it gets harder each time with how well the company keeps thriving and I was unwilling to give it all up. This is my legacy to both of you and it is up to you what you will with it. You have my blessings if you choose to sell and move to the States, the choice is yours to make. _

_You may be wondering why I bought the two plots in Montana. I was born and raised in Wyoming, Montana and I recalled my fond childhood days roaming the wild and vast green plains and fishing in the creeks. They were the happiest days of my childhood years and I want to share them with you. I hope your new homes will bring you the same joy mine has given me. _

_The will hereto is my last and final will. I couldn't leave it with my solicitors. Caution is my middle name and I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. I love both of you and remember, your mother and I will always be watching over you, wherever you might be. _

_Your loving father, _

_Gilbert Hardy _

There were tears in Matt's eyes as he finished reading the letter. He read the will and broke into all smiles, Jeff would be pleased. A huge load had been lifted off his shoulders and Matt knew right then, what his decision would be.

-ooo—

"Matty!" Jeff ran out to greet him. "What took you so long?"

"Have I been away that long?" Matt laughed, hugging him towards him. "Let's go into the house, I have good news for you," he led him indoors.

The others gathered in the living room and Matt updated them on what he had found. Jeff's eyes popped out of his head when he heard what his father had left him in his will.

"Are you serious? A home in Montana and all that money?" he whispered in disbelief.

Matt nodded and handed over the will and letters to him. "Daddy left a letter for us, go on and read it." Jeff promptly burst into tears when he finished reading.

"Don't cry. We are truly blessed for everything he and mom have done for us, we should be happy," Matt comforted him.

"Does this mean you're going to sell the company and move to Montana with me?" Jeff waited in anticipation for his answer.

"I gave it a lot of thought on my way back and I've decided we should move to the States permanently," Matt informed him with a grin.

Jeff squealed, jumping about with joy and started hugging everyone in his exhilaration, crying and laughing at the same time.

Paul clapped Matt on the shoulders, "I'm happy for both of you, but are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life," Matt assured him. "Dad left the company to me and he has given me his blessings to sell it if I want to. I wanted to keep it going because I didn't want to disappoint him after he devoted his whole life building it up for us, but we're going to write a whole new chapter to this. Dad knew what it was like to live looking over his shoulders, spending sleepless nights worrying about the safety of his family. He wouldn't wish it on Jeff and me to live the way he did. He sent us a clear message by gifting us the land in Montana, he wants us to move out there and we're going to do just that!"

"I want horses and puppies and cows! I want to have lots and lots of animals!" Jeff squeezed Thor tightly in his arms and it whined in protest. "You will have lots of playmates, Thor, and we can chase after rabbits! Ooh… I can't wait!"

Jeff was dizzy with excitement and couldn't stop rambling. Matt laughed, sharing his excitement. They were interrupted by the intercom coming alive. Security at the gate announced that Bobby Orton requested to see him. On Matt's directive, Ashad left to meet him. Matt asked Jeff to stay in his room with Stephen while Adam, Jay and Randy stayed behind to meet their guest.

"Do you want to speak to your father first?" Matt asked Randy. He gave a curt nod and they could tell he was seething with anger.

"Please stay calm, Randy," Adam said anxiously. They were all concerned about the father and son meeting each other under the circumstances.

The door opened and Bobby was shown in. He looked haggard and drawn and although Randy's first impulse was to punch his father, he held back, taken aback by his appearance.

Bobby acknowledged Matt first and then turned to Randy. "Randy," his voice cracked on his emotional state on seeing his son for the first time for five years. He reached out to touch him, hoping that his son would acknowledge him, but Randy took a few steps back.

"You lied to Matt, to everyone, about your financial situation. I want to know why," Randy cut to the chase. If his father was up to his tricks, he would expose him regardless of the relationship they shared.

Bobby looked alarmed but he realized his game was up. "So, you found out." He turned to Matt, "I'm sorry I lied to you but I've kept my finances a secret from everyone and I didn't want to blow it. They would have bled me for everything I own if they knew. How did you manage to find out? I have been very careful."

"I have my sources," Matt said evasively. He didn't want to implicate Chris, who had used his authority to get the information. "I want to know if you have been working with them to use my brother to force me to sign over my company."

Bobby looked aghast. "Do you think I would cut off my finger if I was plotting with them?" he lifted his bandaged hand. "I lied to you about my financial situation but everything else I told you is the truth …. Wait, I … I didn't tell you everything." He decided it was time to come clean. "Scott and Michelle applied for the positions on my urging, and …" he swallowed nervously, "I paid Scott to be my inside man to get pictures of your brother. I found out about him when I overheard you talking to him on the phone at the club."

Randy growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"But, I swear I never meant to hurt him! I just wanted some pictures of him to blackmail you to return the land, but things didn't turn out the way I wanted and one thing led to another and I made the mistake of involving the sheikhs in my scheme and things just spun out of control from thereon. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused," he said with remorse.

Randy stepped up to his father. "What kind of a man are you?" he shouted as he shoved hard at him, sending him staggering backwards. "You left your family for five years to come to this evil, god forsaken place to plot and scheme! Do you know how many people have died because of your greed? You almost got Jeff killed and I was kidnapped! Mom was dragged into it and was forced to go into hiding and two of our friends are in the hospital right now! And you expect to get away with it by just saying sorry? To hell with you!" and he decked his father with a punch to the jaw.

Adam and Jay rushed forward to pull him back. He was hissing with rage but his eyes were wet with tears. "How could you do this? When is it enough for you? You disappoint us time after time!" His tears fell and he choked out, "I don't have a father, he died when he left five years ago!" Randy shook himself loose and left the room. Drew went after him.

Bobby got to his feet slowly. He looked suddenly aged and weary, feeling so ashamed of himself. Despite everything, Matt felt sorry for him but he wanted to know why Scott was killed. The story unraveled as Bobby told him what happened during their capture.

"So, Scott knew about them and they were afraid he would talk. But, why did Benuaji let you go? Isn't he afraid that you would turn him in?" Matt looked at Bobby who appeared uneasy. "No more lies, please. It didn't do you any good. Just tell me everything," Matt urged him.

"He was prepared to let me go on two conditions; that I paid up the balance I owed them, and that I promise to keep my mouth shut. He said that if I testify against him, he'll come after Randy."

"He's not going to get away with it! We already have a witness who will testify against him for kidnapping Jeff! We will get him one way or another!" Adam said furiously.

"Please don't ask me to testify, I'd rather die than risk jeopardizing my family again." Bobby was adamant to keep his word. He turned to Matt, "I'm sorry, really sorry that your father was killed but the man who shot him is dead. Please don't do anything to incur Benuaji's wrath." He added miserably after a pause, "I've lost something far greater than the fifty million I paid out, I lost my son. I'm glad he's alive and safe and I'll do all I can to make sure nothing happens to him. But, if you bring up charges against Benuaji, no one is safe! He will take out every single one of us and he has the means to do it! The body count will go up. Is that what you want?"

Matt knew there was no escaping the issue. He had to confront it despite the internal turmoil. There would be deadly repercussions if he asked the guard to testify against Benuaji. Rishabh and Nasir were brought down by him single-handedly and it just proved to him that Benuaji was an indomitable force, beyond the reach of the law. Matt knew it was suicidal to try to take him down. He was certain that if he would to test him, many more people would end up dead, he included. But, could he live with himself to let him walk when he was an accomplice to his father's murder? He had been deliberating on that since yesterday. He recognized that Benuaji came to their aid, and if not for him, Jeff would have been killed and he would have lost everything; his brother and what their father had bequeathed to them. Matt knew then, that he could live with letting Benuaji walk. Rishabh was the one who pulled the trigger and he was no longer alive and that gave him some peace of mind. Justice might not be dealt by his own hands but it was enough. All he wanted to do now was to wind up the company and take his brother away to the States, just like his father had wished for them.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who gave me your support by reading and reviewing, favorite and alerted the story. You're a swell bunch!

-ooo-

Chapter 30

It had been a hectic three months but Matt was pleased to see their home finally completed. He and Jeff decided to build a monster homestead and stay under one roof. They had already moved into the main house but the contractors were putting in the final touches to the outer buildings. The fences were up and Jeff was eager to get in his beloved animals.

"The barn is huge! I can't wait to get the horses in!" Jeff appeared at his side and together, they gazed out at the magnificent expanse of land that stretched before them for miles, and beyond, the majestic mountains. Thor barked excitedly and took off in a flash, having caught sight of some animal in the distance.

Jeff hugged his brother's arm, "I love this place!" Looking up at Matt, he asked, "Are you happy, Matty?"

Matt put his arm around him. "I've never been happier," he assured him. "I'm really glad we moved out here. Just look at all these … it's ours and it's beautiful!" He took in a deep breath of the crisp country air and added, "I can't wait for winter to come around so we can go skiing. I haven't seen snow for ages!"

Jeff bounced on his heels excitedly, "I've never seen snow and I can't wait to learn how to ski! Wait … I have something to show you." He removed his cell from his pocket to show him the pictures. "Pauly sent them. They're his ski vacation photos to the Alps. I will print them out and have them framed once we get the printer in. He says hi," and he whispered gleefully to his brother, "He said they bought lots of gifts for us, I can't wait for them to come visit!" He had invited Paul and his wife to stay with them once they finished their vacation. They were in the midst of their honeymoon and should be returning the following week.

Matt laughed, "I'm sure the gifts will come in handy." He checked his watch and said reluctantly, "I wish we don't have to leave but I have to go to LA and check on the renovations to the house in Bel-Air and the office. If we have time, we can go shopping and pick up some things for the house. There's still so much to do," he said with a sigh.

He had set up a new office in LA, planning to start a management and consultant firm. The office was currently undergoing renovations and should be ready in a month. Matt decided on its location as it was close to their house in Bel-Air. Furthermore, it wasn't that far from Wyoming and he could commute back and forth between homes. Randy already promised to help by referring clients to him. With his wide business circle, he assured Matt he would have a ready pool of clients for him once he was open for business.

"Matty," Jeff turned his brother to face him, "you have to slow down. You haven't stopped to rest since we left Morocco."

Matt realized he was right. He thought back to three months ago when he had his meeting with the Directors of Emoco Corporation. It was a blessing in disguise. Benuaji didn't show up which was a relief. No names were mentioned but he gathered they must have found out what their counterparts had been doing behind their backs from their conversation with him. They assured him that they would deal with the parties concerned and requested that he kept a lid on the events that had transpired. They warned that more harm than good would come about if they were made public, that the families of the people involved might take retaliatory measures and it wouldn't bore well for him and those who were pressing charges. Matt recognized the truth in their words and gave them his word that the subject would stay closed and no report would be lodged. They were pleased and offered to pay compensation to those families whose loved ones were killed. Matt was impressed by their generosity and accepted their offer on behalf of the families involved. It was then that they made him an offer to buy over his company. It took him by surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all but it came at an opportune time. Surprisingly, they made him a generous offer, one which he could not turn down and he readily accepted. The days from then went by quickly and he was kept busy making arrangements for their departure. He put the house up for sale and tidied up the loose ends. The hardest thing was to tell the household staff of his decision and they took it very hard. Ashad understood his decision and wished him well. It took him almost a month to settle his affairs before he finally flew to Montana with Jeff to take a first-hand look at the land gifted to them by their father. They fell in love with the beauty of the place instantly and were eager to start building their new home as soon as possible. Days were spent on end meeting with interior designers, contractors, furnishers and he commuted back and forth from Montana to LA constantly to check on their progress. They stayed with Chris while their house was being built and John even moved in so he could be with Jeff. There was the question of which college to register Jeff in. They had gone through lists of colleges in and around the vicinity but Jeff couldn't make up his mind. He still wasn't certain if he wanted to go to a private college to continue his studies, stating that he might wish to continue receiving private tutoring at home. They decided to postpone the decision until they were fully settled in their new home in Montana.

Jeff brought him out of his reverie. "I know you have been busy, but we were supposed to go on a holiday together and you have completely forgotten about it," he reminded him. He had decided against joining Paul on his honeymoon vacation and was agreeable to delaying their holiday plans until their house in Wyoming was built. With the addition of works carried out at their second home in Bel-Air and Matt's new office, the delay dragged to weeks and then months. But, seeing how tired Matt had been lately, he decided it was time they took that vacation.

Matt apologized, "I'm so sorry, Jeff, I've been so caught up with everything …"

Jeff stopped him short. "It's okay, Matty, I understand. I haven't been able to help you at all and you have to deal with everything yourself, but you're exhausted. Let's just go on that vacation and by the time we get back, everything should be ready."

"You're right. Things will get done even in my absence. I don't need to stick around." He pulled Jeff to sit down on the porch steps with him. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Disneyland!" Jeff grinned at him.

Matt laughed. "That'll be our first stop. Let's go to Europe afterwards, I haven't …" but he was interrupted by the door chime.

Thor tore out from behind some bushes, barking excitedly. He raced past them into the house, clearly to welcome their visitor, whoever that might be. Jeff scrambled to his feet to open the door. "John!" he cried out gleefully and jumped into his arms. Thor barked in greeting, wagging its tail vigorously.

John put Jeff down after kissing him and squatted down to pat Thor who licked his face in greeting. "Oh mine, you have grown! You're a big fella now, aren't you?" He hadn't seen Thor for awhile. Matt had engaged a caretaker to watch him whenever he and Jeff had to go back to LA.

Matt came up to greet them, "What a pleasant surprise!" he beamed at the foursome of John, Chris, Adam and Jay.

"Adam and Jay dropped by last night. They said they wanted to see your new place so here we are. I was hoping to catch you before you head back to LA. We brought beer. Where's the kitchen?" Chris grinned from ear to ear. Matt showed him the way and after loading the drinks into the fridge, he showed their guests around.

Jay let out a low whistle as he looked out into the plains, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. "I read this is elk country and I bet there's plenty of game out there. Have you done any hunting yet?" he asked to which Jeff gave him a horrified look. "What? They are meant to be hunted … and eaten," Jay said in self-defense as the others chuckled.

"No hunting is allowed here!" Jeff gave him a crossed look. "We buy our meat from the supermarket!" he huffed.

"He's just joshing, Jeff. Come on, why don't you show me your bedroom?" John distracted him and urged him to go back inside the house.

"Horndogs!" Jay yelled after them, a smirk on his face. John didn't turn back but he raised his hand and showed him the middle finger. The others chortled. Thor dashed forward suddenly, barking wildly. He must have picked up some animal nearby with his acute senses.

"I bet he saw a rabbit." Jay turned to Matt, "I read that elk meat tastes better than beef, be a sport and let us do some hunting. We can have ourselves some nice, fat, tender, juicy steaks for dinner."

"Sorry Jay but you heard Jeff. I don't want to get him upset. I have an idea though, follow me," Matt said. They trekked into the woods and finally came to a stream.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" Jay gasped as trout leapt out of the water, their scales caught the rays of the sun and turned into colors of the rainbow. "The water must be teeming with them!" he exclaimed.

"Fishing anyone?" Matt asked with a big grin on his face and was met with an excited chorus of approval.

They spent the whole afternoon at the stream. John and Jeff joined them a while later. They swam, fished and caught up with one another. When Matt learned that Adam and Jay were making plans to start their own flying school, he signed himself and Jeff up for the course and told them he was prepared to help them out financially if required. They thanked him in advance, holding him to his promise.

"Drew, Randy and Stephen will be joining us later," Chris announced as he counted the number of fish they had caught and was pleased they had enough for everyone. He looked up at Adam and Jay, "I'm not sure we should carry out your plan."

"What plan?" Matt asked, looking from one to another in puzzlement.

"Adam suggested that I get Stephen jealous by playing Jay's love interest," Chris said wryly.

Matt burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

Chris shook his head in resignation, "I can't believe I let them talk me into it."

"Hey, you're doing it because you're such a good friend. I love you Chrissy," and Jay planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Get away with me!" Chris laughingly pushed him away.

"So, you're really going to put the plan into action once Stephen gets here?" John asked with a grin.

Chris nodded, looking somewhat dubious. "I'm supposed to make him jealous and I don't know if that's even possible. I keep telling them that he has to show some interest in Jay in the first place but they refused to listen."

"It'll work," Adam said confidently. "Drew has spoken to Stephen and he promises to get him to come to this reunion. All you have to do is play your part convincingly."

"Why don't we just set them up on a date and let things take their course?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside John, clutching a big bunch of wildflowers in his hands. He had picked them and thought they would look pretty on the dining table. It would do for now as they hadn't planted any seeds into the flower beds as yet. He made a mental note to get a gardener in quickly.

"The kid is making sense here. I'm more inclined towards his plan than this crazy plan of yours," Chris remarked. When Adam and Jay glared at him, he spoke in his defense, "Well, it's only logical for them to go out on a casual date. You should stay true to your character and if he likes you, good, if not, you should look elsewhere. Don't waste your time if he's not interested."

"It's best to start things on the right note and you should be true to yourself," Matt agreed. "If you are meant to be together, it will happen. So, what time will they get here?"

"In time for dinner," Chris informed him.

"Looks like we have enough fish, we should head back to the house and start preparing dinner," Matt realized it was past five o'clock. After a quick shower, everyone helped out in the kitchen and when Drew and the others arrived at a quarter to seven, dinner was almost ready.

"The food smells great!" Stephen sniffed the air appreciatively after exchanging greetings with everyone.

"We brought wine and cheese," Randy handed over to Matt, the basket holding two bottles each of red and white wine and some of the best quality cheese. He bent to give Jeff a peck on the cheek and turned to shake John's hand, "I hope you have been taking care of Jeffrey."

"Oh yes, and I see you and Drew are looking after each other really well," John quipped, grinning mischievously.

Randy flushed as everyone laughed. "Stop teasing him!" Jay scolded and led Randy to the couch, giving Stephen a friendly smile. To his surprise, Stephen responded with a smile in greeting.

"You guys missed out on all the fun! We went fishing and guess what, we're going to have trout for dinner," Adam informed, beaming proudly.

"Oh man, I wish I could join you guys earlier but you know how it is with my work," Randy seemed a little disappointed.

Jay frowned at him disapprovingly, "Have you been working long hours again and neglecting poor Drew?"

"No mama, I work the usual nine to 5 and then, I go home to have dinner with Drew and Terror. I've been a good boy," Randy grinned. Everyone burst into laughter.

Jay beamed. "I don't have to tell you that you have a good man there, so don't take him for granted."

Chris made his appearance from the kitchen, donning an apron with a bandanna tied around his forehead. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. You can sit your ass down at the table" and he disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Chris is cooking?" Stephen laughed.

"We all helped but he likes to be in charge so we let him have the kitchen to himself. He's a great cook, so you're all in for a treat!" Jay informed with great pride. Stephen's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Later that night, after a sumptuous dinner, everyone headed outside. They spread themselves on rattan chairs on the porch, drinks in hand. Jeff and John made themselves cozy on a swing.

"This is nice, reminds me of my old home in Missouri" Randy remarked as he gazed at the stars in the night sky. Bullfrogs croaked and other creatures called out in the night from around them.

"How are things with you and your dad? Have you guys made up yet?" Adam enquired.

Randy shrugged. "As long as he treats mom right, I can be civil. I haven't been down to see her as much as I want to as I've been avoiding him. She calls me twice a week and as far as I can tell, she sounds pretty happy to me."

"I know it will be a while before you can forgive him," Matt spoke up. "We all make mistakes and he has made more than his fair share but he tried to atone for them. He's your father. Try to let bygones be bygones. I wish our dad is here with us now," he said wistfully.

Randy looked a little uneasy, but Drew squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Time will heal all wounds."

"How was the trip to the Maldives?" Jay changed the subject abruptly, bringing them to happier topics. Stephen studied him thoughtfully.

Randy broke into a grin as he gushed, "It was fantastic! I feel totally rejuvenated! We went snorkeling and the water was crystal clear! We even saw a shark up close and the experience was out of this world! We had a great time and we're already making plans to visit New Zealand at the end of the year. Both of us haven't been there."

"Jeff and I were just making plans as to where to go on vacation before we start on the next phase of our lives. If you're interested, you're welcome to come with us," Matt extended an invitation to all of them.

"Where are you guys going?" Adam asked.

"Disneyland!" Jeff chirped from his swing. "M-I-C-K-E-Y ... M-O-U-S-EEEE…" he sang. "I'm going to buy lots and lots of toys!" and squealed when John tickled his ribs playfully.

"We're going to tour Europe as well," Matt added. "Chris, John, you're coming with us, the treat's on me." At their surprised looks, he said, "You were shot trying to protect us, it's the least I can do."

Jeff pulled John's face towards him, "You didn't think I forget, did you? I told you we will visit Disneyland together." John kissed him. "Thank you" and he thanked Matt as well for the invite.

"Any problems taking leave for a month?" Matt enquired from both of them. Chris and John had resumed their duties at the LA Police Department.

"We can arrange for it, when do you want to leave?" Chris asked.

"I've delayed long enough," Matt said with a guilty look towards Jeff. "I'm going to call the travel agent tomorrow. Let's leave on Monday then." That was just three days away and Jeff squealed happily, jumping up from the swing.

"What are you doing?" Matt laughed as Jeff tugged at John's hand, urging him to follow.

"I need to pack for a month and I need John to help me!" Both men disappeared into the house.

With Jeff out of earshot, Drew took the opportunity to ask, "Has Benuaji been giving any problems?"

"How did you know?" Matt was taken aback.

"I have my doubts that he would leave Jeff alone so easily. That whole situation when he came to your rescue and spared our guys, he must have been given an ultimatum. I think he really didn't have a choice then but to let him go."

Matt decided to confide in them. "He found out where we're staying and wrote several letters to Jeff. I didn't give them to Jeff though."

"Does John know about this?" Randy asked, genuinely concerned.

Matt nodded. "I told him and Chris when the first letter came. I'm afraid to let Jeff go anywhere by himself. Benuaji could be stalking him but I've been watching closely and so far, I haven't sighted him around here."

"Why don't you talk to the directors of Emoco and see if they can get him to leave Jeff alone," Adam suggested.

"I thought of that but it seems to be a personal matter and I don't know if they would interfere under the circumstances," Matt said.

"But, we can't just sit back and do nothing!" Jay spoke up. "What if he gets bold and tries to snatch Jeff again?"

"Don't say that!" Adam smacked him on the head.

"But, he's a dangerous man and we should take every precaution!" Jay retorted. "Do you still have those letters he sent to Jeff?" he asked Matt.

"Yes, I kept them in a safe. Why?" Matt asked.

"We should read the letters and find out exactly what he wants from Jeff."

"It doesn't seem right to read someone else's letters," Adam pointed out.

Jay rolled his eyes. "This is not the time to be moralizing, Addy. We need to find out his motives."

He had them convinced and Matt quickly went into the house to fetch the letters from his safe. They read all the twelve letters and it was obvious that Benuaji was besotted with Jeff. He clearly stated he wanted to have a relationship with him and in all his letters, he pledged his undying devotion, promising to cherish him and give him whatever his heart desired. He asked why Jeff didn't reply to him and they detected the frustration in his words.

"He won't give Jeff up," Jay stated after they finished reading the letters. "If Jeff doesn't reply to his letters, he may decide to come and see him in person."

"I won't allow Jeff to have any direct contact with him. Benuaji is a sly one and God knows what he will do. I have to put a stop to this once and for all, I will talk to him myself," Matt made his decision.

"Talk to who Matty?" Jeff appeared with John and joined them. Matt quickly gathered up the letters but Jeff got his hand on a page.

"What's this?" His eyes widened in shock when he realized who wrote the letter. "Did he write all those as well?" Matt confirmed with a reluctant nod. "Why didn't you tell me, Matty?"

"I don't want you to worry." Matt handed the letters over and said, "I thought I should read them to find out what he wants from you, I didn't mean to intrude," he said apologetically.

"May I see them?" John requested.

Jeff hesitated but handed them over. "We will read them together," he decided.

John stated grimly after they read every single letter, "He's trying to woo you. I'm not going to let him take you away from me!"

"I won't leave you," Jeff assured him. He thought for a moment and said, "I'll just write back and tell him not to write to me anymore as I've found my special someone."

"I don't see any harm doing it your way, but if he persists, then, I may have to talk to him myself and set him straight," John stated firmly.

"You write that letter, Jeff and I will also speak to him," Matt said. "If John steps in, he might feel affronted. I'll get his number and call him within the next few days." He turned to his guests, "Why don't you stay for the night, we have plenty of room. Jeff and I will take you on a scenic tour of the place in the morning," he promised.

He told them of the predominant mountain ranges in Montana and suggested a hike through the Absaroka-Beartooth wilderness which extends south into Wyoming and north to Bozeman. Grizzly bears, mountain goats, elk, bighorn sheep and even mountain lions are just some of the animals that call the area. Everyone welcomed the idea enthusiastically and they decided to set out early the following morning. They stayed up for another couple of hours before turning in close to midnight.

John stayed with Jeff in his room. As they cuddled together, John had to ask, "I know you don't want to talk about that time Benuaji kidnapped you, but I need to know if he hurt you in any way."

Jeff was nervous but decided to tell him the truth, "No, he didn't hurt me, but … he made love to me. Are you mad at me?" he gave him a worried look.

John hugged him. "How can I be mad at you when it's not your fault? You were in no position to deny him, but do you have any feelings for him?"

"He was kind to me and he protected me. I'm grateful to him but I don't love him, I love you, John," Jeff said earnestly.

"I love you too, Jeff," John declared and proceeded to make love to him. He loved the feel of Jeff's walls around him, fiercefully tight and warm and he loved how he cried out when he moved against him. It was perfect when they were joined and moved as one in sync, it was like they were made for each other. Jeff was timid but always eager to please in bed and John always tried to coax him to tell him what and how he liked it.

"Do you like that?" John asked as he rotated his pelvis, grounding into him slowly. Jeff whimpered as he nodded and clenched his legs tighter around him, desperately trying to pull him in further. "Tell me what you want," John said encouragingly as he pulled out. Jeff whined in protest, trying to pull him back in with his legs and arms. "No, tell me what you want first," John insisted.

"I want you back inside me," Jeff pleaded. John obliged, filling him slowly, drawing pleasurable moans from the boy beneath him. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped moving, "What else?" he teased him with gentle thrusts of his hip.

"Please John … I…I want it hard and fast … please …" Jeff gasped out and John complied with his wishes. His cries were sweet music to his ears. They fed on each other's passion and raced towards climax and finally plummeted down together. John withdrew and pulled him to lie in his arms. Both fell asleep, completely satiated, as lightning raged outside.

It rained heavily during the night but by morning, the rain had stopped. The mist covered plains lent an almost surreal feeling to the surroundings. On Matt's advice, Jeff left Thor behind. They didn't want him to get lost by chasing after animals in the wilderness. They drove out in two vehicles and got to their destination under an hour. They brought water with them and Matt led the way up the mountain trail with a map and compass to guide them. He handed out two rifles and a gun, in case they needed to scare off any predators that might cross their path. After an hour of trekking through heavy vegetation, they stopped to rest.

"This is not as easy as it looks," Jay grumbled as he picked a spot to rest, but the next moment, he sat up. "Did you hear that?" he whispered fearfully. He distinctly heard a low rumble, almost like a growl.

John pulled out his gun and pushed Jeff behind him, he heard the growl too. "Did you say this is bear country?" he asked, studying their surroundings warily.

"Yes, that and mountain lions as well. We should move out, stay close together," Matt had his rifle cocked, ready to fire when needed. They made haste to leave the area, continuing up the trail. Stephen brought up the rear, armed with the other rifle.

"That was a close call," Jay said with a shudder. "I don't want to make headlines for getting mauled by a grizzly or eaten by a mountain lion."

Stephen laughed. "Then keep moving, I think we were too close to their habitat. We'll be fine as long as we stay out of their way."

It made sense and Jay picked up his pace. They continued their hike and Matt brought them to the edge of a fifty-foot waterfall.

"It's beautiful!" Jeff exclaimed. "Let's head down and go for a swim!" Everyone was in for it and they picked their way down. They stripped to their shorts and jumped in, yelping at the shock of freezing water.

"Brrr…. the water's freezing!" Jay shivered violently. With a mischievous grin, Stephen swam up and pushed his head underwater. He laughed when Jay came up, spluttering with indignation, "Why did you do that for?"

"I got you hot, didn't I?" Stephen grinned, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Jay's anger dissipated and he broke into a grin.

"So, you're a wise guy, I'll get you for it!" and he gave chase, splashing after Stephen, who swam out of his reach with strong easy strokes and taunted him to try and catch him.

Jeff found the water too cold for his liking and decided to get out. "Co..colddd…" he shivered, hugging himself as he made for his pile of clothes on the rocks. He didn't see Benuaji who moved out from behind some trees. He had been following them since they left the house.

"Jeff!" John shouted a warning as he saw him first and immediately headed to shore. The others, who were further out were already making their way back to Jeff's aid.

"Why didn't you reply to my letters?" Benuaji asked with cold fury as he approached Jeff, who backed away from him slowly, fear on his face. "What's your relationship with that man?" Benuaji pointed to John who had just came ashore. Jeff turned to flee towards John but Benuaji caught his arm and forced him to face him. "Answer me!" he shook him.

"Let him go!" John ordered as he stepped forward but froze when Benuaji pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Please don't shoot," Jeff pleaded, fearing for John's life.

"Why didn't you answer my letters?" Benuaji demanded again.

"He didn't know about them, I kept them from him." Matt approached him warily. "I only gave him the letters last night. I want to talk to you about that." Their weapons were lying on the rocks and they couldn't get to them with Benuaji in the way.

"That man," Benuaji indicated to John, "I recognize him. He's one of your bodyguards. What is he to you?" he asked Jeff.

Jeff couldn't lie to save his life and told him the truth. "He's my boyfriend and I love him."

Benuaji's face contorted with rage. "You chose him over me?" he spat out with disbelief.

Jeff swallowed nervously and tried to mollify him. "Please, I'm very grateful for what you did back then to protect me, but I don't love you."

All of them were startled when loud growls came from behind the trees and a large grizzly came charging out. Benuaji froze in fear as the bear stood on its hind legs and just as it was about to swipe at him, two shots rang out and the bear went down on all fours. It hesitated and changing its mind, took off towards the cover of the trees. Benuaji turned and realized it was John who fired the warning shots to scare away the grizzly. Mixed emotions played on his face as he approached John. They faced each other and Benuaji finally spoke with a dignified air, "Thank you for saving my life." He proffered his hand in a gesture of goodwill and John accepted it.

Benuaji gripped his hand hard and pulled him slightly towards him, "He chose you, so don't disappoint him."

Their eyes met and John's mouth curved into a smile, "I won't," he promised.

Benuaji released his hand and turned to Jeff. "I didn't mean to scare or hurt you and if I did, I hope you can forgive me."

Jeff stepped up and gave him a hug. "All is forgiven."

Benuaji embraced him tightly. "He's a good man. I won't intrude into your life again," and he turned quickly and disappeared into the trees.

John took Jeff into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Jeff nodded, tucked safely into his arms. "I've been on a roller coaster these past few months. I've lived more so the last three months than I've lived for the last eighteen years. I never thought I'd leave Morocco and I never thought I'd fall in love, but I did and I have. I have a lot to be thankful for."

John couldn't agree more with him. "It's strange how things turned out the way they did. I was in a bad place on the other side of the ocean till fate brought us together. I found you in the oddest places, but here I am, with you in my arms and I'd never dream that was possible three months ago. Never say never for anything's possible as long as we keep chasing our dreams."

- THE END -

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
